The History of the Digital World
by morgan kingsley
Summary: Davis starts writing of his own life, and the history of the digital world. Sort of a story just following what he does and what choices he had to make to reach where he is when he wrote these down. The life of a man who lost the ability to lead a normal life among others. Comments and reviews are much wanted and appreciated. An AU story.
1. Before My Birth

**It was the Year 1990**

Davis was sitting on a chair in his room. Looking at a picture of his family. He grabbed the picture, and smiled happily. Then something hit him. Something that a just barely thirteen year old boy should never think about. 'No matter how long these people lived, or how healthy they are, they will never outline me.'

He loved these people a whole lot. His father was responsible for giving him information he never knew before. His mothers food was always top notch. They went on a vocation once. That was the moment this picture was capturing of actually.

It was at a hotel, and they were celebrating his thirteenth birthday by going to this place. His parents saved up quite a few hundred dollars for this experience. They were getting ready to take a picture outside of the hotel to show he was there with them.

He has to go inside the main lobby and ask the front counter lady to be the one who would take the photo. "Hey my mother and father are outside waiting to take this photo. Would you mind if you were the one to take it?" Davis asked the front counter lady, and she took it the wrong way.

"Are you just one of those teenage boys who think I look rather good and want me to take the picture so you can look at my body a little while longer?" She asked, and Davis took a little offense to the question.

"No that has nothing to do with it. My parents are out there waiting for me so we could take a family picture." Davis pointed at his parents, and his eyes grew wider wondering if she was going to believe him.

She got up, and was led by Davis outside. "I wonder how your family feels about bringing a full grown woman out here to them." She said in a way that was meant to be more of a teasing manner over anything. Davis groaned, because she had no idea. Just like nobody else ever.

"So you found somebody willing to take a picture of us on our vocation?" His mother asked, giving a glance at the front counter lady. His father looked like he didn't really care at all.

"Just the front counter lady." Davis replied, getting in the middle of the three. His father was on the left side of him, and his mother on the right side. The front counter lady got the camera ready. Davis's mother handed her camera to the lady, so she could get it back.

Davis put his hand on his parents shoulders, getting a very large smile on his face. His father gave the peace sign with some fingers on the left hand. "Say cheese." The front counter lady told them, ready to take the photo now.

"Cheese!" All three said at the same time, as she took the photo right then. That was the story of that picture. When Davis was over thinking of that, he was brought back to present time. Back to reality, the set mind he preferred the least.

Davis was looking at his desk, putting the picture back to the set place it was on. He found a journal on the corner of it. He grabbed it and some pens. Looking at all the pages, and saw that it was empty. Davis remembered that his parents gave him this journal when he was eleven.

Davis switched the pens with pencils, and flipped to the first page. "I need to do this. Wait, what if my parents see this? No, I really can't debate myself right now. I have to write it all down. From start to finish, all that I can remember." Davis said, and wrote the first bit down. Stopped, and kept going. This was what it read.

**Introduction to my Life Story**

This is for anybody who can possibly find this journal in the future. Hopefully later than sooner so you would see more of the real story.

To be completely honest, I am actually a lot older than you or anybody else think I am. Most people would think I was just a thirteen to fourteen year old boy. In reality, I am actually one hundred a thirty seven years old in the body of a man who looks to be thirteen to fourteen. I was really born in 1853. If this interests you already, then take a seat and get ready for the most insane story you will probably ever hear. The story of the oldest man who has ever lived.

For me at least, it all started when I was in my mothers tummy. I'm not quite sure how exactly it was like before I was born, so I have the power to guess a little.

My father walked home one day from work coming to see that my mother had some news she wanted to give him.

"James," Personal note we will call him that for simplicity sake, "I have some great news for you." Then she started rubbing her belly. I felt or can at least assume I was moving around while she did so.

"What is it Elle?" We will also call her that for simplicity sake. My mother grabbed his hands and smiled. He knew news must have been good from her expressions.

"I have a baby in me. We're going to have a child. I'm so excited." My dad went from shocked to happy, to scared, and back to shocked again. Then he looked down at the ground for a second.

"Oh my gosh. Wow, I truly can't believe it. You're having a kid. So young, and already having one. Are you sure we will be fine with this?"

"Yes James, I think this child, boy or girl will be just fine. We can give them love every chance we get. We need to do at least give it a chance." She told him, and my dad nodded. He let go, and their conversation was over. Now they had several months of caring for her just before I would be born. I will try to do a couple moments as a personal guess or hope of how it was. Even if it is one-hundred percent false.

My father would be walking home every day, and pat my mothers stomach to feel my progress. As the time for my birth got closer, the longer he would do it and the more obvious it got by my mothers appearance as you may guess. After about six or seven months, my father would start singing to the stomach to make me feel better. I'm not quite sure that's really how all that was just how I wanted it to be.

As time got closer, my mother would find a nice and comfortable place to lie down upon and be at. So I could be lightened up by a small amount. But as more months went by, the harder that was to do. Until she reached about eight and a half months and she just stopped trying.

Those were both things I imagined before I was put into this world. But then the day came, and the most I can recall of it is light, things touching me and some noises.

"Push! You can do it. Just a little bit more and the baby will be there. Give it just a little more." I heard somebody saying, and I made the assumption that it was the nurse. I also made the assumption that she was telling this to my mother.

A man who I can only assure was my father because of the fact that me raised for a good many years was sitting next to the woman giving birth, who was my mother. "Elle this is the moment." He said as she gave the final push. That was the moment I was fully born. The first thing I heard was my mother saying "What is it?" Meaning my gender. The first thing I saw was a bunch of bright lights blinding me for a moment, but I was able to see fine after about two minutes.

"It's a boy. I hope you like that." The nurse said, and she looked at them for a moment in silence. Then the nurse heard some loud, deep breathing. She realized it was my mother, and grabbed a rag to get the sweat off her face. With my mother making a loud cough, the nurse was even more worried.

"James, I think this procedure may have been too much for your wife. I have a feeling she won't make it." The nurse said, and my father grabbed my mothers hand right away.

"Is there anything you can do?" He said, getting a tear down his eye. Then he looked at my mother. "You will be fine, don't worry about it please." My father told her, and she shook her head.

"It's okay." She replied, getting a cough. "I don't think there is anything in her power that can stop this. Not enough advancement. I hate it as much as everybody else, but this is going to happen." She finished, and my father held on harder while saying 'no' under his breath.

"Please don't. I don't want to lose you so . Nothing will ever be the same. I won't be able to head my store anymore without thinking that I met you there. This can't happen to me!" My father got louder and more desperate with each sentence. Tears now going down his face without any control.

"James, I said it's going to happen. It can't be stopped. I don't want to die, but it's the only way. Seeing as I have maybe thirty seconds left, I will say this. I love you, and wish that you watch after the baby while I am gone. Tell me what happens each day. I might not be there in person, but I'm always with you and him even in death. My last request is will you name him Davis? Like my father." My mother said, and she had about five seconds left. My dad held her harder, but more emotionally.

"Yes. I will do both of those things." My father agreed, and her last moment was making a smile and passing on.

The nurse pulled him away. "It can't be stopped." She told him as he watched her last breath. He made a promise to do exactly what she asked on the daily thing. Telling her about my progress. When her life was truly over, he put his head on her body while crying. I always thought it was my fault. I always wondered what it be like with her at my side. How much more happy I could have been. Now it was a lost chance, and my first of several more that would soon come.


	2. Before the War

**Before the Civil War (1853-1861)**

In 1954, one of my first memories was when my father walked home from work one day, and he sat down.

"Oh my love. If only you where here to see Davis. He will be turning one in a couple of days. I don't know what should do for him." My father said, and I was running around my play area. He then walked up to me, and grabbed me out of my play place. He then lay down on the ground, with me on top of him.

"You heard that right. You're going to be turning one soon. Your mom would be so happy to see you. You have her face, and her hair. My god, you are so adorable. But if only you were born a little sooner, then you wouldn't have to know what these debated about blacks are. I really wished that you wouldn't have to know about this. That is my one regret of being you dad. Now go back and play what you want." He said, and let me go. I started to run around the room with my zero years old self.

Then what I remembered next was the when I was in the kitchen, grabbing a knife on the counter top. It was the knife that my father used to do his shaving. He went to the kitchen to get it away from me, and put me back to my little bed. That was all I remember from that memory. Well, considering first memories, that's still pretty good.

* * *

Well, this is my first solid memory that I can talk about with detail. It was during 1857, when I was four years old. Also, four years before the Civil War. The four-year period that would change my life, and the future fate of the digital world. Well, a world that didn't even exist at that time, until 1900. It went something like this.

So my dad was taking me for my weekly walk. These where the only times my father took me outside. He was taking me across town, like always, but the things I saw in this one where far more brutal and memory worthy than the normal ones. This is the first one in my mind that I remember in perfect detail even today, no debate over it.

During the walk, we saw a building. It was a normal city hall building, and there was a riot. Normally riots where over taxes and stuff like that, nothing too extreme. But this one was over blacks, the first riot of blacks that I know or remember of. There where some boards, and other items that I saw. One was of a picture of a black man going to church, or trying to escape slavery. The picture had a X mark on it. It was red, if I recall correctly. The person holding it went up to a stage, and lit it one fire.

"This is what they deserve!" The person yelled, and many people roared with agreement.

"Take this one!" Another member of the crowd yelled, and a black was there watching. Like they where going to die if they got caught. The man got handed another sign. It was of a text saying "blacks should have their own rights and freedoms." The person with the sign now said.

"This is bull crap. When were these people equal to us? The population even only counts them as a half person. Meaning at best, they are half of what we are." The guy yelled, and poured blur paint over it. Then the man threw the sign on the ground, and my father was getting outraged by all this. But since he wasn't allowed to speak his outrage, he just kept it inside. Kept it inside for another time, when it would come time for him to get his anger out. Then the next part was like hell to my eyes as a four-year old. The crowd of people started throwing pictures of blacks, signs talking of what blacks deserving freedom, and dolls of blacks in general. Throwing them at the ground, and then they threw some first at it. The black that my father and I saw earlier left before anybody could notice him and do something to him. My father said in my ears.

"This is not what you want to be like when you grow up. Trust me, it will get you nowhere. Be good to everybody, even if it's harder for some than it is other." My dad told me, and my four-year-old self nodded. One person tried to speak against all the burning, and then the crowd tried to push him in, but failed. When the town mayor walked out.

"I will not let this happen in my town. Leave before any of you get arrested. I will not grant you the second chance if this pushes further." They said, and the entire crowd disbanded before further threats, and or instructions. My father looked disgusted by all the events, and went to his pocket. He found a few dollars, and walked up to the black that was at the riot in secret.

"Take this. Keep it secret, you wouldn't want anybody finding it." He told the black man, and gave him all the money.

"Thank you kind sir. I thought that you would have reported me just for my colors. I'm glad that at least one is not like that. Nice baby by the way, what's his name?" The black asked.

"Davis. His mother gave him the name; he's four now. I hope he doesn't remember any of these events just now. I might see you later, but I might not. If not, then I wish you luck on your own life." My father told the man, and we left. My father and I walked back to our houses, and he sent me to my room. Which was now an entire corner of our fifty-five foot building. My dad still had to sleep on the destroyed couch that was around since before my birth, I found out when I was six that it was from a fire that the house had. Since the house was low on money, we couldn't fix anything that we had, so we made do with the furniture that we got. This was my entire first sixteen years of my life. Before I left the house, for reasons that I will get to later.

"Honey, Davis saw a horrible riot. I wanted to do something, but I couldn't. It was brutal, and I hope he never has to see one again, and forgets about this entirely. These things haven't subsided yet, and they are really worrying me now. Please, send advice to me from above. Anyways, how is it up there?" My father asked, keeping his promise to update her on things. That was my second memory, and first that I remember full well and brutal. It still gives me nightmare sometimes. I know, because I had one a few days ago about it. As well as most likely ten to twenty others of these same kind.

* * *

My dad put my brown shoes on. Then he helped me put on my shirt, which contained mostly of animal hair. He gave me a birds feather to put on it. I did, and he smiled at me.

"I know it's crazy to already say this since you're only five. But wow, you've grown up so much already. Your mother would be so proud of you. Remember, don't walk into others houses without permission, or walk out-of-town. My only rules. Well, and that you have to be back by five thirty. Two and a half hours from now. I think that is good enough time for you to have some fun on your first day out without me." My dad told me, and patted me on my shoulders. "Now go have fun." He led me out the door, and I ran out of the house. Nothing was going wrong for the first few minutes, until my house was fully out of sight. That was when I met some other kids. Three boys and girls. They walked up to me, not trying to pick a fight or anything, just to say something to me.

"Hey, what's your name?" The tallest and oldest one, a guy that I would say would have been thirteen or fourteen, maybe even fifteen asked. He was at least four or five years older than everybody else, even I could see that.

"My dad told me not to talk to strangers. But I guess one name wouldn't hurt. My name is Davis Smith." I answered, since that was the name that I had before I converted to Motomiya. When I turned back to a baby. "I'm only five years old." I said sadly, showing that I wouldn't really be able to hang out with them.

"Oh no problem. I'm fourteen, but I still hang out with these people. They are my best buddies. My name is Butch. Nice to make your acquaintance." He told me, and looked at me. "I will do my introductions." The guys Butch said, and showed me to the other five people. "Guys, why not introduce yourself to a new friend of ours?" Butch invited me to step closer.

"My name is Jonathan. I'm Butch's younger brother." One of the other guys, who looked seven or eight said. He was a few inches taller than me, and had a face that was all happy like nothing can go wrong.

"My name is Samantha. You look really cute. Well, because you're just a kid." The one in a rosy color outfit said. She looked like she was about ten.

"My name is Nicholas. I'm really shy, if you haven't noticed." The last of the three guys said. He looked like was about ten, just like Samantha. He had glasses on, and hid his face away from me. I'm guessing that he normally did this when he was around other people for the first time. I could tell that was the case, since he looked at others with no problem.

"My name is Laura. I will be friends with you, with we see each other more often. I wouldn't mind if you became a part of the group. By the way, I'm Samantha's younger sister" One of the other two women said. She looked like she was seven or eight, like Jonathan. She was short, but not too much so. Just shorter than people who were that age.

"My name is Tina. I don't know what to say beyond that really." The last one said. She looked like she was also five, so my age. She was my height, maybe an inch taller or shorter. Her shoes where just like mines however. Then Butch got in front of me for a second, then joined the other five.

"So that is the gang for you. Don't worry, we all like each other, and nothing will really be an issue. Do you perhaps want to join?" He asked, giving me an interested look. I thought about it for a few moments.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt if I did." I answered, and they led me to a park.

"This is where we hang out a lot. Nothing to special, but it's still nice." Nicholas told me, and sat down on a tire. That looked to be the most comfortable of the entire park. Little did I know that in five-year from that time, this would be the area I started to run away from the soldiers of the war? Also, the forest next to here was where I started thinking about this world.

"One thing I always do when a new person joins the group is that no matter what may happen, I will try to be here with them in some way for the rest of our lives." Butch told me, and he was walking around. Kicking the ground a bit, releasing some sand into the air. He had a worried look on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" Samantha asked Butch, seeing the look on his face.

"You wouldn't understand. I grew up in a way knowing of these issues of slaves and the threats of prewar coming soon. I wouldn't be surprised is in a few years from now, the entire country divides and becomes different places and war starts. Killing thousands, blood everywhere. Body parts laid all over the ground, screaming that could be heard even from a mile away. Sights of post battle that would make one want to throw up. If war starts, and I will be certain it will, then families get divided between what they believe. By who they think is right, letting blacks be like this or be free. There are many debating parties going on in some major cities, of who shall run office next. As well as other politics. Just the thoughts gives me nightmares, and I wouldn't know how it would affect me if it turned real." Butch said, then pointing towards his leg. "What if I lost this!?" He asked, "or this?" He then pointed to his arms, "or this?" He then pointed to his head.

"Don't worry about that kind of stuff." Jonathan tried telling him, but Butch shook his head.

"You will see when it does happen. Trust me." He muttered under his breath, and sat down. I looked confused, and glanced at others directions.

"Don't worry about it. He's been getting more and more worried about this stuff over the last couple years." Laura told me, and I looked at him. He had a sincere looked of terror upon him, and I felt pity over the guy, and I was only five. Samantha walked up to him, and sat next to him.

"Don't worry. Nothing will drive us, the group apart." She told him, and that made him feel a bit better.

"Thanks for telling me this. I guess that this always makes me feel better in some way." He answered, and got up. Then he walked up to me, and crouched down, so we could directly eye-to-eye.

"Come on, let's all head home. I will hopefully see you again soon, Davis. Sorry for being this way on your first day in the group. I will try to at least keep myself more tame." Butch told me, and went back to his house. Everybody went back to their places, and Tina walked with me until I reached my house.

"What do you think of those people?" I asked her, and she looked at me.

"Don't let that first sight with Butch judge you. He's like a father figure to me. He found me when I was three, and let me be a part of the gang. In fact, I was the first. He is a good man. As well as everybody else, but in their own ways. Everybody is a good person, in their own way I guess. Even the worst of people have something inside of them." Tina responded, and I frowned. She was so mature, much more than me. The worst part was, she was just my normal age. She left, and I went inside my house. My father was sitting down, and he looked surprised when he saw me.

"You still have another hour left before I truly wanted you to get home." My dad said, and I sat on his lab. "I guess it's alright if you come home now though." He said, like he was fine with it. Then we both fell asleep on the spot, and rested for the night.

* * *

So the point of this memory is remembering my birthday. I was in my room, which had expanded to be a couple of inches longer, which my father had decided to do since I was a few years older now. But he didn't expand it by a lot after that, since he needed to still keep everything in the house, without making some stuff go into another.

My father walked into the house, and saw me. He walked right up to me, and grabbed me.

"Guess what day it is Davis, the day when you turn six." He said, and thought to himself. Meaning that this was six years since my mother had dies to. He decided not to think about that anymore, and started to focus on me again. "I can't get over the fact that it's already been six years. It just all passed by before my eyes when I think and look upon it. I never thought this day would truly come. One problem is, that these insane debates have not subsided, when they should have more than so now." My father said, and put me down. I walked around a bit, and jumped up and down. My father had headed out of the house for a short moment, and handed me something. "I guess I could have done better, but I think it would work nicely. Considering it's only your sixth birthday after all." Then he showed me what it was. It was a wooden sword, like the ones that people could make in a couple of hours. But then, and my age, that would have been the most awesome gift of all time. I held it, and ran around.

"Thanks dad, I love you." I said, and put my head on his legs. I then hugged his feet to, since that was the highest I could go. My dad looked happy, and stood there watching.

"Oh Elle, it sounds as if he likes it. That is nice. Like I said, I still can't believe that it's already been six years since that day." My father said to himself, and followed me a bit. When he showed up to me, he put a hand on my shoulder.

"I think you could go outside again today. Same rules and everything, but I will do this. Since it is your birthday, I will extend the time by a half hour. So you need to be back by six, not five-thirty tonight." My father said, and I gave him the huge eyes.

"Thanks dad again." I told him, and ran out the destroyed door. A tree was now over the top of our house, ready to fall down and possibly kill us at any point. But we never really thought about that as a problem either. Just as a decoration. The entire house was also covered with knifes, and other sharps objects. One time, I cut my leg because of a knife. My dad fixed the problem quickly.

So as I headed around, I noticed the other six kids I saw that one-day. I saw them one other time since then, but inside. Since my dad just gave me the okay again, I had to stay inside and see.

"Hey Davis." One of them, Laura greeted me. I walked up to them; they all gave me warm welcomes. "We wondered if you would ever show up again." She told me, and I smiled at this.

"Butch turned fifteen a couple of weeks ago. My eleventh birthday is coming up soon." Samantha said, and I looked at Butch. He looked down, as if trying to hide something on his face. I wonder what it could have possibly been.

"Cool." I replied. "I turned six today. Too bad my mom couldn't see it. But at least my dad was talking to me about it." I told them, and hoped that none of them would go crazy over hearing it. But a part of me thought it would have been nice.

"Happy birthday." Tina told me, and I looked at her. She was just looking off to the side, and not really saying anything. Jonathan had his finger pointed up.

"I have a idea." He said, and looked at us like he was really proud of it. "I say we play hide-and-go-seek. We could even hide in the forest. If there's any time of the year it's safe, it would be around now." Everybody looked up at this, except for Butch. Who still looked as if he was trying to hide his face on purpose. Being the curious daredevil I was, I wanted to know what he was going out of his way to hide from us.

"Yay, that sounds like so much fun." Laura replied, and pointed at the shy guy Nicholas. The one who normally keeps quiet, and doesn't want to talk. Just do his normal work like a good boy. "Maybe you could play as the seeker." He had a scared look on his face. Like she was suggesting he do a really bad dance in front of the entire school.

"No, no, I can't do it." Then it looked like he had seen what she was saying. "I guess that I could do it." That was how the game of Hide-and-go-Seek started.

I was running around, looking for a good place to hide. When nobody else was around me, I kept running, to build further distance on them. Then I tripped, and fell down on this log, and I kept toppling down until I reached the bottom of this hill. Some people in what looked like suits where looking at me. One walked up to me. Then out his hand on my throat, holding my tight.

"Do you know where the blacks are in this town?" He asked, and I was gasping for air.

"No, I don't. I've only been outside a few times in my life, and never to here." I responded, wanting him to let go of me.

"You do see that I'm much older, wiser, and stronger than you. I will keep pressing harder, until I find the near maximum point. Then, if you don't work with me, one little pop, and you're dead. Nobody will care about a kid just like you. So tell me, where are the blacks? Now." The man in the suit said, and then I heard a voice.

"Let him go. They are that way." Butch was standing over us, and then the people in the suits looked at me. They put me down, and I put my hand up, to feel my throat. I was gasping for air, and couldn't see or feel anything. The people in the suits left, and promised Butch a fair award for this. "Come on Davis, I will need to take you to your house. Your dad needs to be informed of this." He said, and picked me up. he carried me all the way over to my house. Then knocked on my door, and my dad opened it. He saw my purple throat, and ran aside, so Butch could put me in a safe place.

"Mr. Smith, sorry for this. Your son was found at the forest entrance. He was almost choked to death. By three men in suits. Before you ask, they wanted to know where the blacks are. I gave them false info, showing them the way to the next town over, and through the forest on the right side. I fear that they will be back. What do I tell my father, sir?" Butch told my dad. My dad looked down, and saw his face.

"Did you deal with the same people?" My dad asked, and Butch nodded.

"Same question, and my father the mayor did the same thing. But those where different men in suits." Butch responded, and then my father went to his desk. Then wrote a note, and when he was done, handed it to Butch.

"Give this to your father the mayor. He needs to read it fast." My father replied, and Butch left. He gave the note to the mayor/his father after finding the other five kids in his group.

* * *

I was sitting on my father's lab, and he was reading something to me. One of those books for kids, and I liked it a lot. When he was on page 136, he heard a knock on the door.

'I will have to get the door. I will be back shortly." My father said, and picked me up for a moment, so I could be settled down. He opened the door to find Butch, his dad and his group of friends.

"My son and I are here to talk to you about the elections coming soon. The one between Lincoln , Stephen A. Douglas, John C. Breckinridge, and John Bell. His friends will help keep your kid entertained until our meeting is over." Butch's after said, and the three of them sat down on a table. The other five kids in the group all saw me, and Tina walked up to me.

"Hello, so you father knows the mayor I see. It was a surprise when we found out Butch's father was the mayor of the town." Jonathan told me, and Nicholas was keeping quiet, Like he just wanted to be left alone at the moment. Samantha walked outside, to get fresh air. Since our house always smelt really bad. Do to the fact that there was nothing to wash our dishes, so a lot of our plates and things were either left on the ground until covered in entire black and flies where around it, or we just put up with it, and used the same dish again until we couldn't anymore.

"Hello Davis, I have something crazy to ask you about." Tina said, when it was just the two of us in that area. "Have you ever consider what it would be like a hundred years from now. Like what the world would be like." Being my little kid self, I didn't just how to respond.

"I don't know. Maybe like it can be a happy ending in a fairy tale, and no more people argue if blacks belong in here or not. I mean, form what I picked up on over my few years, that is a pretty hot debate." I answered, and Tina looked at me. Like even she was thinking she was crazy or something.

"I was thinking, like what if transportation was different from what it is in every way. People could go to other places in the world in like two hours." Tina said, and I pictured it. It already sounded like a science fiction world, where anything was possible really.

"Maybe we humans could be able to go to places that aren't even Earth. or who knows, maybe people can see worlds that have never existed before. Or we where to think that they never been around before. Or one, that was made by humans themselves." I added, and Tina looked interested at that.

"Like the moon or something, maybe even a different planet in our system. Or maybe war is not a thing, and people could always get along. Along well enough so that people wouldn't have to die to solve a problem. Or worse, a war that spreads across the entire world. I wouldn't ever want that to happen." Tina said, and the thought of a worldwide war really kind of scared me.

"Let's hope that never happens, worldwide war. But maybe people can find a way to show like their ideas to the world. Maybe like things that we never thought possible can come to live. Like something that cleans our dishes without us having to let them stack. They just wash them for a few minutes, and it's all done. So much easier for my dad and me." I answered, knowing that a thing like that would be one of the first things I would change if I ever could. Not like I would.

"Ever imagined a different world out there? One with monsters. Or monsters that talk and can help humans. That would be so fun to be at, and I would go there every day. One that could be made by human hands, not one that we would have to search for like a lifetime." That was the part that got me the most.

"We could pretend like there is, and see what happens, and see how far we can go. Do you want to do that?" I asked, and Tina nodded.

"That sounds like it would be so much fun." Tina told me, with that, my father got out of his seat with Butch and his dad. They were headed out the door, and everybody else left. Including Tina. Afterwards, my dad walked up to me.

"Nothing you need to worry about, looks like you got a friend. I saw you talking to her a bit." My dad said, and patted me on the shoulder. "It's getting late, you should go to bed." My dad said, and I went to my bed. I fell asleep rather quick, and my dad spook out loud again.

"Erica, Davis has a new friend. I heard president elections are soon. I hope that who gets elected can end this crisis." My father said, and then he want to sleep.

* * *

Okay, this is the one that really kick starts it all. The day that we knew the Civil War started. This was 1861, so I was eight now.

My father was taking me to my mother's graveyard. He wanted to have me see it now for myself, instead of wondering where my mom possibly was.

"Davis, you mother died when you were just first-born. Over eight years ago, and this is her gravestone. Take a look at it." A cold realization hit me. My mother was dead. I never knew this, for eight years, this fact was kept hidden away from me. I looked at her grave.

_Elle Smith_

_Born 1828_

_Died 1853_

I looked at it, letting the words absorb into me. She was only twenty-five years old at her death. I put my hands on the stone, and felt some tears coming down my face. My hands shaking as I was about to make the most connection with her I possibly could.

"Mom, it's me. Why did it have to happen? I wish I could have seen you." I told the gravestone, and I couldn't keep my face from not wanting to burst. "I wish I could have made you happy, and I want you to hear me, even if you can't. I love you, and will always do my best to get the dreams that I have. Even if it becomes my life's obsession." I told the stone, making a promise. A promise to do whatever I set myself to. For her, so she could be happy down there, even if she can't see me. My father was sitting there behind me, and he looked near tears to.

"Thinking about the day it happened is really hard for me. Doing it now makes me want to cry for her to return. I promised her that I would always keep her at tabs over what is going on with you, and I still keep this promise." My father told me, and that was when I couldn't take it anymore. I always thought that he was just talking to the wall like a crazy person. I was horribly mistaken. Now I was mad, over the fact that I never seen this, never was able to see why he did this. That was the end of out trip, and he took me home again. When he reached the doorstep of the house, we saw a notice.

**LINCOLN ELECTED!**

**CIVIL WAR STARTED!**

My father looked at the paper, and he saw that his worst fears since before I was even born became true. The conflict that he had thought was going to expand had now done so like he had imagined.

"I knew this would happen. Why did it have to happen now, when he now is starting to be able to have solid memories? His childhood will be forever ruined by this." My father fell down to his knees, and looked like he was in emotional pain. Over the visit to the graveyard. As well as this. "Lord, have mercy on us all. We are all going to die."


	3. Civil War 01

**The Civil War**

**(1861-1865)**

One of the first memories of the Civil War I recall having was this one. It was a couple months after the big news came out about it in our town. My dad was taking me to the city hall, for a second chance. Sicne the first visit with all that yelling and just terrible four years ago was a obvious failure. So we decided that since Butch and his dad were in there, we would pay them a hello and some other things.

Inside the hall, Butch was talking to his father.

"Please, let me do it. I need to fight for our part of the country. I knew this would happen for over three years, but you wouldn't admit it. Now it's here." He said, and his father put his hand of Butch's head.

"Enough. You're only seventeen. When you're eighteen, and starting your own education, then you will be old enough on my part for you to sign up and join the milatary. But now, you are just a useless boy who just wants to prove himself, when he can't." His father told him, and Butch walked away from his dad.

"If that's what you insist. Then fine." He said, and walked all the way down the hall. He saw me, and looked at my dad. "Is it okay if he hangs out with me?" My father nodded, and kindly waved me off.

"I was wanting to talk to the mayor myself anyways." My father tolf him, and Bucth took me away. He actually led me to the forest, where everybody else was.

"Sorry for taking so long, I was having a argument with my dad." Butch said, and said next to Jonathan. "So what are you guys wanting to do?" Samantha got up, and walked right behind him.

"I wasn't really planning on anything, what about you guys?" She said, and Nicholas was looking around like a nervous wreck.

"Sorry Butch for not trusting in what you said. The war did start, and it truly is only a matter of time before it gets to us." Nicholas started playing with teh top of his shirt, like it was super itchy. Laura was just looking at all of us, taking liek a three second look on each. I didn't know what to say, in fact, I assumed it was best not to say anything. Tina walked up to me, and smiled. Liek she remembered something that I didn't. Which was most likely the case.

"Davis, remember what we were talking about earlier, like a few months ago?" She said, and nobody was really paying attention to us. Since Butch was too busy being a bad sport, and wouldn't talk to anybody. Samantha was busy staring at Butch, and being silent the whole time. Laura was trying to calm Jonathan down, for reasons that I wouldn't even be able to guess. Since he just started freaking out all of a sudden, when nothing was happening. Nicholas was still messing around with his shirt top, like he was trying to get rid of some itch. I then thought about it, and remembered what it was.

"Yeah, I remember now. It was about what we would imagine the world like in a hundred years. Or an entire world that's not even related to this one at all. I get it." I recalled, and we started to talk about it. It was the only thing that would keep me focused on something not related to fighting for the next two years. Before everything took a turn for the worse. But I'm going too far ahead.

"I was thinking about that still." Tina told me. "I was wondering, what would you think some of the monsters would look like?" She said, and I had to think about that one for a moment.

"One would probably look a lot like a orange dinosaur I guess. Another would probably be a talking plant. Maybe a guniea pig. Or a pink little bird. A red bug possibly. Then there's a fish. We always need those. Then a wolf dog like thing. You never know, that could happen." I rsponded, letting my thoughts and words come out as they showed up to my mind.

"That's so funny. I'm surprised at this rate you haven't suggested a talking monkey." Tina said, laughing. I laughed to, not really planning on bringing monekys into this.

"You me there. Or maybe humans and these little monsters could combine into one, to make something totally different. Like a sort of fusion." I said, and shrugged. Anything could be possible I guess, if it's outside of this world, I would guess.

"I was not thinking that exactly. Or maybe in our world, like a black person could become president. That would be something that nobody in this time line would have ever thought that could ever happen." Tina told me, and even I thought that sounded toatlly far away. At least have some things that would not make you possibly get killed like first thing after you say it.

"I don't think you should ever suggest that again. People would look at you like you're insane or something. Not saying you are, just saying most people would. Not as insane as like, and entire world being created over imagination though." I told her, and she looked at me glaringly.

"You never know." She told me, and I gave in. Then I thought about it, I never know what.

"Just wondering, I never know what exactly? A entire world being created over imagination, or the whole black thing?" I asked her, and looked back at me.

"Both really. Let's talk about our little fun world again.' Tina answered, and I liked the idea of talking about our little fun world more.

"It would have to have a lot of water, you know, since water is a part of survival." I told her, and she looked like she would agree to this.

"I can let that happen." She told me, and then it was her turn. "Maybe a lot of forests and desserts." I wondered why she would think of desserts. I mean, forests, I would understand though.

"Why desserts?" I aksed, honestly confused.

"You know, since desserts are the only places some creatures can live in. So why not make desserts the only place that some of our monsters can live in. If that makes any sort of sense." She answered, and I gave in.

"Fine, some desserts will do. Just not too many, or else we woudl start losing some population." I told her, and she looked like this was good to stand by.

"I will agree to this. Maybe several islands representing the diffferent continents of the world. Instead of just huge land masses that are all in the normal same spot. Then it wouldn't be that much of an adventure to go around to them." I wondered about that one, not really having one opnion over the other. I guess I could see where she would be coming from. However, if you ask me, going anywhere in a world liek this would already be kind of an adventure by the end of itself.

"I have mixed opnions about that one. Myabe we could meet half way on that one. Say that some places meet together, while others are separated by islands. So in reality, we would both have our way." I suggested, and she nodded. Not really even saying anything. But I knew that she was silently agreeing.

"Maybe a giant mountain that reaches as high as the entire sky itself. One thats top is covered in fog, so even normal travelers couldn't see the top. They woudl have to see it in order to know what was above them. Like myths of the greeks. With teh gods being in the sky, and nobody could ever see them." I said, and although I knew it sounded crazy, didn't almost everything else sound crazy already. I think one more crazy idea wouldn't really make much a difference anyways.

"Kind of like ." Tina responded, and I had to think about that one for a second. Wait, I remeber now. is the highest peak in the entire world. So yeah, pretty much like how she said it would be.

"Exactly like ." I told her, and she looked happy. Like she had scored a point in a professional game. Although if I recall, sports weren't really a huge thing back then, so kind of a bad comparison.

"Yeah, I got it right on the money." She said to herself, and this whole talk was nice and fun. One of the nicest and funnest I ever had. I smiled at her, since she was teh person I was able to most relate to in this entire group. Sure Butch's dad knew mine and everything. Sure, Butch himself saved me. But I know nothing about Nicholas, he's even more quiet than me most of the time. Then there's Laura, who's just there. I never really said anything to her before, so of course, we don't really have a clue what the other was like. A problem for both of us, I would say actually. Then there's Samantha, who was very average to me. I noticed that she eyes and looks at Butch a awful lot. But I would have no clue why. Maybe I was too young to really undertsand if she was trying to indicate something to us, or at least him. Then there was Jonathan. I knew him more than Nocholas and Laura at least, but still. That's really saying much. I saw that it was getting dark outside, and Butch got up from the tree stump that he was on.

"Okay guys, I will take you back to the you all back to the town hall, and Davis, I bet your dad is done talking to mine. If not, then I think both of them would be perfectly fine if you stayed the night at the hall. We could even share the same room." Butch said to us, and obviously directed that last part towards me. Then he led us out of the forest, and back to the main town hall. Still looked amazing, even when I walked into it again. I guess it's one of those things that come to you when you're younger. You get amazed or at least want to look over eveything that you see. Eight year olds, I told myself. Anyways, my dad saw me, and ran right towards me.

"The mayor very nicely allowed us to stay the nigt here. I accepted, and we will be heading back to out house tomorrow morning." My dad said, and the mayor looked at us. He walked down to us, and had a smile on his face.

"I will lead you to where you are staying tonight Davis." The mayor said, and led down the entire town hall. Until I reahced a room, and he opened the door. "You will be staying in Butch's and Jonathan's room. You dad will be sleeping in his own room for the night. I hope you enjoy being here." The mayor said, and left me alone after that. I walked into Butch's room, and I already saw Bucth looking like he was getting his stuff ready.

"I rolled up a bed mat for you now. It's the best I can do. I sleep on the bed in the right side of the room. Jonathan sleeps on the left side of the room. I will be heading to sleep soon." Butch told me, and went to his bed. I went to the bed mat that he rolled out for me.

"If only my dad would listen." Butch said to himself, and turned to his side. I stared at the wall, and didn't say anything. Since I had no clue what I should have said. I looked up at the celing, and brought myself into a sleep then. I had nice dreams, wondering what it would be like if my mother was alive, and seeing me now. How the family would be like as a whole. I wondered what Butch's and Jonathans life is like around this place. Or any of the other members of the group that I never really interacted with. Or if all these debates ended, and we coudl all live a normal and kind of hapoy life. That would be what I wanted. Even now, I still hope for at least something capturing that. But my little young slef calmed down, and stopped thinking about it then. After those few minutes, my sleep was very nice and calm for the rest of the night.

When I woke up the next morning, Butch was already awake. He was changing his clothes, and when he was done, looked towards my direction.

"Despite us not talking to each other much during this visit, it was still nice to have you over for the night. I will see you soon, I presume." Bucth said, and led me towards the entrance hall. The place my father was waiting for me, and I got up to him.

"Okay Davis, we need to head out now. Thanks for having us over for the night." My father said to the mayor, and we left the town hall. We walked down the streets, and they were very quiet. Even I saw how disturbing the quiet was, and I wanted dad to tell me why.

"People just satying in their house becuase they worry over what might happen at any time now. I personally think it's a rather good idea. We should go home soon, and do that exact same thing. If the enemy ever comes here, hide in the back of the house no matter what. You will be safe. Even if I don't make it." My father responded, and opened the door for me. I walked in, and let the day go by like normal. My dad put me to bed, and I had a normal night of sleep again.

* * *

This next memory also takes place in 1861, when my friends went to my house. By my fathers request, since the mayor was going to be out. When they all walked in, they started going like normal. My dad picked up place up a little bit now, so it wasn't a complete mess. Butch sat down on the floor next to the destroyed couch my father was sitting on. Samatha walked up to Butch, and said something to him.

"You look rather handsome today." She said, and walked away. She tried to hide it, but I could see her cheek going a slight red. Jonathan was looking at the house, seeing where the slight improvements have been made. When he had little luck, he just moved on. Nicholas was just sitting down, looking at the wall. He wasn't saying anything, just sitting there. Then Laura walked up to me, which I wouldn't have guessed would have happened.

"Hey Davis, want to talk for a little?" Laura asked, and I couldn't see why know.

"Sure, I guess we could." I responded, and she had a smile on her face. Liek one a best friend would make when you did what they wanted.

"We never really interacted that much lately, or at all really. Just thought we could at least sat some things to each other." She said, and I could see her point.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked, and she stopped for a brief moment.

"I don't know really. I see you talking to Tina a lot about something. What is it about?' I thought it wouldn't hurt to tell. Like she would make fun of me, right?

"Just this imaginary world. What it would be like. Just some thoughts that we discuss for fun. We know it doesn't exsist, and never will. Letting our kid selfs have a least a little kid fun to them." I replied, and considering my age, I just realized that this was a rather decent answer.

"Oh, it looks liek Tina is heading your way." She said, and waved by to me.

"Talk to you sometime later." I said, and Tina reahced me. She had a smile on her face, and I had a smile on mine to. We walked over to the window, and started talking to each other.

"So Tina, how are you doing?" I asked, starting our coversation like normal. Considering it proper respect to say that before talking about our imaginary world. Even at the age of eight, I had some manners.

"I'm doing alright." She responded, and I was waiting for her to make teh move on the talk. So I didn't sound like a jerk. "Glad that teh war hasn't completely reached out town yet?" She asked, and I nodded.

"I don't know much about war. But considering my hearing how bad it is, yes." I said, and looked out the window. Not really doing anything besides taking in the normal surroundings.

"Want to talk about that imaginary world of ours?" She asked, and I didn't think she was going to aks this soon. I would have thought she would ask three or four questions first.

"Sure, if you want to." I replied, and I was holding both my hands together. Not for any real reason, just to do it.

"What do you want to talk about first?" She asked, and I thought about it. Maybe a little more on the area of the land itself.

"The land area." I said. "We only disscussed that part a little bit." She stopped to think about it first. As if coming up with ideas.

"I was thinking that the food in there would be a lot like the food on this world still. In case in humans went inside it. They would need to eat proper food." She said, and I didn't really think of it much beyond that.

"I was also thinking, about these egg looking things. That each have a symbol on it. Like one having across on it. Another having one that looked like a sun. Another with bigger two circles, and circles inisde it getting smaller until the core. One with a leaf, and a dot inside of it. One would have a circle in it, and a swirl inside the circle, diving it in to. One with a heart on it. Another with a up-side down on it, and something above it resembling the light. One with a dot on top, and two swirls below it going round the dot. Then the last has diamond going round it." I said, and Tina looked impressed that I thought that far into it.

"Alright. I wouldn't have gone that far into it, but I can role with taht idea." She said, and I looked at her. I was her height now, which I found surpringsly. Since she was a good inch taller than me the last time I saw her.

"So much has changed." I said. "It just started off as a what if, and now we have some solid ideas. I think it should have a running system. One that doesn't reduce itslef down to one race of things, but one that has multiple. Metting and talking about issues, which I find to be far better working than what I had seen with people handling blacks and such lately." I said, and I knew that even then, I truly didn't get it. I was just false guessing. I was only eight, I don't know this kind of stuff. But I wouldn't have a clue that I could be this wrong.

"I don't know. Let me think about that." Tina said, and sat next to me. I did the same thing, and sat next to her. We were silent for a few minutes, and didn't know what to say. I was trying to think, but I couldn't. Something just at that moment told me to stop, and think about completly unrelated matters. Ah well, not the first time this has ever happened to me. I did it all the time a coule years ago.

"Sorry for drifting off like that. That was my fault. Don't worry about it." Tina said, and I chuckled a little. I was thinking, what else could I add onto it?

"Maybe some buildings. You know, for the monsters to sleep in. Have you ever heard of something called a inn? My dad has mntioned it, and I could tell you what it is like." I said, and for once, it looked like I knew something that Tina didn't.

"No, I never even heard of something like that." Tina said, and I looked happy. Since I was going to be able to pass some knowlegde down to her. "Could you help tell me?"

"From what I had heard, it's like a place. Where people can go to, and hang out in. Get a place to rest for the night, if they had the money to do so, and have some food to at, and something I don't know anything about called beer to drink. I heard of beer, but don't know anything about what it looks like or what it does I just heard my dad has a worker that drinks it. Anyways, there is a owner, and people can go there, and stay for as long as they want pretty much." I said, hoping I educated her a little bit. I'm surprised that my eight year old self actually had that face down for the most part. In fact, I'm kind of impressed with my younger self now. She looked at me, and got up. I did to, and it looked like everybody was heading out the door. Butch stopped to see me for a second before leaving, however.

"Hey Davis, your nice is a cool person. He and I have gotten along pretty well. Maybe this war won't be so bad after all." Butch said, and patted me on the shoulders. "See you later." He said, and left teh house last. My father was looking at me, and sighed in relief.

"It's been a long few months. I'm starting to get tired just by looking at people." My dad said, and went to the couch that was almost destroyed. "See you in the morning." He told me, and put his hands above his eyes, the way he did when he was going to sleep. I looked at him, with happiness in my eyes. I was still the young, innocent person that I was. Even if I heard quite a bit about the war myself. Even if I started to understand it. I went over to my area. I started looking outside the window, and slowly drifted off to sleep looking out.

* * *

The next memory is also in 1961. When my dad was just cooking in the kitchen. I wasn't really doing anything. Just thinking to myslef. About what Tina and I have gotten ourselves into with our conversatiosn about this imaginary world. It would be so weird and fun at the same time if this was real. I wouldn't get my hopes up high for it.

As I was thinking about it, I was picturing many of the things inside my mind. Such as things inside the big, importnat buidlings. I was thinking about the different kinds of features. Like in one, I was sort of looking over this volcano like thing. Then a part of it that is normal, and doesn't have the lava in it. Just a normal room. WIth two giant statues in it. The statues looked like snakes, and one was looking on a side of the wall. While the second was looking on the other side of the wall. On the bottom of the walls were holes that looked like rats could get through. Not adults, however. I was looking around, and seeing all the places. Like another room, as I stated, had lava in it, with rocks supporting people possibly in there. Then another room that looked like it had a piece of black armor in it. It was sitting on a throne, as if wathcing all who would enter. But it wouldn't move. So I guess that maybe it was just there for decoration. Altough it would be a really weird place it put it. On a throne. Then the final room I saw was lava covered once again, but a giant rock that looked pretty solid and liek one somebody could be one in teh exact middle of the room. There was a stone bridge leading to it. That was all that I saw of that building. I found that rather strange to look at. No matter, like I would ever see anything like it anyways.

Another builidng I remebered looking at was oen that looked like a forest. Or a normal buidling that had its trees and plants, vines, and all other things in the forest grown so deep and heavily that it looked like a forest. But inside, it was unmistably a castle. With halls in it, and some rooms were dark inside. Some even had the plants outside growing into it. One room was compeletly empty. One even looked like it was hanging up-side down like a bat. One room had a bunch of stairs in it, and at the top of the stairs was a bunch of pictures. Like seven I would say. Each looking the same. A road in the middle of the night leading up to a house. Each one however, had the house in a somewhat different location. That was literally the only difference. I even looked at it to make sure. That was all I remember of that buidling. Mainly that somebody needed to tend to their yard badly.

Another building I looked at looked like it was underwater. Like during a flooding had kicked in. Inside was just like a normal house. Three stories, several rooms. One room had a tree. Another room had a pool in it. The place was full of fish and other old stuff pretty much runied from being underwater for so long. Some pictures of eyes still remained intact. I found the whole pictures of eyes thing to be kind of disturbing. Whatever, not the worst thing I was going to get myslef into. Another room was full of old book shelfs and books pretty much soaked to the point that they were either completly moldy, or could rip any page that you opened it to. That was the best I could remeber that place by.

Another one that I saw was fully dark inside. I felt like dead beings and boides were in it. Some parts leading to another room were unreachable since they were on the other side of the room. And there was a large gap of bottomless pit that if you fell down upon, you would be dead. Some rooms had things on the ceiling that would fall down. Like giant bricks. Some had spikes on the floors. Some had floating tiles in it. Others had shooting arrows. One room, several hundred feet below had a random circular platform in it. Water that looked old and undrinkable, but still shiny was below it. Making it stay in that area. Some rooms had dead bodies walking around, and hands that appeared from nowhere. That one was rather strange, as you might have already came to the conclusion with. That was all I remebered of that place.

That was the last of my memory at that moment. That was also the last memory of 1861 that I have.

* * *

The next one is in 1862, when I was nine. It was teh first time I went to the forest since the start of the war. This time, it was just a few of us. I felt bad for going out, and heading for the forest. The one place my father told me not to go. I was feeling bad for it. Anyways, the people this time aorund were Tina, Samantha, Laura, and myself. So I was the only guy.

Before talking with Tin a little, I intereacted with Samantha for a brief moment.

"Hey Davis, how are you today?" Samantha asked, and I shrugged. My little kid hands waving around. Like a glitch from a video game.

"I'm doing okay. I wish I wasn't always doing this. Makes me feel like I'm lying to my father all the time. My one promise to him was that I would not go in the forest, and I have a few times now. I feel like my dad does deserve to punish me, but I don't want to tell him, since I m afraid what the punishmet would be." I said, wondering if Samantha has gone through the same sort of thing before. Since she is five years older than me, and Butch's age when I first joined this group.

"Maybe tell him. Honesty is the best way to go. Lies could be good sometimes, if for a good cause. But they are almost never for a good cause. So maybe tell him someday, say you're sorry, and it will be alright." Samantha adviced me. I listened to her smart words, and thanked her. Then I went over to Tina, wondering if she wanted to talk again.

"Hey, want to talk again?" I asked, she smiled and nodded.

"I would love to Davis." She answered, and we started walking around the forest a little bit more. Knowing not to stay to far away from Samantha, since she sort of was our watch now.

"What have you imagined since we last talked?" Tina asked, staring to climb up a tree. I never seen anything like that before. I told her about those buidlings I had imangned from my last memory.

"That is some interesting stuff. I never tought you had those kinds of idea in you." She admitted.

"How can people climb trees?" I asked, still amazed by that.

"Oh, anybody can do it with some practice." Tina told me, and smiled. I smiled back. "Maybe I could help teach you." I nodded.

"Sure." I said, and she got down.

"Try doing it like this. I think that way would be best for you." She said, and taught me a way of doing it. I went up like three steps, before falling down to the ground. It hurted for a few seconds, but it was fine again afterwards.

"I'm okay." I said, and looked at her. Disapointed in myself. That she tried getting me to do it, but failed. "Sorry."

"Don't be. It's like that for all starters." Tina told me, and put her hand out. "Promise me one thing."

"What?" I asked.

"That no matter what happens, we will always imagine this world of ours. In case we ever separate, once a year, no matter what, we will meet here to talk about it and ourselves for the rest of our lives." Tina started. "And that no matter what, we will always go for what we want. As well as you getting to learn how to climb a tree." I laughed at the tree part.

"You have my promise." I told her, and we shook hands. We met in a hug for a moment. "You are becoming a good friend. I wised I told you that sooner." I said, and we both laughed over the good time.

"You are a good friend to. For what I imagined in this little world of ours. I thought that there could be like thse god like creatures. Sort of like greek, roman, norse myths. I think taht would be interesting. But maybe only a few, not like twelve. Becuase twelve gets confusing." Tina laughed after she said all that.

"I think that would be pretty cool. But I don't think they should go by greek, roman, norse, or any of those types. Just what we make up. What we imagine. So they could be new. Then we could make fun myths about them." I suggested, and I think we both started playing with our own hands a little. I wouldn't quite know why, though. I was far too young to understand, like she was. That was when Samatha walked to us.

"I think we shoudl all be heading home soon." Samantha said, and I knew she was right. It was getting closer to dark. We walked to our own houses, and I stepped inside. My dad was waiting for me.

"Davis!" My dad yelled, and ran right up to me. "You disobeyed my rules!" I was shocked in horror, not understanding what was going on.

"Dad, what do you mean?" I was scared now. I stepped back, wanting to get a little more away from him.

"You went into the forest. I saw you! Then you didn't come back until nearly ten a clock. I was scared to death!" My dad got up, and was a few feet away from me. I never seen my dad act like this.

"Why are you yelling like this?" I asked, worried.

"You're just a little boy who wants to scare me just to get attention. You have a bunch of friends that are all much older than you, and only two sound like they have any good influence on you. What do you know about them besides Tina and Butch?" I was too stunned to say anything. "Tell me!" I was starting to get teary eyed.

"Daddy, I didn't mean to." I appologized, trying to hug him. He pushed me away. I fell down on the floor.

"I need to get a point across to you. You're not even listening. Little tears that a five year old would make are not going to make me feel sorry about something I'm trying to teach you!" He yelled, and pointed towards my bed. "Go to bed! You're grounded for three months!" I ran to my bed, and fell alseep. Fell asleep crying. This was the first time I ever had my dad raise my voice at me. Why didn't I listen. I was going to tell him soon. I didn't soon enough.

"Mom, why aren't you here with the world anymore?" I asked in a begging way. "Why and how did you die? Really, how? Why? Mom, I want to see you, but I don't know how." I pleaded for answer that I knew would never come. My dad sat on the couch, and sighed.

"Elle, I know it was harsh. I souldn't have done it. But that was the only way that I could get him to learn anything. I miss you. I'm so sorry for not being the daddy that Davis should have. This proves it. Yet, I feel more emotional bond with him than i have before. Like this opened it up. I love you so much, I still wish you could see him." My dad said. That was the end of this memory.

* * *

Three months later, I was off my grounding. My dad hugged me, and appologized for the punishment he had given me.

"I'm so sorry for that. I didn't mean it. I was just really angry at the time. I hope you can forgive me." He looked at me sadly.

"Yes, father I will." We hugged even tighther, and he cried in my arms. I tried to hold as hard as I can, but it seemed like it wasn't enough after a while.

"I love you dad." I said, tears now coming down my face,

"I love you to, Davis." My father said, and held me tight for a couple minutes longer. "You should do what you want. I was selfish. I will let you go anywhere as long as you return by 9:00 P.M." He said, and got up. He walked away, looking at me from time to time.

When I was alone, I was thinking to myself.

"I love my father. I see why he had done what he did. It was the only way he felt secure. I wish I understood that." I said, and looked out the window. My father was in teh kitchen, talking to himself also.

"I have done what I can. I hope that this is good. I hope he grows up and becomes a person neither of us were. Elle. His face shows so much love and heart. I can't help but look into him. Maybe you should show me the way." My father said to himself, looking down the sink. I smiled, and now that memory is faded. The one whne it seems my father and I started to get a real emotional connection, it's gone. Why?

* * *

In 1862, the same year, I was walking down the street. I was still thinking about that time a few weeks prior. When my dad and I made up. When I saw Tina down the street, she looked at me happily.

"It's been three months! What happened to you?" She asked, and I told her.

"I was grounded. For being in the woods. He said sorry recently, and we made up. He got that out of teh rules now. So you don't have to worry about it." I told her, and she nodded.

"We all get grounded sometimes." She replied, and we started walking down the area more.

"Did you miss our talks?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Very much. I was forced to think to myself. It was hard. I missed you to." She said, smiling. I smiled to. Something in my stomach growing. I didn't know what it was. I was too young to.

"Let's walk on." I said, she agreed. We continued walking down, not talking. Just keeping our mouths quiet for the moment.

"So Tina, what have you been up to?" I asked, curious.

"Just the normal group stuff. Not much has really changed since your absence. But Butch is in a fight about joining the milatary or not. I don't want to get involved in it personally." Tina told me about one of Butch's problems.

"He's not in your family. Plus, you're just a kid. Why would you want to get involved?" I asked, at the time not knowing how selfish that sounded. Or impossible, to say at the least.

"The others are okay. Samantha and her mom get along great. Her little sister Laura said to me that Samantha finally admitted to something. But she didn't tell me. Since they promised it would be between them as sisters. Although she's been acting strange around Butch, even to me. I wonder if he has anything to do with it." We kept walking down. I was still thinking about that make up me and my father had, as well as this conversation in general. So my mindset was in two places.

"It's really nice to see you again." I said, not remembering if I already said that or not during this talk. I didn't know why I felt so happy and jumpy around her now more than anybody ever.

"I think the whole group will say the same thing when they see you again." Tina told me, and I haven't really thought of the entire group. I forgot all about Nicholas and Jonathan. "But that will be for later. You should head back." I nodded in agreement, and headed for my house. When I stepped inside, my dad looked at me.

"That was short." He said, and I knew it was. But it was okay.

"Only my first time recently. I need to take it slow." I said, and that was the end of that memory.


	4. Civil War 02

In the year 1863, we have gone through about half of the wars duration. I was ten years old by that point. But this was when, in my opinion, the worst part of the war all happened. Mainly for personal reasons. In some ways, this part of the war had really changed me forever.

It had started off perfectly normal. Everybody in town was walking around an having a very good time. Butch, Luara, Jonathan, Samantha, Nicholas, and myself were all walking around enjoying ourselves just as much as everybody else. Until everything almost exactly turned around for the worst.

"Nice day, isn't it?" Nicholas asked. We all agreed silently "Hard to find a nice say like this with the war lately."

"It's almost impossible, if you would allow me to correct you. But I will agree that this is a very nice day indeed." Butch corrected Nicholas politely. We walked on. Letting the light of the sun get to us, and we honestly didn't care. It reminded us of the days before war, before the conflict that was arisen.

"Do you feel that everything will get better from here on out? Or does this day make you feel like that at least?" Samantha asked Butch curiously. We awaited his answer. Since we all respected his opinion. He was like my secondary father.

"Makes me feel like it, yes. Do I think it will despite this very ice day making me feel like it? No, I still don't quite believe that." He answered. Then we continued our walk like normal. With each minute, I could feel some sort of tension rising. Not between us, but of something that was beyond our powers. Like something was ready to strike down at us. Maybe I was just getting really paranoid.

"Don't worry Butch, it will all get better someday." Samantha tried reassuring him. That was when I smelt something strange in the air. Something I only smelt only a couple times but I knew what it was right away.

"Do any of you guys smell smoke nearby?" I asked curiously, wondering if something was just off with me today or not.

"I smell it to. Guys, I think it could bad." Butch responded, looking at his surroundings. Examining every inch of the land. The faces of the people walking by proved to him that he was right.

"What do you think it is?" I asked, worried I already knew the answer. I knew my dad would say similar things as me, since he taught to be aware of that over the last year.

"We are being under attack. The war has now truly reached us." Butch answered my question. I knew deep down he was going to say that exact thing.

"Impossible." Laura said confused. But Butch was right on this. It was possible, it was most likely going to be happening in the first place. Now it had finally did happen.

"No, it's true. Butch should lead us to safety." Jonathan suggested, and I instantly remembered my father. I needed to tell him. Maybe I could even save him by doing so.

"What about our families?" I asked scared and worried. Butch glared at me, as if I was stupid.

"Davis, they will do so by themselves. Trust me on this, or they will at least try. They will not be happy if we gave ourselves up for them. So we should do the same thing they would, and try to run for safety. Follow me, and I think we will be safe for the moment." So we listened to Butch, knowing that he was right about this matter. Men on horses ran down the streets, with guns and bayonets with them. Shooting people or stabbing them as they rode by.

I looked behind me, and saw one heading just for us. Butch was yelling at us about something. I could barely make it out myself.

"Come on guys, we need to get away from them! Follow me down this path, and we might be safe!" Butch yelled towards us, and we all listened to him right away. When we all reached the right path he was talking about, the man with the horse caught up to us. I looked back for a second, wondering what I should do. I knew I should have ran, but I couldn't.

"Davis, hurry up." Laura told me, and I instantly listened to her. The down hill slope was really steep, but the second one down. Butch and I looked up, and watched the others attempt to make to make it down. Samantha made it down just fine. Nicholas followed in pursuit. Laura and Tina made it down at the same time. But Jonathan tripped down the last part, and at the bottom, his neck turned sideways. With that happening, he broke his neck, and was dead.

"Jonathan!" Butch yelled his younger brothers name loudly, then ran up to him. Holding his body, he was pleading for him to return. He's gone, I can't believe it." Samantha looked at him, wanting to tell him that they had no choice but to move forward.

"Butch, we have to keep moving forward. It is the only way we might make it out alive." Samantha told him. Butch nodded, and got up. Then we kept running away from the scene. Some of the men on horses were yelling at each other up above. I couldn't do a good job hearing them, but this was what I got.

"There must be more than just those kids in the forest, burn it down." Make sure everything is burnt, and that none escape the fire." One of them commanded, and I made a assumption it was the chief.

"Come on, we must get moving now." Nicholas scolded us, and we were surprised by his serious tone. We had never seen it before on him.

We followed Butch for a while, arrows that were on fire coming down on the forest. Setting the whole place in a huge blaze that I would have never wanted to see in my entire life. After a little while, the arrows stopped firing, and we just had to worry about escaping the fire.

All of us were now on a full fledged run. Some tress on fire and bushes as well. Branches coming down, everything around us was dying. Even sweet little animals who didn't deserve it were dying by the fire Luckily for us, none of the group died by the fire coming onto us.

There was this giant cliff at one point. We were all scared of it, wondering if any of us would fall down and die. I made it across first. Butch was right behind me, letting be in front. Tina was following us. Nicholas made it across first, and helped Samantha. But Samantha by mistake kicked Luara off balance, and she fell down the cliff. She to, was gone and dead.

"We must move on. There is no other way." Samantha told us, and we all listened to her. Butch once again led us down the path, hoping we would be safe. We kept running in some ways feeling like we were being chased animals. I heard gun shots by some of the invading people going at us. I ducked down, as well as Butch. Tina followed right with us. Samantha was just slow, but Nicholas gave his life up to keep her safe a little bit longer. The bullet went through his chest. He fell down lifeless. Like Jonathan and Luara, he was dead.

"Shit." Butch muttered. I was astounded. Seeing how this was the first time was the first time I ever heard cussing. "We must move on. The guy is in pursuit."

Once again, we followed Butch down the path. Nearly half of us being dead, all of us scared now. After a while of us running, a bear saw us, but paid no attention. Then those traps people have for hunting, and you step on one, and closes in on your foot to wound it. Fortunately, we escaped all of them. But the man was still in pursuit.

That was when we reached a pond. I knew something bad would happen. Butch ran across just fine. I did as well. We looked at Samantha and Tine. Samantha did with some effort. But Tina tripped, falling face first into the water. I ran right to her.

"Come on! You're too young to go. I don't want to lose you. Please, get up and leave this pond. Then we could get out of here." I pleaded, and she looked at me, smiling.

"Remember the promise. The world. Never give up. Promise a second time." Tina told me in response. I tried getting her out. Then I knew it was too late.

"I promise that I will live on the dreams of the world that we imagined." I promised again, as she drowned fully. I got up, and ran to the others. Nothing nothing can be done anymore. That was when we had got out of the forest. The man pursuing us was right there, and he got his gun out. He was ready to fire it, and started to pull the trigger.

Before he could fire it at Butch, he dropped dead himself. Over fatigue of running.

When we were alone, that was when we started crying. Over our four dead friends that day. We had the chance to do so now.

"I will join the war now. My dad can't say no. I'm nineteen now. This is for our friends." Butch said, as Samantha was hugging hum. He didn't resist. I was in shock over his reaction.

"Don't go Butch." Samantha pleaded to him. Butch looked at her. Wondering why she would say this.

"Why not? This is for a good purpose." Butch told her. I was looking at them. Even at my age, I could feel the tension. But I was still at a great loss over the deaths.

"I know Butch. But you will die if you do. I can't see you die. I can't lose you of all the group. Because you're my best friend." Samantha confessed how she felt over their friendship. Butch and I were equally surprised. Neither expecting her to say this.

"I will stay for the funeral of our friends. Then I will leave the next morning. If I survive the war, I will find you two first." Then we were in silence. That was all I have for this memory. Next is the funeral for our fallen friends.


	5. Civil War 03

A week had passed, and the funeral was finally happening. I had put on some nice clothes that my dad had got for me on this occasion.

"Sorry for all the loses that you had to see that day Davis. I wished you wouldn't have had to witness this. We should be heading out soon." I hugged my dad after he said that. I was now able to touch his chest. He looked at me by getting himself down.

"Dad, what was it like when mom died?" I asked him.

"I knew this would happen sometime. Her face. It seemed a pat of her was sad. Since she wouldn't have seen you grown up. While another part of her looked as if she was at peace. Happy that she was dying rather young than old. But it is weird that you will be older than her someday." He patted me on the back. While he was wiping his tear off his face.

"I got another question. What was it like when you two met? How and why did you two fall in love? I wanted to learn a little about his life before I was born. And before he was forced to devote his life to me.

"That will be for another time. We need to go to the funeral. So we, or at least you, can pay respects." My dad answered, and and we left the house after he said that.

He led me down to the graveyard, since I only been there once in my life. So of course I wasn't too familiar with it. I can't even remember where my mothers grave was anymore. So much had happened since those two years I went there.

"Davis, this is a funeral. There are different rules of behavior here than when we visited a couple years ago." My father reminded me. Giving them all out real quick. "When people are talking about the dead person, don't speak and let them finish before you start talking. You wait until the is done looking at the body before you look at it. Finally, when the coffin is being put underground, be silent until the funeral is over then." With that, he took me to all the people moaning over the deaths.

"We are here to honor all the lives lost in the terrible incident a week ago. Most died before their true time has deserved to come. Some were very young. Some very old, and would have passed on soon anyways. But none should have gone this way. Please, go to the ones that you are grieving for, and get your final worlds out for them. Since this might be the last chance you will ever get at this." The man managing the funeral gave his small speech, and dismissed us to where we wished.

The first grave I went to was Laura's. Since she was the closest to where I was. My father was following, making sure I didn't get lost. Samantha was there to.

"Hey Davis. She was so sweet, and I will miss my little sis very much. I remember when we would hang out at home everyday. And when Butch found us, six years ago, only about one earlier than he saw you." Samantha cried, wiping the tears off her face. Like my father had done. I forgot that Samantha was Laura's older sister. For the reason that I forgot that Butch was Jonathan's older brother. Just a lot was happening right now.

"Samantha, can I ask you something?" I said going to ask something sort of off topic.

"Yeah Davis. You are my only real friend right now. Aside from Butch." Samantha answered. I was ready to shoot my question.

"Yeah, it's about Butch actually. That day a week ago, when you said he was your best friend. Where you actually telling the truth? Do you actually feel that way?" I knew it wasn't really my business. But still, I wanted to know. Samantha at first just shook her head. Then she changed it to a nod. Like she was debating herself what exactly to tell me.

"Yes Davis, I did mean it. I met him when I was very young, only nine at the time. At first, it was just admiration. Then after a few years, the war started which I don't need to explain. Something hit me then though. He wanted to go to the war as you know. Then I realized how much of a friend he has been to me. I didn't want to lose him for that reason. That was when I just wanted to tell him about what I thought of our friendship." Samantha told me, while I just stood there. Then she waved me off in a respectful way.

"I will leave you alone now." I said, walking away from there. That went well, I told myself. I still needed to check the other three coffins and see Butch. Then check my mothers obviously. So I had about five more things on this visit list.

I went over to Nichola's coffin next. I picked his since I truly knew him the least out of all of them. I felt bad for not really getting to know him. I felt responsible for it in a way.

"Sorry I didn't get to know you so well.I hope you can forgive me." I told the body, not having any sort of clue what else to say. But despite how little I knew him, I had a tear still come down on my eye. I walked away, before it could get any worse for me.

Next coffin I went to was Jonathan's. For two reasons. First, Butch was already there by it. Secondly, a part of me wanted to go to Tina's last. I wasn't quite sure why though. Butch saw me, but didn't say anything.

"Hi Davis, so you came after all. I wasn't sure if you would or not. Not against you personally though. Just some doubts in my mind." I didn't respond for a little while, thinking about these deaths. I also forgot Butch and Jonathan were related. I know I must have said that several times, but it still gets me today. They looked nothing alike.

"When are you leaving?" I finally asked the question that was bothering me that most. I didn't want to see Butch leave, but it was unvoidable. I wanted to know we would stay in contact.

"The morning. I want to get out as soon as possible. I will send you letters, and you should send some back to me sometime. When it is good for you." Butch replied never taking his eyes off of the coffin. Then he started putting his left hand on it. Trying to reach something, a reality, that was once there, but beyond his touch now. "Death is the only way one person can end all their conflicts at once."

"It's okay. Everybody deals with death in their lives. No matter how much you try to escape it, the black hood will reach you." I tried to sound wise for my older and smarter friend. What I didn't know was that this 'black hood' I described was the literal image of death that I would have in the digital world for the future.

"What was the first death in your entire life?" Butch finally asked and looked above the coffin just to ask this.

"My mother. It was during labor. I feel deep regret over it. I have the feeling that the image will catch up to me someday. Don't want to know how it feels when this does happen." My reply was more for me, but I couldn't take it and left him. "Sorry, I just need to be alone." I told him before I left the area of that coffin

The last grave I went to was of my friend Tina. Right away, when I reached the coffin, I was near breaking down.

"Two years on interaction and fun all gone to waste. Everything we discussed had no purpose anymore. All this was thought of, all that was dreamt, is now mine. What will I truly do with it? Great, now I sound insane for talking to my friends dead body!" I couldn't escape my need to let all emotions out of my head. I fell on my knees, hands on my face. Tears flowing out like a fountain. My father saw me, and started heading towards my direction.

"Come to me!" My father tried getting my attention his way, but I ran off. There was one grave stone I still needed to visit. The one of my mother.

It was there, on the other side of the grave yard. Seeing her grave along with all my dead friends, and the attack, plus Butch leaving, I couldn't handle it. I started yelling things. A lot of it not even making any sense. I just needed to say it

"Mommy, how did you look back then? How would you feel of me now? I know you would be yelling at me for bad behavior right now. That's what would be going down now huh? You know you can hear me." That was just one of the things that I said. After a few more minutes of yelling, I started puking all over the ground. It just took me over.

I started slapping the puke, so that quite a good amount got on my body and clothes. Then I did something that most people would call crazy. I purposely fell all over the ground, dragging myself around the grave. My body on top of the puke, and hugged the gravestone. Then I wisphered to the surface.

"Please come back mom. I can feel our bond strong and calling us together." That was when my father got to me, and lifted my body off the ground. He took me home, and placed me on my bed.

I stared at him, and he stared at me back. Not even in anger, but out of pity. Like he knew how I was feeling, and wanted to do the same thing.

"I need your help dad. Can we talk soon?" I can understand if you're not in the mood now though." I was desperate to get my father to see me. Maybe he would help me understand what this was all like. How it felt to be truly torn apart. I may have felt torn before, but this moment proved me wrong. my father nodded, then looked outside. Like choosing when he wanted to do this talk.

"When dark comes upon us, I will be willing to talk to you about anything you wish. No matter how long it takes. My bond with my own son is more important than my job is or ever will be. I should have saw this sooner. Even if my shift at work is taken away for this talk." my father decided while he was patting my shoulder. He left me alone then, but I didn't mind knowing that tonight he was going to make up for it.

* * *

That night upon dark, my father came to my bed. He was ready to have the talk he promised me we would have. I smiled over knowing he came through.

"Hey Davis, so I saw that you decided to stay up past normal. Most likely for this talk. So what is the first thing you want to talk about?" He sat down getting comfortable. I got closer to him. So this feeling could be more real.

"I know this seems like a overused question for children to ask their parents, but how did you first meet mom?" I wanted to really more than anything learn about what made them get together, and lead up to my life in a way.

"It was a day when I was working at my store. I was just selling things to customers like normal, when she ran inside. Claiming to get away from some street thugs. This was eleven years before you were born, and the look on her face did seem real enough. So I let her stay for a while. All that we got from this meeting was just each others names. Before she left, I told her that she was allowed to come to my store if anything like that happens again." My father looked at the ceiling, as if a small part of a giant burden was lifted. As if he always wanted me to learn this story.

"What was your first date with mom like? How was your family? Like in the way of your live with and how you treated each other." I was curious, and hoped he would be fine with giving answers to both these questions.

"Your mother and I didn't start dating until nearly four years after we met. Not like any thing prevented us to do it, we just never really got around to doing it for that long. It was nothing really special the first couple times. Just us going around and talking." My father gave me a answer to my first question. "How my family was like. I lived with my parents, and my grandparents before they both died when I was only nine. I had a older sister who left when she was seventeen, and I have never seen her again. I didn't even become the owner of the store until I was in my teens, a couple years before I met your mother. Rather early to start, and I won't be going until I die. Which won't be in the next couple to ten years I would predict." He answered my second question. No wait, actually my third one. I wondered what else I could ask him.

"Dad, thanks so much for answering these questions for me. But I'm rather tired now. Can we talk more some other time?" I told him, and he decided to tuck me in. He kissed my cheek, and walked off. Giving me a quiet yes answer.

* * *

My next memory was a few days later, when Butch was heading out to take the place he thought he should have in the war. He never told any of us which side he was joining. I however sort of figured out this was so people wouldn't start picking sides on him or possibly accuse of him being a traitor.

"I will be gone for a while I presume. I have no clue at all when I will be returning. I will be writing letters to you all as much as I ca. Now remember don't ever give up on me or the possibility of this war being over. It will be, even if I have to die for it. Although I obviously don't want it to be that case. Now I will truly head out." Butch told each of the people he cared about. Giving us all a hug, and then headed out. That would be the last time I would see him in person on over two years. Our only communication being the letters he suggested we write to each other.

My father was standing behind me, his hands on my shoulders. He let go after about two minutes, since he then knew that I wasn't going to try pursuing him. Butch's father was actually the first to head away. Maybe he just decided that he wanted to be left alone for a while. Samantha looked at me and started talking to me.

"You know Davis, you're rather smart and understanding for somebody as young as you. If you don't mind, maybe we can hang out sometime you and me. Help keep us off our minds until we get the first letter from Butch." She said and walked away. Giving me a quick wink as she was doing so.

My father tapped me on my back to get my attention. "Hey Davis, why don't we head home?" I have a feeling that the more this of this war and what it's doing to peoples lives, friends, and families is starting to get too much for you. Even if you can't notice it yet. Besides, I need a rest. I have the day off anyways." My father was saying all this as he led me to our house, saying all this as he led me to our house.

Once we reached our house, my father went to the destroyed couch and fell asleep for a nap. I decided that while he was doing so, I would give myself some time to think about things to myself. But what exactly would I let my mind go off and start wondering about this time, I wasn't able to decide.

I then remembered what Tina had wanted. She asked that I would not give up on that imaginary world that we walked about for a while. I promised her that I would think about it a lot and expand on what it could be from where I left off.

I tired imagining what this worlds take on this would be like. In fact, that was actually what I was thinking about for about a whole ninety minutes. I can't be quite sure, but what I came up with sort of was on the guidelines of this.

I wondered what the different sides would be, what they would even be fighting for, how many sides there would be, and given all that was thinking about, which side or sides would win in the end.

Unlike this war had two sides to it, this war would actually have eight. One for a land or lands that they and try to rule. Each side having a flag that had a different color on it. The war wouldn't be about slaves, but instead for conquest. To take over all of the world. All of the land. This would be called the 'Great War of the crown.' As there are several pieces, each side getting more powerful the more they have. I know sounds fantasy, but my ten year old mind was just having fun.

I was also thinking of different things that these living beings could be practicing as a sort of religion to say I would guess. I thought of the idea of angels and devils could be a minor aspect. The simple fact that they were rivals, and one represents light while the other is dark. Maybe there would be like a balance between the two that help represent them as well was something also coming into my mind.

That was all the thought I put into that world for the moment. After those good few minutes devoted to that thought, I started turning around on the ground a lot. But I stopped after a bit, closed my eyes, heading to sleep a lot earlier than I intended to.

* * *

My next memory was a few months later, near the end of 1863. Nearly two-thirds I would say into the Civil War. This memory was when my father was taking me to the store that he worked at. Now even became full time manager of at the time.

"It is your choice if you work at this store or not when you grow up. I will honestly be fine with it all if you don't. I'm doing this so I can give us some money that can keep us safe in the roof we live under." My father told me as I was checking out the stuff that was for sale. A lot of it looked like weapons for the people fighting in the war. Some of it just looked like normal tourist stuff. A couple of medical things were there I noticed. For the most part, it gave the impression of a store that just set itself entirely on the idea of helping the war needs. I wondered how my father liked this set up.

I even decided to ask him what his point of view was of it. "What do you think of the fact that this store is pretty much set up for war preparations?" I hoped we were alone. Since I didn't want to get my dad in trouble over answering one of these questions.

"I personally am not a huge fan of it. However, I do tolerate this idea. As I can see why it is done this way. So there is what I think about that case." My father answered me, and continued showing me around the store.

He took me to the back of the store and asked me what I thought about it. "Looks like a empty canvas. What's so special about it?" I asked because that was honestly the only thing I saw.

"That's what it is right now. One of my workers plan on making a painting of me when I'm done with the store. To in some ways keep me sort of alive here even when I'm gone." My father told me, then I understood it all just fine.

Then my father led me to the store cash in counter. He walked behind it and made his shirt less roughed up. "This is the part of the store I work at. Eight, nine, and even sometimes ten or eleven hours a day." He said to me and walked out from behind there. That was when he led me to the store entrance again. This was to show he showed me all he wanted to then and was ready to bring me home now.

So when we went back to our house, we talked for a little bit longer before we left each other. "So Davis, do you remember what it will be soon?" I shook my head. I guessed all the recent events made me forget of something.

"It will be a new year soon. Within two weeks from now. Remember what I told you about them? That is the day you can present and look ahead of you as somebody new. Leave behind 1963 Davis, and open yourself as a 1864 Davis. It's not that hard to do actually." My father said and I felt like hell, and I can on into this one expecting a better. I thanked him, and walked away.

* * *

The next memory took place in the last day of 1863, going into 1864. It was give minutes until midnight. I was standing next to my father, and he was excited.

When it hit midnight and the new year started, my father hugged me with a tear coming down his eye, he told me "happy new year." The tear was because of how bad the last year was.

I hit the reset button in my mind like my father talked about, and felt a little better. I sure hoped this new year was going to be better than last. I will tell you now that it was but wasn't both at the same time.

* * *

About two weeks later, I was walking around when Samantha came by me. We walked up to each other, and she looked as if she had good news.

"Davis, I got some good news. We just got a letter from Butch. We should go and read it right away. This is going to be so exciting." She told me, and led me all the way to her house.

Once inside, we went to her house table to read the letter at. When we sat down, Samantha opened the envelope that the letter was in. Then took it out, and started to read what the message was.

_Dear Davis and Samantha_

_I wrote a separate message for you guys as I did my father. I have some very bad news. During one of the battles, most of the people in my side were either killed or injured. Including myself on the injury toll. After a week, I left the battlefield. For a month now, I have been wandering around alone. Looking for a place that would take me in. I feel my father would be disgraced if I don't return until the war is at least over. So just keep good to each other. I'm pretty sure next message will be longer than this. Now I have to let you go._

_From Butch_

Then Samantha put the message down. Looking as though if she had no reaction to give. I also wasn't quite sure what to think for myself. Besides that ether butch was lying, or that he would be on the run now. Or third is that he is on his way back to us.

That was when I stood back up, as if I really had done the point of what this hang out was about. Which was to know what was inside the message and what he had to say to us. Which is he was telling the truth, was that he was giving up on the duty he gave himself and pretty much was just ditching us. Which pissed me off the more I really thought about it.

Samantha got up, and walked me to the door. "Thanks for coming by Davis." Samantha said, and I nodded. Then left the house and decided it was time to head back to my house.

I was noticing this war was having on me now. And I wasn't even a part of it. At the start, I was just some nice and care free kid. Now I was a worried child who thought that just about everything was going to end up in disaster. It was sad when I did that reflection.

When I walked back to my house, I realized that my father was still at work. So I decided to take a nap. Which was going to lead me being asleep for the rest of the day and night. This was when I started to recall what my dreams were about. Or at least just how odd they were.

* * *

One day that I know for a fact was several weeks after that, I was going to visit Samantha in the forest. We both agreed it had been a really long tome since we were there. So there was a little to no harm with the idea.

While we were inside the forest, we silently recalled what happened that one day several months prior. Samantha looked as if she had it harder than I did I just seemed a tad sad.

After a while of walking, Samantha stared at me. "Davis." She wisphered my name. As if it were bothering her I didn't know something. What I didn't know was that she was saying this as if there some deep desire. She only called me out here so she could take advantage of my body.

"What is the problem?" I asked, and she looked like she was ashamed to be saying what she was going to say.

"Davis, I've had a crush on you for a while. Since that one day when all of our friends died. I know that are only eleven, a little kid. I also know that I am sixteen, almost a adult. But I can't help it." I was shocked by this confession, and by the fact she even admitted why it was wrong concerning our age difference.

"What are you going to do to me now?" I asked a tad worried, as if she was having a plan to do something with me. I started going away. I was never going to see or hand out with this perverted female again. Having a crush on a little boy who is half a decade younger than you.

I couldn't get away though, as she grabbed me and put me on the ground. I was scared when she started taking my clothes off. First my shirt. Then my shoes and socks. Next she took my pants off, and ended with taking my underwear off. I was now totally naked.

She then took her shirt off. Her shoes and socks as well, followed by her bra. That was the first time I saw female breast in person. She then took off her pants and underwear to, making her naked as well.

She took my dick, and forced it into her vagina and she kept on moving it in and out several times. She looked like she was in haven though. Something white was starting to come out of my dick, and I was too young to know what it was. Then she grabbed my dick even harder, and put it in her mouth. She was sucking it for a good couple minutes, and she looked even more in haven. Lastly before I had a sense of what was going on, she put my hand on her boobs while she was still sucking my dick and forced me to rub them.

I couldn't believe she was officially raping me. I had no place to get help. So I had to do something.

I pushed myself off of her, and started looking for something. I found a sharp branch. Samantha got up, and started coming towards me. I took the branch, and when she was within five feet of me, I shoved it in her chest.

She stood there, blood coming out of her mouth. "But why? I just told you my feelings. What is so wrong with that?" She gave her final words to me, and I let go of the branch. Her body falling on the ground and down a small cliff. Her body landing on the ground, and she stopped moving.

Only after I put my clothes on, and threw hers over the cliff id I see what I did wrong. I just killed somebody. It was in self defense. I ran out of the forest, and went right home. I opened the door, and landed on the ground crying. My father came to me, and asked what was wrong.

"I just killed Samantha. She said that she had a crush on me, and I was trying to run away as she just admitted she was a perverted person. Then she started raping me, and I stabbed her with a sharp tree branch and she was killed by falling down a cliff. I am a monster! I get why if you never want to see me again. I will get my things ready to leave if you want." I cried, and almost started running out of the door when my father grabbed me in a gentle way. He looked like he got it deep down.

"It was self defense. You thought you had no choice. I'm glad you did it before it could have got worse. You did what was right." He said, and patted my back. Look at how this war was destroying my life. I had almost no innocence left it felt like. I needed to tell Butch about this, but only after I am ready.

* * *

Three days had passed, and I was then ready to write with Butch about the situation with Samantha. My father allowed it, as he was thinking he deserved to know as well. I took out a paper, and started writing in it. When I was done, I handed it to my father for him to turn in to the postal to give to Butch. This was what it said.

_Dear Butch_

_I know you will not be excited over this news. I killed Samantha three days ago. She said she had a crush on me, and started raping me. I did the only I thought off, which was using a sharp branch I found nearby to stab her. I'm so sorry. I feel wrong for it, and that I deserve to die. But that will not happen soon I feel like. If you can't forgive me, I understand. If you never want to be my friend again, I get it. I never wanted to do it, and I feel regret over it. That is all I can say in this message. I am just so disgusted over what I did there._

_From Davis_

I gave the letter to my father, and he didn't read it while bringing to the postal. Telling them who they should give it to, and they assured him that they would ring it. My father left then and I felt a little better. I just wanted to know what Butch would say in a reply over this. If he ever did reply, that is. Nothing much more to say here, so I guess that I should end this memory sequence here.

* * *

A week or two in the future, my dad and I decided to go to a lodge on the other side of town for the week end. To get out of the house for more than just a couple hours, for a couple of days actually. At the lodge, my father checked us in and we got our room to go to. I went on the bed, and my father looked at me.

"This is the first time we done this together I think. I wonder if we should this more often." He told me, and I shrugged. I was just having fun to do it then. So I wouldn't mind if we never did it again, as long as we have now.

"Did you and mom ever do this before I was born?" I knew I hit a touchy subject, but I had the right to know right. He nodded sadly as if he was already thinking about just that.

"Yes we did Davis. Three times actually. No wait four. First was when we started dating. Second was when we got married. Third was when we found out she was having you. Lastly was two weeks before you were born." My father responded, and I looked up at the ceiling. Just wondering what they might have been doing here.

"Well you know what dad. Thanks for letting this happen. Shows you're not scared to go back to the past every once in a while. I never knew mom obviously but if you want to talk about her, I will try to listen and understand." I said, and my father smiled at that comment.

"I know people already told you this, but you are mature for your age. I am proud to be your father. The years of the war have made me that success fully." He got on the bed I was on, and hugged me tight. A small tear coming down both our eyes. "Now my young one it's almost past ten, you should be heading to sleep."

I nodded, and he got off of the bed I was on. I tried to go to sleep by myself, and it was hard at first. After a bit though my eyes just closed and I was asleep.

My dream was odd. To summarize, I was in the graveyard. Yes the one that my mother was buried in. It was late at night and I had a fire lantern in my left hand. I was in front of my mothers grave, and was starting to cry. That part was normal until I heard a voice. I turned around and saw a female ghost. I wasn't sure but I had the feeling that it was my mothers ghost. I got up and ran to her, and she ran to me. We ran through each other and the ghost faded away when I turned around to see her again.

The next day when I woke up I told my father about the dream. "I had dreams like that to. With her as well and a lot of the situation being the same. It's natural to have that play in your head while you are asleep."

"If you say so dad." I said, and the topic was dropped then. For both our sakes. We had breakfast as usual and went to the lodges store where we bought a shirt for each of us. To show the moment of the visit. For us to remember that this did happen. Then we went around the lodge for a small family tour and saw all the stuff it had to offer. Such as a place that could look like a big trash holder but was instead filled with water. I had never seen anything like it. When we went back to our room my father was really tired as it was almost dinner time.

He fell asleep right away, and I was awake once again until it got dark. I hate it when that happens. Like you are at your bed but you still can't sleep for several hours despite trying. But soon my body just gave in.

My dream that night was just my father and I hanging out. Nothing too odd about that. Finally something that wasn't going to make me feel like I was going half insane when I was awake. We went around town, a little out and cam back to our house. I knew that our talk but have been really fun as we were both laughing at nearly half the stuff we each said.

The next day my father and I just talked for a little while. "Are you going to try and have some new friends anytime soon?" He asked, and I wished that I could say yes. But I wasn't quite sure. I wanted to, but I didn't know if I could enforce it.

"I want some new friends soon. Trust me I do, just I don't know how. I know I can do it by going out more. But is that all?" This was my response, and my father stopped for a second before answering.

"I guess that is a valid point and how there must be other ways. I could introduce you to the kids of some of my work mates. How about I set that up one day?" He patted me on the back, and got himself back up. I knew he was wanting to help me. But I wasn't sure if my mind was taking it that way. I wasn't sure if I was ready to have new friends yet. Could be me being paranoid.

"I wonder how they are like." I said, and my father gave me look as if it was obvious what the answer was.

"That is for you to decide." He said, and then we packed our stuff back up to go home. Once at our house, we both had dinner and went to sleep right away. I do wonder if my father and I were going to be doing that again anytime soon. It was fun, but I didn't want to force him into it. He was my father, it was his choice. With that thought, I went to sleep and had a dream I can't exactly remember.

* * *

A while later, I got a reply letter from Butch about the whole thing on killing Samantha. Which I still felt guilty for as you may be able to guess. The letter even had my name on it showing it was for me. I never had a letter like that. I opened it and read what it said, and here it is.

_Dear Davis_

_As you may guess I am not excited over what you did. However, I do know why you did it so I can forgive you. You were doing it out of self defense, and I think a lot of people your age would have done something like that. I always thought Samantha was acting odd during the war. All leading up to this. Please if there is something else that you need to talk to me about or want a report on, just send another letter to me. I am currently at a inn for a while. I have been there for three weeks thinking of something to do. I will be coming back after the war is over if I am still alive by then._

_From Butch_

I put the letter at my bedside, and my father sat down next to me. "This stuff must be bothering you pretty bad. What is it you are scared about? Are you in fear over something? like you getting reported. If her parents try to get at you for it, I will defend you."

I didn't want to talk about it though. It made me feel very dirty if you know what I mean. Maybe in some ways I was better off dead. Okay boy the one sane part of my mind said. You did one bad thing it wasn't even your fault. Your dad gets it. Butch gets it. Accept what you did and grow up from it. That is the best thing that you can do.

"Yeah I guess you can say that. I won't ask if you killed anybody as I already know the answer is no. If you had another child, I would be the worst one for what I did." I was purposely beating on myself at this point.

"Stop beating yourself up. Remember what I said about sending the children of one of my workers to be friends with you? I will contact her so her children can come here one day. It can help you move on." I know he was being sincere, but it still bothered me like to hell and back.

"Okay dad you're right. I do need to try at least. Thanks for helping me open my eyes at least a little bit." I put my arm over his shoulder, and he did the same thing for me.

* * *

A little while later, my dad did as he said and brought the children of one of his work mates home. "Davis check out who I have for you." Was what he said, and I checked out what it was out of being curious.

I saw two children. A male and female. The male was a little taller than the female, and the female looked to be about my age. I walked up to them, and held my hand out. They both shook it.

"My name is Davis. What is your names?" I asked because I wanted to be at least polite while they were here.

"My name is Gaven." The male told me.

"My name is Tiffany." The female said, and my father patted my back. As if everything after this point was up to me to do.

We sat down and talked for a tiny while. About nothing really. Just sort of random things I brought.

"So how old are you guys?" I asked randomly.

"Eleven." Tiffany responded.

"Fourteen." Gaven answered, and that seemed to be the end of that topic.

"Do you live with both your parents or just your mother? I only have my father as my mom died when I was being born." I said, and Tiffany answered that one.

"Yes we do. There are some moments when one of our parents have to be away for a couple weeks, but they are never gone for long periods of time and never have both parents been gone." I rubbed my hairless chin with that response.

"Where do your parents work?" I asked, and Gaven answered this question.

"Our father works at the city hall, and our mother works at the same store that your father is becoming manager of." This conversation was going easy so far, I told myself in my mind. I hoped that I didn't find a way to mess it up.

We kept talking for quite a while longer and I was thinking that I found some news friends when my father told us it was late and they needed to go. They left without complaining, and my father was standing next to me as it happened.

"You have taken your first step to moving on." He said, and I looked up at him. His hands on my shoulders, and my rubbed my head on his chest for a second. I know I may be a little old for that, but give me a little bit of a break. He was right though. I did take my first step to moving on from what happened that one day.

* * *

A little bit more time passed by when I decided to send another message to Butch. I was hoping deep down that he knew of the wars progress and if it was close to being over with. You have no clue how much I wish he would say yes on his reply. It would make my week. I started writing it as usual, and when I was done once again I handed it to my dad. He took it to the postal office, and this was what my letter said.

_Dear Butch_

_Hello thanks for being so understanding of my problem. I do have one sort of odd question though. Is the war anywhere close to being over? This war is getting to much for me, and it is starting to affect how I am emotionally. While you may call that progress, I just don't seem to like it. If you get this letter please send a reply to me. So I can know if I should build my hopes up or not. I'm surprised this has lasted for three years now. I don't know a lot about war, but I thought that it would be over sooner than this. I was wrong. That's all there is to it. I do wonder what it would be like to see a battle. Even if it was just one. To get a look at how bad this war really is. If you get what I mean._

_From Davis_

I felt a little bit easier when my dad came back home and said that they sent the letter away. He sat down next to me, as if he was wondering the same ting about the war. If it was close to being done or not. I even asked him what he thought on it. "Do you ever wonder if the war is almost done or not or do you let it happen?"

"For a while I did. I almost given up now. Shows you how much this was has really changed my up. Getting to the point that I lose hope that it will ever end. All because of slavery. Who would have guessed that the conflict of that would get so big that war this long would come from it? Honestly who would have guessed it." My father said, and I agreed with everything he said. Although I was no expert on slavery. Then again, anything big enough to start a war is shocking.

"I do hope it is over soon. But knowing our luck throughout the war, that is most likely not the case. Which is terrible. But maybe I should just get over it and let it all happen. Maybe it will be easier that way." I was pretty much giving up right then and there and my father got the message.

"Don't give up. Because I am near that point, doesn't mean that you have to follow me. I don't want you to follow me. Have hope for a decent future and end. I might not make it. Sad but true. But I want you at least to make it. You are far too young to die." That last sentence reminded me on Tina, and more thoughts of that imaginary world flowed through my head.

I was thinking of stuff like what would I do if these monsters came into the real world. How would I possible defend myself from something like that. I mean they might all be powerful but the more powerful ones are the ones that I am talking about here. Just a little crazy to picture, and not pleasant either. I decided that I would tell my dad about it. Just not today. Not while we are both thinking on the war. This is a moment of reflection.


	6. Civil War 04

A little while later, I decided to leave my house while my dad was working without his permission. I knew he wouldn't approve, but that was why I was going to sneak back just before he came back home.

Outside, I decided to go right after I went down the stairs. I always went left, but this time I made a exception. Little did I know how much I would regret this.

Nothing seemed too bad for what I would say was about the first twenty or thirty yards in that direction.

Around that point though, I thought I heard something scary. A gun shot several hundred feet away. I didn't like it, but I decided not to comment on it just yet. Not that I would be able to comment on it to begin with.

That was until I heard about three other shots in the direction I was heading. Despite it not being smart I kept on running to see what the shots were.

At the general area I heard the shots, I was panting really badly. Soon as I saw it though, the cause of the shots, I almost wanted to run right back to my house.

Down the hill I was on top of, I saw that a battle was going on. You know, between the two sides of the war. I might be wrong, and it would be because I don't remember, but the think the reds were the north and the blues were the south sides respectively. Anybody is welcome to correct me here if I am wrong.

A lot of the fighting still reflects towards me. Such as when somebody got their head shot off, and they still took three steps before falling down dead. It was a horrible sight, but that doesn't mean I could stop watching it. Like when I saw most of the grass on the middle of the battleground covered in red. It had been because of blood and blood alone.

Several people got killed by getting stabbed at the tip of their rifles. Like those little blades. I think they were called bayonets.

I forced myself to take a few steps back when I saw a part of the hill fall off. Like a canon shooting the center of the hill, and the dirt and grass falling down. Some of the combatants got toppled by the dirt and grass.

I hid behind a tree, and closed my eyes. So I could avoid the sight of more of the battle. I knew I had been closing eyes for several hour when I saw the sky was dark when I opened them once again.

A little curious, I decided to see if the battle was still going. Good news was that it wasn't. Bad news was all I saw looking down was ruins.

Bodies everywhere and all dead. Some had hole marks on their bodies, or even chests. Bullets were everywhere, and half of the hill I was standing on was destroyed. Grass was gone from the ground, and most of all the grass was now red.

I knew that the sight could have been a lot worse, but I felt like I had seen the worst thing I have ever seen in my entire life. I had one goal of a place. My house.

Once inside, I saw my father sitting down on the destroyed couch. When he saw me, he had several emotions in his face. Anger, happiness, confusion, and wonder. I was crying miserably as I hugged him.

"Father, I am so sorry that I sneaked off without your permission. I saw a battle going on, and I regret it. All the bodies, destroyed ground, and loud gun shots. I have no idea if I can ever get this stuff out of my head. Could your forgive me?" I confessed what I did and saw my father.

"Davis, I am not happy. I won't pretend that I am about it. But I will admit that I am glad that you at least told me about what you saw. This is the reality of war, and I wish I could help you." My father hugged me even harder as he was crying.

"What will happen? When will all this be over?" I asked my father, and I replied that he didn't know on both questions. I guessed this was the best we could ask for now though. Soon I fell asleep and I forgot what my dream was about.

* * *

After that gross experience seeing that battle, I got yet again another letter or reply from Butch. I opened it right away and started reading it when I had the chance. This was what it read.

_Dear Davis_

_The war is ending soon if you wanted to know. It won't be going on for more than another year. This is just so nice for everybody who was involved in it. I will be coming right back and we will see each other once again. I have to go soon because I am doing these fights from a distance where nobody sees me. I find it to another motive of battle._

_From Butch_

I put the letter down, and told the news of the war possible ending soon to my dad. "All things do come to a end. So I am happy that this is finally coming to a end as well. War can be tiring, and I hate it. I think almost everybody affected by war would hate it to. That is just a guess that I am making, but it makes sense." My father said while he was sitting on our destroyed couch.

I knew that if my dad died before me and I had a chance to restore this house, I would take it. Even if it takes a lot of personal labor, this house would come back to at least a proper living area. "Finally, I can be hanging out with you happy." I told my father as I put my head on his lap. Which I might have been a little too old for, but I honestly didn't care in the long run.

* * *

It was getting time to celebrate the New Year once again. Just twelve minutes before the midnight bell. I can't believe it, we were now on 1865. The Civil War conflict was just a few months short of being four years long. That meant that the Civil War has almost been a third of my entire life. Which I think is more than any war should be in a life time if you were to take percentage.

"Here's to a new year and hopefully the year that the Civil War is over. This is to the year that my son is starting to become a man. This is also to the year that I have now reached middle aged." My father said out loud when the clock was three minutes shy of the bell. I was getting so excited. I wonder how my mother would feel if she was here to witness this.

The clock was ten second shy of the bell. My father and I counted down each second all the way to zero and yelled in excitement when it hit midnight. It was official, we had made it through a whole other year. Every year was a big deal and we shouldn't treat it as anything lower.

Like I read in a book, it was a clean start. Every year is a new chance that we should try and use. How and what we do with it depends on us, but we can always use the day as a chance to look over what we should and shouldn't do and keep. Sort of like new years resolutions.

My father an I hugged each other. It was so close. I didn't know, but the end of the war would hit us like a ton of bricks and all the other reveals of the year would only follow that. Like what happened to our president Lincoln less than a week after the end of the war was a thing.

* * *

Sometime after that, I decided to hang out with Gaven and Tiffany at the park. I walked by the park a few times, but I never really hung out there for too long. Or not in many years. So this is something like a first for me. Gaven and Tiffany were waiting for me outside of my house.

"How often have you hung out at the park?" Tiffany asked me, and I told here that it wasn't that often. She told me that I would love this then. I hoped she was right. Gaven was next to me, and only then did I realize how tall he was. By comparison to me, that is. As a average person, I think that he would have been normal height.

"We hang out at the park decently often. About once a month or so." Gaven told me, and we were now at the park just wandering around. I found a board on some chains being held together by metal. I asked them what that was. "It's a swing. You should at least give it a go." Gaven said and I got on it. Tiffany got behind me and pushed the swing back and fourth. That lasted about a minute or two.

The park didn't have too much here since a lot of it was destroyed during that one attack about a little more than a year ago. You know the one where all those other friends of mine died including Tina. I actually really missed her when I thought about it, and I wondered what it would have been like if we played together still.

We ran around the area and I learned this was just one way to play at the park. We just chase each other until we get tired or until we get somebody else. It is a game called Tag. I didn't realize until this day how much stuff I missed out on when I was younger and would have been more socially acceptable if I was younger. But I heard that most people are fine with tag despite what your age may be. I wondered if this was true.

"Tag is not only something we can enjoy, it builds up your stamina and can make you faster if you need to get away." Gaven said to me, and I didn't see that it could have been used like that until he told me so. In which case I got even more liking to it.

"How do you overall win the game?" I asked them and Tiffany answered that for me.

"There is no real one winner. You just keep going until the people stop wanting to play. So maybe if you are the last one to quit then you are the winner." After Tiffany answered that question, we kept on doing activities around the park until it was near sun set. In which case they both had to go home, since they lived a mile away and I was almost right next to the park where I live.

After they left, I started walking home and it was getting dark. Once at my house, my father had already had dinner ready and was fully settled in for the night. "How was your day at the park?" My father asked, and I replied that it was pretty fun. He took that news like it was good. "I will be away soon for a trip to get some things for the store. This will take a couple weeks, but I will leave a bit from now. Just sort of giving you a heads up." He told me, and finished his thought. "Just make sure that nothing happens to the house while I am gone okay."

I told him that it will all be fine and there really was nothing to worry about. He took that as something good and we had our dinner. After out dinner we just talked about the war and reflected on how much it changed us. Neither of us realized truly how much it changed the other until we talked about it. I was now old enough to hold my own on some talks if I needed it. Something that people get as they get older thankfully.

* * *

One the day my father left for the trip on getting those things to help his store, I was bored for a while and trying to find something to do. After some time and the time being after one thirty, I decided to go back to the one spot where all the worst stuff I went through happened. The forest. Maybe if I go back, I can make some peace there and move on.

At the forest, I was walking down the bumpy hill at the entrance. Once I reached the water at the bottom, I looked at it and saw my face. It felt foregin to me. Mainly because I just realized I don't think I ever really tried to look at my face for long periods of time and I was now doing this.

"What we have gone through." I told my face in the water and then I heard a voice I knew wasn't there, but it still caught me off guard.

"You have spent so much time here and you haven't made peace yet. That is why you come back. You are trying to do that. You will never make peace. I am your worst fear. I will always be here waiting behind you and waiting to find the right chance to strike. Soon you will have nowhere to go. Then in that case what will you do?" The voice said and grabbed me. I turned around to get at it.

"I will make peace with at least the fact that my friends have died and the fact that this war has changed most of my life. I have grown to accept that and want to sort of show that by being here." I yelled at the voice, and I bet that most people who would have walked by the area and heard me would have called me insane.

"You may think that it is that easy, but it is not. Even if you do not realize it, size does not matter. What you may want or even shot for and try to get for all your strength will not matter. Because when you do get it, then you let go of something you may have wanted before. Even if you never realized it. Humans are greedy." The voice said and dropped me down at the ground. As it solidified into something. It looked like me but black and dark. It had red eyes and it just seemed more cruel. I felt like something was draining away from me as soon as I glanced at it.

"Are you really me?" I asked and the voice laughed and kicked me into some submission.

"I am better than you. I am bigger than you and can control myself better than you ever will be." The black version of me grew a foot in size, and I saw what it meant about bigger. I hated it when this stuff turned out real. The dark me slapped me across the face.

"Only a true hero can defeat his greatest problem. No matter what you think your greatest problem is, you are wrong. Everybody has a problem. Yours is uncertainty. You never know when you must do something or when to stop. Soon as you grab onto something, you hold onto it until it might be broken. It is honorable but in the end, simply pointless. I know you perhaps even better than you do yourself. That is the best part of somebodys darkness." The dark me punched me in the chest. "I am your ruler and you are my servant. You may have never seen but I think you can now. Fight me if you want to break this."

I was on the ground, not knowing what to say or do. I felt weak. It was like they would find the right way to get me and make me feel weak. But the dark me was right. If I wanted even a little bit of myself do justice to me, I was going to have to fight back.

I got back up with my left with my left hand solidly on the ground for support. "If you were a true man, you wouldn't need any support on getting up." The dark me said, and I just ignored this statement. I still came up the way that was comfortable for me.

"If you think that in the end you are more powerful than me, you don't see just how wrong you are." I told my dark side, and slammed my fist right through the body of my dark self. When I pulled out, it didn't come back together. It seemed to do real damage with the hit.

"You are smarter than some of the others I have seen. Some of them would just trying to get away until I get them. Yes Davis, I have attacked more than one person. You are just another target that I don't care over. Soon as you die, I will go to another person and become their dark side." My dark self explained to me, and I slammed my body against my dark self. What I heard made it certain that I had to destroy this being.

I didn't know what had come in me, but I didn't hold back. I pushed my fingers inside of the eyes and made them pop out. "I can not let you kill anymore. This will end with me!" I yelled and lifted them up and threw my dark self at the ground. "Size does not matter." Was the final thing I said before I threw a rock at their face, destroying their brain.

My dark self didn't move or do anything after that. I sighed in relief now that this was gone. Then I noticed a blue light floating in the air. It spun around a couple times before heading somewhere. I followed it and I was glad that I did so.

I kept following the blue light all across the town until I reached the end point. It was on the edge of the town and it was hard to see it in the dark, but I knew exactly what it was. It was the town graveyard. Where my mother, Tina, and every single one of my other friends I had in the past rested. Even Samantha. I saw something come out of each of their graves, and the one that I cared for the most, my mothers grave. I only understood once the thing from my mothers grave started speaking that these were ghosts.

"My son, I can't believe where you are now. I am so proud of you. Almost twelve years you have been here and I have been gone. I love your father and I am sad he didn't show up. I have been looking at you from down below for all these twelve years. Impressed, I watched you survive the entire Civil War. I see you are going to go somewhere big you life. You will make something great that will go down forever as one of the greatest advancements in all of human culture." My mother said as her hand went through me. I felt happy when it did despite what it meant.

"Mom, will I ever see you again?" I asked, and she had no response.

"I am not sure my child. Maybe some day when you are needing me or perhaps when you have settled down a little more. I do envision us seeing each other again though. So do not be sad my child." My mother said, and I looked around and saw the ghosts of every single one of my other friends. Looking at Tina again made me sad. I wanted to do more of that world building with her, but that was impossible. I felt we could have done so much more than we truly did. I then looked at my mother again. "This is only a short meeting. We will meet again someday. But go back home and the war will end soon." My mother sent me off and I felt better when I ran all the way back to my house.

Only when I reached the inside did I see how late it was. Twenty twenty one in the morning. I was gone for over twelve hours. Whatever, I went to my area and slept. Slept the best and longest I had in a very long time.

* * *

A couple months after, on April ninth I remember exactly, my father and I got a newspaper giving the greatest headlight we have seen in a very long time. One that made us happy and set aside all problems for a couple days.

**Civil War Declared Over!**

**Slavery Banned From Country!**

Neither of us read anything after that. We threw the paper in the air and started dancing around in happiness. My father lifted me up and started crying. I was crying to. Between us two, the ground was covered with tears. "Thank god it is over. Four years of pain. Three hundred and sixty three days conflict and it is over. I don't care if slavery is banned or not, the fact that it is over is all I care for right now." My father said and I was panting heavy with excitement.

"Everything is all good now." I said, and my father entirely agreed under his breath. This was the best moment in over four years. The greatest rejoicing I have seen. Everybody in the entire north of the war would be celebrating this fact.

Six days later, we got a news letter that almost ruined all of it for both of us.

**Lincoln Died At 56**

**Killed By Actor John Wilkes Booth**

I remember my father almost withdrawing from everything after that news report. I had never heard too much of Lincoln. But considering what I heard of him in the future, I knew that he must have been great. My father on the other hand just seemed heartbroken. Even more so than he did when we talked about my mother.

"I will deal with it. Everybody dies someday. Elle understood this, and I must to. As hard as it may to accept, I am going to have to. Davis, you are far too young to understand the hardness that Lincoln had gone through in his life time. He had children similar to you, and most of them have died by now. His mother died young and when he was young just like you. But where his parents were different is unlike his father who remarried after his wife died, I have not. I don't know how he was as a president and if I respect his ways as president or not, but I respect him as a person." My father said, and I tried to understand all that he said. It was obvious, but at the same time it wasn't to me. It was a odd combination.

My father then understood what he was saying and looked down at me. "Hey don't stress it though. I still have you at least and I hopefully will for a long while after this day. We will have another president, and I hope that he does good and earns my respect the same way Lincoln did. Who was supposed to get a second term but died soon as he started a few months into it."

When he was done saying that, he headed off and didn't say anything after that to me for a little bit. I wondered how long it was going to take for him to recover from it. It seemed like he might have been hit hard in a technical sense. I didn't know what else to do that day after, but I still reminded myself of the best thing that has happened to us recently, the war being over. It will take me a while to get over it.

* * *

Seventy five days had passed and it was June thirty, my birthday. I was turning twelve, and was now a teenager. At least to my eyes, I considered that the starting point. Since my dad said it was also the time he was going to start calling me a proper man. He wanted to show me something though. My father said it might have been the best gift that he could have possibly given me.

"I don't know if I can beat this. But come on here and I have something to show you." My father said, and led me all the way to somewhere deeper in the house. Up the stairs, which I never been up or remember him going up. It seemed like a part of the house that never happened until he led me there. At a door, he opened it and showed what may have been the last and only clean place in the entire house.

"What is this?" I asked my father, and he patted my shoulder as I thought I was starting to get it.

"This is your mothers room. I haven't been in it since the day she died. I couldn't do it. But I am giving it to you. What you do with it is up to you, but it is now yours. This will be possibly the biggest and best gift I will ever hand you. Enjoy it my child." He told me, and I stepped foot in it. Opening one of the drawers and cleaned the windows of dust. I couldn't believe it.

I ran to my father and just stared at him. He had a faint but sincere smile on his face. "I mean it." Was all he said, I just looked at it more and knew that my father was right. This was the best he could have given me.

Over time, I had cleaned the room a little bit and made it my study. Where I did my planning there and everything that the digital was and led up to all started there. I spent a summer on this project which I will explain in stronger detail in time. But now I need a break to cry from all I remember and wrote down. Yes, even I still need to cry sometimes. It is only human.


	7. Origins Part 1

**Present Time**

Davis put his journal down, got his body out of the chair and started stretching himself out. He was going to have to get back to writing in a few minutes anyway, but he wanted to get something to eat first at least. That was until he heard a knock on his door. Confused since his parents were at work and weren't coming back for a couple hours, he walked up to it and answered.

"Hey Cody." Davis said when he saw that it was his young friend Cody who knocked on the door. Cody was ten years old, making him four years younger than this posed body Davis was in. But a hundred and twenty-seven years overall. He was also short for his age, only being a tad over four feet and had dark brown hair. He and Davis had been friends since Cody was seven. Interestingly enough, the person Davis had a crush on was also Cody's supposedly babysitter. Her name was Yolei, and she was twelve years old. A little young to babysit.

"What are you doing?" Cody asked Davis, and Davis was debating himself on if he should tell or not. He looked at the journal from the corner of his eyes, and then slowly nodded. This might be his only chance to tell anybody soon. So he decided to take it.

"Just writing something. I can read it to you if you want." Davis said and then Cody seemed to consider it. With a shrug and further a nod, he showed his approval to the idea. Davis led Cody into his room. Where Davis sat at the chair near his table and Cody sat on Davis's bed. "This is some of the events of my life. I will tell you right now that at first you won't believe me and that I am insane. But the further I read and you listen, the more reasonable I will sound and the more you will believe me." Davis warned Cody.

"Alright. I will take your word for it." Cody replied wondering why Davis had to give that warning. In he end, he wasn't that much older than him. Before he could think further on it, Davis started reading.

He read everything that he wrote on. Up from his thoughts on how it was like before he was born up until the end of the Civil War. He took no breaks and Cody listened in complete silence. It took nearly two hours to do, but when he was done Cody couldn't do anything besides nod.

"Interesting. You're exactly right. At first, I thought you were just making it up and I couldn't believe you. But as you went on, your descriptions became more solid and I started to believe you more. Now I can see that all this stuff really did happen and you weren't making this up." Cody said in approval, and then looked at Davis. "What are you going to do now though? You have such a long to go. Nearly a hundred and twenty years still. Or are you stopping at when you somehow found a way to look like a much younger person. Either way, you have a long ways to go and I just want to know how it will be done or what you will do now."

"I think that I will continue writing the story. That is the best I can do for now. Maybe you can stay over until I am done writing. I'm one of those people that like to read out loud while I am writing. So that way you would what I am writing while I am doing it." Davis told Cody his plan, and Cody seemed to like the idea. The idea of him staying over.

"Sure. Although it will probably have to be a night or two affair realistically." Cody told Davis, and Davis shrugged. He didn't have much to do for the weekend.

"Go ahead and call your parents telling them that you're staying at my house for now." Davis said, and Cody got up to do just that. After about three or four minutes he was back.

"They said they would drop by in a hour with my sleeping materials and a couple pairs of clothes. I told them I was staying the entire weekend and they seemed fine with it." Cody told Davis, and then got back on the bed.

"Well that means that we better get started. We could get quite a bit done in one hour. So we better not waste any time." Davis said as he started writing and reading out loud everything in the following.

**DIGIMON ORIGINS (1865-1869)**

After my father had let me use my mothers room for whatever I wanted, I instantly made it sort of like my work area for everything on developing the world that Tina and I had came up with. I didn't really think of my promise that much for the last two years because of the war, but it was time for me to repay my dues.

I cleared off my mothers entire work table and put it away in a box for safe keeping. This was so I could use it as a nice writing area. Most of the first week was getting boxes to put my mothers materials in. That was until on the last day I found a letter holder from her. It said that it was for me. Well I guessed it was for me when it said 'my unborn child' on the TO section.

I considered opening it there but I decided that I wasn't worthy yet. I would read it someday. When I thought that I had done something beyond myself and worthy of a letter from my dead mother. Who hadn't even been with me for five minutes. "This is for you though." I told the letter, and I had my father buy a couple of notebooks. Which was brutal to his wages and our living situation. To which I told him I was very sorry for.

I told my ink bottle and quill and started writing. The first sentence I wrote was July 7 1865, I am finally starting to write everything that Tina and myself came up with, and possibly some more after that.

After that first sentence, I reached a page and it was still only noon. So I decided to write until the night came by. Since I had no plans that day. By the time I stopped, it was nearly nine a clock and I had wrote everything done down from the first two meetings I had with Tina about it. I had written nearly eight pages and I was there for about nine hours just writing that. I was very impressed.

I told my father that I wrote a lot that day, but I never revealed about what though. I feared that he would just call me a crazy guy for writing about something that would happen if we were super duper high or something. "That's good, glad you're enjoying yourself in that room." He replied though, not suspecting anything.

"Dad, have you ever considered any sort of education for me?" I asked him, and he paused for a moment. Like I just dropped the bomb on him.

"Davis, we're poor. We barely live above the poverty line as it. Look at our house. If you were to take all my yearly earnings, and remove the amount to pay my house and provide food and other stuff for us, I barely have ten or twenty dollars left. Not nearly enough to provide you a year of school, much less twelve. No Davis, on this request, I will have to turn you down." My father replied, and I accepted what he said.

"How about you teach me at home?" I suggested, and then he looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked, and I explained my idea to him.

"You teach me at the same time as the school does their students, so it is like I'm going to school. But in reality it's at home. So it's free in a way." My father looked like this wasn't so bad a idea when I explained myself.

"How about we try that out. But you should still have the rest of your summer off." My father decided, and that ended our dinner conversation.

I spent three weeks writing every single one of the ideas Tina and I came up with down on paper. Such as the general setting and monsters that would live there. I was impressed with all that we had talked about and how much time seemed like it would be worth nothing. As she was gone, there was a huge part of the fun gone. It made me feel very sad on the inside.

When I finished all those ideas on paper, the journal had nearly a hundred pages on it. With some pages being crammed in on notes. Me forcing myself to write real tiny to get the sentence or idea down. I asked my father to take me to the graveyard the day after I finished all that writing. He seemed alright with it and led me all the way to the graveyard.

Once at the graveyard, I went right up to Tina's grave and opened the journal. I showed the pages to the gravestone like she could actually read it. I didn't care if people thought I was was insane or not. Then I went into a several hour talk to the gravestone about the exact details I wrote down. I felt more happy with the time I read to her gravestone and felt more at peace with her death at that point than I had pretty much since then.

When it was nearly midnight, I went back to my house and my father wasn't angry at me. Just surprised that I was gone for so dang long. "Trust me dad, I didn't know I had this much talk in me. I can surprise myself sometimes." I told him and I felt just stone tired then. "I will be heading right to sleep."

"Nice idea. You need all the sleep you can get. You're starting to grow now. Both physically and mentally. You need more sleep now than usual." My father replied, and that was the first time I pretty much ever heard anything about puberty ever.

Soon after, I was getting used to writing everything that I thought of down as the new ideas. Since I had nothing to go off with Tina anymore. It was getting to the point where papers couldn't fit in the drawers anymore. So I started sticking them on the wall and I could read at the papers every time I looked up. One section was talking about how towers could be made to show the position of power.

One week after that, there was almost a entire wall covered up with papers and after a month I saw that most of the walls started to get covered up. My father would hardly come in to see what I was doing. Only once every week or so he would poke his head in for a second.

My routine was that I woke up, had breakfast and went to the room. Came out for lunch and then went back in. Then had dinner and went back in for another hour or two. Then I went to bed. Every Sunday I would come out of the house to visit my friends. Such as Gaven, Tiffany, and Butch. They were the only ones aside from my father who had any idea I was doing so much writing. Although none knew what I was writing about.

July had passed and August wasn't much different. I remember one day when I went to the bathroom to do my business there when I took my pants down to sit down. I just noticed then that there was hair starting to grow at my lower genital area. I was confused and I didn't do anything about it. I just finished my bathroom visit and asked my dad about it.

"That is showing that you are now in puberty. It's a phase in all humans once they reach the teenage years when your body starts going through serious changes. Such as growing hair on other parts of your body or growing taller, having odd sleeping and eating habits. I went through it to. Don't worry about it. It lasts a few years for all males. Since you're twelve now, I would assume that it will end for you once you are sixteen or seventeen. I started when I was fourteen and finished when I was about nineteen." My father explained puberty to me and I didn't think that it was that odd actually. I got the concept down actually.

"Do I start changing my interests?" I asked, and my father seemed to think about it.

"Most people do. But there are a few that don't." He answered and that was the end of the conversation. I just went back to the room and continued writing.

On August thirty first, one day before my father agreed that he would start doing that teaching to me, I showed him the room and just how much I wrote.

He seemed stunned. "This is insane. You did all this over summer. I was never this dedicated to anything that I wrote in my life. Man what drove you to do it?" My father said all these things while he was checking it out. Even reading a few of the pages that he picked up. I thought on the best way to explain it.

"Tina and I thought of all these things. For a new imagination for a world and this was all the stuff that we came up with." I said pointing to the notebook he bought me soon after my birthday. Then I sort of moved my hands around the rest of the room. "But everything else I made. What do you think?"

"I am sort of at a loss or words. I'm impressed in a way that you were able to stick with something that hard. Perhaps I can read more over time, but I think that we need to get ready for you to sleep. So we can be ready for you to start your year of me teaching you." My father left my room and I got ready to sleep.

* * *

The school thing, well not really school but my father teaching me was a nine month experience. Like normal school years. He was trying to get me caught up with reading, history, math and how general sciences that year.

"The Americans weren't always having control of this country that we live in. We were once ruled by Britain and that lasted the American Revolutionary war in the years of 1775 to 1783. After we won the war we had become our own country and our first president that we ever had is a man named George Washington. He won a nearly perfect vote from all thirteen at the time states. Delaware was our first state in the union and one of our smallest. I think it actually is the smallest or second smallest. Anyways, we are on our seventeenth president since Lincoln was number sixteen and he was killed in office just a few months ago." My father told me in one of the lessons. I will only explain a couple of the lessons since I don't remember that many and I don't want this to go on any longer than it already will.

Another one of the lessons that he gave me was simple math works. Since I never really done much of math before in my life. He said I probably know the basic additions and said that he won't bother on that too hard. Stuff that he taught me was like fractions, division, multiplication, exponents and other things that people that age should be expected to know. I know most people hate math and everything, but I found myself having a easy enough time with it. It was just the first week or two I would say that I had a harder time at it.

One final thing I would talk about was his simple teaching of reading and comprehension. Since I didn't read too much in my life up until that point, I didn't really respect it that much and grow to like the stuff that it did have to offer. Trust me, reading does have a bit to offer. You just have to find the right book or paper to pick up. My father also talked a little bit about the Civil War. Like the battles in it, the death toll (which he said was at least one hundred thousand) and like how there was a lower part of the country that wanted to separate from us but since the northern won the war that country wasn't able to withstand any more.

* * *

Well, I think that you get the basic gest of it. So I will explain more of what I was wanting to really talk about. After the nine months or so that I was learning from my father we decided to just sort of have the next months off of education almost like I was in the normal school system. I would say that it was June nine or ten when we decided to do that.

The day that we came to this agreement my father decided to let us go to a hotel in town. One whole weekend of just staying in a place that was not in my normal house. I asked Gaven and Tiffany how their school year went and they said that it wasn't that eventful but there were some cool stuff they learned. Butch when I talked to him actually said he misses school. Calling it the one place he could hang out with friends and when the war started and he left he lost most of them. He told me it was a shame that I never got to go to school properly and was forced to settle with at home education.

When my father and I had reached the hotel room for us to stay at, he gave us a proper registration. I think I only went to a hotel once or twice in my life. Another thing I was excited about was that it was three weeks until my thirteenth birthday. My father talked about how much he and my mom loved to be at the hotel and he stated that was where they went every time they wanted to have sex with each other. A little more than I wanted to know, but why not just take it in I guess.

"Hey father did you every want to see your older sister again?" I asked randomly because I just had a random remembrance that he had one who left when he was seventeen. His blank looks on his seemed to indicate that he never thought about it before.

"I guess maybe once or twice. I was more concerned about getting my job at the store. I was trying to provide a somewhat stable living life for me to live on my own. When we, I mean me and your mother, when we dated it was just sort of dragging your ass on the ground. That was how hard it was to pay for everything. I was very young when I had you. I was only twenty-three years old. Barely old enough to get some college degree." My father said as he flopped down on the bed. "Promise me one thing Davis. When you have a family, provide the best living possible. Even if it takes all your money and you have nothing left for yourself, provide for them until you can't anymore. One thing my father said to me that I will repeat to you is that someday the best gift of a father would be complete. That their child becomes a parent so you can pass their love onto them and you can truly see my love towards you."

After that he was just down. I tried to get more out of him, but he was just asleep and not having it. Wow, he must have been tired. I was trying to think of something to do. Maybe go around the hotel a little bit. I put on my shoes and walked out of the room to go into the hotel hallways.

I was seeing some young girls walking by with only shorts on, older man who were trying to run by for job interviews and some people out smoking in the hallways. Just the sort of mix that you would normally expect. I walked on outside and took in a nice breath of fresh air. 'Gods light will save us' I thought randomly. I don't know why I had that thought but I accepted it.

After I walked around the general area for a couple minutes I decided to get up and walk a little further away. When I heard a sort of noise. Like a monster was spying on me. I was scared to think of it so I went right back into the hotel and ran right into our room. I flopped right on the other bed after I slammed the door shut. I knew I must have been over killing it but I was scared at that moment. I closed my eyes after a few minutes.

I had a dream where I was seeing something trying to escape from somewhere. Like they were imprisoned and they were wanting to leave. "Kill him I must. Only way to rule digital world." The voice said and then there was silence until another voice popped in.

"There must be a alternative. He is young and not understanding. Can you wait for a few years?" The second voice said and I was forced wide awake when I thought I heard the voice again and was followed with yelling from my father.

I opened my eyes and saw a giant Minotaur looking thing our room. I jumped on up scared but I knew that it couldn't be real. Those were from Greeks myths. Then I was trying to recall something in the past and sort of got something. It might have been something I came up with when I was doing that stuff all summer. I was forced to try and remember the legend of the Minotaur. Theseus killed it in the labyrinth in the legends if I remember correctly.

But what value was that going to serve? I was facing one in front of me and I thought I heard a odd voice. "Minotaurmon, champion level. Watch out for the gun on their left left." The voice said and I then noticed the gun right as it was about to shoot it.

I jumped off my bed and grabbed my dad when I landed on the ground. I bet the impact was really harsh but I didn't really care. "Davis get out of here. I will follow you." My father said and I was scared. How could he hope to last more than a few seconds against a bull monster thing with a gun for their left hand.

"But father what if I don't want to?" I asked him desperately wanting him to understand. He shook his head and forced me off of him. He looked at me firmly. The Minotaurmon fired a shot in our direction and almost hit us. They only missed us by a matter of inches. I believe that maybe it was on purpose.

"I will not let you argue this one my child. You will leave now." My father said and I looked at both him and the monster. I decided that for this case he was right. I had to go. I started running out of the hotel room and ran down the hallways. The Minotaurmon came out running after me and left my father alone. When i was at the end of the hallway I saw the monster raise their hand up and lower it.

"Earthquake Drill!" I heard it say and I was confused that it had any vocabulary. But I was distracted from that fact when I saw it advancing at me again like that never happened. When they were a few feet away from me I heard the hotel start shaking and parts of the ceiling starting to lower.

I had to think. There were people in this hotel that probably have no idea what is going on. I need to find a way to get them out of here. I then had a idea. I ran back to my hotel room and grabbed a bunch of pieces of paper, my father wasn't in the room. So I assume that he took his chance to get out of the room. I hoped that I was right on this on.

After I got the papers I grabbed a matchbox and started to run for the exit of the hotel. The Minotaurmon shooting bullets at me and even hit my shoulder a little bit on one. The walls were covered up with holes and some rooms looked like they just went through a war zone. Believe me I know how they look. But I did make my way outside with the Minotaurmon following me.

Once I was outside I got myself a comfortable feet away from the hotel so the Minotaurmon wouldn't be tempted to fight me inside or try to go back inside. However they took this as their chance to start shooting at everything in the town. I looked around horrified. I had to use these matches somehow.

I ran at the Minotaurmon and they put their gun right at me. When they started firing I was able to jump over several, duck under a couple and run around some. I had no idea how I found the ability to do that but I didn't care at the moment. I was safe for now. But then I lit a few of the matches and put one in each of the gun holes. One in each nostril, one in the mouth and several in a circle all around it. Starting a fire where they were at and burning it alive.

There I was watching the Minotaurmon on fire and before they died they shot one more large bullet in the air to create a large hole in the ground. Then the fire consumed them and even the fire faded away like the entire encounter never happened. Aside from all the obvious destruction. I knew that I had to get out before anybody would accuse me of being responsible.

I was nearly on my way out of the general area when I thought of something important. My father was still in there. I stopped my plan and started running to out hotel room. Inside, he was on the ground. Not terribly wounded or anything but it was obvious that if he was hit it was a pretty big one.

"Is it gone?" My father asked me and I picked him up. Surprised by how light he was I put him over my shoulder and started running out of the hotel and back to our house. Through the room window. Which was a stupid idea but at the time I just plain didn't care.

"Yes father it is destroyed. I wonder what the heck that was." I assured him but I wasn't sure if I was assuring myself or not. But at the time, I wasn't important. My father was the priority this time.

With that thought in mind, I ran even faster to the entrance of my house and I could feel my leg starting to get weak from the long distance and the extra weight. But I took no breaks during the entire run. When I was getting close to the house entrance, I just about dropped at the door. Although I finished by getting inside then dropped at the ground. Panting and sweating I was possibly the most tired I ever felt. My father would let the subject go today but once I woke up tomorrow, all he would care about was this.

* * *

The next day when I woke up my father was ready to start asking me pretty much what the heck happened that previous day. "Davis, why was there a monster that attacked us? What was that anyways?"

"I don't know to either of those questions. I have a theory. I have no clue if it would hold up at all though, but still got one nonetheless." I answered and my father like instantly wanted to know what my theory was.

"What do you think it was for?" My father asked seriously and I knew that there was no point in hiding the theory from him. He was my father after all.

"I feel like what attacked us possibly connected with those things I made and wrote down on those papers over last summer. I remember writing in something like that in one of my things. But I have no idea beyond that what they would be doing and why they would be here. Here of all places, when they are not even real." I sat down on the couch, not being able to live with the possible thoughts that I may have been responsible for the creation of something as horrible as that.

"But they are fake. Or as most would say. I know one very odd person indeed who might try to counter this statement and try to make sense out of it. Given what happened I would be surprised if he even tried in this case." My father said and looked out the window.

I was desperate. Perhaps even more than my father in this case. So I would let him do whatever needed to be done here. I would let him show me to this man if it was the only way that there could be any sense out of this. "Let me see him." I requested and my father turned around. As if I made a really bad choice when I said that. I didn't know why but I soon regretted saying that because of his expression.

"Are you sure? He's a very crazy man. I don't mean that lightly. He is possibly one of the most insane people to have ever wandered this town. But if you really want to see him I guess I can lead you to his house. Just don't blame me when he scares the crap out of you." My father told and I really didn't have that many worries going in considering I just lived through a war and had to fight a monster of myth last night. Although I was pretty sure the myths didn't have the Minotaur using a gun. Just a safe assumption.

"Please show him to me." I said assuringly and my father got himself up like he knew he wasn't going to win this fight. He tapped my shoulder and I took that as my cue to start walking over to the old mans house.

The old mans house was at the very edge of town. There was no path over to it and the house looked very worn down. Not quite like how you would imagine a haunted mansion, but not much better either. I could see the spider webs on the fence and that was sure indicator that this man did not care one bit about the outside of his house. Heck even the roof looked rough. Like it had went through a storm. Then I thought of something. What if this place was near a place in the war? Considering that one battle I saw near the town it was entirely possible.

My father knocked on the door five times in a quick row. As if that was the rule to get the persons attention. We waited for a couple minutes and my father seemed like we should give up when there was a creaking noise. The door was opening up a very small amount at a time, and with each inch the door opened the more I saw a old man there in front of us.

"Hello James, I wouldn't have ever thought that I would see you again. What brings you here?" The old man said and then my father showed him me. As if the meeting had to get serious then.

"I brought my son here. I'm worried that he is in grave danger. Can you talk to us for a moment?" My father told the old man and he looked at me. When his face eased out I assumed that he was okay with spending some time talking to us about whatever problem was coming up here.

The old man let us in and he led us to his living room. Which actually was in worse condition than the outside of his house. Like there was muddy water all over the ground and the couches all had mold on the seats. The books were wet and unreadable. The bookselves looked like they were cracked and about to fall apart. The lights were unable to work which was no surprise. The old man sat down on one of the moldy couches. He looked at me as if he read my thoughts.

"What's the point in cleaning my house? As I age the house does to. Why not show it. Makes it more great to experience. I requested the town owners to destroy the house the day I die so the house would go down with me. With me inside of it as well." The old man told me and I had a very hard time following any of his logic.

"Anyways, let's talk about why we truly came here." My father said, not sitting on any of the couches. He just stood up the entire meeting, I took his example. "We were attacked yesterday by this monster. I know how much you like to do studies on this type of thing so I assumed that you would have some sort of theory behind of this." My father told the old man.

"Alright. You said this was more about your son then it was about you. Let me ask him some questions and maybe that will help me a little bit." The old man told my father and my father didn't argue or anything. "What is your name young child? My name is Mr. Mortar. I study unlikely worlds all the time and try to decide if they have any sort of chance of being real here."

"My name is Davis." I answered Mr. Mortar and told him of the situation. "So when I was younger, I had a few friends who I hung out with. One of them was a young girl who was my age and we came up with this one world in our minds. One were monsters lived freely and were ancient stuff were not ruined. Such as old pyramids. But we also had stuff that we have never really seen before in real life. Such as devices that could wash our dishes. Which I still want to see happen. Anyways, during the war that had just happened she and most of my other friends died. Aside from one who went to join the war and I have not really seen him yet that much since then. Maybe once or twice in the last year. I wrote all the stuff that we had came up with in a notebook last summer and I wrote my many new ideas on more paper and it started to become a large project. One that I thought didn't have to come back. Until yesterday, when that attack happened. I worry that this world has somehow broken reality and has started to come here."

Mr. Mortar looked at me like this could make or break the entire case. "So Davis, do you believe in other worldly activities? Such as ghosts, evil shadows, angels and aliens." I was about to say no for a moment but then I remembered some of the stuff that I had seen at the end of the war last year.

"Yes I do believe in them. I didn't for a while, but now I do." I answered and then Mr. Mortar got up from the couch and then put his hands on my face. He looked like I just put evil onto this world and it was all my fault.

"Sir, show me a page of your work. I will need to look over it and I will tell you in a couple days what I have come up with." Mr. Mortar said very solidly. I decided to listen to him.

"Yes sir." I said without consideration and left the house. I ran the entire way to the house and wasn't really even that tired when I reached it. I went to my mothers room, now my room and grabbed a piece of paper. I thought I heard for a moment my mothers voice.

"It's not your fault." The voice said and then I didn't hear anything else from them after that. I decided that I was just going crazy and that this didn't really happen. If only Tina was around then we could make a choice together. I went back to Mr. Mortar's house and handed him a page of my work.

"Thanks Davis, come back in a few days after I looked it over. In the meantime, write more into this world so it can grew more. Every time you come on over here bring a new page of your writings so I can look at it more." Mr. Mortar told me as I agreed to what he said. My father led me out of the house and I can't remember anything else from that memory.

* * *

Two days had passed and I wrote another three or four pages on details talking about the new world as Mr. Mortar requested of me. My father thought that two days was enough time and that I should visit him again. He was trying to decide if he should come along or not. I asked him if he wanted to though.

"Actually, I won't go this time. Just tell me how it went when you come back. I will come next time though." My father said and I let the choice go. It was what he wanted to do and I was perfectly fine with it. Besides, I didn't him to watch over me all the time, did I. I took care of myself during the Civil War.

"Okay I will see you later father. I wonder what mother would say about this if she were around." I said as I walked out. I could tell father seemed very sad over even the mention of mother. I looked back at the house, not at all knowing then that this would be one of the last times I see it for the next several years.

I knocked on Mr. Mortars door with the new pages in my pocket. He answered the knock after I did it the exact way my father did it. He looked happy to see me though. Like he got over the whole 'you did this' phase.

"Hello Davis, nice to see you again. Come inside. I don't want anybody hearing us while we speak here. Or else they might start getting ides for themselves. Let's talk about each of our progresses." Mr. Mortar patted the door handle as he said that. When he was done with saying that and his patting, he led me back to the original meeting place.

"What progress have you made here?" I asked him and handed him my new papers. To show him the progress that I made. He looked over it for a couple seconds before putting it in his own pocket. He seemed like it was time to get right down to the busniess part of everything.

"Yes, I have made a decent amount of progress." He replied and then took out a box for me to open. As if the next answers were inside of there. "I think I found a way for you to go into the world that you have made. I don't know what would be in there and what you should expect. This is a one time usage item. The item will only work for five minutes. I will time it so you can get out in time. If you don't get out in time then you are stuck in there until I make the next box. Which I think with these new papers I can do and make the time limit last a little longer." Mr. Mortar was saying in a very fast tone. I had no clue what he was saying at first until I asked him to repeat himself. To which he did but in a much slower fashion.

"Okay so I just open it?" I asked him and he nodded as if I was correct so far. He told me to get a few more feet away so I wouldn't risk taking anything in the room with me. I did as he asked and the box sucked me in through the light that it made upon opening it.

Once inside, everything seemed to be in a mist. Like it wasn't used to having a human inside of it. I looked around and saw a light pole in the distance. I was surprised to such a thing and I went up to it in a very cautious matter. A little worried that it would do something to me if I touched it.

I saw something else in the shadow. Some red eyes glowing. The eyes seemed to get bigger the more I stared at them. Which I only added up later mean that the thing, whatever it was got closer to me. I had one choice, and that was to try to reach the place that I entered this area in.

With that, I started running away very hard. As if this could kill me. Which I bet it could. I did look back once to see what it was though. I saw a white lion, like something that would have lived in the snowy mountains. It looked great but I didn't get much of a chance to look over it when I saw that it took out a white sword when it got close to me.

Right as the lion was just about to take a slice at me I jumped through the thing that got me sucked in. I just noticed that the mist started to fade away the more I was there. To the point where the general area was somewhat seeable by the time I was done being in there. Mr. Mortar looked at me when I came back. As if he were timing.

"Three minutes and thirty one seconds you were in there." He said and then wiped the dirt off my shirt and body. "What do you think from that little get in?" I panted, getting really tired of all this running and attacking. Why couldn't I live a normal life? First the war, then this.

"It was a little more then I really wanted." I admitted and then seemed to consider the lion that I just saw. "Do you think that there will be more of these coming here?"

Mr. Mortar looked like he wasn't really worried about that detail at this very second. "I bet that they can. There is something else to think about though. That is that this world is very much real and these monsters are mostly likely not just a one time mishappening. Something is up and this world will become more developed over time. I don't know how, but you created an entire world somehow. Time to you to go back I think. I bet your father is worried. I have more work to do."

I respected his wishes and left his house right then and there. This was out of hand now. I went back home and told my father everything that had happened in there. He seemed like he felt the same way as me. Like this whole thing was just going way to far and neither of us had any sort of idea what we should do.

"Whatever happens Davis, know that I respect your choices and we should find a way to go through this as adults. At thirteen you need to start making some adult choices since you are now two thirds of the way to being an adult." My father told me and I was confused about the thirteen comment. Considering the fact that I didn't actually turn thirteen until for like another three or so weeks. But I didn't comment on it. Since he was trying to make a point.

"Yes father. I will probably return in another few days to listen to what he has to tell me." I gave my father my next plan and father started rubbing my hair. This was his way of telling me that it was okay and that everything will calm down sooner or later. Something I wasn't so sure if I can believe anymore.

I went to sleep and heard my father doing the talking to mothers spirit sort of thing again. "Davis said that this man claims he made an entire world and now it's starting to get back at us. What do I do Elle? Our son is growing up but he might never grow up considering what is going on here. Or am I over thinking all this? Please tell me somehow." My father prayed again and went to bed himself.

* * *

It was three days since my last visit to Mr. Mortar's house and I thought that I would drop by at his place again. But first I would hang out with my main friends. Introduce Tiffany and Gaven over to Butch, and perhaps get them to be friends. First, I was at Butch's place.

Butch now lived in his own place after he came back from the war. Since he was now almost twenty-two years old, he had the liberty to do that. When he saw me knock on his door, he was surprised that I remembered where he lived. "Hey Davis, you actually remembered where I am now. What are you here for?"

"I wanted to show you to some of my other friends in town. I thought that you might be a tad curious on who I hang out with now. After that incident." I answered not wanting to go into further description besides saying 'that incident'. Butch knew exactly what I meant. Then again, how would he not? He probably remembers it much more than I do.

"Show you can show them to me. I don't have too much going on today. Where do they live? Or are you going to show them to me yourself?" Butch got his coat on and stepped outside. I told him that I would led him there myself so he wouldn't have to go on a hunt to find it by himself.

"They're closer to my age range. Until most of the friends I used to have that were all older than me. Besides Tina, who was the only one who was my actual age. I bet the older I get the more friends I will have that will be younger than me." I spoke to him about them a tiny bit on my way there. Butch looked like he wanted to get it over with mainly.

Once at the door of Tiffany and Gaven's place, I knocked on their door and Tiffany was the one who answered it in this case. She seemed confused when she saw Butch, since she had never seen him before today. Still even then she got Gaven's attention for him to come on out.

Gaven got to the door and he wasn't wearing too much. Aside from some underwear. It was a odd sight that I never thought I was going to witness. "Hey Davis, who's that with you? He doesn't look like he's your age." Gaven was looking up and down Butch's body, as if wondering why I was hanging out with a man in his twenties.

"He's almost a decade older than me. I've known him since I was six years old." I told them, and Butch corrected me. Saying that it was actually since I was five years old. "Want to hang out?"

Tiffany and Gaven looked at each other. As if trying to decide what to think of my response to Gaven's statement. Soon enough though Gaven went back inside to put on his clothes and was ready to hang out with us. When he was outside again he looked at me as if he expected me to introduce everybody. "Tiffany and Gaven, this is Butch." I did the introduction simple and right to the point. After that, all four of us left the yard and started walking around.

"This was one of my first friends. I had several others but they all died during the war. That was when he went off and joined the fight. Although he never told anybody what side he was one. I had one other that survived to see him leave but she died for reasons that I don't want to get into." I explained to Tiffany and Gaven how I first met Butch. Then I took the time to explain to Butch how I met Tiffany and Gaven. "I was just walking around one day in the war. It was during the time that you were gone. While going around, I saw these two doing pretty much the same thing. We talked for a little bit and sort of became friends with them. Almost the same way I became friends with you."

After I mentioned that Butch went off to go to the war, Gaven got a sudden interest in the guy. As if that was the detail that he needed to reel him in. "What was it like during the battles? Did you ever get wounded? Did anybody close to you die during the battle?" With those questions Butch answered with: Horribly brutal, yes a couple of times, and I don't want to talk about that.

"We've sort of been raising ourselves for a while. Our parents aren't dead, they're just away right now. I bet if we leave this town we will see them again." Tiffany said and Gaven didn't look as if he were as confident in that statement.

"I have to talk to somebody later today. Because of some personal stuff that I don't know if you would quite get." I said and then remembered that I had that meeting with Mr. Mortar. I had to pretty much go right then and there. "Okay sorry you guys. Go ahead and talk all you want. But I have to talk to that person right now." When I said that, I ran off. Butch looked at Tiffany and Gaven as if they were curious why I did.

First I went back to my house to get my father aware of the fact that I was now on my way over to his house. "Okay I will come with you." My father answered when I told him that and he got himself up. Once we were outside, he closed the door and he kept his arm around my shoulder while we walked for the first several feet.

"I wonder what that guy has to say about the whole thing now." My father told me, and I was just as curious about it. If not even more curious. I still sort of felt bad for leaving Tiffany, Gaven and Butch like that.

Everything was alright until we got within twenty feet from Mr. Mortar's house. That was when it all went wrong. A three headed dog jumped down out of nowhere and started breathing fire in my direction. I was so shocked that I fell right on the ground to keep myself somewhat hidden. I felt like I heard Tina's voice. 'Cerberumon. Ultimate level digimon that comes from hell to fulfill one job. Kill the person it was sent after.'

I think even my father heard that voice because he yelled ready loudly "Get out of there now! Go to the house this second!" I didn't argue, I tried running all the way to Mr. Mortar's house. Just twenty more feet I was telling myself when I felt a bite on my foot. Looking down, I saw that Cerberumon got my foot.

I went right to the ground, barely even able to get up much less walk. The Cerberumon got their paws right on my chest, which scrapped it pretty badly. Right when they were about to breath fire at me to make me their lunch meal, I heard a gun shot.

Mr. Mortar was coming out of his house with a shotgun. He shot Cerberumon three times in the chest area, once on the legs and once more in the head. The digimon was now still after the head shot. When we all realized it was destroyed, my father looked at him with new found respect.

"Thanks for saving my child. What can I do to repay you?" My father said when Mr. Mortar lifted me up. He looked at my father, as if feeling bad he had to ask this next question in the first place.

"I need your child to stay with me for the next day or two. I will double my work and try to figure out what is going on. I added a barrier so that none of these monsters can get inside. So your child will be safe for a little while longer. When I figure it out I will tell him what is going on and tell he will be welcome to go back home. Besides he needs rest." Mr. Mortar explained as he was setting me on one of his moldy couches, which I didn't care about then. My father was following him the whole time he was getting me situated.

"If you think that is best then so be it. Just remember to send him back when you are done." My father told him and then left as if he was feeling like he was in our ways. Mr. Mortar looked at me as if truly amazed I survived all this so far.

"Just go to sleep. Don't wake up until I am done. I will be studying until I figure something out. I won't sleep until I find something, even if that means I have to stay up an entire week without sleep." He moved his hand across my face as if that was the best sleeping method. I closed my eyes and was out right away.

* * *

Nothing was too wrong with how I slept I will admit. But Mr. Mortar woke me up like he said he would and I could swear he looked like he was about to fall asleep right there. "I think I figured something out. I want to hear what you think."

"How long have I been asleep?' I asked him while getting adjusted to the terrible smell and looks once again. Mr. Mortar sat down on the other couch and slapped his hands on his legs.

"You were asleep for twenty-six hours. Which is alright since I told you to sleep. It's still noon but it will be evening when you leave." Mr. Mortar said 'when you leave' in a way that made it sound like it was beyond just going back home.

"What do you mean by when I leave?" I asked Mr. Mortar and the old man cleared his throat and looked at me right in the eyes. I knew with that face that I was going to hate this idea.

"When you leave for your little adventure. Yes to solve this all you will have to go out of town. Almost across the entire state to get it all done and taken care of." Mr. Mortar said and I felt like he just piled a bunch of bricks on top of me. I would later on in life figure out how that feels exactly.

"Why do I have to go? Can I just have a normal life?" I asked. I mean how would I be able to handle all this? I was only twelve, and I only started to realize that this fake world I came up with a dead friend is real. Got attacked twice in a week and found out I have to leave home. I think I was reacting reasonable here.

"Do you want to live the rest of your live living the possiblity that you will be hunted until the day you die an will never live a normal life?" Mr. Mortar asked me and I thought upon it. That would be pretty bad but I wondered how leaving on pretty much a suicide mission would help me with that.

"Okay you have me listening. Just explain to me the purpose of leaving on a adventure like this. A adventure that will as you say pretty much go around the entire state." I told him and Mr. Mortar looked like I had made the right choice when I replied that way.

He sat down and told me some of the basic details. "I got the fact that something is hunting you down to kill you. Something wants to see you dead and are sending these monsters out to get you can go around the state and find the monster that is behind all this, I feel that you can get all this behind you." Mr. Mortar tried telling me and I was still not following exactly.

"Why would there be a digimon that wants to kill us?" I asked the old man and he seemed to face as if that was the part he was a little uncertain of. I had no idea why I said digimon, maybe it was a name that just came to my head.

"I believe that because that world that you imagined has shown itself to be real, that it will as it goes on further won't need your life force to live on. The monster, or digimon as you just said, wants to take over this world for some reason is my prediction. You living is the biggest problem with that, since you are the one that made it. If you die, then they can rule the world on their own. I feel like that is the main reason. It's odd but the only thing that I can think of."

But I was only in that world for like a couple minutes once in my life. I feel like if they wanted to rule it they wouldn't need my death. Since I was unaware that this thing was even real until just a few days ago. If they never attacked me, their wanting to rule anything would have been blind to me and they could have done it with no trouble.

"I don't get it." I said and explained what I had just thought of to Mr. Mortar. Who seemed to think upon that problem as well. I could tell that he was confused on that now. But he looked like he wanted to get back on his topic.

"Anyways, back to the monster that wants to kill you. I think I know what this monster is. A devil like monster. One that wants to expand beyond just ruling the dead, one that hates life as it is. But one that realizes that with more death, the more powerful they get and the more they could rule the world. With your death, that would be the last piece of a puzzle that they would need." Mr. Mortar looked like he was trying to explain it to himself more than he really was to me.

Either way, I didn't want to be preyed upon by a monster for world control. If Mr. Mortar's theory was correct that was. So I thought if I had come up with a devil like monster before. Then I remembered one. From very early back. I decided I should tell him then.

"NeoDevimon. Something I came up wit a very long time ago. Like during the war itself. It is the best thing that I can think of. If it's not that, then I have no idea what it is. I described it as something that would hate their lot in life and would want something better and would do anything for it. I also wrote them as the ruler of the underworld. Something based off of Hades from the myths." I gave him my idea and Mr. Mortar looked like this was the best lead we had, so we would have to go with it.

"Okay let's take your word for it. I with my studying have come up with a possible idea that this monster is hiding. I got out that there is this house that hasn't been entered in a few years near one of the northern towns of the state. I have reason to believe that they rule their area of land under the house as a area to be at before they grow more powerful. The reason was that quite a few years back the house was used for cult rituals and killings and that they had expanded to where they didn't need the house before getting destroyed a year later. Then the house has never been used since. If rituals were done there, the house could have a certain power there that this NeoDevimon speak of needs. Just a theory but it's as good of one as the theory that you have. So we better tell your father about it." Mr. Mortar said and I hated the idea very much. But seeing as he was right and we truly had nothing better to work off of for either end of it, I think we would have to go with both our ideas to make a game plan.

"Okay, let's go with it." I said and shook Mr. Mortar's hand. Then I left the house to tell my father of the stupid plan.

* * *

A few hours I was ready to head out. I told my father about the plan and at first he looked like I had no chance. It seemed like from his face that he would rather take his chances of having these monsters attacking me at home over leaving town to go to a house to track down a house that may or may not be around still to confront a monster that may or may not even be real to start with. I agreed with how he felt, but even I felt more confident about it. After some thought on it, we both agreed that it's the best idea but I should at least have a decent packing ready.

I got a empty notebook with some writing materials. So I could explain my ideas and this world and the history of it more. I packed all my clothes, even if they were dirty and as long as they actually fit on me. I filled up a pouch with water and my father got a free new pair of shoes for me from his store. He also got me one new pair of everything that I needed. Before I was done packing I looked at the table in the room that my mother used to live in before she died. I checked out the letter, and decided not to open it up quite yet. I decided though that if I survived this one in one thousand chance of success adventure then I would open it.

I looked at my father before I left. I had a terrible feeling that this is the last time that we will ever see each other. Or at least for a very long time. I found out from my father when I asked him that it was June 12. Eighteen days before I turned 13.

"I don't have any hopes in this." I told my father and wanted so badly to just leave it at that. I hoped that at the last second he had a moment were he changed his mind and told me that it would be stupid to leave and that he would rather take his chances with me staying here. But that was not the answer that he gave me.

"Before you leave follow me now." My father said and walked closer to the kitchen and I followed him. Inside the kitchen area, he moved the trash box out of the way and showed a doorway to a basement. He opened the door and then it showed a ladder. With him down it first, I decided that I should just follow him.

At the bottom of the ladder, it was pure darkness. Once he turned on the light, I was surprised by everything I saw. Believe me, you wouldn't expect it either. What I saw were weapons and armor. From like the older war periods when these things were used. A katana, a bow with a full quiver, a war axe, hammer and some other things like ball and chain. He had things like full chain mail armor and samurai appeal. He also had a helmet that looked like it was representing an actual face.

"A collection that I made over the years. I stopped when I married your mother and stated again after she died. I never thought that I would need any of this in personal outside life uses. I don't know what you would think of this but if you need anything to be ready for your adventure, just pick some things. I won't really use them for anything besides just adding on to an already sort of large collection to begin with. So please feel free to have some of it. Come up with you are done and show me. I will leave you alone now." My father explained the collection to me and climbed up the ladder.

I looked at the stuff in the room and was actually wondering what the heck would help me when guns were starting to become a thing and swords were going very much out of style? Most of this armor looked like it wasn't used since the day it was made. It was a very hard choice to make but I did it anyways. I took the katana for some reason, I took this one set of armor that was black and looked very light. Interesting fact, it looked a lot like Goku's outfit in Dragon Ball but instead of orange it was black. Don't know if you really cared about that fact though. But I decided that would be all I would take.

When I got up to show my father, he looked at the outfit and weapon choice I made. I could tell he was confused by the look on his face. "I wouldn't have expected you to make that choice of items to use, but I will go with it. I think that you should leave as soon as possible, so you can have a good start." My father said and hugged me hard.

"What if I never see you again? I asked him scared and my father shook his head like he didn't want me to even mention the possiblity of the matter.

"Let's try and be positive here. I think and this is your choice that you should go alone. So nobody else will be put in danger from this." My father brought up the point that I would try to remain loyal to even though I wasn't able to do that in certain parts of it.

"Okay father. I will try and do both these things." I told him and put on my back pack and situated everything to were it can be at least a little bit comfortable.

I had gone maybe thirty feet from my house before I started getting glances from people walking down the streets. No doubt they were all wondering what the heck I was doing with all this junk with me. I didn't explain anything to them because I felt that if I did then they would be even more curious and I would be forced to explain the entire incident to them.

Once I had been nearly half way between my house and the other side of town I saw Tiffany and Gaven run up to me. Under most cases, I would have thought that them going out of their way to say hi to me would be pretty cool. But on todays case, I felt it be more of a problem than a help having them come up to me. "Hey guys listen, I will be gone for a while and I think it should be better if you don't come along."

"Why do you say that? You're walking with a bunch of like really old style stuff. How can we not come along to see what you're doing?" Gaven told me and I wasn't thrilled to do any of this. I knew the only way to get them to leave me alone was to give them a super quick and to the point summary of everything. Which was exactly what I did.

"So you're saying that you're leaving to try to get something that might not even be real to try and stop wanting to kill you. Even though if they are real they might not be trying to kill you." Tiffany said as if she was adding it all up. I nodded really fast and annoyed like she got the basic of it and that she really needed to leave.

"I need you guys to leave like right now." I told them starting to lose my patience with both of them. They looked like they got it and I was glad for that at least.

"Fine if you really feel this way then that why you will be even more annoyed when we tell you that we want to come along with you." Tiffany said and I face palmed myself. Not believing that they were really acting this way.

"What if you get in danger?" I asked them and Gaven looked at me.

"If you are alone, you are one person and that increases the chances of you dying. If it's three people at least your chances of survival are a bit better." Gaven explained and I knew that I should stop trying to convince them not to come.

"Fine, let's leave now." I said and then the three of us left the town to go on my quest. I hoped father would never find out about the fact that these two are coming along with me. I think they would notice sometime. I just hoped it was far enough away from here that he wouldn't try to find us.

* * *

So the three of us were walking for a few hours and it looked like the area was starting getting a little bit dark when we decided to take a dinner break. I mean we had no money to do it, and I felt stupid. Since that should have been like the second thing I asked my father for. Aside from a back pack to hold that money in. Thankfully Tiffany had some probably stale bread in her pocket.

"How long have you had that?" I asked her and she smiled up at me. As if I brought up a point she never considered.

"About a few hours. Since before we left." Tiffany answered and Gaven looked like he was about to start laughing.

"Okay, let's just split it up in three and use it. Obviously nobody thought about money here. Maybe we go to some house and get some food there." Gaven said and then I knew that this was the best that we were going to get here. So we split the bread into three pieces, and the bread just wasn't that good and it didn't fill me up that much. But I knew better than to complain about it.

After that less than awesome experience we decided to continue on walking. I was confused. We had been gone for at least three hours now and there was no attack. Maybe it was because Tiffany and Gaven were with me. In which case I was now glad that they came along. Since they might have saved my life a little longer.

That thought made me feel a lot better for about the next hour or two. Until we started to walk into a small town. By small I mean really small. There were about seven houses in it. One of them looked like they hadn't been used since before Hades was born. Yeah odd comparison I know but I don't care. It was my best one yet and I will let it stick. The town looked like it had twenty, thirty at tops people in it. Most of them looked at Tiffany and Gaven like they didn't really catch their interest. But when they saw me they looked like if I were walking in a odd cult trying to give off the words that they speak.

So the three of us trying not to pay attention to what they looked like asked some people around. We asked them how many miles we were away from our home town, and they told us we were about ten miles away. That was about two miles a hour. Man if that was our pace the entire trip, it would take us weeks to get to where Mr. Mortar suggested we should go. Then I assumed that we would get faster with each day.

I was the one who asked about the food. Because seriously, my stomach felt like it had already walked off every once of possible energy that the piece of bread gave me. One person told us that they would give us a couple days supply of food for free. She led us to her house and filled an entire pack with it. Then she gave it to Gaven, since he was the oldest. That was when I for some reason. Who was older out of Tiffany and I? It would only be by a matter of days or months, but still. She told us that children leaving like this was a terrible choice and we should be more careful before we left her house. We never saw her again.

So we walked around for a little while longer to check out the town. It really was exactly as I stated it was. In fact, it was in some cases down right sad. It was even more sad when the most interesting place was the house that looked like it hadn't been used since before Hades was born. Then I remembered Mr. Mortar's description of the house we should look at. Abandoned and looked like it hadn't been used in forever.

As an idiot I ran to the house. Tiffany and Gaven looked like I had just gone a tiny bit insane. But I think that this fact was already settled when I decided to listen to Mr. Mortar. I just ran right to the door breaking it. I fell on the ground before I got myself up brushing all the stuff off of me.

"Davis, what has gone to you?" Tiffany asked annoyed before she was distracted by how terrible the house looked. I mean seriously, it made Mr. Mortar's house looked like a five star hotel.

"Oh boy I wish we don't have to stay here tonight." Gaven said and then we decided to still look around the area anyways. Everything on the entry room seemed normal enough, but when Gaven went to the kitchen, Tiffany to the basement and myself to the upper floor, it started going wrong. On the top floor, there were three rooms. One was a bathroom, which seemed like the only place in the entire house to be in perfect condition. The smaller bedroom had a giant hole in it that you could through to see the kitchen, making that room totally unusable. The last room though was the worse. It looked like a monster that was a bunch of snakes. Like for hair, the legs, the arms and even the body. I think that I honestly screamed my head off when I saw that. Like my head flew off for a nanosecond and then came back to my face.

When I screamed, I started running down the top floor hall and going down the stairs. I tripped on the stairs and tumbled down most of them. Gaven started coming after me.

I saw Gaven trip over and had one of his angles bend a little bit when he was advancing to me. He fell down and wouldn't get up for more than a couple seconds.

Tiffany heard all the noise from down below in the basement and she started coming up. I forced myself to get up to check how Gaven was doing, and the monster was coming at me in a even faster pace down the stairs. I could hear a small faint noise talking to me.

"Beastmon. A very gross and powerful digimon. It can shoot out sludge balls and can be dealt with a bow." I thought it was Tina's voice. Which was weird. Because every time I would come across these monsters, or I think they're called digimon I would hear her telling me what it was. Like her spirit was looking at this.

When Tiffany had come up she ran up to Gaven to help him up. The Beastmon shoot one of her snakes at Tiffany and sent her flying back. This was something that I really did not want to deal with at the moment. I mean how would you feel if there was this being of pretty much snakes trying to kill you. For no reason besides that you broke in.

"Davis, don't listen to what anybody says. Just stay here. Let me kill you now so you won't have to suffer much worse fate in the future. I can remember you forever and all will be better." The Beastmon said and I had no idea these creatures even talked. That surprised me so much that I didn't even move for a moment.

"I don't really want to die either way." Was all I could come up with as a reply. I knew right away how dumb that must have sounded but I was being honest there.

"Don't listen to them!" Gaven yelled at me and I was looking up at the ceiling. Noticing something I never realized was there until just then. A glass ball that served as decoration. Looking at that and then back at Beastmon I had a really bad idea. One that should have had the insane stamp put on me.

"Tiffany, get Gaven out of here. Do whatever you need to get him feeling better. I need to do this alone." I commanded, and I doubt that she was real fond of me giving her orders. If she was or wasn't didn't really matter because she still did just as I asked.

"Do you even have the faintest idea will will be happening to you in the future? All the good, bad and pain that will be in store for you. If you kill me and get away you will have to do with these and see all the people you care for pretty much leave off of the face of the Earth. As if they were never even alive. Are you sure that you would like that?" The Beastmon tried to get me to not try. She was saying this as I was going up the stairs.

There were a few things that made me almost not do anything. Such as the idea of seeing everybody I care over pretty much leave like they never happened. "This world you made is going to be responsible for so many things in the future that you would have never even predicted. This is just the start of it all."

That was when I stopped even trying to let them talk. I swung the katana right through the glass and saw it fall down on the ground. It broke and pieces flew in Beastmon, making them become sand. It confused me but I won the battle. That was what mattered here. Before it died though it told me something else. "You should have listened to me."

I walked outside and saw Tiffany trying to take care of Gaven as a good sibling should. Or as I think a good sibling should. When I reached them, I smiled. "Let's get out of here. We shouldn't even be here."

* * *

So were almost out of the town but right as we left there was a guy that ran up to us. He wanted to speak to us. He looked about twenty, twenty five at most. Although not somebody I could imagine hanging out with for more than a few hours. "Hey guys listen people have noticed you children are walking around. Somebody in the town wanted me to give you these train tickets. It is for a ride tomorrow that can carry you about thirty to fifty miles to a couple towns away. Once there, you can find a nice and proper place to sleep at."

The guy handed us the train tickets and we thanked him like we thought we should do. Without anything else though he ran away and we were forced to move on forward. Tiffany just seemed glad that we were all safe. But I was wondering if my victory over Beastmon was a mistake or if I truly have talent here.

Once it was night time, we decided that it was time for us to settle down. We had been going around for several hours after all, and even a couple after the Beastmon fight. I was still trying to decide if bringing Tiffany and Gaven was even a good idea to begin with. What if they died because of me. I told myself not to think so negative anymore.

Tiffany tried to make a decent three way mean with a small portion of what was inside the pack that the older lady has made for us. "I was not exactly thinking you were telling the truth about the murder attempts on you at first. But now I believe you. What is your plan though? Outside of confronting this NeoDevimon creature." Gaven said and I gave it no thought.

"I wish I knew." I admitted. Then I laid down on my back. "I wish I did. I can't believe this is happening. Already at twelve, I have to worry about people trying to kill me. What did I even do wrong here? On the train tomorrow I will explain it all to you. These monsters and this world that they came from. I think now though that we should all go to sleep."

Tiffany took that idea and went down pretty fast. Gaven didn't go to sleep as fast though. I could tell he wasn't happy of the fact that he totally failed on getting me safe from Beastmon. I started up a quick conversation with him.

"Sorry Gaven for you guys coming along. If you change your mind, I think you can still turn and have it be better for you and would actually take less time than being with me the whole. To get back I mean. Take less time to get back. I should just stop now." I was taking my nice offer and was making me sound more dumb the more I spoke.

"It's not your problem Davis. We joined on this thinking that it was a few hour joke that you were pulling on us. We didn't think that you were telling the truth. Now I feel bad for thinking that you lied to us. I'm worried about Tiffany and if she will be alright." Gaven answered and moved around a little bit. To make himself feel at least more comfortable.

"I wish I had a sister or brother. Older or younger I wouldn't care. I feel like I had these thoughts before or heard these thoughts before. But because I don't have any siblings, I can never understand anything that you tell me. That is the worst part of you stating your concern to me. I will never quite get it." I said sincerely. I wished I knew how he felt but I just didn't and it made me feel even worse because of it.

"It's just I worry that she doesn't quite get everything with mom and dad. I also feel that now that we know this is real that she won't be able to handle it. But now that we know this is real, we will both do our best to make sure that you are safe Davis." Gaven tried to sound sure of himself but in reality was just even more unsure of himself than he was before.

"Thanks Gaven for trying to make me feel better here. I think I should take first watch." I said and Gaven agreed not so excited about it. I looked up at the sky though and soon enough the stars made me sad. I thought of stars that would and could be there. I wondered what it would be like to be among the stars. To pretty much live forever in the skies hundreds of years after you were dead. It's like immortality.

* * *

I woke up in a pretty decent sunlight to notice that Tiffany and Gaven were awake. This would be the start to our second day travelling. None of us wanted to really talk about the events that happened last night so we didn't really bring them up. However, I could tell that we were each just plain tired and wanted to get to that train as fast as possible. That was one of the reasons we has such a fast breakfast.

Tiffany was surprised when we were already most of the way through the food that the older lady had given us last night. Maybe we were really big eaters or the older woman had a wrong idea on how much two or three days meant of food were. Not that we were going to go back and complain about it.

So once we were done eating breakfast, all three of us started walking in the direction of the train station. We had about two hours to get there. We had about ten miles to get to then we had to register our tickets through and then bustle our way through the people to get to a proper seat. If only we had some sort of transportation to get there I wouldn't have been nearly as worried, but this did concern me a little bit. We had to pretty much run to reach the train in time.

While we were on way I saw many places that looked like they were deserted. While I seen many other places that looked like they were bustling with people. Some areas that looked like all the possible plants there were dead like how you would imagine in a western film. But there was a place or two that looked just plain amazing. Like there has been year of effort put into it to make it look as good as possible. I almost was jealous that nobody at my home town was like that.

We made it to the train station somehow in time. Not too many people were there though. Like five or ten. Even less than that one town that we were just at. The three of us each showed the guy doing the ticket check up our tickets and he let us through the check out. Once we were in the train Tiffany asked how much the food cost.

"All costs were in that ticket. As long as your ticket was shown and correct then everything in the train ride is for free." The lady said and left us alone. I looked at Tiffany and Gaven, not really sure if we should take that nicely or not. Since we didn't really even pay for the tickets.

Considering that there were hardly anybody in here, we could each take out own part of the train if we wanted. But they wanted to talk to me a little bit so they decided to stay with me. At least for the time being. "Davis, can we discuss those monsters? What are they and why are they coming after you?" Gaven asked me and I decided to tell them as much as I could tell them about it.

"Okay so it all started when I met a girl who was my age when I was about six or so. Her name was Tina. We decided to just talk about stuff that we knew would never really happen and wanted to have fun with the imagination that we can give off. We made the entire brain storm of a world, what the future can be liked and monsters that are there. During the war she died though, and she was only ten at the time. Since then I promised her that I would keep this going. But during the rest of the war I forgot about it and when it was over I started to get back to it. Spending an entire summer writing down what we talked about and further ideas I had in the room my mother lived in before she died. At this summer a few days ago I got attacked at this hotel my father and I were staying at. It was something of a Minotaur and I defeated it with matches. I met this old man named Mr. Mortar who helped me learn what the entire problem was. Three days later I was attacked again. By this three headed dog. I got injured and I stayed at Mr. Mortars over night and when I woke up he told me of everything and what I needed to do. I told my father what he said and then he agreed reluctantly I can do this. When I was on my final way out I saw you guys and it went from there to where we are now." I told them what I honestly thought was the very much cut down version.

"So what are these monsters called?" Tiffany asked me and I was thinking about it when I remembered the thing Tina called Beastmon.

"Digimon. I don't quite get it but I know that what these are. I heard a voice telling me of it." I said and then I told them what the idea was. "Before I left, I found a map of the state in my fathers basement. I took the map and it shows the entire state. Let's look at it to discuss possible routes. Or at least where we are and where we need to go." I unfolded the map and showed them.

"So we have to travel to this area with the left behind house from several years ago? Oh great sounds simple enough" Gaven complained and I knew he was right. I then thought of it. Was there something Mr. Mortar told me that I forgot? I mean just anything would give us something to go off of.

"Yes it was used for cult rituals. Maybe we can ask around to find somebody who knows where it is and the best way to it. Who wants to go first." I said and neither of them jumped up to do it. Pretty much showing I was on my own here. So I forced myself up and started asking around.

One lady said that she had never heard of such a place and was wondering what the heck I was smoking. I asked another man and he said that I should just ask around more. Another man I asked said that he knows of the area I talked about and he knew where it would be. So he marked that on my map. Then he also stated he had no other idea of good routes to get there but I should ask this old lady at a town the train would be pulling up at. There we can learn more of the area we are looking for.

I thanked them and left them alone. I went back to Tiffany and Gaven. Telling them the plan they didn't argue. We didn't do much beside that for the rest of the day. Gaven was still resting from that little thing with his foot. A medical practice person came in to examine it when he saw Gaven lying down odd. He stated that he had broken his angle and needed to let it rest. So he was out for the rest of the day. Only to be fed food when Tiffany gave him food.

Tiffany had asked the train people to make her enough food to last three people an entire week. Then she took some other stuff when they were not watching. So she pretty much given us food for the rest of this whole thing. I was glad she did but felt sorry for the train people would had to get all that ready.

With that, we pretty much rested the rest of the day and acted like this was all perfectly normal activity for us. Three teens going cross state to find a monster that is a killer. Sounds totally realistic right.

* * *

The next day we got off the train and asked some people around for a old ladies house. After asking like ten or twelve people for directions, we finally found out the way to their house. She stated what the best routes to reach that house were. Exactly which roads haven't been used yet and which roads haven't been used for several years. She also showed us which areas would be considered danger areas and we should stay away from at all costs. I found it all to be rather insightful despite the fact that it was in fact a lot of information to take in at one sitting. At least she marked the stuff on the map and explained what each color was. So it wasn't a total waste thankfully.

We stayed the rest of the night there and left as soon as dawn came over. She gave us a larger pack to hold all out stuff in. Which was really nice of her. She also gave us each a dollar. Which was enough for us to each get a ticket for another train ride. We obviously were smart enough for follow her suggested road and went to the next safe city to her eyes.

At the city, it was much larger than any I had ever seen in my entire life to that point. Like compared to every other place I had been before then this was like New York City. "I wonder how we are supposed to get out of this place." Tiffany said and Gaven was using a stick to do some limping. So he wouldn't hurt that ankle any more than he already has. He said that it would hopefully be better in a day or two. But even he wasn't so convinced sounding.

"Maybe we should go to a area with some less people. So we can pay more attention to our talks here." I said and they agreed with me. It took a while to find a nice area to be at but I found one near the eastern corner of the city. Only three other people were there. A married couple and their seven or eight year son. The mother looked at us as if wondering why we were walking around like we hadn't taken care of ourselves in almost three days. Which was how it was so I didn't take much offense to it. When we sat down and started talking though the married couple patted their son on his back and led him away from the area. Trying to forget this ever happened.

"From what this map says we are most of the way there." Gaven pointed out and then there was a loud roar. Totally cutting off all conversation that this could have started up. But it would be a topic we would get into later.

When we looked up see what the loud noise was coming from, I saw a giant ice like lion jumping down a building holding a sword in there hand. By sword is a understatement. That thing was bigger than me and was almost an entire foot wide. I nearly laughed when I saw it. In a scared way obviously.

I was wondering a bit why it just seemed like we couldn't get a proper break from these monsters. "I have been sent to get rid of you before you become too powerful." The ice lion said and then I heard Tina's voice tell me what it was.

"IceLeomon. A champion level digimon that uses its large sword as its main weapon but has terrible defenses because of it." Tina said and then that gave me some hope. I knew that if I found a proper way I could get at it from perhaps the behind.

The IceLeomon swung its large blade an I rolled under it. Giving it a stab at the leg. The monster sounded like they weren't even affected by the blow. "Is that all you can do to me? My master put up more of a fight than you have here." They said in a mockingly fashion. Great this thing probably had way more fighting experience than I did. What did I expect anyways.

"I have faced over fifty enemies in my time in your world. Then a powerful being came and told me that if I kill you then I will never have to fight for survival again. I can be respected and remembered as a god. That is why I have to kill you. That world is a hell hole. There are constant wars and battles. Everybody after they reach a proper has to fight for even another day." IceLeomon told me why they had to kill me and I almost felt bad for it. Despite the fact that it wanted to kill me. The thing was just fighting for survival.

"Well I don't have any power there. How can I possibly have anything to do with helping your life?" I said as I took a slice at the left arm. Making them hurt a little bit. Then IceLeomon swung their blade and I was trying to deflect it but then I went back on the ground. Tiffany threw a rock at it before Gaven was coming over to it with their stick and hit their leg. IceLeomon was paying no attention to what they were doing. That was their way of showing that what they were doing pretty much didn't matter.

I took one final chance to strike at the foot before they kicked me away. I fell right into somewhere. I landed in some gross water, seeing some paper and bullets swimming by. That was when I realized that I was in a sewer. Grossed out, I got to the side of the sewer where there was no water and closed my eyes in defeat. I had failed on this. Might as well just stay here. Hoping that IceLeomon would go away and leave everybody else alone.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see a faint blue light over me. Not knowing what it was, I rubbed my eyes to get a better perspective on it. What I saw was a young woman, maybe double my age that shared some resemblance to something else I saw in my life prior to here. She seemed to make me feel better though without even speaking. Without even thinking about it I spoke to it.

"Mother, is that you?" I asked the blue light and she turned at me. Smiling, she answered my question.

"Yes it is. I came out of my way to have my spirit see you here. I wanted to talk to you for a little bit. So you can learn some things." My mother's spirit said and I was surprised that I would see it again. I mean I thought that the graveyard would have been like a one time thing.

"What did you want me to learn?" I asked my mother's spirit and she smiled when I asked that. She must have liked how easy I wanted to get right to the point.

"I wanted to let you know more about this journey that you are on. For one thing I wished that this would have never happened. But you can't really prevent this from happening and I'm impressed you even made it this far. I wanted you to be aware of a few things though. First is that the person or monster that wants to kill you might not be the one that you really expect it to be. Second is that losing in a battle like this is alright but you will have to lose more and get a lot better if you want to survive to the end. Third is that the end if not nearly as close as you think it is. This whole affair is beyond just trying to go this one house. Last thing I wanted you to be aware of is that you are not alone even when you think you are. My spirit will be watching you. I love you and you have my blessing for whatever you do." My mother's spirit said and I actually felt a whole lot better. Just seeing her and hearing her voice made everything so much better for me. Almost like everything was worth it now.

"I wish that I would have seen you. Like you being alive and me seeing your real image." I said in a little bit of a wistful way. But I mean she was alive for like five minutes of my life, tops. The she smiled at me like I didn't really get it until she told me it.

"Davis this is my true self. My death opened me up more than I could have ever imagined I would have been if I were still alive. I was sad at dying when I died. But over time when I am able to observe you and your father even better and all day every day. I can tell you now that thirteen years later, I am glad that I died that day. I would go as far as to say that my death was the best thing that ever happened to me. Because I can be with you and your father forever. But now it's time for you to go up and meet your friends back on the surface." My mother's spirit helped give me some new perspective I would have honestly never considered before until she told me that.

"Thanks mom for that insight you gave me. Thank you for that advice that you just gave me about my journey." I said to her spirit and found the ladder to lead me out of the sewer. Little did I know that this would be my first of many visits to the sewer. And that the sewer for a while would be my main source of transportation.

Once outside, I was at a totally different part of the town than I was originally. How lovely I thought to myself. Now I was going to have to find them the super hard way. So without wanting to waste any amount of time I decided to start looking right away. When I got out, I saw that the sun was starting to set and that people were out on the town less than when Tiffany, Gaven, and I had arrived. By the time I found the other two, they were inside a building and the sun was entirely down by then. Without any thought onto it, I walked on inside to greet them.

* * *

Inside the place where Tiffany and Gaven were I could hear them in a argument. Although if it was with each other or somebody else I couldn't tell that until I reached them. Once I did reach them I could hear that they were trying to decide if they should find me or wait until morning. That was resolved when they saw me.

"What were you doing out there like that?" Gaven asked me and I gave them like a tiny summary of what my mother's spirit and I talked about. Totally leaving out the part where she said that her dying was actually the best thing to happen to her. I still didn't quite know how I could handle that bit of info.

"That's not important though. Tell me something now. What happened to IceLeomon when I fell in the sewer back several hours age?" I changed the topic and they looked at me as if they had good and bad news.

"The good thing is that soon as you left, IceLeomon left entirely. As if they were never there to begin with. The bad thing is that means that they are still around possibly waiting for you. But at least no other people got hurt." Tiffany said and that made me feel better. I however still had the impression that most of these enemies wouldn't be so kind of not killing anybody else if I left the scene. And that some would still kill like wild even without me there. That was a hard thought to have.

"Okay guys so let's make some plans here." I said as we sat down at a table. I took the map out and let them see where we were exactly and where we needed to be.

"Looks like you're actually two thirds of the way to your goal. Maybe we can find a way to get closer to there. The train rides really have been helping our progression." Tiffany pointed out and I couldn't possibly argue with that fact. The only honest reason we made it that far was because of the fact that we had taken a train two out of the three or days we have been walking around.

"Okay so maybe we can try to reach for the next closest train to there. Then we can relax for the rest of the journey. But this time we don't have any train tickets." I said and Gaven seemed to consider the matter. Then he snapped his fingers. Just like he could solve that problem without any further problem.

"For the ticket thing, I know somebody about ten hours away from here. He can give us each a ticket once I tell him that it's me. He still owes me a favor and that can be the favor that he gets me." Gaven smiled as he stretched his body out in a calming, lazy way.

"What would you have done to make them owe you a favor?" I asked him and then he didn't say anything. Like that part was none of our business.

"I think later will be the time for that. Tonight you just need some sleep. Think about all that you have gone through the last few hours. I think we could all use a break follow my lead tomorrow and I will lead you right to his place. Trust me, everything will be okay." Gaven told us and he seemed to sure about it that it made me feel a little better following his lead on it.

The three of us walked outside of the building. Because I was pretty sure that the people inside the building weren't too keen on having us sort of sleeping in their house. I was pretty certain they were no fan of the fact that we sort of came in like that to begin with. With that out of the way, we decided to walk a little bit further before we took a sleep on the alley of one area in the town. Which was a surprisingly decent sleep for the area.


	8. Origins Part 2

It was about seven in the morning when I was being shaken awake. Which I thought was rather annoying but I didn't say anything about it. Since I didn't want to sound like a jerk about it. Besides if it weren't for them, I actually wouldn't have gone half as far. Like all the train rides that I most likely wouldn't have gotten if it was just me. Besides I feel like it wasn't as hard to go around the entire state when you had at least a couple people with you. If you remove the fact we've barely ate, haven't changes clothes once or even bathed once. I don't count taking a dip in the sewers as bathing.

One hour later, Gaven was leading us for a several hour walk to the house of this one person he mentioned. We stopped to eat twice and both times it was for a really short period. Like we had to get back on the road right away if we wanted any sort of decent timing. Which most likely was true. As we got closer to the guys house that Gaven was leading us to, Tiffany and I tried to get more info about the dude before we even met him. The only thing Gaven would give us no matter how many times we asked was "He's really short. But don't bring it up. Or else he might not help us at all."

By the time it was nearly six a clock at evening, Gaven had brought us to one house. But he stopped once he reached there like it was planned out the whole time. "This is the house, now let's have something to eat for dinner before he comes here. It will probably be out last chance to eat anything for quite a while."

Tiffany listened to what Gaven said and pulled out some things that we had since that train ride a few days ago. I was surprised that we even still had food from there. It was almost impressive on either how little we actually ate or how much Tiffany shoved in that one back pack.

She gave us some of the food in there and we sort of pigged out while we were waiting for that guy that Gaven wanted us to look for. Nearly an entire hour and us getting very full had passed when he finally showed up. Gaven was right, this guy was really short. Like it was almost insane how short he was. He looked like how tall a eight year old would be. He also had brown hair and was wearing a coat over nothing else on his chest. He had shorts that looked like they were mostly torn up. So they could have been full on pants at first. His eyes were also green and something about those green eyes made me feel very odd.

"Hey remember me?" Gaven asked him and then the short man examined him for a few seconds. Then it looked like he pieced the stuff together.

"Yes you're the guy who saved me during the town hall robbery in the war. You also led me back home because you were scared of the idea that I wouldn't be able to defend myself. Your name was Gaven right?" The short guy said and then Tiffany glanced at me. Trying to see how Gaven could help a guy like this.

"I think we would all like to be inside right now." Gaven said and the short guy agreed so he let us inside of his house. I still couldn't get over how short the guy was. It was actually really distracting to me. When he led us to his living room, I realized how much better condition it was in than Mr. Mortar's place or even my place. Compared to out places, this was like a flawless mansion.

"My name is Jackson and I have been living here for the past six years." He said to us as he sat on his own chair. We followed what he did and each took a chair. I introduced us to Jackson.

"My name is Davis, the girl is named Tiffany and you already know Gaven." I said and then Jackson nodded as if he got it. Then he patted his knees. Then he looked at each of us, most likely trying to figure out how much trouble each one of us could cause on our own.

"So Gaven, what are you doing here with these two other children? Shouldn't you be looking for a job to work at now." Jackson said and I explained the basics to him.

"So the three of us are looking for this one house that was used by a broken cult once. Because we believe that something will be there trying to kill me in there. I want to see if that is real and if it is then get rid of it. If that isn't the case, then figure out what the actual case is." I really highly doubted that Jackson would believe in me. He would most likely think I was insane.

"Okay whatever. I won't really even try to figure out if that is the truth or not. What I want to know is why you decided to come over to my house. So please tell me that part now. I'm not worried about your quest thing." Jackson made himself some tea as he listened to what Tiffany was telling him.

"Gaven thought that you could give us some train tickets to reach that town faster. He said that you owed him a favor for what he did for you." Tiffany paused when she said that. "Will you come through on something like that or not?"

Jackson seemed to examine us. Wondering how much he could really trust us with something as vital as train tickets. Then he looked at Gaven and at us a few seconds later. "Yes Gaven is right. I owe him a favor. So I will give him one ticket. No catch or anything." Jackson went to his drawer and got the ticket to the next train ride. Which was in five in the morning. About ten hours from now. Then he looked at both Tiffany and I. As if we had to do something for him.

"So now I paid Gaven his favor for him. Before I help you two you must do me a favor. A favor for a favor. It is only fair." Jackson said and then neither of us were really thrilled with doing more stuff. Also when you consider how late it was in the night already.

"What are the favors that you want?" I asked and I bet my annoyed tone came through a little bit. Because Jackson glanced at me meanly. "Sorry for that tone that I gave you." I said before he could even try to call me out on it.

"There is this empty park. Well it is usually empty around this time at night. Three days ago I was walking around. Minding my own business when I saw some green pieces of slime walking around. Confused and interested both, I started to go to it. When I had reached the green slimes though, they started attacking me. As you can tell from the fact that I am here, I lived to see the next days. But that doesn't mean that the green slimes aren't still there. I went to the park every day to see where they are, but they don't pop out. With each day, they keep expanding. On the first day, there was one. Then ten the next day and then a hundred the day after. So I wouldn't be surprised if there are a thousand tonight. What I ask you to do is to destroy every single one of them. before anybody can fall victim to them, I want them all gone. If you do that, I will give you both free tickets to the next train ride." Jackson said and I really had a fun time imagining in my head a thousand green pieces of slime going around the park. That with the fact that they can walk and around and attack made me even more understanding why somebody would be worried about this.

"It's a deal. Tiffany, we should be heading out now. So we can make some progress on that. Gaven, you can talk with Jackson while we are gone. Perhaps you can get to know each other more while we are doing this task." I said and then Tiffany and I got ready to head to the park.

"This shouldn't take more than a few minutes. If they all come at us at once and we both do something." Tiffany said and then Jackson gave her something. It looked like a gun but it was obvious that it wasn't one.

"I made it over the years. It can shoot out fire. I call it the flamethrower. I think you should use it first." Tiffany took it from Jackson as he explained. After he gave us that, we left the house to destroy some green slime.

* * *

Once we reached the park it must have been nearly ten at night. Tiffany and I waited for a few minutes. "I wonder why he has so many train tickets. Maybe he works for the train business." I suggested and then when I was done saying that, the little green monsters started charging at us.

The next fifteen minutes were some of the strangest I had at least on this first journey I had. It started off with like twenty of them coming at me and me slicing them all down with no problem. I heard Tina's voice after I got the last one of those. "These are Numemon. They are very weak digimon that can hardly live a single hit. One slice or any attack can be good enough get rid of them." That made me feel better.

Tiffany used the flamethrower and set probably at least one to two hundred of them on fire. They died in a matter of seconds. I let more come at me and they kept coming on groups of twenty. I would get faster with each round of slicing. Like it had become a pattern for me. This would have been great practice if it weren't for the fact that these things were real.

After about ten to twenty rounds of just doing that and getting rid of almost half the Numemon, I noticed that Tiffany had gotten rid of all the others even before I was done with like half of them. I was instantly jealous because of the fact that she had a far superior weapon to what I had. So the contest was unfair.

"You caused more of a mess." I said sticking my tongue out at her. She didn't really seem to realize the damage she caused until she looked in front of her. The area was on fire and the grass looked very dead. I bet we would get in so much trouble. Just suddenly it started raining for us. Killing off the fires and for once at that point in my life I was glad of getting soaked and rained on. So it would get rid of this problem.

"We should get back to Jackson. Before anything else happens. Hopefully now that all of them are destroyed, they won't appear again." Tiffany said we ran right towards Jackson's house. Probably being more soaked than a wet bath towel when we reached his door.

When we came back inside Jackson looked at us. Then he checked the time out and shook his head. "It's almost midnight. You almost made me think that you weren't really going to go through with the plan. But I guess that this isn't really the case. So I will keep my end of it and give you both a ticket to the next train ride. I think you should probably leave in a few hours if you want to get there in time. So get to sleep now if you don't want any less than three hours."

He gave us the tickets and walked into his own room. Not really giving us the chance to talk to him again. Tiffany and I both took his queue. Neither of us really wanted to get less than an already really low three hours of sleep. So once we went to sleep, everything for a bit seemed to just not be a problem.

* * *

It was just after three a clock when Jackson woke the three of us up and told us it was time for us to head out if we wanted any chance of getting to the train at time. Since the train was going to be taking off at five in the morning. When we reached his door, we all looked at him. "Thanks for giving us those tickets. If we see you again or not we are not sure." I said and then we turned around and left the house.

When we were a few feet away, unknowingly to us at the time, there was a new visitor to the house. "So Jackson, are you tired of being the ticket giver? Do you crave for something beyond this? If you do, then join my forces."

Jackson turned around, trying to find the source of the noise. "Who are you? What would I even get out of it?" He asked and then the voice laughed almost uncontrollably.

"My name is Daemon. Lord of evil and destruction. Those children don't have any sort of idea where they are getting themselves into. If you join me, you can become more powerful than any human being can possibly imagine. You can help rule the world with me when it comes time of that in my great big plan. What do you say my young human friend?" The digimon said and Jackson was thinking about it then.

"What is the catch?" Jackson asked and the digimon didn't have anything for him there.

"I have no catches for you here. All you have to do is swear your position and you will never have to worry about train tickets and everybody treating you like you are inferior to them ever again." Daemon's voice said and Jackson like the no more train tickets part.

"Sure I will join your side." Jackson made his choice and Daemon's voice boomed even louder. As if Jackson's allegiance made him even more powerful.

"A great war is coming soon my young human. You will be one of the leaders in it. From my side that is. With each person or digimon that joins me I will get more powerful and my hold on that young boy Davis will grow more powerful and I will rule the world." Daemon was happy that their plans were now on the way to becoming a reality.

* * *

At the train station, Gaven seemed to be rubbing his eyes. Despite him probably getting much more sleep than either Tiffany or I, it was obvious that he was more tired than quite possibly both of us. He showed the train person his ticket first and then went right inside the train to get to his next sleep. Tiffany and I let some other people give the train workers their tickets to them a little bit before us. Once we did though, we went inside of the train and went to where Gaven was at.

All and all there was probably thirty to fifty people there. All of them probably were going to different places. Since I really doubted that they were heading towards a house from an old cult that had been destroyed a while ago. I had a hard time sleeping though, and the other two did to. So I was trying to find something that I could talk to them about.

"So if you don't mind me asking, can I ask you two a little bit on how you two grew up? You know, like before I met you last year or so." I felt like I went into a slightly touchy subject. But I didn't care. I wanted to learn more about them. I mean I went across most of the state with them and didn't take the time to ask more on what they felt and what their past was like. I was a horrible friend when I thought about it. I mean, the two of them jumped to help me with little to no thought on it and all we ever did was talk about the journey and how to help me. But I never slowed down to thing about the small things. I felt like maybe seeing this was all a part of just growing up here.

"When we were younger, our father wasn't around that much. He always had a reason to come up with. Such as he had a job to go to several days away that would last for a while. He would come back sometimes after a month or two of leaving and then come back for just a week before leaving again. It's not like he said it to get away. As it was showing with each time he showed up that he was getting more tired and strained from the duty. So he's being honest, but at the same time it's obvious he cares far more about his job than he does us." Gaven talked about their father, and Tiffany took over on talking about the mother.

"Our mother always looked highly upon our father. Like he was a great role model that we should all look up to and we were barely following in his footsteps. That's the part that bothered us. It's just every time when we did something that would be considered even a little wrong, she would always be telling us that our father wouldn't approve. Or that our father would do things differently. Two years ago, a little bit before you came along, my father came along and told us that he got it big. That he had the best job chance in over fifteen years and that he wanted our mom to come with him. She was right on it and the two were gone the next day. We haven't seem them since. But we know that they never died or anything since once every three or four months they would send letters to us telling us how things are going. They keep saying that they will be back soon but they never return. At first we believed it but over time we started to lose that faith that we had in it. Close to then, you came along and restored some faith. The fact that we even had somebody coming even if it was once every two weeks or something." Tiffany said and then I tried to compare it to myself. It couldn't be done. Yes I had one parent. But that was because my mother died when I was first born, not because she left. But my father was always around for me. This last four to five days probably have been the longest I have been away from him.

"I know this next question is a little random to you all but have you seen that new company building that was being built a while ago that just got finished a couple days before you left Davis? I think it was called Silver Company and it was the largest investment that the town has made in the last fifty years. People predict that it will bring the town out of poverty and who works there will become among the richest the town ever had. I bring that up because I feel that no matter how this all turns out, that this will have a big purpose for all of our lives coming up. If we make it that far that is." Gaven sort of changed the subject and I felt the room get like five to ten degrees colder. I didn't know how or why, but after several seconds I could see a blue image fading in and out for a bit.

Was it my mothers? No it couldn't have been. My mother was only like ten when she died. Which this young girl obviously was. That was when I got it. Tina had found a way to talk to me here and now and was able to get her spirit all the way here. I was about to questions if the other two could see her but they already settled that fact for me. Considering the comments they made.

"She looks so young." Tiffany said as she examined the spirit and Gaven commented on how he felt like he saw her for a few seconds somewhere before.

"Tina. It's been almost two to three years. What are you doing here and now? As you see I kept my promise to keep going with the world that we had thought of, but look at where this has gotten me." I said, facing many moods. Happy to see the spirit again. Angry that she was partially responsible for all this. Sad to believe that I had a friend that died when she was only ten years old. I was also confused as to why she would need to com here at such a early hour.

"Davis, I'm sorry that you had spent so long missing me. I really regret it. Not the dying part. Since that was out of anybody's power. But I deeply regret the fact that I haven't been around to help my own friend. When I can see that he obviously needed it. But enough about that. I only have a few minutes before I have to pass off again to the underworld. Hello to your friends, it's nice to see that my best friend for three years is in safe hands. First is some advice on home and what is going on father is trying to cover up the fact that you just left. People are starting to worry. Butch is starting to suspect what is going on. When you get back, you have to tell him what is going on. He deserves to know. You already told your father, Mr. Mortar, your two friends here and even your mother's spirit knows. It needs to be done. I won't have another way with it." Tina explained the first thing to me.

"Second is that you may not know it but you are going into a underworld soon. NeoDevimon rules the dead, they live with he dead. That means when you reach the house, you can see your mother, me and all the friends we had before we died. When you first show up take a left at the first cross walk and talk to us a little bit. Since it very well could be the final time you ever see us. I know it will be the last time in a long time. We all miss you and the ones that haven't seen you since they died are all wondering what is going on. They know the risk and the quest but not how and why you are in it." Tina said the second thing and she seemed to have one more thing.

"I did have something else to say but I can't remember it. I feel like this is the most important detail but I can't remember it at all now. That can be a really be a big problem for the future. I'm sorry for that." Tina's spirit said and then shook her head. As if annoyed with that one detail now. "I will have to go now. See you in a couple days in the underworld." With that she faded entirely.

* * *

The three of us spent two days in the train as we rode the rest of the way across the state. Only later did I realize how close this house was to the edge of the state. You only would have to go one or so more mile before you reached the border. Anyways, there was something I did remember from the train ride beyond that. It was two creatures of people having a conversation.

"Yes he is close. He will meet master soon. What the young boy doesn't know is that the master has a great war coming up soon. One that will change the world." One of them said and then other one made a hush noise.

"Quiet you fool. He is close to us. He may even be hearing us as we speak right now." The other one said and the first one tensed.

"Like he's listening to us. What if he learns the little twist coming up soon before he comes there?" The first one spoke scared.

"That is why we need to stop talking. Or else he will learn about it. Come on, let's go now." The second one replied and the two left the area.

Now I didn't feel nearly as good about going NeoDevimon. For all we know there was this big twist coming up that will change it all up. I don't even want to imagine what that could be. They also stated that there was this planned war coming up. This made me feel even worse. Because if that was true and it couldn't be prevented, then I would have to go through a terrible experience like the Civil War all over again. Only just barely more than a year later. I wasn't sure if I could handle even the thought of that.

So at the end of the two days, the train stopped and let us three out. We decided to wait until the train was gone before we went inside the house. So nobody would pass us any judgment. Besides we needed a plan for how to get to NeoDevimon.

When the train was gone, I knew what I wanted to do then. "You two, I have to tell you something." I then told them about that small bit of the conversation that I heard and they both in some cases has a exact reaction that I had. Which made me feel a lot better. That might have to change the plan I originally had. Which was for each of us to go in full force to NeoDevimon. But I felt this part of the journey I had to do alone.

"You guys have to leave me here. When I am gone maybe go around and find us some train tickets that can lead us back home. Can you do that at least?" I said and both of them glanced at me. As if wondering what had gotten into me to make me want to request that.

"Why do you want to have us leave you here? If we were at like our first day and you wanted us to leave you alone then that I can understand. But not at the front entrance of your goal place." Gaven told me and I shook my head. I really meant this one.

"Gaven please let me do this alone. This part is my own. NeoDevimon is my problem. This might be my last chance to see my mother's spirit, Tina's spirit and the spirits of my other long lost friends before I leave them forever. This is my journey and you have joined along. Which I was okay with. But not here. Not the end of it. I truly must do this by myself." I said it and it was final. No amount of attempt to convince me otherwise could change this. They knew this that was why they didn't argue. But they both went up to me to say good bye at the moment.

"Okay you will make it. Tell NeoDevimon to stay away from your live forever. But we still must make a plan for the aftermath. What do you think that plan should be?" Tiffany said and then I thought of it.

"How about this. You and Gaven go out and get us three some train tickets all the way back to home. Pick the latest train possible for today. If I meet you there, that is great and we can go back home. If not then leave without me. Either I am dead or I am still resolving things. If it's the second one, I will be back on my own." I proposed and I could tell that none of them like the idea. At the time though I honestly didn't really care though. I just wanted to teach NeoDevimon a lesson.

"Okay if that is the only way that you will have it, then we will follow your lead." Gaven gave in and they headed off without me. I turned my back at them and looked directly in front of the house that NeoDevimon was supposed to be in. Either I will get the answers in this was false, I will settle everything if I was right, or I will die no matter what it is. No matter what, a big part of this will be over today. I went into the house as if ready to face my doom.

* * *

The main hall was normal and everything. Nothing to wrong about it that should have given off a red alarm for me. I even took the time to examine everything in the area. Pillars that reached almost thirty feet high. A red carpet that extended across the entire hallway. Some paintings of rituals and what looked like old markings on the grounds and walls to resemble where the rituals were originally. Yes this was the house. Those just proved it for me.

When I reached the end of the hall, I saw a giant sitting chair. Which I assumed was supposed to represent like a throne in a throng room. Something I thought was sort of clever. But this made me confused, since this house was supposed to be abandoned for several years and yet the condition was actually pretty fair. Secondly was how was I supposed to find a place in here that would lead me all the way down to what Tina called the underworld.

Out of being curious, I started to check out the back of the large chair. When I saw a button at the back and I was curious why that was there. So I pressed the button and heard a loud scratching noise. When I turned around, I saw a secret door being opened. Okay this went from being odd to just downright impossible in a matter of just twenty to thirty seconds.

"Hopefully this is the entrance to the underworld." I told myself under my breath and walked down the flight of stairs that presented itself in front of me. The flight of stairs was easily over two or three hundred steps and the endpoint was almost impossible to see for a while. It felt like I was going for hours to which I wouldn't be surprised if I was going down for that long. I could actually feel my legs getting tired but I didn't want to take a break since I really wanted this to all end today.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw spirits going by like nothing was going on. As if all these ghosts going around was all perfectly normal. I think that was pretty strong indication that this was the underworld place that I was supposed to be going to. "Great step one down. Now time to find NeoDevimon and settle all our disagreements." I said and turned around to see Tiffany and Gaven. Just before I remembered that I told them not to do this part with me. So I kept walking forward and got distracted by a really loud barking noise.

I turned around to see what it was I was surprised to find out that it was three 'its'. The thing that was making all the barking noises were three dogs. Black ones with tiny grey horns on them. I thought the looks were kind of cool but I was confused. These were obviously living and everything I saw in here so far was dead. So it pretty much got everything that had been going on in here earlier totally wrong.

"Great am I going to have to get into another battle?" I complained as I saw the dogs jump towards me. I heard Tina's voice once again.

"Dobermon. The guard of the underworld. It keeps intruders from coming through and would kill humans that come in as they feel like they are wishing death now." Tina's voice said and I hated always having to fight something every time I get somewhere. And yet this was still nothing compared to later on in the future.

One of the Dobermon ran at me and tried to bit at my legs. To which I had to move myself back a couple feet. I looked next to me and saw a giant pool of lava inside what looked like a giant kitchen bowl. I don't know either. That same Dobermon jumped on me and made me fall down and they were on top of me. That was when I thought about using that pool of lava to defeat some of them. I could feel them biting at me though and I had a hard time concentrating on what was going on. When I noticed that they left my left arm alone, I used it to grabbed a hold of Dobermon's mussel and used my other hand to get the neck. Then I used a bit of my strength to throw it in the lava. When I saw it melt, I remembered the other two.

By the time the second one ran up to me, I was having a clear goal on number two. That was to remove the horns by force and then stab it into the Dobermon. Seems a little rough I know but that was the best thing I could thing up of. In order for that to happen, I let the Dobermon get pretty close to me, so I could have a easier time removing the horn. When the Dobermon saw me not moving, that was when they took their cue. They ran up to me and tried getting at my face. To do so they had to stand up a little bit. When they stood up, I grabbed a strong hold of the horn and with plenty of force ripped it off. After I did so I stabbed the Dobermon with it. When it melted, I had one more left to take care of.

So there was the third one. To which I felt more confident in using that katana. Even though I've only used it like twice in my life and never had a day of sword teaching. Or any weapon for that matter. So I had no idea how I could possibly hope to use it. Dobermon number three took it more slowly than the other two did. Which made it much more annoying to deal with. Because that meant that this was smarter than the other two by far. I walked behind it as they were checking me out. When I saw my chance I took it. I sliced right through and the Dobermon was not in half. Then it melted like the previous two.

"Time to see my friends of the dead." I said and kept walking until I found a crosswalk. Which was far enough away from the Dobermon's that I could see none of the melted material it gave off or the lava pool. I had to think about what Tina told me to do. It took a few seconds but then I remembered. She said to go left and that was exactly as I did.

* * *

At the end of the left direction, I saw a circled room. Tina and the five friends I had during the Civil War before they died were there to. My mother wasn't there. She was the spirit I cared about most. But I was fine with what I had. Tina seemed happy. Samantha seemed guilty to which I was glad. Nicholas seemed empty like he was saddened about so much possibly greatness being gone. Luara looked like she was sorry that this had to happen to me, just everything pretty much. Jonathan seemed like he was just wanting to see his brother Butch again. Seeing all these people again I felt happy to see them, sad that they were all dead but angry that I outlived every one of them and they all started older than me. Now I would be older than some of them if you took their difference between us and added the time since the death.

"It's nice to see all you again." I said what came naturally. I had a tear coming into my eye. I could actually feel it happening. Tina got in the center of the five.

"We've been waiting for you for three years. We are happy that your life hasn't been taken yet. We are also happy that Butch has survived through this to. But we wanted to say something to you personally before you face NeoDevimon." Tina said and then she smiled. "You are a good guy that made me happy when I was around you. I have a feeling that whoever you fall in love with you will make them a really happy person." When Tina said that Luara took her turn.

"Davis, I'm sad that we hardly knew each other. We could have been so much better friends. However with that said I am glad that I did get to be with you at all. The fact that I knew you in the first place makes me feel so much better about this. Butch and you need to stick together. You are all he has left as of yet. You have saved him in the end. When he learned of Samantha's death, he wanted to end his life since he thought everybody was gone. Including the one he loved. But then he remembered you we still around and decided that there was purpose in coming home after all. You may not realize it, but you saved so many peoples lives already and will save so much more before this ends." When Luara finished Samantha took her turn.

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I was just in desire and didn't think about how it would affect you. I must have helped ruin everything for you for a while. That is terrible and now I feel badly over it. If you can forgive me I would be happy. However, I feel like it shouldn't be okay for you to forgive me. You should not forgive me." Samantha looked down and then shook her head. "Just tell my parents when you see them again that I had done it upon myself and that I miss them. If they still even miss me anymore." When she was done, Nicholas took his turn.

'I won't have any sorrys or anything. Since I can't think of anything. But I have a secret to tell you. I known this hidden shack at the edge of town. It was a war base. For what side I am not sure. But since the war was over nobody ever came in it. I spend my days there as a spirit. Go there when this is over. I will help set you some stuff up You have a long road ahead of you. If you see it or not this is only one step. Those digimon that you and Tina made. Yes we all know. She told us about them. These digimon though, they spoke the truth. A war is coming up and you will be a huge part of it. Between humans and digimon. I will not pass it off to Jonathan and I will see you in that shack whenever you decide to go there." After Nicholas was done, he gave the speaking floor to Jonathan.

"Davis, I want you to tell my brother Butch something. He nor nobody else ever looked through anything I owned since my death. Tell him to change that right now. There is something that he has to see. Tell him to look for the blue gem. I will show up after that is done and then more will be clear. Be there with him when he does this to." Jonathan gave me his words and I looked back at Tina.

"Now our great warrior and friend, leave this place now. You will need to talk to NeoDevimon now. The time is close. But there is one more talk coming up. I can't feel what it is though. It is too powerful for me to see." Tina flickered away and the other four ghosts did to. I decided to listen to Tina and leave the room. There was no looking back.

* * *

I left the way and got back to the cross roads again. I decided to take the right. Mainly because that was the road that I didn't take the first time. Seeing more spirits made me more and more sad. But at the same time more uncaring. After seeing so much of them, I just sort of lost the caring. I felt like I was down there for about six or seven hours at least and I was sure the sun was starting to get a little lower by the time I reached the big door. Something there was waiting for me.

"I have been waiting for you for a long time. Do you understand who I am? No let me restart that thought. Do you even know what day it is?" The being asked me and I sort of wondered in my head why the heck they were asking about the date. But I answered.

"I left on the twelve. So I think that it is now the twentieth. Is that true?" I answered the question and the thing didn't make any sort of facial movements.

"Correct enough I guess. The summer solstice will be coming tomorrow. The longest day of the year. Also when some of your digimon are at their most powerful. My name is Daemon. Just an average digimon that gets the simple bits or reality much more than others around me. NeoDevimon is talking to you soon, am I correct? Are you sure you are ready to face them?" Daemon the digimon made me think. Maybe I wasn't ready for NeoDevimon. Maybe this trip was a waste and I should go back. Then I took that thought back. I been here and I need to finish this.

"Okay thanks for saying all that to me. I guess though I have to leave you alone though. I wish that I would talk to NeoDevimon and get this over with." I said and looked at the door that would lead to the room of NeoDevimon. "It will all end here." I told myself and completely removed what the others had told me earlier. I refused to believe that there was more after this. I had to believe that this would all end here.

"I will respect what you say. If this doesn't end here though then don't be too angry. It should be expected for you now that you have heard many warnings." Daemon said and then left me alone. The digimon was walking away and I could swear even had a smile on their face when they started to walk away. That made me feel off, but I didn't let it get to me though.

I faced the direction of the door and pushed my hand on it. The door opened with almost no effort and I forced myself in. "I'm ready for whatever is ahead of me." With that, I walked right on inside.

When I was inside the room, I was a little shocked by it. The room was easily one hundred feet long by one hundred feet wide. It had a black floor that looked darker than pitch black rooms. When I looked up to see how far up it went I noticed the room went up so high that it was literally impossible to see the ceiling. That made me almost feel sick just to look at for a bit. Looking at NeoDevimon's chair wasn't much better. In simple words it looked like what your room would be like if you threw in dead skeletons in there and added more over time and compiled them all together. NeoDevimon had two really large arms. Like they looked like they were ten to twenty feet long at least. Their face was covered up by a dirty golden face helmet, making it impossible to see what they actually looked like. Their body was heavily built like they had gone through a large workout. The pants were ripped up pretty bad and probably worse than my clothes I was wearing. Which I refused to check the condition of actually.

"Well it seems that you have survived all this way after all. Not bad at all. I don't think you want me to be stalling with this though so I will save you the time and worry. I will cut right to the chase. About the whole matter of you feeling like I am trying to murder you. Please explain this and amuse me with your wild and false claims." NeoDevimon started the talk before I could and I was taken by their comment. The comment about the false claims. Was NeoDevimon saying that this was all a big fake. If they were then I really did go my way for nothing. But I had to focus on telling them my side.

"So I have had several digimon coming over and trying to kill me. All under a certain master and orders. All wanting survival is a common theme among them. Myself and a few of my helpers had decent reason to believe hat you did it. Since we thought that being the lord of dead digimon, you would want to see me dead to add to your own collection." I explained and then NeoDevimon looked like they would laugh. I felt like maybe I had screwed up on my delivery and that was why they were reacting this way.

"Humans always go for what is right in front of their faces and what is most basic. You don't take the simple time to think that there was something beyond this all. No you are very much wrong. I have had no interest in killing you or any interest in you at all if it weren't for the fact that you were coming right at my doorstep with these thoughts. Making me sounds like the bad guy when I am not. I couldn't possibly think that I could be any less impressed with you creatures, but this journey has done that. Although I will have to admit I am surprised to see such devotion to trying to track me down." NeoDevimon stood up and I saw that they were even taller than I thought they were upon first impression.

"If you have no interest in killing me, then what am I supposed to do? Do you have any idea?" I asked confused trying to piece everything together. I felt like a total idiot because I went across a few hundred miles to find out that everything that I predicted was false. I was playing everything in my head again. Trying to see where I could have possibly screwed up this badly.

"Great does this mean that I have go look back at all the steps I have taken in this journey to figure out who is trying to kill me and how to defeat them? So I can return home safely without having to worry about the fear of getting killed anymore." I said angry and not really at NeoDevimon. I wasn't angry at the digimon. Since I learned that they were not the one responsible for my possible asisination attempts. NeoDevimon looked sad when they saw my face.

"There was nothing that you did wrong. There was no real strong indication that you may have gotten that could have proven your claims otherwise. Although there is more to getting yourself out of this then just trying to defeat this digimon. I already know what this digimon is. So I could help there. But I want you to see how you can get up from this and improve from it on your own." NeoDevimon looked at me and then the endless room reaching up before continuing to speak.

"You are going to have to go on a rather large journey to find the digimon that is wanting to kill you. The reason that claim holds is because this digimon is very powerful. More powerful than even I am. Not only that but they will refuse to show themselves until you defeat all of their most powerful servants. But return home before you do any of that. So you can tell your father of what you are going to have to do and get ready to leaving. Probably should say good bye to all your friends as well. They deserve it. I can watch you from down here to make sure that you are unharmed until you leave on your second even larger journey. Now you much go. You have spent long enough here already." NeoDevimon was saying and I felt empty now.

"How would my father even take the idea of me leaving again?" I asked worried and NeoDevimon didn't even have a possible response to that one. How would I expect them to anyways? They barely know me to start off with. It was nice enough they said all this to start off with.

"I won't try and pretend like I know how your father will feel about this. I mean he was okay with you leaving the first time. So he might be fine with it this time. Or might he would just refuse as he only just barely got you back here. But maybe we would understand that you have to do this. It is for your sake and survival." NeoDevimon told me what they thought and if I believed that this was true I would have taken it much easier. But that was the problem. I just wasn't sure that they would be right.

"Well you're right. Maybe I should go now. Thanks for telling me this and not killing me for my foolishness over this whole matter. Makes me feel a lot better about this all. I will make sure that I listen to your advice and that I defeat this digimon that wants to kill me." I finished our conversation and opened the door to leave when NeoDevimon actually said one final thing to me.

"Don't even act like this will solve it all. Defeating the servants of this digimon will only give you some chance to defeat this digimon. Even form the start, you will have little to no chance of defeating this digimon at all." NeoDevimon told me and totally made me feel so much better. I nodded getting it but I wanted to believe that I can defeat this and feel free after this.

I walked away and walked further and further away from NeoDevimon's room. I couldn't believe that there was still more to this. That the end wasn't anywhere close to sight. I went through the underworld though, take the proper turns and moving away when there was a large amount of spirits coming through. I also stopped when I reached the first crossway. Deciding for a moment if maybe I shouldn't even bother to go out or if I should just go back to my dead friends and stay there. If they remain there. Then I thought that my mother wouldn't approve of this, and I didn't take the chance. With that though, I took the rest of the way to leaving the place.

Once I was out of that part of the underworld, I repressed the button that I pressed earlier to close the door and make sure that nobody else would attempt to come in or out of that place again. When I was out though, I had so many things hit me and put my hands on my eyes. I felt terrible then and I wasn't even sure why though. I cried and let my feelings out. There were so many things I hated about this while thing.

All but three of my friends were dead as of yet. My mother's spirit wasn't even here to give me advice. I thought one of them said it was because she was seeing my father but I couldn't remember anymore. I couldn't get a break anymore. I went through four years of nationwide war. Then I had one good year after that with no worries about anything at all. Then I almost got killed more than five times and found out there was still more to it than just this. Then I would have to tell my father about this. All this stuff hit me at once and when it did I just couldn't handle it anymore. Hard to believe I was only twelve years old and all this had already happened to me. It was like some ultimate force hated me and wanted to screw up my life as much as possible.

I didn't think about it much more. Tiffany and Gaven were waiting for me at the train. I would tell. So I forced myself up and walked on over to the train station. Where I would be headed home.

* * *

At the train station, I felt more sad being here than I actually was in the entireity of being in the underworld. I didn't quite get that though, since the underworld if one of the places I would first imagine with sadness. Considering that dead people go there and everything is fully done there.

Tiffany and Gaven assured the train workers that I was with them and they let me in next to them. I know that they could see the defeated look on my face, since there was a lack of comment for a while. I sighed and was trying to decide if I should tell them. Even though it was obvious that I should. I was just denying it really.

"So I learned that pretty much everything we went out of our way to work out was all false and NeoDevimon wasn't really trying to kill me. That there is something even larger at works that want to kill me. I feel so good for that fact. Considering the fact that there is just more to it than I ever thought that there would ever be." I said in a very defeated voice. Tiffany and Gaven had a lack of reaction for a while and neither of them seemed too happy when they did speak to me again.

"So now that this was all fake, what do you want to do now? What do you think on doing now?" Gaven asked me and if possible, he sounded more defeated than I did. I didn't like the answer that I was going to give them, but it was the only proper answer that I could give the two.

"I have to go back home to tell my father what is going on. Then once I do that I have to soon wrap up some good byes with my friends such as you two before I leave again. Since I have to actually in order to solve all this. That is not the part that bothers me that most. There are two things in that entire talk I had with NeoDevimon that bothered me more. First was that they told me there was an even more powerful digimon that is trying to kill me and that I would have to destroy all their main servants if I even want the slightest chance of a victory. Second thing that I did find worse was the fact that NeoDevimon mentioned a war that is coming soon and that I am going to have to be a big part of it. My choices will greatly affect what the heck will happen in it. I can't believe that there will be another big war I might have to see in my life so soon after the first one. Not only that but all because of that world that Tina and I came up with. I wish I kept my mouth shut when she brought up the idea of all this stuff." I complained and then looked at the room floor. Since that started to be pretty interesting for me actually.

"Davis, sorry that you will have to deal with all this. We wish that we could help out more in this. Like much more in all of this. You shouldn't feel sorry that you and this girl made the world to start off with. You came up with something that is huge and probably out of what most people can probably do. That is a good thing. All you have to do is just live long enough to fully experience it." Tiffany tried to help me feel better but it just wasn't doing it. Nothing here was going to make feel better.

"I feel like the next part of my journey will have to be on my own. Sorry for all this. But trust me, I would have done more with you guys if I had the choice. But I really don't want you to go through much worse with me. You guys are too important for me in a way for me to even picture losing either of you. Can you promise that unless I super need you like really bad you won't get too much into this second journey." I told them, and both of them seemed like they wouldn't even argue with this.

"Can't even dispute this one Davis. I really wore myself out of adventures. I can't complain too hard about you wanting to do this on your own. Sorry to say that but I mean it. I do believe though that you will do a good job here." Tiffany answered my concerns and then she closed her eyes to go to sleep. I looked at Gaven.

"I hope that you treat her well." I told Gaven and he nodded. Like he didn't even have to get me concerned on that fact. I felt better when he did nod at that though. Made a huge part of my life feel a lot easier actually.

"You have something amazing here. Just as long as you survive to tell the experience and you will be fine. Someday all this will fade away and maybe you can look at this as some really bad times in your life." Gaven told me while playing with Tiffany's hair. I thought of it like that and it made me feel slightly less mad.

"You know thanks Gaven for saying that. That was actually able to help let me slow down and look at some things from the positive way of it. Now I feel a little better about this whole thing. Although I still feel like this was just a really hard time in my life. Which I guess that despite what you may say is still true in a way. Helps me be more thankful actually though. I'm tired though now so I will be heading off to sleep now." I said and closed my eyes. Gaven didn't go to sleep for several hours after just to make sure that Tiffany and I had a good night worth of sleep. Which was really nice for him to do.

* * *

One week had gone by while we were inside the train waiting for the thing to take us back to home. By the seventh day, what had actually been a pretty packed train was only with ten or so people left. I wondered where they were going to still be on the train for this long. But they never talked to us so we never talked to them back.

When the train did get us to our home town though, they just dropped us off at the entrance. So we had to walk for a few minutes more so we would get to our parents place. At this place though, we split up from each other. Since Tiffany and Gaven wanted to go home right away and I knew that it would be better to talk to my father about this all by myself.

While walking home, I was thinking on what I would tell father. First I bet he would be happy over the simple fact that I made it alive. Then he would want to know ever single detail of what my adventures were like. So I would have to go into a pretty large amount of detail on that one. Then I would have to tell him of the fact that I actually had to leave right away afterwards to settle everything up the way that it was meant to be done from the start.

When I reached the house, I stopped there to take it all in. This was the first time in a while that I had been home. So getting on a new and better bed would be so nice. I took a deep breath and knocked on the house door. After a couple minutes of waiting, father answered the door and looked so happy when he saw me there that he stopped doing all that he was up to at that point and hugged me.

"It's the twenty-seventh. Fifteen days since you left this place. Thank god that you returned, makes me feel so much better like you would hardly know it. Let's get you in right away." My father said and let me inside the house. I felt happy that he was so happy and excited over me coming home. He let me stay on the couch of the house, which looked like it was in slightly less terrible condition.

"It's nice to see you again father." I told him quiet and I could feel myself falling asleep. Which was truthfully the most comfortable sleep I had in several days. Father smiled at me as if still happy that I was even still alive.

"I will get Mr. Mortar here so you can tell us both about the journey. We would love to hear the entire thing. But while I am getting him and coming back you can take a nice nap during the mean time. I think you earned a nicer nap and probably a nice meal and a washing and then a new change of clothes." My father was saying as he got his jacket on to get ready to head out of our house and get Mr. Mortar.

Once he was gone, I looked around and saw that he had a change of clothes already there. As if he put them up in the hopes that I would come back and use them again. That made me even more sad about it all. But I forced myself to not think about it as I took my clothes to change into them. But I was so tired that I didn't even put them on then. I just went on the couch, with all my clothes besides my underwear off and took a nap.

I woke up from my nap just as I heard father and Mr. Mortar stepping up the front stairs leading to the stairs. I quickly put on the clothes and went back on the couch. When they had come in, my father looked happy to see that I noticed the clothes and used them. Mr. Mortar looked excited that I was here. I was pretty sure that was why he was here. To talk about my journey to NeoDevimon's place.

"So how did it go?" Mr. Mortar asked as he sat down. Father followed his example and sat down. I knew that I had to tell them both about what happened but I was truly not sure how to best explain it all. So I took the easy route. Which was to do it from the top. I talked about my fight with Beastmon, the train rides and the times I would talk to either Tiffany or Gaven. I also explained all the voices I heard Tina's voice as well as every fight I had. Then I told them about my meeting my mother spirit and then reaching the underworld. I also went into detail what NeoDevimon had told me about the upcoming battles and how they weren't the digimon that wanted to kill me.

"So what I get out of this is that there is more ahead of you and that you may have to leave very soon. When are you heading out?" Mr. Mortar's reaction was and my father shook his head.

"No I don't want him to go out again. He just came back. If he has to leave at all, I would at least want him to stay for a little while longer. Plus what is this about an upcoming war? If you are going to have to be a part of a war coming up, I don't want you to get in danger. So I don't want you to do anything at all here." My father was near tears as he said that and I wanted to support him through it. But at the same time I knew that I had to do this. As much as I hated the idea I knew it must be done.

"I was planning on leaving at the end of the summer. So I would have a few weeks to sort of rest it all off. During the time, I will have a couple of times where I hang out with my friends and will probably hang out with you more often. But I don't like the idea though. I just realize that I have to do this. As much as I may dislike it." I tried to assure my father and he still didn't look better until Mr. Mortar had to take it to his hands.

"It has to be done. Let him do this. He will return and you will be reunited and we will all be happy. But until then he will not be safe and we will not be happy. But if you force him to stay here, he will not have the chance to save himself. Do you really want that? It could become worse if he doesn't do anything about it." When Mr. Mortar had said that, my father shook his head. But I felt like this was in the way that he was going to give in and let me do it.

"Fine I will let you go a second time. Just stay here the summer so you can get ready. This sounds like you will be gone for a lot longer than before. So you need to be extra ready. I will assure myself that you will make it through this all so we can both believe. I feel like this will be okay. I just don't want to lose my wife and my own son both. I've gotten over Elle's death, but I doubt I can get over yours." My father was still crying and with that, I had that memory fade away.

* * *

My next memory was three days later, on June thirty. As you know that is my birthday, so I was now thirteen. I had three days to settle down and I felt like that was enough for me. So I decided to listen to what Nicholas and Jonathan's spirits had told me. I would do what Nicholas has told me to do first. Which was to check out that shack that the war fighters has used in the past.

When I reached the shack, I saw that it was bolt locked with a rusty lock. I had only heard of this too many times. It was easy. Just take something from the ground and break it. Thankfully there was something on the ground that would let me do that. So with that minor distraction out of the way, I went into the shack.

Inside the shack was every possible war weapon that could have possibly been used in the that I could name off. There was also stuff that was from the past but I knew that they didn't use anymore. I saw a spirit there and I went closer to the spirit to see that it was Nicholas's spirit.

"You were waiting for me all along." I said and then the spirit of Nicholas held his hands out.

"I have been here waiting for the right person and time. Wasn't exactly supposed to be you but it just turned out that it was you. That doesn't bother me. Just makes it cooler this way. You can use all these weapons for your upcoming battles. You can also use this as a safe house and so many other things. Such as your head quarters. You can even rework this place to the way that you may feel if best for your needs. I won't really go too far beyond that as this is not my place. Just know how to use it wisely and when to use it wisely. I will be here sometimes. I will be showing up on the weekends. That is until this is all done. Then I will go back to the underworld to pass on fully. Unless you really need me that is. Then I think that you can find me if you really tried." Nicholas's spirit said and looked like there was sadness in everything they said. Like they knew this would result in death. Maybe not my death but I knew and there somebody was going to die before this all ended.

"Thanks for this Nicholas. I will come back here when I need it. But I have to do something else now." I gave my thanks and ran out. I sprinted over to Butch's house who looked annoyed at me for not showing up for so long and then jumping in. But he didn't really show anything outside his face as he let me in.

"I saw Jonathan's spirit a few days ago and he told me that we have to look in his area of the bedroom and look for something blue. Will you help me?" I told him and then Butch had a face as if trying to decide if I was making this whole thing up or not. Without complaint though he let me in. He led me to Jonathan's unused since his death area and we looked for it. It may have taken forever but we did find the blue item. It was between some of their unused clothes that were buried very deep in them.

"So you got you fun in. You got me. There wasn't something that I would expected to be here. But what would you even do with it?" Butch handed me the item and before I could even come up with any sort of response, Jonathan's spirit showed up. He looked at me for a split second and then at Butch.

"This blue item will help Davis on his journey that he will be heading out on. It can hold the spirits of the important monsters that he defeats. Since he will need to defeat a few most importantly and he needs to gather them up to purify them. That is the only way it can work. He will know which one they are when the threat is there in front of him. That is all and I will leave you now." Jonathan said and then spoke to Butch himself. "I will be happy when you pass on. Try to go on for as long as you can but when you are gone, I will be there for you. Then we can be dead together and reunited like we were as brothers until I died that unfaithful day."

Jonathan faded away and then Butch looked at me. "What is going on?" He asked confused and then I did as Tina had told me to do long ago. Which was tell him all this. So I did tell him everything that had been involved in the digital world and the events that had been happening for real. It was almost sunset when I was done and all he could say was 'alright' and 'wow' every once in a while.

"I don't quite know how to react to this actually. I think I need time to think about it. Thanks for telling me the tale of a while though. Nice to see Jonathan again though. Since it has been really a long time. We will talk again before your claimed leave day at the end of the summer, I just don't know when though." Butch reacted when I was done and I nodded ad I walked away from the house. I decided it was time to go home. So I left there but once I was there, I saw an unexpected guest. Jackson from earlier in my travels who gave us some tickets from earlier.

"Why are you here right now?" I asked Jackson confused. Because as far as I was concerned, he wasn't even aware of where I lived previously. He put his hand on my shoulder, as if telling me it was time for me to open my house door.

"My new master told me of this place and to meet you here when you turned thirteen. So the happy bit I will get out of the way. Happy thirteenth birthday. But to business is what is important. The war that is coming up." Jackson was saying and my father looked at him as if this was a red alarm.

"Who is your master and why does this matter to you? You never even knew about this." I said and then thought of it. All they knew was the tickets but nothing else. What could possibly even be going on now?

"My master is a evil lord named Daemon. Who has a masterfully crafted plan. It involves your death and my rise to power and how both sides of the war will be fought by us as the leaders. Yes Daemon is the one who wants to kill you. The digimon you met right before NeoDevimon's encounter. You and I will be enemies that will keep fighting until your death." Jackson said it all and I was so confused. This was nowhere even close to what I expected. Jackson the train station guy as my main enemy.

"If you and I are supposed to fight until ones death why not do it now?" I asked Jackson annoyed and he shook his head. As if he liked the offer but didn't want to do it.

"First off I am seven years older than you which makes it unfair from the start. Second off it's your birthday. That should be the one day you are secure. Third off is that I will be having digimon fighting you the whole way so we can't fight until the end. If you make it that far. Let it go for today. Daemon wants to go around and destroy eight ultimate level digimon. They are their leaders of army. Ones that will require the most effort to defeat. There will be more aside from that. Daemon calls them the carriers of punishment. Only when and if you defeat them all should we even be allowed to fight one on one. And only then should you even try to hope that you can beat Daemon. They are experts. While I don't get it all yet I bet that the plan will get better with each fight and encounter. Since it will make more sense. I just wanted to give you a warning for it. But once I leave and every time you meet me from here on in I will be the leader of Daemon's army and therefore your main enemy in a way. The one downside to this is that Daemon told me from the start that one will have to die in the end for there to be true victory. So either you or I will have to die for true victory to be gained. For once in my life, I am excited for a war to see how it turns out. See you later as enemies." Jackson explained everything and I was still trying to get it all together as they left.

My father screamed at him to never return as he was at the door. When Jackson was gone, he put both his hands on my shoulders. "A lot of information thrown at us at once round. But it is official. You are going to have to leave to get a better life. But this might result in your death. Something I feel like I can't handle." No words after that, just the awareness of the fact that this was real. I was from that point on in a war. One I wouldn't get out of until I was sixteen years old.


	9. Origins Part 3

Three months had passed and it was now the time for me to leave and go on my journey. To find and defeat Daemon's servants so I can be ready to fight Daemon them self. I knew this time was coming soon, but I still hated the fact that I was doing this. A thirteen year old should never be forced to go on a journey risking his life to save his life.

I was packing all my stuff up. A couple pairs of clothes. Since those were the only ones that actually fit me still. I also packed some food and money this time. I was not going to repeat that same mistake a second time. I put that katana I took with me the first time in the sheath it was meant to be in. Not like I would need it that much, I was just wanting sometime to fight with. I put that blue thing Jonathan gave me in the pack to. With not much else to put in there, I was ready to head out.

My father was the first person I said good bye to. "Hey dad. Don't worry about me. I will see you again. This is just a phase and it will move past that over time. I have the feeling. I love you either way. Don't forget, mother will be watching over us in the after life." That last bit sounded a little forced and unsure. Even with all that I have seen lately.

"I just it really is true that she is watching over us. I bet your friends are all wanting to say good bye to you soon before you leave. So you should probably do that now." My father said and then patted his hands on my shoulders. Then he gave me one last thing to think about. "War is a brutal thing. You may come out of it thinking that you won and that you have freed yourself. But soon in the future, you will realize one way or the other that you are not freeing yourself. A war will never free you, and in fact make you feel even worse in the future. I honestly just wished that you would have had a normal life but I can't decide that obviously."

Soon as my father said that, I really thought about it. The words were true, but I wanted to deal with that when it came to that point. But it hasn't reached that point, so I won't worry about it now. I got up and walked out of the house. To say good bye to the others, and I have to explain this all to begin with to my friend Jared.

You might be wondering who the heck Jared is and when did I meet him. Well I might as well give a small explanation to that right now. So you can at least have a small introduction before you meet him.

* * *

One day I was walking around the town, trying to get to the store and get something to eat. It seemed to be quiet and everything, so nothing that I had to be concerned about. This was about ten days or so after Jackson came to my house and told me all that crazy war stuff.

I came inside the store when I saw it. Walking around, I heard somebody eating really loudly. I wondered how somebody could possibly be chewing their food so fast. I walked around the store just to see what the heck was causing the noise. When I found the thing responsible for the noise, I saw a human eating some bread. The noises were them smacking their teeth together each bite.

"You reminded me of a crazy monster." I said honestly when I saw him. The guy looked at me as if trying to decide if he should take that as an insult or not. Then he spoke to me.

"Well I am not a monster." He assured me and then asked me my name. I told him my name and he told me his. "My name is Jared. How old are you?"

"I just turned thirteen a few days ago. A little over a week. What are you asking me for?" I asked, and he smiled at me.

"I'm still twelve. You should see my parents. They are crazy. But still really fun to hang out with. Then we can joke around and then we can throw rocks around at the ground." Jared gave us a bunch of strange options for things that we could do. I honestly didn't know if I really wanted to go with any of those ideas. But I didn't want to say that to him.

* * *

So there is my quick story on how I met Jared. I don't know if you would have really cared about that or not. But there is no point now, since I've already said it. Anyways, so I was walking around close to where Butch lived. Since his house was the one closest to my place.

When I knocked on his house, he seemed like he was waiting for me. Since he answered the door in a matter of seconds. "I see you are ready to tell me that you are leaving. I sort of knew that this was coming. So we should just get it done now." Butch said, but I could hear the sadness in his eyes. He knew what it was like going off to a war. So I think this reminded him of those events a few years ago.

"I will come back and everything will be like it never happened. I just wished that this would be soon and that these attempts on my life will stop showing up so often." I said to Butch, and he didn't sound so sure. He had a feeling that this would never end, no matter how hard I tried.

"Davis, don't assume something like that. You are only going to screw your luck up even more. If you want to make your chances at something secure, don't say anything about it and that will help." Butch then winked at me. "But maybe it is better if you go toying with your luck a little bit. That way, you can experience more of the country." That didn't quite make me feel better.

"Yeah maybe. If I don't risk my life every time I go somewhere. Which is pretty much what I'm going to have to do every day for a while. As long as I live, I guess it will be alright." I said and then waved bye at him. I didn't give him a chance to say anything else to me, as I was just running off now.

When I was going to Tiffany and Gaven's house, I randomly thought of that message my mom had made for me that I didn't open. I considered reading it. Since this may be my last real chance. Then I wiped those thoughts out of my life. Telling myself once again that I would open it if I lived through this journey. If I fail, then I could always ask my mom in the after life I guess.

Then I just ran. I was running over to Tiffany and Gaven's house without any second thoughts or concerns. Because that was my biggest concern. I knocked on the door and Gaven was the one that answered the door this time. "What is going on? Oh yeah this is the day you were going to leave." I looked at them, wondering if they wanted to come with me again.

"Have you reconsidered going with me on this journey? Do you want to come with me?" I asked, hoping that they would say yes honestly. Then Tiffany came along and shook her head.

"Sorry, but we don't really want to do it. Doing it that first time was hard enough for all of us to begin with. We wish you the best of luck, but we don't want to come." Tiffany replied, and I didn't say anything. I nodded my head and left them alone.

"Thanks for telling me. I will see you later hopefully. No wait, I know I will see you again. I can just feel it." I walked away, perhaps knowing that going by my feelings is not the best way to go. But whatever, my feelings is more to go by than nothing at all. Lastly, I decided to go to Jared's house. I was going to explain everything to him when I was there.

* * *

I was on my way to Jared's house when I was walking by the graveyard of the town once again. I looked around it really quick and gave a quick couple second look at my mothers grave. Then I was walking away. As I was heading off, I felt like I saw something important.

What I saw could possibly be my imagination, but I saw three people with a coffin in their hands. All of them covered with black clothing, so it was impossible to tell who they were. They lowered the coffin to the ground and then I felt like everything flew by my eyes. My life went right through me in a couple seconds. In less than a second I felt like a old man sixty or seventy years in the future, and another seconds later I felt dead.

I blinked and realized that it wasn't there at all. Was this predicting my death? It felt like that when I felt like it flashed through my eyes. Or maybe that was a moment or worry. Anyway, I decided it was time for me to leave. Soon enough, I almost forgot all about that grave yard incident.

* * *

When I was at Jared's house, I saw he was already outside. So there was no need to knock. "Jared, can we talk for a moment?" I asked him, and Jared stopped what he was doing to look at me. If you were actually curious on what he was doing, he was just running around the yard trying to catch a bug.

"Yeah, what do you need to talk to me about?" Jared replied, and took a few steps closer to me. I yelled at him again. To get more attention.

"Can you come to me? So we can talk right in front of each other." I was waving my hands to him. Jared moved to me a little annoyed.

"What do you need to talk to me so bad about that you told me to come see you here?" Jared asked, and I was debating in my head the best way to tell him.

"I was hoping that I could tell you about something that I was going to do now. Since I will be leaving town today. For a length of time that I can't predict for you. But it is a must do for me in order to get a target off my back." I said and Jared looked at me confused. He was wondering why I would have a target on my back.

"What are you even talking about?" He asked me, slightly moving himself to a more comfortable position. I was trying to find a way to tell him without sounding freaking insane.

"Have you seen anything odd lately? Like monsters wandering around town and all that?" I asked, and Jared actually nodded. Okay, this was actually going worse than expected. I wanted for him to call me insane. So I would feel like at least one person hasn't lost it.

"Well, the thing is, these monsters are all real. Every single one of them. They are out to kill me. Because they have this master that just wants to see me dead. Since I sort of created them, and my death can give them more powerful." I knew how dumb that sounded. But it was honestly the best I could do.

Jared stared at me. As if wondering how much pot I had been smoking. "When did this start?"

"A few months ago." I told him, and Jared seemed to look at me up and down.

"Okay. If you say so. Let's go." Jared said, jumping down from the stone wall he was on. I looked at him as if he were crazy.

"No, you can't go. Sorry, but you have to stay here." I refused and took a few steps. When I was down the block, I turned around to see my luck. Sadly, Jared was still there. In fact, he was following me. Looking ahead again, I started walking down the town more. After five minutes, I looked back once more and waited for ten seconds. Then I saw him again coming at me again. That was when I just gave up even trying to convince him against it.

"If you die, don't hold me responsible." I said, and Jared nodded. He started walking right at my side. I took the time to consider that he hadn't even gotten anything ready. But I didn't want to mention it, since he would tell me off.

* * *

The next day, I woke up with Jared nudging me really hard. It was really uncomfortable. But I resisted for a minute or two. Hoping that I could get a couple seconds more shut eye before waking up. Jared was like that a lot. Once he gets started, he doesn't stop.

"I get it, you win. You can stop trying to force me awake now." I said as I was standing up. Jared smiled mainly due to the fact that I actually declared him to be the winner. Which was something I truthfully haven't done that much before. "Was there something so important that you had to wake me up like this?"

"No I just wanted to get on the road already. There is nothing pursuing us right now." Jared replied holding his hand up. I rolled my eyes as I put my shoes on. Which I don't really wear that much while I am asleep. Even while I was on the road.

"Are you wanting to start walking again?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes, fully waking me up. Now that I was fully awake, I wasn't too angry that he woke me up anymore. I knew the question was sort of answered when he answered my last question. I just wanted to say something.

Jared nodded, and I didn't respond in any sort of way. Not even with a noise. We started walking after we made sure that there was nothing that we could have possibly left behind.

Jared the whole time was talking about how much he was looking forward to seeing one of these monsters. I was more looking forward to finding out what the eight digimon that I have to defeat before facing Daemon are. I had a feeling that they were more powerful than most things I have faced before.

We walked on as the heat of the day wasn't so bad. When in comparison to the last time I was going around the state. "Where do you think that we will find any of the digimon?" Jared asked, possibly buying all this a little too much. Well I did tell him more of the story in a little more detail before we went to sleep. So he had all night to ponder what had happened.

"Davis, have I ever met Tiffany and Gaven before?" Jared asked a little out of nowhere. I would assume that if anybody knew that type of stuff, he would. Since it would have been his own personal experience. But I had to think strongly about it for a bit.

"I don't think so actually. I don't even know if you would like them honestly." I admitted, and Jared had no response to that. Aside from him making ticking noises. Which I didn't quite get.

Around the middle of the day, we found a bunch of benches. They were around some trees. I think we both kind of thought that this was a good chance to relax for a little bit. Maybe talk about some things that perhaps we never talk about before.

When we sat down, Jared asked me a personal question. "What was the worst thing you remember from the war? Like the thing that just pained you more than anything." Not that I really had to think too much into it. The answer was pretty obvious.

"The day when most of my friends died. I had six friends and four of them died that day. Nicholas, Laura, Tina, and Jonathan. Not much later I was betrayed by another one. Her name was Samantha. The only one who lived was Butch. Funny how the one who went to the war if the last remaining one." I said, and had another reflection. "There was something else I remember that really bothers me. But that's not important. What was the worst thing you dealt with during the war?"

Jared thought of it, as if there were so many things to choose from, he couldn't do it. But he also had a look of tiny hope. Like there were a couple good things from it. "Instead of just one thing, I will tell you a bunch of things that sort of happened. If you are okay with that." Jared warned, and I put my head forward. Showing my approval.

"So first off, I had no idea what war really was until a year into the war when it sort of struck me. I have a older sister who is three years older than me. Meaning she was only ten when the started. That didn't stop her from getting killed during a battle that she happened to see. My father was also on the war at the time, so I felt like he might have died to. When she died, I didn't want to see that house anymore. So I ran away and did not look back. When she died, I was only eight, so I had no idea how to really defend myself. So I had to either eat grass or find scraps of food on plates that were left alone. That was until I came to this town, and I just stayed here. Starting to build up a life. I took a house that looked like it wasn't used anymore that I could build up. Over the last three and a half years, I have had to make this house livable and I only have weekly jobs helping out neighbors and they only give me a dime every week." Jared said and he didn't look sad about it.

Maybe he had cried and been sad about it for so long that there was no way that he can feel sad over it anymore. But that was why he never let me in his house. Because he lived there on his own and he didn't want to have me learn that. "Are you wanting to see your parents or go back to your house. Just to get some closure on the whole thing. Perhaps see your sisters room."

"Maybe if we happen to go buy there while we are on your little journey. Or if we have no choice but to go there for whatever reason, then I guess I will be willing to go there." Jared replied and I was about to ask him a question when I saw the look on his face. A look telling me to drop it.

"Maybe we should start walking again." I said and Jared didn't argue. We started walking again. We were going to eat later.

* * *

Two days later, we were getting very tired from all the walking. I think both of us wanted to be back home now. Every once in a while, Jared would act a like childish like and it sort of annoyed me. But not too much. I just needed space from him. Even if it was for twenty minutes. Since he would never leave me alone since we left. It was sort of annoying.

"Davis, look in the distance." Jared said, and I tried focusing in on the great distance. It wasn't easy I tell you but soon enough I saw something that Jared might have been talking about.

"It looks like a store in the distance." I gave my opinion, and Jared nodded. As if he agreed with my observation. I could see the smile on his face though. I guess I could see why he was so excited though.

"Let's go there. Maybe there will be some good food for us to get from over there." Jared suggested and he started running on his way over to the store. I ran after him in a slower pace.

By the time we reached the store entrance, we realized that it was a store. But not only that, but it looked abandoned and all that. Meaning that there was no dang point in even going in there. That didn't stop me from wiping through the store window just to see if something was there after all.

Inside, I could see several beings talking. I saw Jackson and some digimon there. I knew that they just had to be his tag alongs. I looked at Jared, and I could see that he wanted to run away. Because he was scared of the digimon there.

"We need to get inside. There is no way around it." I said and Jared glanced at me as if I was pure insane. But the look on my face was totally serious and that was why Jared didn't argue. He just complained as I started to look for a easy way inside that wasn't obvious. Once I reached a place where I could hear some noises, I stopped just to hear what they could have been talking about.

"Davis will be a easy defeat. All on his own and here we are." I could hear Jackson say. It sounded like he really thought that. A digimon hissed when Jackson said that and said something back to Jackson.

"Just because something may seem that way doesn't make it that way. Don't assume something if you are not exactly sure about it." The digimon said with a hissing noise every three or four words. I was still silent at the moment. Hoping to listen just a little bit longer. But I knew that I wanted to reveal myself soon enough.

Jared made a slight step and the noise was kind of loud. "What was that?" I could hear another digimon ask and I closed my eyes. I think that our cover might have been blown. But with my plan, I didn't make any sort of attempt to leave. "Want me to check it?"

"No I will check it by myself." Jackson said and walked out of the taken over store. When he saw us, he made a smile. Upon seeing Jared, he was sort of confused. But he was still fine with it. In fact, he looked more happy that there was another person with me.

"Come on in. Both of you. We can always make time for you Davis." Jackson told me and then he grabbed both of us. Using one hand to grab a arm on each of us. "Besides, we could always talk to each other." Soon enough, he threw us into his room. "Look at my helpers.

I saw three new digimon. One looked like a queen bee with a hive on their hands. Another one was a large snake. Nothing else to it, just a large snake. The third one was almost human like. If you removed the fact that they were completely covered with hair on the face and had muscles on their chest that no human could possibly have.

"You make the weirdest things." Jared told me, and I looked at him. As if saying thanks for the obvious. "How do you even come up with this stuff?"

"I didn't make most of these." I whispered to him and Jackson stopped us from talking. As if he was wanting us to talk to him. Like 'Hey now it's my turn, talk to me.'

"Okay, let's talk." Jackson said and sat down on a chair that I felt would have broken with me the moment I sat on it. So either I was really fat or Jackson was really skinny. "We wish to give you a second chance to reconsider our offer. Go back to your home, I will tell Daemon that you are dead. He will most likely believe me, and then we can move on."

Jared looked at me as if that wasn't too bad of a option. But I shook my head. I didn't want to stop this. "No, I cant do this. I need to go around and slowly defeat your crazy master. That was our deal. I think that this is sadly the best thing to do. Because if I accept your offer you will probably just have your master take over the world. And I couldn't do anything about it. Because I would have to pretend like I was dead. Besides how would your master now know that you were lying?"

Jackson seemed to consider those points I brought up. But he seemed sad that I refused his offer. "Oh well, but before I kick you out, I want to show you something." Jackson said and went to the store manager room. The three digimon looked scared over what he was doing. He came out a minute later with a red robe.

"This is the start to Daemon. They will reform slowly and surely. But this robe has a hint of their life force tied to it now. It may not sounds scary now, but soon it will be fully reformed and you will be scared." Jackson put the robe up and let it be in front of me. "Now you shall leave."

I was silent and Jared was the one who answered for me. "We accept your offer. We will leave right away." Jared grabbed my arm and we left the store. Then after about two or three yards away we started running as fast as we could. Jackson looked at the queen bee digimon.

"Send some of your Flymon over to get them." Jackson said and the queen bee sent four of them out of the hive to get us. So now we were on the hunt. Even if we didn't know it.

* * *

We had been trying to find a nice secure hiding place for three days before we found some place that gave us a little hope.

It looked like a hill hole. By that I mean a hole under a large hill. It didn't look like a place that I would stay at normally. But after three days of kind of being on the run, this place seemed like a nice area to get a quick rest at. "Let's take a quick break okay. Sorry you are here. But you sort of did that to yourself." I said to Jared, and he looked at me. As if he didn't want me to bring that fact up to him. But I looked ahead of me into the sky.

"When do you think Jackson will start looking for you? Or do you think that he is going to bring a digimon over to fight you?" Jared brought up a couple questions that made me curious. I had been thinking about it each day since we left the store. I just hoped that whatever he does, we just survive this. I also hoped that I could also talk sense into the guy so he would stop serving that Daemon creature.

Soon enough we heard some buzzing noises. I knew that we might actually be in trouble now. "Oh come on. Soon as we found a nice place to have a break. We just might possibly get attacked. Well, I guess it's time for us to leave." I said and Jared started looking around the hole. To see if there was a slight chance that there was a place that we could go around escape this possible attack.

But he didn't really have any luck because of the fact that some large bee digimon started flying into the hole. I heard Tina's voice tell me something. "That is Flymon. The offspring of the queen bee digimon. They usually attack in three or four groups. The best way to defeat them if to cut off its stinger." I was glad that she gave me a clear answer on what I needed to do here.

So when I had a clear on what the heck I was supposed to to, I took out that blade that I had taken with him. I saw several more Flymon come through. By several I mean two or three more.

"I will tell you when I find something. Keep them distracted." Jared said and I agreed with him. So I looked at the Flymon. Telling myself to not get distracted. Since those are the worst ways that I can fail a fight.

The first Flymon flew at me and I cut the stinger off with no problem. The first on pretty much vanished and I had defeated the first one. So this seemed like it was going to be easy.

The second one stung my leg. Making my walking pace lower quite a bit. So my swinging speed was slowed down. But I still got the second one at a pretty easy manner. I saw the third one flying at Jared. And that was when I knew that I had to worry about more than just me.

When the second one had almost stung Jared, I stabbed the back and the Flymon wasn't defeated. It just slowed down and only delayed the stinging of Jared by a few seconds. He fell down for a second when he was stung but he still got himself up. I then removed the stinger on the final Flymon and it seemed like I had won.

"Oh that actually hurt." Jared said and sat down to give himself a break. Then he smiled at me. "I guess you will be going through a lot more of these."

"Yeah I bet." I said and then there was a loud explosion. That obviously stopped our talking. When I felt the explosion, I could see myself falling down at a really slow and painful speed. I kept on falling down and down with no ending until I closed my eyes. Before I closed my eyes I yelled one final word out loud. "Jared!"

* * *

I woke up and saw that I was on a bed. I saw a female sitting next to me. I could see the strong smile on her face. I wondered how I even got here and what the heck was going on. What had happened? I remember there being a loud explosion and I was scared for Jared. I probably barely made that. How could he have? I would have been lying to myself if I thought he made it out. Jared was dead. That was all there was to it. That made me very sad.

"You have slept hard the last two days. I force fed you water while you were asleep. I made you a meal for you to eat. I hope you like it." I looked at a small table next to my bed and saw a piece of bread and a bit of meat there. I knew that I could have had a lot better of a meal. But I wasn't going to complain about the meal.

"What is your name?" I asked and the girl looked at me. She smiled and answered my question.

"My name is Catlin. I lived here alone for the last four years. After my mother was killed during the war." The woman asked me what my name was.

"My name is Davis. My mother is also dead. But not from the war. She died after I was born. How old were you when she died?"

"I was seventeen at the time of her death. My father hasn't really spent much time with me. He went to the war and then never returned. I have a feeling he is dead to. But I don't think about it. I don't really care about it. I have to leave the past behind and look at the present. That is the way to live life." Catlin made me think about that. I wondered how well I really do that. The not looking back and just at the present.

"I guess I should try to do that. Not look behind at the past and look at the present. As the past shouldn't really make up who I am." I said and tried to get up to eat. Catlin ran right up to help me and held me while I was getting the food. "Thanks for helping me." Then I ate the food and did it at a pretty slow manner.

"What are you planning on doing?" Catlin asked me and I didn't quite know exactly what I really should be doing now. "You can stay another day or two if you feel like you need the extra rest. I can let you stay in the guest room for now."

"I will stay for the mean time until I make a choice. That might take a few hours or even a couple of days to weeks. I don't know how long it will take." I responded and smiled at her. "You're pretty attractive for your age. Even though you are far too old for me."

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen. Before you ask why I am out at such a young age, I am doing it because there is something after me. I have to journey around until I can find a safe life. I am sort of on the hunt as you may say." I stretched my arms and then thought about Jared a second time. "I had this friend with me. His name is Jared. I feel like he may be dead now. The last I saw of him might have been two days ago. If you found me as soon as I passed out." I had one tear coming down my face. Then Catlin sat down next to me. She gave me a few second long hug. As if she knew what it was like to be thirteen.

"The chances are that is really isn't dead and that you just need to find him. What is your name?" Catlin tried to make me feel better and I just didn't know how to take it. I shook my head and stood up and walked around the room.

"I just don't know. You have no idea what the heck is going on with my life." I said and I looked to the window. She seemed to be silent when I said that. I stopped her from talking when she started to tell me that she had been dealing with things that I had to. "Monsters everywhere. They want to kill me and I don't know how to deal with it."

"I tried to help you and make you feel better. But that doesn't matter. I guess that you just won't listen. Sorry for trying so hard to make you get better. See you later." Catlin walked out of her room and I flopped myself on the bed. I looked at the ceiling just to try to figure out what was going on. And how I should move on from here.

"Maybe I should have listened to her. But I just wished that I wouldn't have to deal with what is quite possibly the most random life living possible. All these digimon trying to kill me and that is barely even the start of it." I turned around and looked at the window on the bed. "Why can't I just get a normal life?"

The sun was setting later in the day and I was still thinking about things. I walked out of the house just so I get a breath of fresh air. I walked out to the middle of the field and I closed my eyes. Soon as I closed my eyes I heard a voice calling out to me. "You do realize that you can never live a normal life."

I turned around to see another digimon. This one looked like it actually doesn't want to kill me. Which was a nice thing to see. They looked like a karate master and I rolled my eyes. "What do you have to say about that?" The karate master looking digimon came closer to me.

"I can see things going in the past, present and the future. That is only the start of it. What that Catlin girl said is actually true. Jared might still be out there. But I won't tell you if that's true or not. Jackson is going to soon lose all resemblance to his normal self that he has ever had. That is going to make Daemon a whole lot harder to defeat. His army is getting bigger." The karate master digimon mentioned Jackson again and I was interested to learn what they were talking about.

"What do you mean that Jackson is going to soon lose all his resemblance that to his normal life." I asked and the karate master digimon pointed at my forehead Suddenly I wasn't there anymore.

I was at a place where Jackson was sitting down on a chair. He was looking at a helmet. A voice was speaking to him. "Soon enough you will put that one and then you will turn into me. Every day my control on yous is getting more solid. Put on the helmet and inherit me."

Jackson got out of his chair and started walking onto the helmet. He put it on and soon as he did he started to be taken over by the helmet. "What a silly man. To capable to be taken over. If only he was as smart as anybody else. Then he could have taken at least a second or two to think about it."

When the helmet has taken him over he looked even more scary. He actually made me scared to even look at him. "We will meet again soon enough Davis." His voice said in a much lower tone and there was a shining light around him. That was when I felt like my body was starting to burn. I knew I had to end this.

The karate master digimon took their finger off my forehead when they saw that my body was starting to smoke up pretty bad. "I will see you again. The world needs you. Even if you don't like it." Then they walked away and I ran back to Catlin's house. I started to pack up all my stuff and Catlin was watching me.

"See you later. When this is all over, I will try to find you again. So you can know." I ran out of the house and sort of knew that this was a stupid promise. I didn't even know where this was. Soon enough I would learn that I was almost close to the area of the first target.

* * *

Catlin would stay in my mind for a couple days afterwards. That was until I reached a forest that looked like it would take me a while to get through. To be honest, I sort of forgot how long it had been since I had left my home.

In the forest I saw a bunch of small children running around. Their parents were watching them play around and when I saw that, I grew a small smile on my face. I walked up to one of the kids parents. "They have no idea what is going on these days?" I said and the people looked at me.

"Yeah I guess you are right. What makes you say that?" The kids mother responded and I went with the response that I knew that they would know about.

"Because of the war that happened and they must not really be too aware of what had happened. I also feel like something is going to happen again very soon." I said and glanced in their directions to see the kids parents reactions.

"Yeah they must not be too smart on what had happened on the war. Where you Union or Confederate?" The kids father brought in his little bit to the conversation. I had to think for a second on what I should say.

"Oh yeah about that. I wasn't in the battle. I was too young to go off there. I think my father was a Union supporter. I am not sure if that is true, so don't take my word for it." I looked at the kids now and saw just how much fun they were having. "What state are we in? Last I checked, I was in my home state Missouri."

"We are currently in Arkansas. The state right below Missouri. How did you go to a different state without you even knowing?" Te kids mother replied and I just explained how I passed out for a while. I also explained how I felt like my friend was dead and how I just couldn't accept that fact.

"Our kids always like playing out. They don't really have that many friends. Since we live at the edge of the forest and most people only pass by for a moment or so. I think the longest somebody has really stayed here with us were two or three days. Then they never showed up again." The father said and he looked at me. In a total serious face. "What is your name?"

"Davis Smith. Was there somebody looking for me?" I felt like I was going to be busted or something. Since the way he said it made it sound like he was looking for me.

"We met somebody who was looking for you. They said that your life was in grave danger." The kids mother gave enough of a explanation for me to get what she meant.

"What did they look like?" The kids parents popped their mouth a couple times.

"They had a weird mask. They also had strange clothes. Their voice sounded like they were from hell. We were scared when we heard the voice and we had no idea who you were so we didn't say anything naturally." Right when the kids mother said that I heard one of the kids started screaming. I looked in front of me.

Why couldn't I ever get a break? I saw another large digimon coming out of the trees. They looked like a giant worm that had been growing several inches while hidden in the trees.

"What is that?" The kids father asked and I answered him very quick while taking out my blade.

"The reason why these people are looking for me. Get you and your kids to safety." I started running towards the giant worm creature. Which started to shoot large goo at me, and I slashed the goo right in half. I jumped up and got on the top of the worm.

"What does a giant worm have anything to do with me?" One of the kids asked while they were grabbed and forced to be taken several feet away. I took a slice and the worm started to struggle to get me off of them. After they were pretty hurt for a moment, they started trying to get off of them. Which was pretty successful actually. Since I did fly back a couple feet into a tree when they were shaking me.

I forced myself up from the ground and groaned as I tried to make myself feel less pain. I grabbed the blade which was on the ground now. I ran at the worm again and slashed at their side. Which started to ooze some green stuff out. I had to run to my right side in order to avoid most of it. "I wish I can go to more than one place without having to deal with dang digimon." I said and I ran to the eye.

I stabbed the eye really hard and that made the worm digimon scream in pain a little. I knew that it had to be done, but I didn't really regret it though. The worm tried getting their tongue out to get me but I sliced the tongue off. Then I stabbed the worm about three or four times before I was done. The worm remained still and then vanished like they never even happened.

When I was done with the battle, I went over to the man and women who had the kids. "Hey don't worry about it. They won't appear again." I tried to assure them and the kids looked like I was their greatest hero.

"That was amazing. Tell us everything." The kids mother said and then they led me to their house.

Once at their house near the edge of the forest, they let me sit down on one of the chairs there. I gave them most of the details that I thought they would need in order to get the point. "I need to destroy them because for one thing, they might expand even larger and kill normal people. Secondly, to get these monsters off my back."

"This sounds like the Civil War all over again. But this time with only one man and we know who the one we should be rooting for this time." The kids father said and rubbed the hair of one of the kids. "Our sons Charlie and Max would like to hear your stories. But their only six and nine on that order. So they might not understand what you are talking about."

"I wish it was easier than this. I have to defeat like eight of these powerful digimon that is serving this Daemon I told you about. I wonder how I have to look to find these big digimon." I said and drank some water. The kids father looked at the mother.

"I have a job where I have to go around to other states and carry shipments over. I think that when I am on my next shift, two days from now, I can send you a letter over when I learn of the eight locations." The kids father said and the mother seemed like he had just gone insane.

"You can stay over while he is doing that. Are you sure that you want to do this? To a person we hardly know." She asked concerned and the father nodded. Then he looked at me.

"He saved us and our kids. He deserves some respect and return from us. I will do this. Even if you don't want me to." Then the conversation sounded final when he said that. As he would not let anything she said stop him. But soon enough, he wanted to talk to me. Alone.

"Davis, I want to tell you about my family before I met my amazing wife and had our two great sons." He said and I was confused as to why he would so this. But I kept it in my mind and listened as he talked.

"Every generation of my family had their father going off to war and fighting for our country. My father went to war when I was ten years old. He died soon after. I was only twelve when I got the news. Same as his father. But that was when my father himself was only eight and he died when my father was just barely nine. I didn't go to the war since I knew that with my families luck, my sons would have lost me soon after. That is why we moved over to the forest. But that might not interest you too much. You probably want to know why I want to help those who come here. It was because one day, when I was fourteen, I guess around your age, a man in a black showed up to me. He said that I would help change the course of history by helping out somebody who comes by my house. I hope every time that this person, whoever it is, will be the man that this guy was talking about. He said that he came from the future believe it or not. I have had multiple people come here but none of them seem like the type of person that this guy means. You seem like the person they are talking about." He explained and I was thinking that he was thinking way too far into it.

"How old were you? When you met your wife and when you had your sons?" I seemed to get him our of his past story when I asked that question.

"I was almost thirty when I met my wife. She was a few years younger. We had our sons about five years later. So I was about thirty five to thirty eight when they were born. She was thirty and thirty three." He responded and I nodded. I was looking outside, taking in the nice scenery.

Later that night, I was looking out the window. After a couple ours of nothing besides trees shaking and leaves falling and the people in the household wondering why I was that way, I saw a shadow. I stood up to see what that shadow meant. Soon as I did, it jumped right to the window and I almost fell down in terror. The face looked like a digimon that had large fangs and almost exactly like a vampire. I went right to sleep. Hoping to get it out of my head.

I woke up the next day to see the father left the house. When I asked the mother what he was doing she just told me that he was already doing his go around. I nodded and left the house to go around the forest.

I spent the next several weeks helping out the house waiting for the man to return. Every day the mother would explain more of the history of the forest and how she grew up. I was instantly attached to much of their storytelling and I was more into thinking about the general people and not just myself.

Soon enough the man came back and told me where they all were in his report. One of them resided in the eight states near Missouri, including that one. So there was one in Missouri, Arkansas, Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama, Tennessee, and Kentucky. With that news learned, I got my things ready. The family wished me extreme luck on my quest and told me to come back when it is all down. I promised and would not let them down. I hoped I don't at least. But I didn't think of that, I just went out of the forest and continued my quest.

* * *

It took another couple days for me to find another town close by. That family really did do a good job picking a place far away from any settlements.

Along the way, I was thinking about Jared quite often. It was my fault he was gone and I just could not get that thought out of my head. If only he listened to me then he would still be here. Hopefully having tons of fun at home. Unaware of my insane quest.

By the time I got to the entrance of the town, I was getting considerably slower and more tired. I couldn't really get more than two or three hours of goo rest per night anymore. It was as if there was a digimon that had been controlling my dreams. If that was so, then I just hate everything.

Once when I was getting close to the next city, I was sitting next to a tree. I nearly fell asleep when I was a little girl running up to me. She had something in her hands and she gave it to me. When i realized that it was water and that she wanted me to drink it, I did. Then I gave it to her. Feeling a tad better.

"Thanks for giving that to me. I really needed the drink. How did you even know about me?" I asked, making the possibly far off assumption that she was perfectly aware of the fact that I had been here trying to get to another city.

"I have been seeing you walking around getting closer every day from my house a couple miles away. Wondering what your goal was and when you would finally come here. But just one more day and you will be at my home city. I can lead you the rest of the way." She said and I felt so happy that somebody was offering me their guidance on getting to another place.

I got up and nodded. "I need to get somewhere pretty fast. But I'm not quite sure. Maybe once I get there, I will finally have a clue. Thanks for being so generous." It was then that she started to lead me on over to her home city.

"How old are you?" I asked her. Just completely curious about it. Since she was pretty short and all that and I couldn't really imagine her beyond like seven or so.

"Ten." She answered and right there was why I should never predict how old people are. Because I would most likely get it wrong. "Why are you even here?"

"Business trip. I doubt you can really understand." I answered, and I was hoping that she could buy that. She didn't, and she was getting onto me more about it after I had said that.

"No really, why are you here?" She asked and I was considering if I should tell her or not. Maybe a tiny detail won't hurt. So I told her one thing.

"I'm running away from something very scary that wants to see me dead." I said and she was starting to ask me what I meant even more after I said that. I wished I hadn't even said that now. But I thought that would have been good enough for her. Obviously it wasn't.

"What wants to see you dead?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I can't tell you. Because you might be in danger." I said and I said it in such a convincing tone that she actually stopped when I said that. "Just bring me to the town and I will take care of everything else after that."

The next day, we reached the girls home city. "I told you I would bring you there." She said and smiled. I was glad that she had done this. So I thanked her twice and started walking off. But she wouldn't stop following me for a couple minutes. I wondered if she wanted to know more.

"What is it?" I asked in a slightly snappy way. She stepped back for a moment. As if surprised that I had said that to her in such a voice. Then she stood up as if she was going to stand up to me until she won.

"Tell me more." She demanded and I kept on refusing for a minute or so until she kicked me in the foot. "Tell me now. Or else I will kick you in the actual leg this time."

"Fine, you win. But can you at least get us to a not as public place?" I demanded and I think she could tell that I was going to win this one no matter how much she tried to go against it.

She brought me to her house and introduced her parents to me real quick and then brought me to her room. I was in the room for a couple minutes before I decided that I could tell her. So I explained in the most easy way and left as much out as I could possibly could for her to still get the point.

When I was done she didn't respond for a while. I got up and was going to just leave the house when I heard her run out of her room and go to her father. I stood at the door of the house wondering what the heck she was going to do.

"Daddy, this guy needs to use your boat." She said and her father paused what he was doing instantly. Like she had just asked him the most impossible task in the world.

"Why is that?" He asked rather slow and I had a bad feeling about this. That it would turn into a large fight. So that was why I stuck around. To make sure that nothing would happen.

"He said that he needs to get to the capital of the state. He is afraid that there is a attack going to happen. Or something just as bad." Now I know for a fact I did not say that. However, it seemed right when she said it. Maybe she somehow knew this was where I was going to have to fight the first of the eight main servants of Daemon.

"You know that is going to take at least three days to get there? Are you sure you can take care of yourself for that long?" Her father now sounded more calm but still not excited by now.

"I can do it daddy. I have to do this someday. I can't have you take care of me forever. Think of what mommy would say. Besides, I can always have people watch me if it gets really bad." She tried to assure him and I could see her giving a quick wink at me. He seemed like he hated the idea, but he also knew that he wouldn't win.

"Fine I will do it. I just hope that you will be alright with us being gone. We will leave this evening." Then her father looked at me. As if for the first time wanting to show my existence. "I hope you are right. Better get your things ready."

Knowing exactly what he meant, I left the house to go around the town a little bit. See if any of them had anything to give me or tell me.

One of them said that the seas have been really dangerous this last year. They have been seeing this large monster coming out and trying to sink some boats. Sometimes it worked and the riders of the boat were never see again. Sometimes they failed and the riders got out alive. I had a feeling they were talking about a digimon.

Another one said that the capital city has been under heavy lock the last two weeks. Many people claiming that there were a bunch of monsters that were trying to take over the capital building. And that if I wanted to get there then just forget it. I would probably die before I even get ten feet into the city. Again, I think this was referring to a digimon.

The only house that made me feel even slightly positive was the one that told me that there was a secret way into the city. If you go in through the trees close to the entrance. That way you wouldn't have to have anything check you and you can just sneak right through. I had a feeling this was the way to go. But I found it very odd that it was like all these people knew exactly what my cause was and started helping me.

When I had talked to everybody but one, I had felt I got all the info I really needed. But the last person I didn't talk to came up to me and gave me a small golden necklace. I had no idea what it was for, but I liked how they took the time to give it to me. So I accepted it without complaint. Still though, even then, I had a idea that I needed this for something.

Back at the house that the little girl and her father lived in, I noticed that the father had made all three of us a dinner. "My child suggested it. I sort of figured that I should treat my guests with some sort of respect. So here you go."

While we were eating, I was speaking to the father about everything I had heard while walking around the town. Such as the capital city, the seas, and the best way to get in. "Yes all of this is true. This last year has been popping up with odd monsters that nobody really even knew about. There is no reason to it. The whole thing just sort of happened."

"I can fix it." I said and he looked at me. As if I had been shooting for too high of a goal.

"If you really can fix it, then you will be many people hero. But there is no way that any normal human can do it. People have started losing hope in us being saved." I could hear the sadness in his voice, and I looked at the food. Which I barely ate.

"Anybody can do anything. The ideals of a man can bring you through even the toughest of problems. I had to do that with my father during the war." I said, wondering if he was going to feel any better.

"Hopefully you are right. But I am not sure. Thanks for trying though." He said and we ate the rest of dinner in silence. The young girl was thinking all about what we had just talked about.

When it was night, we were ready to sail away. The girls father got on first and I got on a couple minutes later. Ten minutes after we got on, we headed out. I had no idea where he would take me, but he would. I was going to take his lead. Hoping that he wasn't going to bring me somewhere else. Or that he was somehow working for Daemon. That would have been the worst.

* * *

It was mid day on our first day of voyage when the captain as I will call him now decided to take a break and talk to me. "You have been riding for over fourteen hours." I said and asked him if he needed some rest.

"No I am fine. I just need a break. Once we pull up somewhere, we will take the night off and resume in the morning. That is about two or three more hours." The captain said and sat down. I saw him close his eyes as he was talking to me.

"Your child was a really nice girl." I said and he smiled. As if I was just adding more assurance onto a fact that he already knew.

"I didn't really need you to tell me that. But thanks for telling me that. So nice to hear others sing their praise for her to me." He said and I decided not to comment on how kind of self involved that sounded.

"Where's the mother?" I asked, and the captain didn't answer until he had walked to the door.

"The mother left us for another man." The captain told me and left the room. I was left there to think of that in silence.

So many people separated from their family I have seen it has become just sad to witness. Why would so many parents leave their children. I wish I could do something about it, but I know that I am one person. And one person can't fix everything.

I walked out of the room that he let me stay in for the first time to check out the day light. "Isn't it great to look out into the sea and look at the water?" The captain asked me and when he asked me that question I noticed that he was right.

I took some time to check out the surroundings. Islands going by, fish being seen from the water below. Some wind that is blowing and it helps give me another better perspective on the sea. The sky was also great to look at. The blue light going perfectly with the water. "Yes you are right. It is a absolute wonder to look at. I wish I was on a boat sooner so I could have seen it earlier. Thanks for this chance"

"I felt the exact same way the first time I went out on the seas. My father was the one who took me. Over twenty years have gone by and I still remember every single thing that happened during that time." The captain seemed to be in a moment of happiness.

"What was it like when you first went on?" I asked and the captain went even further into their nostalgia.

"I was around your age when I first came on here. My father said that he wanted me to go into the ship sailing and at the time I wasn't too interested in it. But as the first sailing went forward, I began to leave what I originally wanted out the window for this job. I do wonder sometimes if I should have went the different way." The captain said and walked back into his room to leave me alone.

I was staring at the water for a really long time. Sort of thinking about Tina for some reason. What if she didn't die? What would everything be like in the future. By the future I mean what everything would have been like today. Maybe I wouldn't be on this stupid quest at all. Or at least she could have been with me.

I forced myself to not think about it anymore. As it honestly shouldn't be my place to judge how things could have been like now from the past. So instead, I went to the room area that the captain let me stay in and fell asleep for a few hours.

The captain woke me up this time. "We are close to shore. You should get up and do your things now so when we leave in the morning you will be ready enough." The captain said and then closed my door.

It surprised me how much time had passed already. But perfectly aware of the fact, I had to force myself up and get out.

Once out of that room, I saw that we were pulled up on a small island looking thing near a city. By near I mean only a couple hours away. "So this is where we will be for the night?" I asked and the captain nodded. I was picking up that he wasn't so excited about being here. I refused to ask though.

After I got off the boat, I was looking at the structure of the buildings. Just wondering how it all looked. "How old are all these buildings?" I said to myself and there was a old man that answered me that just happened to hear my question.

"Most of these were built last century. The youngest building here was made twenty five years ago. So even the youngest stuff here is also sort of old." The old man walked on after he answered that. As if the question I asked him just happened to be a minor interference with his job or something.

I kept walking around for a while until I heard a couple screams. "What is going on?" I asked and walked in the direction I thought I had heard the noise. "Somebody's in danger again!" I heard a female yelling before I started picking up my pace. Hoping that the captain wasn't in danger.

For a couple minutes, I had to run down the largest hill of the settlement. When I had reached the bottom though, I saw something that I just should have known was going to be there.

There was a sea looking digimon grabbing some humans and eating one after every time they would pick up six or seven. "What do I do?" I asked, telling myself to think for a moment.

"It's a octopus attacking us! I never thought I would have said that in my life." I heard and that was when I had the answer. But I had to push people aside to get to that plan.

I pushed every few people to the ground and most of them would look at me annoyed. I didn't care though, I had a goal in mind to just save this town.

I kept on going until I reached the boat again and once there, I went to my room. To get a item that I really need to practice on. That was the katana that I had gotten from my fathers room.

Soon as I grabbed it, I jumped right out of the boat and ran to the octopus looking digimon and without really any effort cut off one of the eight legs. Freeing a person from the grip after I had to work them out of it. "Go back and stay away." I told the person and they listened to me without argument.

The octopus digimon let go of one of the now seven humans they had a hold of and tried to grab me. I let them get close enough for me to slice the leg off and bring the total down to six instead.

With only six legs left, they boosted up their efforts by now sending two legs at me. One of them grabbed me while I was able to cut the third one off when it was reaching for my neck to strangle me.

In surprise, the octopus digimon dropped me and while I was falling to the ground I took that as a perfect moment to slice the next leg off. Now I only had four to deal with.

The digimon was getting more annoyed with my talent of killing their legs and slammed one of them done on the ground. Making me fly a couple feet away. I was sort of hurt when I first landed on the ground but soon enough I got over it and went to slice up the next leg that did that to me. With only three left this seemed a little too easy for my own enjoyment.

I ran fast and sliced off the sixth leg before it even had the chance to do anything about it. Giving me only two more to worry about.

Of the final two, the first one was the one on the closer left. It flattened me to the ground and made me lose my breath for a moment but I got the weak spot and cut of the seventh leg.

The last leg was no trouble. I was just going up the stumps of the cut off legs and reached my way over to the last one. In which I just took a simple slice and finished it.

The octopus digimon vanished after I took a free stab at the eye. Everybody in the settlement was glad that I had saved them. But none of them had anything to offer me. Not that it really bothered me though. I just said that I was doing for the sake of proper justice. We spent the rest of the night like normal there and went off the next morning to the capital. Now that the octopus digimon was defeated, there was no more problems with the water anymore.

* * *

As we were pulling up a few days later, the captain told me that once he drops me off here, I will be on my own. "I have to get back to my girl. I think you can understand." I nodded, getting it. Besides, I don't really need to go back home for a really long time as it would turn out.

I left the boat soon as it pulled up and walked around until I found the first person who I could talk to. "Hey, do you know what day it is?" I asked the man and he seemed to to think about it. Then when he remembered, he answered me.

"It's already November." He said and I couldn't believe it one bit. Since I left my house it has been more than two months. I wonder how my father feels about me being gone for so long. Now I wish I could see him again. But I couldn't think on that, I had to focus on the more important matter at hand.

"Has there been a monster in this city? Sort of like trying to destroy it and all that terrible stuff?" I asked and the man seemed like I was asking him a stupidly obvious question.

"It has been going on for a while. Ten people have already died and there will possibly be even more until somebody takes care of it." He said and I hated to do this, but I knew that it was my job to do this. For all my friends living or dead, Mr. Mortar, my father, that family in the forest, that family with the captain and the boat, and most of all Jared. Who lost his life at this.

"I will do it. Even if it leads to the death of me." I said and the man looked surprised and impressed.

I started running right to the town, forgetting about the advice of trying to sneak through the tress. Because of that, I was already having to deal with a fight. The digimon was one that was covered with pure flames. Sort of like a human torch.

I raised my blade ready to fight it. If there was one thing I had to learn while going on this adventure was that you had to be ready fro pretty every single fight that comes in your way.

"Meramon, champion level. Likes to shoot fire from their arms." Tina's voice told me. I didn't really need her voice on the fire shooting part because the next thing I knew I saw a big fire ball coming right at me.

Surprised still by the attack, I jumped down and barely escaped the flames. But instead the fire hit one of the trees behind me and it was set on fire. I got up a few seconds later after I was sure they weren't firing anymore.

When I took my chance I stabbed the Meramon with my blade and thought that I had won the battle when a few seconds later I heard it starting to laugh. "So easy to kill." Meramon said and put their hand on my chest.

It felt awful and I thought that everything was over. My chest was starting to set on fire and it was boiling everything in my chest. As if I was running a very high temperature. But I knew it had nothing to do with sickness obviously. I took the blade out and I saw that it was on fire to. Which made me drop it very quickly.

Soon enough though I saw Meramon freeze out of nowhere. "How is that possible?" Meramon asked and pretty much caught my emotion when I saw that. But when Meramon was defeated everything started to slowly feel all better. As if that chest burning thing was only supposed to be there when it was holding contact with me.

I looked up to see what had possibly been able to do that. Looking behind Meramon I saw that there was a arrow stuck in it. Curious I tried taking it out. However I couldn't because it was really well stuck in there. I heard a familiar voice say something.

"You should be more careful Davis." I voice said and when I turned round I was reunited with a long lost friend.

"Jared, I thought you were dead." I said and Jared explained it real quick.

"The time when we were getting away from the Flymon and you fell down that large hole I was able to escape after a few hours of moving all the rocks around. When I got out I noticed that it was pretty dark and I walked on until I found another tunnel. Inside the tunnel I met a homeless man who told me that he knew everything that was going on and is trying to find a way to Daemon's main embassy. They took me in and trained me for about a month or so. When I was heading out for my own he gave me a bow with these type of arrows. That can make things freeze or burning hot. Since then I have been trying to find you while finding bases that Jackson and Daemon have. I freed the bases and helped raised some awareness of the whole situation." Jared was saying and I was surprised by how much he had done for me while he was away from me. Like he had really grown up and started to take his own responsibility.

"Okay now that we got that out of the way, let's worry about the main problem. The digimon that has been attacking this town." I said and wondered if Jared was able to get any info on them. He shook his head as if knowing exactly was I was thinking.

"All I know is the name. I heard them be called BlackMetalGreymon. They're just ahead." Jared said and had his own idea. "I will try to get more people out of here now that Meramon will no longer be a problem." With that, he headed off to do his own part of the plan.

I walked for a bit in the town seeing all the rubble and destroyed remains of several houses in the city. It was not hard to see what the problem was. Although it was even less hard to see where BlackMetalGreymon was. In fact, it was five feet in front of me after a minute of looking.

The digimon was black as the name suggested. They looked like a metal dinosaur that had bombs ready at its hand. One hand was like what I would imagine a normal dinosaur having, while the other hand was metal and two feet longer than the first arm. They had a chest of metal and some hair coming off the metal mask that they were wearing. I may also take this moment to point out that they were at least ten feet tall.

I had no idea how to beat this thing and if that wasn't bad enough, they took their metal arm and dropped the hand to reveal a missile shooting part. I saw the thing light up as if getting ready to shot one of their missiles.

Right as I got a feet or two away from the jump I made the missile launch blew me even further away. Making me hit the tree nearby really hard. I remembered screaming in pain for a second. I got myself back up and went right for the leg. The left one if you were just dying to know.

It worked for a few seconds when I stabbed the leg. The BlackMetalGreymon seemed surprised that I was able to attack them at all. Then when their pain and surprise was subsided, they started working up their anger again. They nearly pushed me aside a second time when I forced myself to stand even harder at that area.

"I will not let you hurt more of these humans!" I screamed and took the blade out. Causing the BlackMetalGreymon to raise their head and let out a loud, large, roar that lasted six or seven seconds. Then they lowered their missile launcher arm and shot it again. Destroying another building right in front of my eyes.

I walked behind it and sliced the back right down fully. The digimon seemed to really hate this and that helped me figure out what I should have done to win.

After my little slice down the back, I saw the BlackMetalGreymon open up a couple sealed holes on their chest. Showing some guns to fire. "Destruction is the only way." They said and began firing.

The bullets started raining on the ground and created several little holes where we were standing close to. As if this was going to be a permanent mark of their victory.

I slashed off the non metal arm. Thinking that this would make them angry enough to not really know what they were doing anymore.

BlackMetalGreymon turned around to see me and turned their missile launcher arm back into a normal arm and started running at me in a really fast pace. Their arm purposely held a few inches away from the rest of their body. I think they were getting ready to stab me.

At the last second, I took another stab at the chest. Making them pause for a few seconds. As if the stab still surprised them even after all the damage I had done. The digimon put their still intact arm to my chest and I could hear them telling me that my time was up.

But they stopped before they could get me. Their arm lowering and their eyes closing. I had done enough damage to them to make them destroyed. They exploded soon enough and I saw something fly toward me.

It was a feather from the hair coming out of their mask. After about to or three minutes of me just being there, Jared and several other towns people came up to me. Some singing praise, while Jared seemed more serious about it all.

"That means the first of Daemon's great servants is defeated. We still have seven left. I will be heading back to Missouri for the time being to get some info on the digimon you need to defeat there. Once I get the news, I will come back as fast as I could and tell you what I learn. Louisiana is south of here. That might be a place you should check out. I heard another one of your digimon that you have to defeat is there." Jared said and took five steps before he came back to me.

"Oh you should take this to." He said and then left me alone for good that time. I looked to see what it was. The thing that he gave me was a piece of paper telling me to go somewhere. It was to that place that the person who took him for that month or so lived.

I put it in my pocket and the people in the town started calling me a hero and all that stuff. While I knew it should have been nice to here all that stuff, I just didn't quite know how to take it. I mean, I had only defeated one of my targets and there was still seven left. Add those to the ones I will fight along the way and then add in Daemon and Jackson's servants and Jackson himself. Speaking of Jackson, guess who came in to talk to me five minutes after the victory celebration was done.

He had a silver mask on, and I assumed that was just the color that he made it. He was also wearing red and black clothes. I could also see the cutlass that he had next to him. "So you defeated one of our main tests for you? I got to say I am impressed with the amount of time you are devoting to this cause. You take everything so seriously. Have you ever considered that maybe this was your biggest weakest?" Jackson was saying and I spat at his chest.

"Go back to your master. Like they really care for you. Wow, I still can't believe that you were able to fall for this. A such obvious trick that even people in this town who have no idea what is going on would know. Leave these people alone. It's me you want. Not the others here." I said and Jackson did seemed half moved by my words.

"If only you know how desperate and weak you sound. Let me leave this time. I will let this victory get through your head and don't expect this to be the last time we see each other." He said and I asked him another question.

"Did you let me beat BlackMetalGreymon?" I asked and Jackson seemed excited I had finally got it.

"Yes I did. I wanted you to have a victory to let you boost your ego. Looks like it worked." Jackson threw a knife at me and the blade made a really large cut at my arm. Making it bleed really bad.

I turned around and saw that Jackson was gone. But that cut at the arm made me realize that this was no victory.

* * *

I spent two days at the place where BlackMetalGreymon attacked to help make sure that the repairs were getting in order. It was the least I could do after all the stuff that I did here. Sort of destroying the village and all you know.

Obviously, there was no news from Jared so far. But that did not surprise me in the least bit. Because it would take way more than just two days to get all the way back to Missouri.

"Davis, you have a guest.' Somebody said to me on the second full day I was there. Curious on who it could possibly be, I told them to tell me where I had to find them. "Just a couple blocks to the east of here. That is if he hasn't moved at all since I talked to him."

When they left me alone, I decided to check out the person by going the proper amount of distance they told me to go in the proper direction.

I got to the meeting place about twenty or so minutes after I left the spot I was originally at. Considering all the rubble and destruction, I was amazed that it took me that long to get to the place. But I was not expecting the person that I did see there.

He was literally somebody who I have never met before. He was wearing a black robe with pure white clothes behind the robe from what I can see. He also had black hair and a really white face. There was no way his face could have been that white if it weren't for him painting it.

"What is your name?" I asked him confused.

"My name Chiro. And I know of your cause to defeat Daemon. I am trying to defeat him as well." The man, Chiro, said. I was curious had he even knew of Daemon. So I asked him.

"I read something about him and I wanted to keep my family save. So I went on a personal quest to go find him and destroy him. But knowing that you are also trying to defeat him, I will make you a offer. Do you want to work with me to defeat Daemon?" Chiro gave a short explanation to why he was chasing my enemy. I wanted to know more first.

"Are you doing this for anything beyond just your simple family?" I asked and I seemed to catch him by surprise. I could see him looking as if trying to find the best answer for me.

"I don't really think so. Not as of yet." Chiro admitted and that was when I was sure I couldn't really jump on trusting him.

"Yeah no. I don't think trusting you was is really possible." I answered and then held my hand out. "But I do respect that you want to get rid of Daemon to. How about this? If we see each other again, we team up until we get something done and then we leave again."

Chiro seemed to think of it for a moment. "Maybe. I don't know if we will meet each other again." He said but still shook my hand. "But let's be very clear. I will defeat Daemon before you even see him again."

"I will see you again!" I yelled in his direction as he was running off.

When he was gone, I was exactly right when I said that I would see him again. However, I had no idea how much a role he was going have with the defeat of Daemon. But I was still really glad that I wasn't the only one with this gone in mind.

I was walking around for the next few days. Trying to find that house that Jared had suggested that I should check out.

Boy, was it really not any fun. It was the same routine almost everyday. Wake up on sunrise, check to see if there was possibly something I could bathe when I see water and keep walking until sundown. I am willing to make a bet that I haven't had my needed amount of food for several days.

"Mommy, that kid looks like he is starving." A kid once said when I was walking by them and their mother.

"That's not nice to say." Their mother was saying. But I couldn't care less. All I wanted to do was get to that dang house.

Probably took more than a week to reach that house. The reason I had said probably was because it has been so long since that time that I sort of forgot.

But when I was close to tat house, I do remember a single building being almost surrounded by ten or twenty trees. There was also some memory that the house was close to a small cave entrance.

Desperate, I went to the front of the house to see if it was the place I had been looking for. All I could do to make sure it was the house was knock on it, so I did just that.

Some seconds later, the man who had owned the house answered my knock. "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"Did you have a man named Jared living in your house for about a month?" I asked as the man looked like he had now been waiting for me.

"Yes I did now that I brought it up. He told that there was a man named Davis who I should keep my eye out for. Are you perhaps that man?" I nodded when he asked me if I was him and he stepped aside after that. Letting me come in now.

"Did you perhaps hear from him any of the things that I currently have to go through right now?" I asked and the man had not responded for a moment.

"He talked about it once once or twice. Sounds like a bunch of crazy nonsense if you ask me. But not really my place to judge any of it." He was saying as I was choosing my next words carefully.

"What if I told you that everything you had heard from him was completely true. None of it was made up. Hard to believe it I know. I know I wouldn't have believed it if I was any normal person." I said taking a deep breath. I got on up walking to the door. Certain he could kick me out for insanity.

"Not the most crazy I have ever heard I will admit. Perhaps I could believe it with some difficulty." The man said and I sighed in relief. That was almost a victory on its own. I saw back down.

"I am on the hunt now. I an hardly stay at any place for more than a day or two before having to leave again." I said taking a drink from the cup that the man had given me.

"You can stay here for a while. Nobody will bother looking for you here at least for a couple weeks here. Nobody would suspect it. If you want to stay, I will lead you to the room that you will sleep at." The man's said before I decided I asked another question.

"Can you teach me about things in this area? I don't know how long I will be here. I also want to be ready for my next big fight." I was saying and was going to continue talking before he had cut me off.

"Sue I can do that. Just let me show you your room." He said and I decided I decided it was probably for me to just listen to him. So I sat back up and followed him to the door of a room.

To be completely honest, the room looked nothing like what I expected it took to look like. For one thing, it was all pink. Making me wonder if the man had a wife or daughter recently. He told me the situation before I could even ask him.

"Yes, this was my daughters room when she lived with me. Her name was Stephanie. But she went missing a couple months ago and there has been no indication I will ever see her again. She went missing before Jared had come here." The man said and left me alone.

I walked to the girls bed and laid myself on it. Not too excited I was sleeping on a possibly dead little girls bed. But soon enough, my fatigue put me to sleep.

* * *

The next day the man started telling me that in order to understand how to defeat my enemies, I had to become one with my surroundings. I had to know how to take the trees around me for my advantage. Along with the weather, and the water of any kind. Well, you get the idea. He said that was going to be our main thing of practice.

A couple days later, it seemed like I was finally starting to understand he bit of the trees and other things of the kind. It took a little bit of time, but I was finally able to climb up a tree. Not only that, but I was able to fight a little bit on the trees. I knew this because I kept reciting the lesson several times. Plus, it's a lot harder than it sounds.

We kept doing the same practices until there was finally a storm. The good thing about that was that it made me a semi expert on the of tree climbing in my training. During the rain, the man told me to try to channel in the rain as my weapon.

I did as he told me to do. Which was to bring down my left arm and take a large step with my right leg. Then I stretched my right arm up in a fist. As if I was commanding it.

Because we had no idea when the next storm was, he kept on making me try the same thing several times. I was doing the move a few times. The first three times were no go. I couldn't even get a rain drop. Then before my fourth try, the man told me to take a deep breath and close my eyes. So I tried that and I got a bit of the rain to move to a different side of the area we were in. Surprised and having no idea how I did that, I instantly asked the man how it was done.

"Have you ever heard of the fact that almost three fourths of your body is filled with water?" The man asked me and I nodded. Wondering why the heck that has to do with anything. "If your body is that filled with water, then you are already controlling water in your body. So doing it out here is only just showing publicly that you're controlling your body. Sounds weird I know but everything has its reasoning to it." Then the man sat next to me when I decided to take a seat in his house.

"Besides, you're part of this world. Changing the way things move or what they do in your surroundings are just you taking command of things that you are part of. You can move a rock without problem normally. You just changed part of the world in a very basic way. You commanding the water changes the world." As he was saying this, I was having a pretty hard time following what he was saying. Maybe I just needed to be older and more knowledgeable in order to get it.

"I don't understand." I even tried to tell him. Hoping that he would give me a easier version of this.

"You will later. Someday you will think about it and understand that what I tell you makes perfect sense." The man assured me of this as if he knew it was true. I just hoped that it was.

The thing was though I think I actually did start to understand it after a while. He was just saying that I was just using my own power to change something in the world. Doesn't sounds too bad when wrapped up in that way.

One day he was showing me how to hit a target from several feet away. He gave me a rock and put up a target board several feet away. To where I would have to focus pretty hard in order to see it. "Just calm down and throw it. Imagine you are trying to make it skip a few beats in the water." He said and I knew exactly what he was trying to tell me. Like when the rock skips in the pond.

I closed my eyes and brought my arm a couple feet back. "Make it." I said under my breath and threw the rock. When I threw the rock I could see it falling but then coming back up when it hit the ground. Just like the pond thing. A few seconds later, it hit a part of the target. Not knowing where on the target it hit, the man went out to check it out.

"You made it half way." He said and he also told me that this was actually pretty decent amount for a first time. I don't know if he was saying that to make me feel better of if he was telling the truth.

* * *

I was walking around for the next few days. Trying to find that house that Jared had suggested that I should check out.

Boy, was it really not any fun. It was the same routine almost everyday. Wake up on sunrise, check to see if there was possibly something I could bathe when I see water and keep walking until sundown. I am willing to make a bet that I haven't had my needed amount of food for several days.

"Mommy, that kid looks like he is starving." A kid once said when I was walking by them and their mother.

"That's not nice to say." Their mother was saying. But I couldn't care less. All I wanted to do was get to that dang house.

Probably took more than a week to reach that house. The reason I had said probably was because it has been so long since that time that I sort of forgot.

But when I was close to tat house, I do remember a single building being almost surrounded by ten or twenty trees. There was also some memory that the house was close to a small cave entrance.

Desperate, I went to the front of the house to see if it was the place I had been looking for. All I could do to make sure it was the house was knock on it, so I did just that.

Some seconds later, the man who had owned the house answered my knock. "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"Did you have a man named Jared living in your house for about a month?" I asked as the man looked like he had now been waiting for me.

"Yes I did now that I brought it up. He told that there was a man named Davis who I should keep my eye out for. Are you perhaps that man?" I nodded when he asked me if I was him and he stepped aside after that. Letting me come in now.

"Did you perhaps hear from him any of the things that I currently have to go through right now?" I asked and the man had not responded for a moment.

"He talked about it once once or twice. Sounds like a bunch of crazy nonsense if you ask me. But not really my place to judge any of it." He was saying as I was choosing my next words carefully.

"What if I told you that everything you had heard from him was completely true. None of it was made up. Hard to believe it I know. I know I wouldn't have believed it if I was any normal person." I said taking a deep breath. I got on up walking to the door. Certain he could kick me out for insanity.

"Not the most crazy I have ever heard I will admit. Perhaps I could believe it with some difficulty." The man said and I sighed in relief. That was almost a victory on its own. I saw back down.

"I am on the hunt now. I an hardly stay at any place for more than a day or two before having to leave again." I said taking a drink from the cup that the man had given me.

"You can stay here for a while. Nobody will bother looking for you here at least for a couple weeks here. Nobody would suspect it. If you want to stay, I will lead you to the room that you will sleep at." The man's said before I decided I asked another question.

"Can you teach me about things in this area? I don't know how long I will be here. I also want to be ready for my next big fight." I was saying and was going to continue talking before he had cut me off.

"Sue I can do that. Just let me show you your room." He said and I decided I decided it was probably for me to just listen to him. So I sat back up and followed him to the door of a room.

To be completely honest, the room looked nothing like what I expected it took to look like. For one thing, it was all pink. Making me wonder if the man had a wife or daughter recently. He told me the situation before I could even ask him.

"Yes, this was my daughters room when she lived with me. Her name was Stephanie. But she went missing a couple months ago and there has been no indication I will ever see her again. She went missing before Jared had come here." The man said and left me alone.

I walked to the girls bed and laid myself on it. Not too excited I was sleeping on a possibly dead little girls bed. But soon enough, my fatigue put me to sleep.

* * *

The next day the man started telling me that in order to understand how to defeat my enemies, I had to become one with my surroundings. I had to know how to take the trees around me for my advantage. Along with the weather, and the water of any kind. Well, you get the idea. He said that was going to be our main thing of practice.

A couple days later, it seemed like I was finally starting to understand he bit of the trees and other things of the kind. It took a little bit of time, but I was finally able to climb up a tree. Not only that, but I was able to fight a little bit on the trees. I knew this because I kept reciting the lesson several times. Plus, it's a lot harder than it sounds.

We kept doing the same practices until there was finally a storm. The good thing about that was that it made me a semi expert on the of tree climbing in my training. During the rain, the man told me to try to channel in the rain as my weapon.

I did as he told me to do. Which was to bring down my left arm and take a large step with my right leg. Then I stretched my right arm up in a fist. As if I was commanding it.

Because we had no idea when the next storm was, he kept on making me try the same thing several times. I was doing the move a few times. The first three times were no go. I couldn't even get a rain drop. Then before my fourth try, the man told me to take a deep breath and close my eyes. So I tried that and I got a bit of the rain to move to a different side of the area we were in. Surprised and having no idea how I did that, I instantly asked the man how it was done.

"Have you ever heard of the fact that almost three fourths of your body is filled with water?" The man asked me and I nodded. Wondering why the heck that has to do with anything. "If your body is that filled with water, then you are already controlling water in your body. So doing it out here is only just showing publicly that you're controlling your body. Sounds weird I know but everything has its reasoning to it." Then the man sat next to me when I decided to take a seat in his house.

"Besides, you're part of this world. Changing the way things move or what they do in your surroundings are just you taking command of things that you are part of. You can move a rock without problem normally. You just changed part of the world in a very basic way. You commanding the water changes the world." As he was saying this, I was having a pretty hard time following what he was saying. Maybe I just needed to be older and more knowledgeable in order to get it.

"I don't understand." I even tried to tell him. Hoping that he would give me a easier version of this.

"You will later. Someday you will think about it and understand that what I tell you makes perfect sense." The man assured me of this as if he knew it was true. I just hoped that it was.

The thing was though I think I actually did start to understand it after a while. He was just saying that I was just using my own power to change something in the world. Doesn't sounds too bad when wrapped up in that way.

One day he was showing me how to hit a target from several feet away. He gave me a rock and put up a target board several feet away. To where I would have to focus pretty hard in order to see it. "Just calm down and throw it. Imagine you are trying to make it skip a few beats in the water." He said and I knew exactly what he was trying to tell me. Like when the rock skips in the pond.

I closed my eyes and brought my arm a couple feet back. "Make it." I said under my breath and threw the rock. When I threw the rock I could see it falling but then coming back up when it hit the ground. Just like the pond thing. A few seconds later, it hit a part of the target. Not knowing where on the target it hit, the man went out to check it out.

"You made it half way." He said and he also told me that this was actually pretty decent amount for a first time. I don't know if he was saying that to make me feel better of if he was telling the truth.

* * *

I had been training with that guy all the way until Christmas Eve before even the slightest traces of a problem happened. I made the whole target once or twice, although that was still my weakest thing. I could now climb the trees in a matter of less than ten minutes. I could also move the rain with more of that practice that the man gave me. Although I will tell you right now that I barely ever used that piece of practice after this.

On Christmas Eve though is when we talked about some more things about my quest. "When are you heading out? You have been here for over a month." The man said and I thought on it. The truth was I knew I had to go back again. Jackson and Daemon might be getting more powerful by the day. And I only defeated one of Daemon's eight power houses. While the training was nice, I knew it was getting close to when I had to leave.

"I will stay until the new year and then I will leave that day." I decided and the man nodded. As if that settled it and he expected me to stay by that promise.

"That's alright. That just means about another week or so." He said and then I walked outside. Once outside, I just wondered how much more powerful Jackson and Daemon have gotten. I also wonder how Jared is doing and how that one Chiro person is doing as well.

The next day, I somehow got a message from my father. I wonder how he even knew where I was, but the letter explained it to me.

"Dear Davis,

Jared told me about that house that you went to and how much progress you made. I know that this may be very annoying for you to deal with all this, but I am rooting for you this whole time. I have something in here for you. A nice little gift from me. I hope you would like it. Please remember to come back when all this is over

From Dad."

I checked out what my father had given me. It was a small thing that I could put in that necklace that this person gave me when I defeated BlackMetalGreymon. I examined what the engraving on the necklace was and I noticed it after a few seconds. It was the symbol of courage. That was when I realized that my father thought I had a lot of courage to charge into this whole situation. This made me feel better.

Later that day, the man had given me a much larger meal to eat. "You know I still should feed your properly. You may not be my child or a long time resident here. But you are here during Christmas and Christmas is one of the most important holidays." He had out a bunch of ham, corn, mashed potatoes, and some other small things in there such as grapes and green beans.

I ate the entire dinner really fast. Because that was the largest meal I think I have ever had since I left my house at the start of September. Still hard to believe that I have been gone from my house for three months now.

"Get down!" The man yelled right when I was taking my last bite. I did as he commanded me to do and I saw a burning arrow hit the building. The man looked at me and the look on his face told me what to do. Get out was what the face was telling me. I started to crawl on the ground and went out one of the ways that the man showed me. Which was to go to that room that I have been sleeping in and crawl under the bed and there is a hole just large enough for a person to go through. The hole was really dark but I knew which directions I was supposed to go since he had given me this drill a few times. But I knew this time that this time it was for real.

I was outside and I saw a bunch of digimon with torches running around the building throwing the torches at it. Making the house set on fire in a sort of passion of art. The way they were moving to do it. Like it was a dance routine. I saw a person with a silver mask on. I knew that this was Jackson. So I got my katana ready and started running towards him. When he saw me, he held his arm up and blocked my attack.

"Why do you never learn? It's not smart to just jump into a fight. Not that it matters, I thought you were in that building. If you didn't show yourself, we would have thought you dead.: He threw me down to the ground an kicked me in the chest.

"You are the one who needs to learn." I saw and grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it the way that the man showed me in my target practices. It hit Jackson's eye.

"Really? A small rock?" He questioned as he rubbed his eye a few times. When Jackson had let that complaint out there was a report from those digimon with the torches.

"We couldn't find that other person. He must have just left." The digimon said and Jackson looked at me. I could see the anger in his eyes. As if he expected me to know where that man had went.

"Where did he go?" Jackson asked me and I shook my head. To prove my point that I had no idea. He threw me on the ground and yelled at his digimon that they were heading out.

Once they were gone, I closed my eyes for a moment. "Rain, please come and get rid of this fire." I said and I felt the rain coming down from the sky. "Yes, I knew I could do it." I said and fell asleep.

I would say this time had lasted a hour or so before I woke up. At the time I woke, the man who I had been living with for a while told me that we were heading out right away. "Why are we going so soon?" I asked and I knew that it was obvious why we were leaving. But I thought that maybe he would have told me where we were going.

"I will be teaching you more on the way. We are heading towards Louisiana. That is where Jared said your next target is right?" He said and I nodded. That was exactly what Jared had said. I do wonder how he knew though. Maybe I told him while I was here.

We started walking about three or minutes after we did a quick job of getting ready. I got my katana ready and put on that necklace with the courage symbol I had gotten. The man got his own sword. He said that he was going to teach me how to use that better. Because he said that I am not very good at this weapon yet. The man also was taking a few sleeping things. Such as pillows and small blankets. I knew that was the best we were going to get so I didn't complain.

The first bit of walking wasn't too hard. But instead of leading me to the road, he led me to a area in the forest. "We have to get our first lesson out of the way." He said and I knew he was talking about the sword fighting.

He brought the blade down to my really quick. I then got up after he lifted his blade up for a moment and swung it really fast. The man knew what I was going to do so he countered by grabbing my arm and spun my arm once fully and in the pain I dropped the blade. "That is one way that you can disarm your opponent. Now come at me and we won't stop until you do it successfully." The man said and he meant it.

It was well into the next few hours before I had finally done it. Every time I failed, he would make me fall on my bottom and he would tell me that nobody else would ever take it easy on me and that I needed to work harder. Once or twice, he would forget about the fact that he was supposed to teach me how to fight and would cut me pretty bad. It was when I was getting sick and tired of him always beating me and I wanted to just fall asleep when I had defeated him. After I defeated him, he smiled at me.

"That wasn't too hard." He said and I looked at him as if he was purposely trying to piss me off. He then added in to make me feel better "Well, not too hard for me I should say."

"That's better." I said and the man decided that it was time for us to head out. By the time I looked back up at the sky, I realized that it was even later than it was before. I asked the man next to me how long we were there.

"I would say at least five hours." The man said and out of nowhere, the man told me his name. "My name is Keith. I bet you have been wondering all this time. My daughter was the only one who knew my name outside of my wife." He said and I was glad that I can stop calling the man.

After a bit of walking again, Keith had told me to stop moving. I turned around and saw another man coming up to us. Behind him was Jared. "Hey Davis, so you found him. I knew that you would find your way to him. I brought this man with me. He said his name was Chiro."

"Why are you here Chiro?" I asked and Chiro shrugged at me. "Are you wanting to help me find the next target of Daemon?"

"That is why we are both here." Jared said and looked at Keith. "I heard about your house. The news traveled pretty fast. Soon everybody is learning of Daemon and their cause to take over the world and kill you. But none of them know anything beyond that."

"So that is a thing. What should we do about it now?" I got to the point and Keith seemed like he was the one ahead of the idea this time.

"How about we all join together on this case? All of us work together until we defeat the next of Daemon's important servants. I have a feeling that they will be here soon. I have a idea that there will be a attack at the new year. This may be our best chance to get rid of one of them." Keith said and we kept walking.

I thought of it wondering what else to say. Maybe I would ask a little bit more from Keith and learn about him. "So Keith how many of the countries states have you been to?" He made a quick reply that he had been to all the states at least once before. "During the war, did you fight in the battle causes at all?" I asked him and he said that he had never fought in the war. He helped support people who came by that fought in the war but he would just only let them eat, sleep, and stay a night or two. I asked him a final question for the moment. "How long are you going to be with us?" To that he said that he would stay with us until the next big fight with Daemon servants is defeated. That he would stay with us entire the start of the year.

With that in mind, I knew a little more about Keith. Not that I was still really knowledgeable on the guy, but I could say that he was no longer a random stranger to me.

"Chiro, how old are you?" I asked him and Chiro was probably wondering why the heck I was asking him that.

"Sixteen. Why do you ask?" Chiro replied and I told him that it was nothing. And that I just wanted to know more about the person I am going to have to travel with for the next few days.

"Where are you from?" I asked him as Chiro said that he doesn't remember the exact place that he has been from. Like he remembers the state, but not the town. He admitted he was from Missouri, which was also the state that I was from. I think you knew that already though.

"What do you fight with?" I questioned Chiro. That question seemed to get him for a moment. "I have that sword that have used in a few fights. Jared has a bow with some weird arrows that can burn or freeze things. I have no idea what Keith is going to use, outside from the environment.

"I don't really have a weapon that I am going to use. Because I never really got anything from somebody that I can use." Chiro admitted to me and I wondered how his living situation was back at his place. I decided to ask him about it but when I did he said he didn't want to talk about it.

We had gotten through a few mini towns and some other places like places to eat that day. Usually every time we went somewhere somebody gave us a confused look. From either the weapons we had or the looks on our faces. I am pretty sure a few of them were thinking that we were cosplaying. And never once did anybody question what we were doing. Which was probably good for us. Since I doubt we would have any idea how to explain.

When we were done for the night, I asked Keith about his daughter. "What did she look like? Your child I mean."

"She had black hair and was average height. She liked black clothes and the last time I saw her she was wearing the same black dress that she always wore. Despite being average height, she was still shorter than all of you. Well, besides maybe Jared was shorter than her. She had green eyes and really never wore any sort of jewelry. Besides one ring that she would put on every one of her birthdays." Keith talked in a pretty decent detail about his child. I could envision how she looked in my head. Which was indeed what I wanted when I asked.

"How old was she when she went missing?" Chiro decided to ask that one.

"She was twelve, almost turning thirteen when she left. I think she is thirteen now. I just have a hard time remembering her exact birthday." Keith was staring at the fire that Jared made for us.

"Did she have any siblings? I had a older sister and when she died during the war I ran away. I told Davis that, but neither of you two." Jared asked to add in his own two cents to the conversation. Keith shook his head when Jared asked the question. I think he wanted the conversation to end, so I gave Jared the eye that told him he should let it go.

"How are we going to deal with the next of Daemon's servants?" Chiro asked, getting to the main point of business. He told us about a digimon that he saw once. "It was a large black bird. Sort of like a large eagle but when I looked at it more I realized that wasn't the case. For one thing, it looked like they had a hat made of hair. They had a yellow beak and white hair on the face around the rest of the body being black as I mentioned. I got really close to it and I hear a voice telling me what it was. I heard that it was called Honcrowmon. I also heard that we have to deal with it before we face the next of Daemon's big targets." He explained and I asked him to draw a picture of it.

He took a stick and did his best to draw it on the ground. Which wasn't too bad because he was drawing it on sand. I could see what he meant when he did describe it and draw it out. "When I fought it or tried to I should say they used their wings and flew me back several yards."

"Geez, it's like everywhere we go Daemon or Jackson has a servant looking for us. I wish we had a digimon that would be on our side. That would seem like a better turn of events. That would make it easier for us. Because there's so much that humans like us could do without digimon." Jared made the observation and he was right. It would be nice if we did a digimon with us but I doubt that will happen. Until it does happen, if it ever does, we are alone.

* * *

It was a couple days later when we had the chance to see that Honcrowmon that Chiro was talking about when we were at the campfire. Thankfully, it wasn't like when we woke up that morning or anything. At least we had the time to get used to walking first.

It was at a medium sized town when I noticed the bird was there. I pointed up at Jared and asked him if that was the bird we heard about. "I think it is." He said quietly, and there was two people arguing closeby us.

"That bird has been there for over a week. We need to defeat it or find a way to get it out of here." One of the people said as the other denied it.

"An end up like that one person who tried to do something about it. Remember how fast the bird ate that person? Do you really want to be like that?" I felt a little uncomfortable when I heard about somebody being eaten by this.

"I have a plan for this. I just go at it from behind." The firs person said and then I heard the other person laugh at that. I could tell that they weren't very impressed with that idea.

"Come on. Are you really sure that this is going to make any sort of difference? Face it, there is no way that this thing can be taken care of. We're just going to have to deal with it now. Even though I'm no fan of that idea." When the second person said that the first person held their hands out.

"That's the point. I need to do something about it so they can leave us. We don't want this thing here so we got to take it into our own hands and solve the problem on our own." When the person who wanted to fight the bird said that I decided to break into the conversation.

"Guys, what are you talking about? We need to get out of this area but that is in the way. Is anybody going to do anything about it?" I asked and the one who was refusing originally told us that there was no plan that anybody had.

"Do you guys have any idea what times of the day it gets up from the area it is resting on and sort of flies around?" Chiro asked and one of the guys said that they normally get up when the sun is starting to set. And that is the only time they get up in the day.

Keith said that was good enough and we started following him when he was walking away from us. It took us a couple seconds to catch up with him. I guess he left them alone so he could get a closer look at the bird. When we did get that closer look, I wasn't as scared as I thought I would have been.

Considering I sort of knew how it was going to look before I even saw it, I guess I just wasn't too surprised. But I did what was probably too stupid for me to do. I grabbed a rock on the rock and threw the rock right at the bird. For a moment, the Honcrowmon didn't seem too annoyed by it. In fact they were closing their eyes until Jared did something stupid. He kicked it in the side of the body and then after he kicked it he pulled on one of the wings.

"Are you trying to make it mad?" Keith asked Jared but he was so into waking this Honcrowmon that he didn't care about his comment. What woke it up was when he tried to open the beak with his hands.

When he did that, the Honcrowmon screamed a terribly loud and annoying cry and flew up in the sky. When they did that, it seemed like the sky had just went black. Honcrowmon swung their wings and when they did that we saw a wave of just black coming right at us.

I looked at the closest tree to where the bird was. I remembered what Keith had taught me on climbing the trees. I climbed the tree for a few minutes and when I reached the top, I took out my katana. Keith threw me that blade that he used when he was trying to teach me that one technique a few days ago. After I got that extra sword I jumped right at the Honcrowmon and landed on their back. I took a pretty nice stab at it and the digimon fell down a few feet.

Chiro took that as a chance to attack on his own. He grabbed a tree branch on the ground since a bunch fell off when I was climbing up that tree. Once he grabbed the tree branch he shoved the branch into the left wing of Honcrowmon.

The Honcrowmon opened their mouth and started to make a really large shadowy ball and I had a feeling that they were going to shoot that at us. Not wanting to die that way, I tried to shove the others out of the way.

I barely made it when Honcrowmon shot the shadow ball and hit the trees close by. Destroying the front entrance of the closeby building that we were at. I looked at it for a second just to see how bad the damage was. It was so badly damaged that it was impossible for anybody to get out or in the building. So if anybody was in there, they might be stuck in there for a while.

"Let's not worry about this." Jared told me as he shot another one of his arrows. I saw Honcrowmon coming closer to us. I took out the katana that I had and cut a nice mark on their chest. That made Honcrowmon slow down and fall down for a moment. Before it seemed like they gave up, they tried moving their beak towards us and stabbing us.

Chiro kicked Honcrowmon pretty hard. The kick was right at the area that I had attacked it on the chest with my blade. I think that last bit of impact on their body was enough to defeat them. They exploded and that was the end of the battle.

"Was that like a test for the Daemon servant that we have to fight soon?" Keith asked and I didn't really consider that until he brought it up. Probably because I was so busy trying to defeat it.

"Maybe before we move away from this place we help fix it up a little bit. As common respect for how we sort of trashed it." Jared said and I agreed with it. I wondered how much the people in this town hated us for pretty much trashing the place.

"Let's give it some time for everybody to settle down after the fight." I said and we walked into the town eating place and everybody looked at us like we were absolute lunatics for destroying the town that way. But we couldn't care less what they said.

* * *

We spent the next few days trying to help the people in the town fix up all the problems. It wasn't that hard, aside from that one building that I described earlier that had the entire entrance crumbled. As I had predicted, there was like four people in there and when they were free, they were very hungry and thirsty because they had little to no access to food or drink for a few days.

Even though the town was in a slight better condition than before, it was still not really in the best condition. Not that it was in the worst condition that I have seen in a town. I mean compared to the previous town with the BlackMetalGreymon the condition wasn't so bad.

"The new year is tomorrow, we need to head our fight away." I said as we were getting up one day. "There's no reason to stay here any longer."

So we were heading out when we saw a little girl hiding behind a tree. I asked what was going on and she was about to cry. "I'm so scared. Why are all these monsters here? I just want to go back home." She was saying and hugged Keith on his leg. I looked at the others.

"Where do you live?"

"They are back at the city. But I was running away when the monsters started attacking and I have been hiding here for the last couple weeks. I bet they are scared for me. Can I go home now? Are the monsters gone?"

"Yes the monsters re gone. I will bring her back. You guys keep going. Let me take care of it." Keith said and grabbed her. He carried her several yards to where we were unable to see him anymore.

"We need to keep going." Jared said after we couldn't see Keith and the little girl for about thirty seconds or so. So we kept heading east away from the town for a while.

Upon walking up a large hill, I saw two people just standing on the top of the hill. One of them was much taller than the other and that one was also bald. The shorter one had a green shirt and a slightly painted face. "Chiro, who are these people?"

"These people are called Jared and Davis. In fact, from my understanding, Davis created all these monsters that we have been fighting against all these last several months. Tonight, one of Daemon's big servants will come forward to fight us." Chiro said to the other two people. I wondered then how many people were aware of all this.

"We can help you if you wish." One of them, the shorter one said.

"I think I should do this alone. But if you want, you can keep watch and come in to help us if the battles seems like it is starting to go badly in our favor." I decided and they seemed to be alright with this. The taller one handed me a egg.

"It's a dragon egg. We found it a while ago, but I think that you will be needing it more than we will. We don't know when you can put it to use or anything but we think that it will be needed in order to defeat Daemon." The taller one said and after we had our conversation we walked away from those two.

That was the top of a hill that would go down a second hill. Going down it was much faster than the other hill obviously but it felt like we were just zooming across it. Which was way faster than I would have expected it to be.

I didn't realize until we were done walking down the hill how hungry I was. That was all I could think about for a while. "Can we eat somewhere?" I complained once when we were walking.

"But we don't have any food nor are we close to a place that can give us any food." Chiro said in a voice almost as annoyed with the fact as I was. I wish we could have a ton of places to eat when we get hungry. Sort of like fast pit stop places to eat. Like fast food.

We kept walking until it was getting close to dark. We on a empty plains that had a bunch of water flowing below us. We wanted to have a nice place to take a quick break at. Once we were there and we got the fires ready, we talked a little bit. I mentioned Tina a little bit.

"She had the idea of these digimon with me. If you didn't know but I have a feeling you might know, that is what we call these types of monsters. Too bad she died when I was ten. I think I told Jared that but I never told Chiro." I said and I looked at Jared. "Where were you when you left after BlackMetalGreymon was defeated?"

"First off I went back to our home and told you father really quick that you had survived until this point. He was super happy when he found that out that I think that made his week. Afterwords, I started training myself in the ways that Keith told me. I also got these scrolls that teaches me different ways of battle. Some of them make no sense and maybe you should check them out." Jared said and tried searching for something in his inventory. He found something after a couple minutes and showed me. I took a quick read.

"These are describing things such as dead lines and prophecies." Chiro was looking over my shoulders and said that. I wondered hoe he knew that and I asked him. "My father read this type of stuff all the time. He showed me a bunch of it so I have a pretty good idea on this type of stuff." I think I had a new respect for him.

"Well if that is the case, can you explain some of these?" Jared asked Chiro and I handed him the scrolls. He read them for a while and before he was going to tell us what it was, there was something that popped out of the ground. Another large black digimon. Tina's voice spoke again to tell us what it was.

"BlackWereGarurumon. Almost a exact follow up to the BlackMetalGreymon that you had to fight before. Except this time it is even more powerful. It is also the second of Daemon's great servants that you have to destroy. It has a blaster that can shoot multiple bullets at once. You got to be really fast to avoid them." With that, she stopped speaking and left us alone. Heck, it seemed like the digimon waited long enough for her to say that before attacking us. Because they had made no sort of movement until her voice faded away.

We didn't even get the time to get out our weapons before we were forced to start moving around. As it seemed BlackWereGarurumon was tired of just standing there. So right away I jumped to the side, taking out that katana that I have been using. Jared moved behind the digimon to take out that bow. Chiro having no weapons held his hands up and punched the digimon.

As a response, BlackWereGarurumon punched Chiro in the chest and made him fly a couple feet before falling onto his butt. He had enough time to get up when I slashed the blade right at the digimon's arms. But they knew that the attack was coming and blocked it with a slightly more covered part of their arms.

The digimon grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground. Lowered to the ground, I stabbed the foot of BlackWereGarurumon. Jared took the distraction and shot their back with one of his arrows. Chiro punched the digimon's leg.

BlackWereGarurumon started making a black circle around them and figuring out what they were going to do, the three of us started running off before the digimon shot a big ball of black darkness. Much larger and worse than the one that Honcrowmon used. We ducked to the ground and the dark circle stretched out several hundred feet.

Our opponent looked at me and started running at me. They had a gun in their hands, and started shooting the gun. I had to try really hard to miss them all and I realized only too late that I couldn't. Two or three of the shots actually hit me. One in my left arm, one hit a little bit of my leg and possibly one even hit my chest. At least it was the lower end of it, so it didn't hit my heart.

Chiro grabbed BlackWereGarurumon's back and distracted the digimon for a bit. I was able to reach the digimon without too much pain (less than I expected I mean) and I stabbed the digimons leg. When I did that, our enemy kicked me in the chest and forced me to step back one or two steps. The digimon shoved their arms into Chiro and made him get off of them. Jared was standing there, as if waiting to decide a good moment when to attack them.

When Chiro fell off BlackWereGarurumon's back, Jared fired one of his arrows and hit the digimon in the back. Trying to figure out what the heck happened, the digimon looked behind them and saw Jared getting another arrow ready. They took out more gun bullets and reloaded the gun. They aimed right at Jared and when they fired the shot missed only because Jared noticed what they were going to do ahead of time.

I ran to BlackWereGarurumon when I noticed that there was a bunch of bullets wrapped around their back. I grabbed it and ripped it off their back and the unused bullets flew everywhere. I think that gave us a chance to attack the digimon more. But they for a few seconds tried to grabbed the bullets but when they saw that this would never happened, the digimon dropped them and starting breathing fire out of their mouth.

Soon as the fire breathing started, the area that the fight was taking place was starting to set on fire. Since it had terrible accuracy and was missing us way more than what I would have thought it should have.

I noticed that because of their inaccuracy, I could get in a easier blow. Choosing to take that chance, I used my sword to make a large cut on the back. Soon after that I make two more cuts on the legs, one for each, and one of the right arm. Chiro grabbed the neck of BlackWereGarurumon and make the digimon stop their fire breathing.

"Fire Jared!" Chiro yelled and the voice that he gave made it sound like it was absolutely needed to be done this way. Jared argued for a second that if he missed, Chiro would get fired instead. But Chiro said that it was required and it doesn't matter if he gets hit or not. Jared took what he said and fired the bow. He hit BlackWereGarurumon in the heart once and fired three more times until the digimon fell over. A few seconds later, they exploded. Showing that we had won the fight.

That means two of Daemon's great servants are destroyed. And there still six to go. Chiro grabbed the papers off the ground that were somehow undestroyed. Keith had reached us right at that time. As if it was planned out to be that way.

"I see you won a battle. But let's not worry about that, look up." We all stared at the sun when he told us to do so. It was a nice view, but a sad one. Because I feel that would be the last time in a while.

"Happy new year." I said and for the time being, I would consider ourselves victorious.

* * *

We spent the new year day just relaxing and on the third, Chiro left us. He said that he would be finding the way to get into the digital world for us. He also said that he would be back in a few days most likely. He just had a feeling.

A hour or so after Chiro left us, the other two and I started walking again. Deciding that it was really time for us to continue on our journey.

"Where should we go now?" I asked, wondering if Keith has any ideas. Or Jared if he has somehow traveled way more of the country than I have.

"Mississippi is close by. I think that is where one of the Daemon servants are." Keith said and I asked him how we should go there. "Just going east a really long way." That was what we pretty did for a really long time.

We spent three days walking that way before something really sad and horrible happened.

On the first day, we were going down train tracks and were close to several trees. We took the time looking around to see the beauty of the trees and the train tacks. "If Daemon wins, all these places will be gone and we won't be able to look at the beauty of our surroundings." Keith said and then was saying something for himself. "Almost as beautiful as my wife and daughter." We ended our day at the end of the train tracks and even talked to some passerby who saw us. Although we did our best not to really mention our current situation. Because we didn't want to be considered insane.

In the second day, Keith had told us a bit more about his family than we had known. He talked about how he met his wife and how long they were together before their marriage. He also talked about what they did when they were getting ready for their daughter to be born and all the times they had hung out with their child. Explaining how his wife and daughter were taken away from him. Both in different ways. Lastly, he explained how he started to learn about all these things such as learning how to fight. We ended our days travels when we were next to a well.

This third day was the day when that horrible thing happened. By the time we had gotten next to a small tree that held a shrine on it. The bad things really started when there was a burning arrow flying to us and hitting the tree. Turning around, we noticed that it was a warning. Because we saw Jackson there, waiting for us to make a move.

Keith walked in front of us and started speaking. "So this is one of Daemon's great servants. What are you doing here?"

"I was here to have a fight with your friend Davis. I also wanted to see how he was doing at this moment. I hoped that he was making progress, as he had defeated two of the eight Daemon servants. I think I know who you are." Jackson grabbed something on his right arm, which we couldn't see for a split second. Soon as he was done, I could see that he was holding a little girl in his hands.

"Stephanie!" Keith yelled and ran over to her when Jackson let go of her. When Keith got close to her, Jackson fired a gun shot. Hitting him with perfect accuracy. Keith stood for a couple seconds and then he started to fall down. Stephanie caught him at the last second.

"Daddy, why did he do this?" Then she looked at Jackson. "You monster! Stay away from us!" Jackson didn't listen to her. Instead, he was getting closer. After a few steps, there was a man who was running by on a horse with a burning cross in their hand. He threw the cross down on the ground and set a bit of a fire there.

"Listen to her. Let her be with her father." The man said and Jackson was so surprised by what he saw that he actually listened to him. Jackson ran off telling us that he won this one.

"Daddy, did you try to find me?" Stephanie asked her father and Keith nodded painfully.

"Yes I did. I had hope that you would be found. I guess I was right." Keith said one final thing. "You remind me so much of your mother. Avenge me. That is my last request." Less than a second later, he was dead.

Stephanie put her head on Keith's chest. "That man deserves to die. Where is he going? I want to get him." She said when she lifted her head up. The man with the burning cross who was on the horse revealed himself. It was Chiro.

"Nobody knows where he will be heading. I will help you find him if you really want. You're too young to be going on a journey on your own." Chiro said as he grabbed a hold of Stephanie. "You can cry on me."

"You're such a nice person. Thanks for understanding me." Stephanie looked up at his face. "Can you stay with me? So we can look for him?" Seeing the look on her face, Chiro nodded.

"I can do that for you. Let's head out right away." As Chiro said that, the two of them started walking away from us. Before he was out of sight, Chiro said something quick to us. "See you later. Our paths will cross again."

After Chiro and Stephanie left us, Jared looked at me. "I am leaving to. I need to do some research. When I have some answers, I will come back and tell you. I will also try to figure out who the next servant is. See you later." Jared left me alone to look at Keith's dead body.

I bowed to the body and said something to it. "Thanks for teaching me some things even if it was a short time. Thanks for telling me about yourself and your life." I looked at the sky, deciding that I was going to leave in a couple minutes. Jackson was getting worse with every encounter. He was a real menace who needed to be defeated.


	10. Origins Part 4

A couple months after the defeat of BlackWereGarurumon and Keith had died, I had found my way to a school. I had no idea why I was at the school or what I was supposed to do there, but something in me told me that this was a place I had to go to.

I walked around the school grounds for a little while, just trying to find a possible lead to finding the next servant of Daemon. Curious, I talked to somebody. Just to see if maybe that can perhaps get me some information.

"Hey, is there any odd happenings here?" I asked and the person I asked whispered something to me.

"One of the recent teachers here has been acting really strange. What I mean is that the man takes these two students over to the back of the school every few days or so. Nobody asks him why he does it but he comes back a few hours later every time and when he comes back they just look like nothing happened. He has only been here recently. No more than a year. Same thing as the two students that he keeps taking." The person said and I asked her who these two students were.

"Their names are Jason and Anna. A brother and sister. I don't know much about them but from I heard their family is gone and they can't be able to talk with their family anymore. I don't know how or why, but that is all I know." She told me and I nodded. Just maybe a tad bit confused.

"Okay, thanks for telling me. I will think about that." I said, not exactly sure myself if I was telling her the truth or not. I left the room that we were in and sat down on a chair in the corner of a really large room.

When I sat down on the chair, I saw several people walking in and out of the room and most of them had hardly even known where I was. It was as if I was nonexsistent. Which is odd because I think everybody sort of is like that to a different person. Most of these people in a couple hours after they first meet them, that person won't really matter.

I would say I was down in the chair for nearly a hour before somebody finally said something to me. Or at the very least showed that they were aware of me being there. It was a little boy who looked to be about ten years old or something.

"Hey, I don't think I ever met you." The boy said and I had opened my eyes because I think I was about to go to sleep for a moment. When I opened my eyes though, I tried to pay attention to them.

"What is your name?" I asked the boy a little bit curious.

"My name is Jason. I go here as a student. What about you? Are you just perhaps one of the older students?" Jason asked me and I tried to think of a good cover up.

"No, I just got registered here today. I heard you had a sister. Is that true?" I told him and he seemed to think about Anna again.

"Yeah, her name is Anna. She's my older sis. She also goes here as well. One might say we get along well enough. She had been sort of raising me as her own child for the last few years since we lost contact with our parents." Jason said and then realized that he had been saying too much to me.

"I shouldn't have said that. I know Anna doesn't like it when I go talking about that stuff. Pretend like you never heard any of that okay. Just between you and me alright." Jason told me and then ran off. I stared at him a bit interested as he was running off. I was curious why Anna his sister didn't want him to talk about that stuff. Maybe she was a private person. I would have to look more into that.

I stood up and started walking up and down the halls of the building. That way I wouldn't be close to falling asleep like how I had been earlier. That was the total definition of embarrassing. Maybe Jason was the only one who noticed and perhaps I would be able to get away with it this time. But I was in no mood to try my luck doing it again.

* * *

That night was when I was able to meet Anna for the first time. It was easy since Jason was with her. "Hey I saw your brother earlier today?" I said when we introduced ourselves.

"Yeah he told me he talked with somebody earlier. Although he didn't really go into much detail on who they looked like." Anna said and all three of us sat around a table.

"At least it's a nice night outside." I said feeling glad over that I hated it when the night time was terrible and all rainy and stuff. You have no idea how many times I have had to suffer through things like those.

"I love it when the night is clear like this. Gives me a chance to examine the stars. Some day I wish I would become a star as well and have people remember me." Jason said and I thought that this would have been something Anna would say.

"I doubt any of us are going to be so important that we are going to be going down as some sort of crazy legend hundreds of years in the future. It would be cool if that did happen, but it most likely won't." Anna was thinking about her family and what they used to do together when she said that.

"Is there something you would like to talk about? I have seen plenty of things in my life time that honestly I shouldn't be going through at this point." I told them and was wondering how much of the truth I should tell them.

"One of our teachers is acting really odd." Anna said and lowered her voice by double after she looked over for a moment and saw that the teacher was at a corner watching them talking this whole time.

"Yeah, they would lead us into the forest and after they do so, they lead us to a part of the forest. In that area of the forest, there is a large bug like monster that is sleeping. Never once has it opened its eyes to say anything to us, but we can tell from the presence around it that it is one of the most powerful things to have ever come across those woods." Jason told me and I asked them a little bit more for details.

"What does the bug look like exactly?"

"Large and black. They also have four arms and a grey chest. It looks like something that was created in a legend if it had went horribly wrong." Anna said and I knew right then and there that this was another one of Daemon's main servants.

"Can you show me the way to this bug? I really want to see it." I asked them and saw that neither of them had even wanted to consider doing something like this.

"What is your purpose for doing this?" Anna asked and I told her that it was something related to me that I had to sort out on my own.

"After you show me the way, you can leave all you all. You can pretend like you had never seen me before in your life." I said and promised them that this would never happen again if they would just do this.

"If this would lead to our freedom from this thing, I'm in." Jason decided and Anna forcefully agreed. We agreed that we would meet back at the front entrance of the school in fifteen minutes before we split up for the moment.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jason and I met together again at the front of the school. I asked them if they were ready. Jason said he was and Anna said she was although she didn't really look like it.

"Well then, I guess its bets for us to get going." I said and we started walking in the direction of the forest. Anna was the one that was leading there and she seemed like she was worried the whole time she was walking there. I wondered what could be so bad about it. I mean what would the bug have done to them that could have made them both feel like this.

Several minutes passed and I could feel the darkness coming as we were walking closer and being in the forest sort of gave it a scary feeling. After ten or minutes we had reached the area of the large black bug.

"That's the bug." Anna said and I told them that they were allowed to leave if they wished. They started walking off a little worried and after they were about twenty feet away from me, the bug opened their eyes showing a yellow set of eyes.

"This one is named BlackMegaKabuterimon. They are another one of Daemon's big servants." I heard Tina say to my head and I took that sword out. I really knew I should get something else as a main fighting tool. Like a gun or something. But for now it was doing well and I think this one would be a breeze even more so than if I didn't use one.

BlackMegaKabuterimon flew right at me and opened their four arms up. I sliced one of their arms off. Making it so I only had three to worry about. Then the BlackMegaKabuterimon swung another one of their arms and I ducked in time to avoid it. I then sliced that same arm off.

With one of their two remaining arms, they slammed their fists down to the ground and I barely blocked it with my sword. This fight was a little too easy for me to deal with. I sliced that third arm off. The fourth one was the only one that actually hit me and it only pushed me back a couple inches. Not feeling even the tiniest bit phased, I sliced off their fourth arm and that had finished all the arms.

After all the arms were sliced off, BlackMegaKabuterimon started breathing some gross goo out of their mouth and I ducked down to avoid it by just a small amount. Although there was a tiny bit that hit my back. I then sliced the BlackMegaKabuterimon in half. Winning this particular fight. This would turn out to b by far the easiest of the eight main servants of Daemon.

"How were you able to do that?" Jason asked and I told them that it has just come out with a ton of practice. I said that maybe we should get out of the area so nothing can do anything to us at the moment.

We were walking back inside the school and we were laughing the whole time and talking. When we were at the entrance of the school, Anna told Jason to go inside. She looked at me and smiled.

"Want to be my boyfriend?" She asked me and I felt excited over that question. I never had somebody ask me to be their boyfriend so this was really special.

"I would like to be your boyfriend. Maybe it will go somewhere." I agreed and we walked inside the school which was where our next encounter was.

* * *

Inside the school, we took a short break to sort of cool ourselves down from that encounter that I had with BlackMegaKabuterimon. "What does that man who kept leading you over there look like?" I asked after we had been settled down for just a little bit.

"He never saw what his face was looking like exactly. He always had a silver mask that couldn't really show us anything. But I felt that he as just a normal human. Which is the worst part if you were to ask me." Anna said and I had a feeling that she was talking about Jackson. Although it seemed withe every meeting that I had with him, he was getting less and less human. Almost more like a monster.

"Where does he normally go around this time of night" I asked and Jason told me that he normally stayed in the main hall. So just a few feet away. I decided it was time that I checked this out to see if I was right or not.

Finding the mask with the mask wasn't all that hard. In fact, you could say that I found him only a couple seconds after I had walked into that room. "Hello." I said in a casual way. To try and get the man not to fear me so much.

"You sound like somebody I know." The man said real calm after I said hello to him. I was getting the feeling that I was right with my prediction on that this was Jackson. But to be sure, I still kept talking.

"Going around the states this last year has been over kill for me." I said and he looked at me. Remaining silent for just a moment longer before he put his hands on my back. The feel of his hands made me scared. Almost like my fate was coming.

"Come on young man. We have a bit to talk about." He said and started leading me into a empty hall of the school. When Jason and Anna saw what was going on, they put themselves at risk and started following him. To make sure that I was safe.

Soon, the room we were in was completely empty and we were alone for a moment. The man took off his mask to reveal what I had thought from the start. It was Jackson after all.

"I have been here the last few months, knowing that you would eventually reach here. Those two kids that I kept bringing to the forest was just a cruel joke on my part. That way I can make some of them scared for their lives. But now that you are here and that I am here, let's get this thing over with." Jackson said and held his hand up into the air. Which started to cause a black form of energy.

"How are you able to do that? You are just a normal human. This should be impossible. I said and Jackson swung the black form of energy at me. I was able to sort of split it in two with my weapon.

"This is insanity. There is no way that I can win like this. I need to find more of my personal strength." I said and dropped the blade. The black form of energy became two again and showed a shadow version of me. Just like what had happened that one time nearly two years ago. Although this one was far more powerful. One look at it and I could tell that right away.

The shadow version of me flew in my direction and I brought my hand out in a fast motion. Making the shadow confused as I brought my hand through their body for a moment. But then they started coming closer to me and started covering my body. I saw a water spout on the ceiling and I jumped onto a chair. Then I aimed at the water spout and jumped right there and pulled down on it. Causing some water to start coming off of it. The black form of energy started being scared from the water and getting off my body.

After that happened, I jumped back onto the ground and watched as it started to fully form again. But seeing as it wasn't really formed into anything yet, I picked my blade up again and sliced a big part of it off. So when it formed again one of the arms was gone. The other arm though hit me and sent me going across the room.

Without even thinking about it most likely, the shadow version of me was walking into the water again. Making it starting to fall a part again. In a few seconds, they were just a black bit of gross goo and started going down a drain.

"That was too easy if anything." I told Jackson and he smiled. As if he was glad I passed this mini test. Because the tests were going to get a lot harder or something. He clapped his hands and a large bit of fire flew right at me and right through my chest. Separating my shirt and making it become to.

I saw what it looked like. My chest was now totally burnt around the middle point all around. I fell down to the ground and that was when Jason and Anna came into the room. When Jackson saw them, he ran out the window and never showed up at the school again.

"Oh my gosh. You need some help." Anna said and picked me up. Jason took that blade and carried it with his left hand. Anna brought me all the way up to her and Jason's room and placed me on their bed. "I will try and see if I can do anything about this. She said and turned around.

"Anna, who are those people?" Jason asked and she looked over to see them. Three people in all. Chiro, in his white clothes with the red cross. Jared, with his archers bow that I still have no idea how he got it. And Stephanie who looked like she was all for Chrio as she had her arms around his chest. It looked a little bit like a movie.

"We heard the news as fast as it happened." Stephanie said and I had absolutely no idea how that was even possible. Unless they were within the couple blocks from this place.

"I guess I better explain it to these two then." I said and looked at Jason and Anna. "Are you ready for some crazy stories?" I asked them wondering how many people were going to find out about this whole Daemon invasion thing. By now we were at like twelve or something. Me, my father, Tiffany, Gaven, Butch, Jackson, Chiro, Jared, Stephanie, Keith before he died, now Jason and Anna. Yeah twelve exactly.

* * *

A couple hours later, everything was explained and the two siblings looked like they were trying to really make sense out of what they heard. Which I guess would make sense after what I had told them.

"So that bug was a part of this big army?" Jason asked and almost screamed in excitement. "That's so awesome!"

"Awesome? More like insanely scary! You're life is pretty much at risk every time you go to do something. Don't you feel scared to do anything?" She asked me in response and I admitted that I was always scared lately.

"Better to be scared than think that you got everything taken care of. I lost five of my six first friends when I was only ten years old. Ever since then, I have not underestimated the timing of death. Stephanie's father already died during this invasion. That's already one death you can almost say is my fault. But I will not let this death stop me. In fact, I will use it to keep pushing me forward." I told Anna as she got an impressed and terrified look on her face about me.

"Don't you ever get to take a break?" She asked me and I told her that I take a break every once in a while. Sometimes, taking a break was what I need to keep going.

"When are you heading out again?" Jason questioned and I responded that I would be leaving once morning showed up.

"I know that I look like crap and that everything might be easier to screw up on because of this. But I still need to continue going. Resting is not a option. I only have defeated three of the main servants of Daemon. I still have five of them to track down." I told him and told them that I was interested in getting a nice night of sleep before I went off and did anything though.

"Can I come with you?" Jason asked and everybody said no almost at once. Then Chiro looked at Jared who was rubbing his chin.

"Chiro is already taking care of Stephanie right now. How about this? We each go in groups of two? Chiro and Stephanie go together. I go with Jason and Davis goes with Anna. That sounds reasonable enough. I think I can do a good enough job taking care of him while you guys look for the next of Daemon's servants. I know a small place a few days away from here. Maybe we can go there and talk there about what we plan to do next." Jared suggested as Jason looked at Anna with a pleading look in his eyes.

"I guess I can do this. Even though I don't like it. At all I may add in for extra." Anna said and that was how it was decided. Chiro and Stephanie stood up and he put on his orange looking gloves and I was curious on those. Wondering why the heck he would wear orange gloves. He walked out of the room with Stephanie and I looked out the window to see them holding hands.

"They have only known each other for a couple of months. Are they already hitting it off?" I asked curious in a quiet tone. I could see Chiro putting his hands on her chest and her arms around his chest as well. I then saw them stealing a kiss with each other. "Yep, they are." I said and couldn't believe that.

Then they walked back in pretending that nothing had happened. Even though at least I and most likely some other people noticed it.

"We should get some rest for now. It will be a long morning." I decided as everybody fell asleep in the course of a few minutes. When I woke up the next morning, everybody besides me and Anna had already left.

* * *

Upon waking up, Anna was getting some things out of her drawers. As if she never expected to be coming back here any time soon. I couldn't blame her really.

"How are you today?" She asked me when I had gotten out of the bed and I told her that I as alright enough. A little sore but nothing terrible.

She touched my back and I groaned just a tiny bit out of pain and I responded by telling her that maybe she shouldn't do that again.

"If everybody is already out of here, maybe we should go to." I said and we left the place after that. Nobody paid any sort of attention to us while we were leaving. Which was nice for both of us as we didn't want to deal with anybody asking us where we were headed.

"Do you have any idea on where the heck you are going to be heading next?" Anna asked me and I responded by saying that I had no real clue. I was just going to be going around until something comes up.

"I'm guessing you wanted nothing to do with this." I said and Anna admitted that she really didn't want to be doing this.

"It's not like this will kill you." I said and was wondering to myself if that statement could be true or if I was lying.

"You don't know that. This is the worst part. I'm pretty sure you already know that I and you both could die at any moment. If I do die, then will you tell Jason that he doesn't need to worry about me. Tell him that this was just how fate played out." Anna responded and we were walking while just talking about different things that we did growing up. Such as the fact that Anna wanted to go to school but nobody would let her in as she was a girl. So her parents had to do the teaching to her before they left her and Jason. I told her that I went to 'school' for a year with my father because my father wanted me to learn some basic things. Such as to read and write. Although that was cut off when these attacks started.

"Do you value education?" Anna questioned me and I didn't quite know what to say to that question. I guess I did but at the same time I wasn't sure.

"Education, I guess I can see why it is needed. But at the same time I don't see myself every pursuing it again. I think I have more than enough to go through my needs." I told Anna and once night fall was coming, I made a fire just for us.

She was sitting around it, staring at the flames. "Are you worried about Jason? Don't worry, he will be just fine. Jared is a good guy. I know Jared very well and he won't let Jason get hurt unless he gets hurt himself first. I know this." I said to Anna, taking the time to look at her beauty. I was wondering how many people liked her where she went in school.

"I am worried about him. I get that Jared is a good watcher and guy because if he wasn't you wouldn't have let him take Jason. But I can still fear for both of them. Because with all this insane digimon stuff, they might both end up dead during a battle. I can't possible imagine that happening. Mainly cause I just don't want it to." Anna said and I nodded understanding what she was saying.

"No I get it. I honestly do. I just wanted to help make you feel less worried. I bet you will get to see your brother again before too long. Usually those people end up at the sight where one of Daemon's big servants got defeated at. So when I defeat the next one, I think you will be able to meet Jason again." I said and sat next to her really closely.

"You're a nice guy. I have only known you for a day or so, but I can still tell that. Has your father helped you with your manners?" She asked in a curious way and I told her that I think he has.

"My father is a lucky man. His wife died when I was born but he still hasn't let that affect our relationship quality. He has always been able to look to the good end of things and all the positives. I don't know if I can do the same thing honestly. I think if I were him, after a while I would just give up." I was saying and was sort of admitting my faults.

"Everybody has their good and bad points. I wouldn't worry too hard over your bad points to be honest." Anna said and kissed me in the cheek. I looked at her confused. "I thought you might like that." I nodded to show her that I did like it. Despite wondering why she just did that out of nowhere.

"You should head to sleep. I got it under control." I said and she told me thanks and went to sleep. I fell asleep after her about a hour later and slept almost next to her. I bet she didn't mind it too bad after the kiss she gave me.

* * *

The next day, we found a water fall and decided to have some fun around it. Anna had told me that she had been to this place before and that made me interested on how we can do some awesome jumps and such. Since she had brought me all the way to the top of the water fall where we can jump into a pool of water.

"I used to do this all the time!" She said excited and got to the edge. She brought her arms out as if she were in a stretch and then brought them together like in a hug and made the jump. Going right into the water. Seeing from above, it looked like a ton of fun.

I got to the edge and made my jump. I didn't do any getting ready moves or anything, I just took the jump. Going twenty, thirty, forty feet into the water. When I went inside, I didn't feel anything for a second. But then I brought my face back out and took a deep breath. The water was cold, but that didn't bother me.

"Why did you stop doing it?" I asked her and she said that her and Jason just never found the exact place again. When they did and tried it out again, it just didn't feel right. I had a somewhat hard time understanding the context of that but I probably would have understood much better if I hung out with them before.

"Want to do something else?" Anna asked me and I said I was fine for the day so we played in the water a little and got ourselves out. Not taking the time or the effort to dry ourselves. Since our clothes will dry over the next several hours. I just had a terrible feeling the more I looked at Anna. Like something was going to end our friend/relationship any moment now. But she didn't look that way, so I got that thought out of my head.

* * *

We were walking very late in the night. Probably past midnight or something crazy like that. She was telling me how much she liked the night breeze. I would agree that it was nice when it actually did happen.

"I do hate how cold it can get sometimes though. Just ruins everything when it gets super cold. I don't like it then. I have been out late at night several times these last several months. Although until I left my house to take care of this, I think I was only out late at night two or three times. Back when the days were much easier." I was saying, having some sense of nostalgia.

"What is the coldest temperature that you have ever been in?" Anna asked me and I said that I think it was somewhere in the twenties. "So nothing unbearable." She said and I don't know how to react to that. It was almost unbearable. Mainly because I didn't have any long shirts, long pants, or jackets when I was in the area. Just short shirts and shorts in general.

"Although I would rather take terribly cold weather over super hot." I admitted not liking the thought of super hot temperature places. Unless it was like the beach or something. I then thought of it. "I don't think I have ever been on the beach." I was saying and then remembered that Jared had wanted us to get to this small village to meet him at.

"I wonder how close that one village is." I said and Anna looked at me confused. I then told her that it was the village that Jared wanted us to meet him at.

"Oh yeah, I bet it will take a couple more days. I think that area also happens to be near a beach." Anna said and we decided that we would take our time to walk closer to that village. That way we can remove some time that we had to walk the next day. Anna looked amazing at the night time.

I would say we took the next hour or two to continue walking and when it was nearly three in the morning we had finally decided that we should stop for the night.

Anna fell asleep first by only a couple minutes. I fell asleep next to her and wrapped my arms around her chest while I was asleep. If she told me the next morning that she didn't like it, I would apologize to her and promise I would never do it again.

The next day, we saw some papers advertising a party. Since we were close to a large house that was allowing everybody that wanted to in. "Want to go?" I asked her and she said that she would like to go to the party but at the same time she was worried to do it because she felt like she didn't look ready.

"Anna, I'm not really looking too ready to go to a huge awesome party. But that doesn't mean that we can't go to it. Besides, I don't think most of the people there are really going to notice us in particular." I told her and she smiled at me.

"You always know how to make me feel better." Anna responded and kissed my cheek. "If you think that it will be alright, I will go with you to the party." Anna said and I almost wanted to kiss her cheek as well. But I thought that maybe it would have been odd to kiss her without her permission. Then again she kissed me without permission. I should stop thinking about that.

* * *

That night, we were ready to go to the party. We had found the house the party was at pretty easily. We also found out it was only a day or two away from that small place Jared had wanted to meet us at. So I decided that it was extra lucky.

At the time of the party, I saw that Anna in a extra nice dress that she must have been allowed to borrow for the party. I had no idea how she was able to get that. Considering the fact that we were only apart for like twenty minutes to a hour today. When I saw her dress though, I thought she looked pretty hot.

"Are you going to put anything on for yourself?" Anna asked me and I admitted that I didn't have anything to put on, so the answer was no. "I guess you don't need to look nice. You did say that earlier anyways."

We went inside the house of the party and started checking out the party. For the most part, it seemed like a normal gathering just put in a little more fancy and had more stuff given for people to do as it is called a party.

"I wonder if we can have a dance here?" I asked and looked around to see some other couples dancing. I then looked at Anna with my answer. "I guess we can." I said and held my hand out. "Want to have a dance with me?"

"I would like to have one with you. Will you lead me there?" Anna answered and I held her hand as I led her over to the dance floor. Despite having little to no experience dancing before, I think I had done a decent job. We moved our hands around and did some spins and Anna lowered herself for another dance move and my hand was on her back the whole time so my back was lowered for her.

"I like dancing with you." I told her, looking at her nice smile. "Lets do some more dancing." I said and she nodded and we just had a good time afterwards. It was just casual like and we were silent as we were dancing. I wanted to talk to her, but then I didn't want to ruin the moment.

About about ten minutes of dancing, we went down to a table and found a bunch of food that people at the party were having. We allowed ourselves to have some of the food and get a little bit full. As it was the most food that we have had for a while. "I love apple slices." Anna said as I wondered how she had apple slices before. Maybe she found a apple and just used a knife to cut it into a few slices.

"This is the first time I have had apple slices before. I usually just eat the whole thing when I have the chance to have it." I told her wiping the little bit of dirt on her dress off. Not until just then did I notice it was there.

"Thanks Davis. I never even saw that was there. Hey, let's go up to the balcony." Anna said and I was surprised that there even was a balcony. So not knowing where it was and that she obviously did, I decided to follow her all the way up to where the supposed balcony was.

Once up there, I saw that there was another older couple there. But they were so into their own thing that they didn't even notice us there. So it felt like we pretty much had free power to do what we wanted here. "Anna, this is a pretty nice night." I said, thinking about two other girls from my past that died. First was Tina, who was one of my better friends from my first set that died during the war. I wondered if she was still alive, how it would be today. Maybe she would be the one up here with me instead of Anna. Secondly was Samantha, the one that took away my innocence that one day in the woods when she did that word to me I won't say. I felt a small hatred towards her for the last three years after she did that to me. But now, looking at Anna and all these things that have recently happened, I was willing to forgive her. Not respect her or like what she did. But forgive her. Never since that moment did I let that moment take my mind over and I had gotten over it from then.

"I know right. Wait, you look a little bothered over something." Anna said and I realized what I had been doing. I shook my head trying to show her that she had nothing to be worried about.

"Don't worry about it." I said and our faces met and we had a nice long kiss. It lasted a little while and when our faces divided up, I looked at her in a whole new light.

"I guess meeting you at the school that one day was sort of fated. That way, I could have gotten to know you." Anna said and she held my hand and started leading me out of the building. I was wondering what she was doing to me until she led me to a tree where nobody was at.

"What are we doing now?" I asked her, and we sort of had some fun for the next few minutes. I will just leave it at that and let you guys decide for yourself what happened. Okay, I will tell you. We just made out. Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

The next couple months were really fun for Anna and I. Almost no battles that we had to have with any digimon and all that.

Our relationship started with us having a okay dinner. We combined our cooking skills and made a meal for us to share. It was probably one of the better things I have had for the last several months. But that isn't really saying much considering the fact that I have pretty much had dirt on some moments.

Soon after, we looked at a large tree and we learned the history of that tree. It was nothing special, but it felt like we were an actual married couple when we did that sort of thing.

We would sit at the camp fire every night and talk for a hour or so. It felt so nice to have somebody I get to know on a real personal level like I did with her. We got to know everything about pretty much both of us and the people that we were around.

Sometimes we would forget all about the whole Daemon thing and just go around and have some fun. Boy can I tell you that there was almost no greater time I had then those couple months. At least when I was dealing with the whole Daemon thing.

My fourteenth birthday (June 30th) went by and we had a alright celebration for it. Mostly just contained us playing some games that we made up at the spot. Probably one of my least eventful birthdays so far. But I didn't mind it because Anna was with me.

With that out of the way, everything was amazing. For the next six to seven days. Until July 6th. When everything went terrible.

* * *

Anna and I were going around. Trying to find everybody else or at least where the next Daemon servant was. Turns out that we didn't have to try and that they were there the whole time waiting for us.

We were walking down just a barren road. Thankfully it was barren because of what was to come. We were doing this until there was this loud bird noise. We stopped what we were doing to look up and see a giant black bird flying down towards us with a evil expression on their face.

They landed and stood up fully. Revealing that they were over seven feet long. I gasped in surprise and horror. I didn't even think for a second that birds could be that large.

I told Anna that I would be back in like twenty seconds when I saw a tree. I ran to the tree and planned a attack plan. That was the best source of protection against the bird at the moment. I then heard a voice. Tina's voice telling me what we were dealing with.

"BlackGarudamon. Same level and even more powerful than the other one of Daemon's servants you have fought earlier." Tina's voice said and that made me feel pretty much not any better at all. I grabbed that sword out of its sheete. Then I got on front of Anna and BlackGarudamon.

The digimon just looked at me for a split second. Not even really doing to me for that time. Then they swatted me away and I hit the ground with the sword flying away from me. Anna was closer to it so she grabbed it before I could get it. "Don't do this!" I yelled at Anna to not do this. I looked at her hoping that she would listen to me. This was a terrible idea.

"Davis, please tell Jason that I am sorry. Tell him it was my choice. Hopefully he will understand." Anna said and had a tear in her eye. She gave me one last kiss before doing what I knew she was going to do.

Anna ran behind BlackGaurdamon and started climbing up their back. Stabbing it every once in a while. Hitting her several times and totally ruining her image.

BlackGarudamon threw Anna at the ground and was going to breath a large column of fire at her when she jumped up and stabbed the blade through their mouth. In order to get the blade in there more, she forced herself in their mouth. She started climbing in BlackGarudamon's body and going down it. Soon enough, BlackGarudamon gave a large spout of fire and I knew that if Anna wasn't dead before, she surely was now. That fire was from inside the body. She was burnt alive in there. Then the strange part happened, BlackGarudamon exploded.

The sword was the only part of the whole thing that didn't get ruined. I went up to it and grabbed it and then put the blade in the holder again. I looked at the ground for a moment. "You didn't have to do that." I said, as if everything in my world was over. I decided that I didn't want to stay there long, so I grabbed the sword again and left the area. I would avenge her death by defeating the last four of Daemon's servants and destroying Daemon when I see him.

* * *

I had been going around trying to find either the next servant of Daemon or one of my team mates. I had felt terrible over Anna's death and I wanted to make her death worth it. Worth it meaning like it wasn't a total waste and it wasn't invain. But I think you got the idea. I wasn't really worried about the fact that they would think that I had done something wrong. What I was however worried about was how Jason would react to Anna's death. Part of me thinks that he would tell me to stuff off and he would never want to talk to me again.

Anyways, so as I was going by and the months passed, I was getting closer to the fifth of Daemon's servants. In these last months, I found Stephanie and Chiro again. Right away we exchanged stories with each other.

The story of Chiro and Stephanie was that when they were walking by trying to find more of a lead on how to get to reach the fifth servant of Daemon, that they had saw a large mountain. On top of the mountain (which seemed more like something out of the digital world) there it was. They had tried to fight it off but were eventually defeated. Since the defeat, they had been trying to find me while being on the run and slowly getting better. Both of them agreed that they would bring me to the mountain if I felt like it was time for me to fight them.

After their story was told to me they were wondering why Anna wasn't there anymore. I explained the story in a sort of brief detailing to them. That it was because of the fact that she gave her life up in order to save me and keep myself going in order for me to fulfill this quest of defeating Daemon and the other four main generals.

"This is very concerning news." Chiro said when both our stories were fully told to each other. "This brings a whole new level to the entire deal. One that I think can cause some great distress among Jason when he finds out."

"But you don't think that it was my fault right? Or do you think that it is my fault?"

"I do think that maybe you should have tried harder to do something about it. However, it is too late to change that and we have to accept it for what it is. But that means that we got to take this moment and better ourselves and the battle." Stephanie was giving me her answer as she was moving herself closer to me.

"I wish that I had never met Anna. That way she can still be here. But there is no time to feel bad over it. There is no time to brood over it anymore. There is just the time to take what had happened and make our way from there." I stood up and looked at both of them.

"I am ready for you to lead me to that mountain. I don't want any second thoughts or anything to it. We are going to take this fifth monster on. Then we will be one step closer to saving this land from Daemon." I wanted both of them to agree with me. Because if they didn't, then I might have to cut out ties to them and just get there myself.

"It's quite a long way. But that will give us time to improve you and us. So when we reach there again, we will be ready to fight them and defeat them." Chiro responded and I felt glad that he agreed to my words. I looked at Stephanie. Just waiting for her to argue with me. Thankfully she didn't. In fact she stood up and gave me her approval as well. Then Chiro started to leads us on the way to the mountain and the location of the fifth enemy.

* * *

It took us until December to really reach the mountain. That of course means that there were quite a few events that happened.

Over the months it had seemed that Chiro had gotten much better at fighting than he was earlier. As he had been spending much of these months on our way over to the mountain teaching me what to do in the fights and how I can use these battles to my advantage. I didn't really learn any moves or anything, but I did get faster. Which seems like it can be something that will come in use in the future.

During these teachings though, he started to get much more focused on the non physical part of it. "Most people have a inner animal in them. One that is hidden and will only come out when you let it. Most people would think that these will be one of my lessons, but I don't have the time or the patience to teach you that. I just wanted you to know that for if in the future somebody does want to teach you. Then you won't be so surprised over that popping up." Chiro said in one of our first non physical lessons.

"What do you want to teach me?" I asked him wishing that some answers will be presented to me finally and not just moved around and be answered much later when I forget or not care anymore. Chiro seemed to see this look on my face and sat down.

"That is one of the things you need to learn. The patience and payoff of the idea of patience. It is very much needed if you want to survive against Daemon or in general." Chiro explained and stood up. But only on one foot this time. Confused I looked at him and he then explained.

"A very basic example. Standing on one foot is one that shows that you can let go of half your body pretty much. Half of your force and balance. Not only can you do that but you can still hold on perfectly fine. Even when half your self and body is ruined, you can still hold yourself perfectly fine. That is the most basic description of this one and one that I have heard from even when I was just a young one. Not that calling me a young one would make a meaning to you since we are about the same age." Chiro said and I laughed. Trying to tell him that in in your face way that I can do it perfectly fine. So I tried to balance myself on one foot. Which turned out to be harder than I originally thought since I hadn't really tried that too much before.

"Believe it or not it is something that actually does take a few tries to actually get down. Don't underestimate things because they appear simple when other people do it." Chiro was saying and I laughed as he said that.

"I know right. I know not to let that fool me next time." I told him and we had spent quite a bit of time just trying to be able to do this exact thing. But for the sake of needing to cover a ton, and I mean a ton of stuff and not wanting to go overly long on it, I will move on now and tell you that after a while, I did succeed.

* * *

Some time had gone by and we had found ourselves at a beach. It looked rather simple enough. Aside from just one small thing. The beach house, or lack of one. The house that was there looked like it was nearly destroyed. Pillaged by something that had come by. This made me instantly think of you guessed it Daemon.

"What is going on? Maybe it was just a storm." Stephanie suggested and we decided to go and actually check the stuff out to see if that was in any way a legit possibility. As we were getting closer, I had started to see that this was more than a simple storm. Given the fact that there were horrible slash marks all over the wall. Then given the fact that there was blood showed that this was due to a obvious attack. But of what kind was now what I thought.

"Let's see what's inside." Chiro said as if he were the one feeling like he didn't want to try this out. Once he opened the door I could see the problem in it. The sight really wasn't the best. There were dead bodies everywhere. Not only were there dead bodies but the bodies seemed all ripped apart and then attempted to be put back together in order to hide their deaths. Then on top of the ripped up dead bodies the blood was tossed all over the place which made it look like something out of a horror story. Then once all that was in my head and settled down for a bit, I was thinking of what exactly could have done this.

"Could it have been the fifth of Daemon's generals?" I asked the two of them looking around to see if maybe there was some chance that the answer was in the house. Stephanie and Chiro followed my example.

"I think that it wasn't the fifth one as much as just a smaller digimon that worked for it." Stephanie was saying. "I think this is proof enough." She showed me a piece of paper that was barely readable. But there was enough on it for me to see what it was saying.

"The piece is talking about how a monster that looks Frankenstein's Monster came into the house with a giant axe and started to go crazy. They said that they only lived long enough to write this then blood shows up. I am guessing that is when they died." I was saying as I looked at the paper. What I had read out loud wasn't really what it had said, but the best that I can make out of it.

"Oh great, finally another battle after going such a long time without having one. I was starting to actually miss it." Chiro said as if the lack of any sort of fighting lately was actually a bad thing. I couldn't really understand that bit of a mind set. I think that the less battles there are, the better it is. That way you know, we can get a longer break.

But I was forced to stop thinking about this when there was a loud noise from right behind us. "Guys, look behind you." Stephanie was saying in a worried voice. Not wanting to make her think that we weren't listening, both of us looked behind us and saw it. Just as I had said it looked. Like Frankenstein's Monster that had a giant axe to boost their power.

"Hey you do, just do whatever you can to get them to look away from me. When they are looking away, I will try and attack it." I told them as if this was the greatest plan of my life. Which I fully admit it wasn't. But I needed to think of something so we can do something.

"Okay I guess we will do that. I hope you have a idea of what we need to do." Stephanie said and then grabbed a book on the ground. It was covered with blood so there was no point in me trying to tell you what it was. She threw the book at the digimon and that caused them to look over at her. That was when the voice that usually told me what the digimon was kicked in.

"Boltmon, a digimon that doesn't really like to listen to command and just goes off to do their own thing." The voice that sounded like Tina's told me.

When Boltmon was stomping towards Stephanie, I had stabbed it's back once. After I stabbed the back once the digimon punched me hard in the chest and I fell down.

That was when Chiro had grabbed my blade and made a large cut at the arm that punched me. Which was also the far larger arm by several inches. "Killing this thing soon would be nice." Stephanie said in fear that the Boltmon was going to eventually hit her. "How about we never listen to you ideas of distraction again." Stephanie proposed and I yelled at her that this wasn't the time to complain to me about my plans. But I thought that it would just make things even worse.

Chiro handed me back the blade and I stabbed Boltmon once again. This time right only a couple inches below the neck. Then I dragged the blade down and the further I dragged the blade down, the more Boltmon was becoming just useless to fight.

After that was done, Boltmon was pretty much defeated and I was free to just sort of take a moment of relaxing. "How about we never go into beach houses that look like they were abandoned again? Can you agree to that plan?"

"That plan I think we can all agree on." Chiro had said and I then heard a cry outside that sounded like a large bird flying towards us. The three of us were confused so we had walked out to see what it was.

I was right. A large bird digimon that had golden wings and was over ten feet long. "I was sent here to fly you to a certain destination. The sooner you reach there the better we are off." The digimon said and the three of us got on their back. After we started to fly off I asked the question that was probably on our minds.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked the digimon and the answer came a little later in time than I would have hoped.

"A certain pier. I will just leave it at that. All I will tell you further is that it is only a few miles away from this mountain that you seek." The digimon had told me and I was wondered what type of mountain it was. I would get my answer soon enough.

* * *

Flying on that thing to get to the pier took a lot longer than we probably all thought it would. We had to stop a few times. One of the steps was just in a empty road. We had been going on those a lot that way nobody could suspect what we were doing. Because let's be real here, if anybody found out what was going on, that would be a whole new load of trouble.

"Despite how long this has been taking, it is nice to know that we are well over half way through our journey. I do wonder what is so important about this pier that we have to go there." I was saying while I was laying down and looking at the stars.

"I hope that this is a view that never gets ruined by people or digimon in the future. The view of the stars. Even when I am angry, I can always look at this and just be relaxed by how beautiful it is." Chiro was saying and I could see him turning around as if wishing that he never wanted to tell us something.

"Is something wrong?" Stephanie asked Chrio among the longer moment of silence.

"Just thinking about something I had seen in my past. I don't think you will really want to know. It makes me sad still to even think about it." He was saying as if he were talking to his mother more than he was talking to us.

"Chiro, I know that what I am about to say right now is a little bit cheesy since people say it all the time, but you can talk to us. If there is something that you think you need to tell us, then you can just say it." I was trying to tell him and he snapped at me.

"If you were to know everything about me, it would possible ruin everything! You seriously don't want to know about my past or what I am here to do. Right now we should just have a moment of just relaxing. How hard is that to have?"

"I guess we could have that." I responded and laid back down again. The other two started to do just that. "I wonder how my dad is going to react when he sees me again. I wonder if my dad is even still alive right now. Not that I want to really think of him as not being alive. I do miss the guy though. Can't believe that it's been nearly eighteen months."

"Can't believe that we are getting to the winter season again. That means that Anna has been dead for five months. For all we know Jared and Jason are also dead." Stephanie was saying and I was picturing that thought in my head. Which was truthfully something I didn't want to do. I didn't want to think of my best friend Jared as being dead.

"I think we well find out what that answer is once we reach the pier." Chiro was saying in a much calmer tone. As if all the stuff that was clouding his minds had been calming down. That was when a unexpected voice had come in that confused all of us.

"How are you lady and gentlemen? I'm just here to be with your fire for a moment." A older homeless guy had said to us. All three of us looked at the homeless man in utter shock. It was clear that none of us had predicted that he was going to show up here.

"Did you hear anything that we said?" Stephanie asked hoping that this old man wasn't like some sort of spy for Daemon or heard too much about a matter that wasn't their business.

"Oh only about you guys going to the pier. The end of the road. Some would say that a pier is just exactly that. Some would also say that the pier is the end of the current road and the start to a newer one for you to go on. One where you get your answers that you want but will have new questions to spring off of. I personally have seen both of these in my life time. So what may happen to you is all a matter of experience." The older homeless guy was saying and then said something totally unrelated. "The fire is always where things are the brightest. If you have your fire for something run out, then that is when everything will be gone."

After he said that he walked away. To make it even more confusing, when he walked away our fire went out. We took this as our queue to go to sleep.

When we woke up the next morning we got on those birds again and started flying closer to our goal place of the pier.

* * *

Another two days passed on the bird before we had landed on the pier. When they landed us on the pier, we noticed a small place to eat and a few people out on the pier. One of them being a fat homeless guy. The birds also flew away after this. To show that no matter what, their part of the quest was over here. And that the three of us had to do the next bit on our own.

"Okay so what are we going to do now?" I asked checking out who the most reliable person that we could talk to in this area might have been.

"How about we ask around if there is any mountain if they know about close by." Stephanie suggested and Chiro and I thought that it might have been a little bit risky.

"Don't you think that they will assume we have gotten a bit crazy if they don't have a answer to that?" Chiro questioned as both Stephanie and I thought about it.

"You do have a point. It can be risky. But this entire journey had been nothing but pure risky business. I think it is a little too late to be concerned over what is risky and what isn't." I was saying, not even knowing where this part of my mind set had came in. There was another part of me that had wanted to slap myself across my face for my stupidity.

"I don't like it, and I bet if you were to think about it, you wouldn't either. But I guess there is no stopping it. We do however probably need to be taking it slowly though." Chiro was saying as if he had become the super visor of this entire trip.

"We know Chiro. Stop worrying so much over everything. This is just normal business for us lately." Stephanie was attempting to assure him. All Chiro did was make a light growl noise. Then we started walking to some people. I had went to the one that looked like he had been living there for a month.

"Hey. Do you perhaps know of a mountain that is relatively close to this area? I'm sorry that I just asked you this sort of randomly, I was just too curious. Wanting to know all I can about this place." I was saying and I took a look at Stephanie and Chiro. I winked at them as if to show that I felt I was making some progress. I could also tell that they were each trying to talk to somebody else. To get the info out of them.

"No I don't know of any mountain anywhere in this area."

"Really? That is quite curious. I honestly thought I had heard about one. Well I am very sorry for this inconvience then. I hope you can forgive me for intruding in on your time." I said and started to walk away from the man. I took absolutely no time to turn around and see what the guys facial expression was. Mainly because I couldn't care less if he thought I was a crazy dude who had no idea what I was talking about or not.

I walked up to Stephanie. I saw that she wasn't talking to anybody at the current moment. "Hey what is going on? Have you gotten any info some anybody?" I asked Stephanie as she looked at me and started to laugh. Not in the way that the question I asked was funny. In the way that no progress was being made at all, and she didn't like this lack of progression.

"No absolutely nothing. I wish I could say other wise. I guess yours wasn't any better?" Stephanie responded and I nodded. There wasn't really much else to say besides that.

"I am curious how Chiro is doing." I was saying and I looked around the pier a little bit on the spot to see that he was talking with that fat guy. This surprised me for a moment but I then thought that maybe there was a reason behind this. That maybe he, the fat homeless looking guy, somehow had a answer. Crazy to think though.

"Let's hope that Chiro is on to something here." I said and started walking over to him and the fat homeless guy. Stephanie was right at my side. I had the feeling that perhaps she was thinking the same thing as me.

"Hey what is going on?" I asked Chiro when I had gotten right next to him.

"Just listen." Chiro said quietly and we took what he said to mind. So the two of us remained quiet long enough to listen to what the fat homeless guy and his rantings.

"The day the world will end is soon coming. The man in the red robes has shown it to me. The mountain from the ground. The maze under the ground. The betrayal of trust. Deaths happening left and right. A business coming from the ashes of a failure to make itself glorious again. A battle between good and evil to see what stands as the better cause." The fate homeless guy was saying and I asked him what he meant after that little bit.

"You are the one. I seen you before. The one from the vision. You and evil clash on the top floor. In a storm of fire and death. Many will fall. Few will rise. You must go there to find the next step of your journey." The fat homeless guy was still rambling stuff that to any other normal person would sound like nonsense. But the three of us looked over and saw a mountain in the distance. Becoming more and more solid with every second. Some people were even starting to look over.

"Once you reach there, your adventure will become much more serious. All the easy and fun parts that you might have had before are now going to go away. If you thought that what you had been experiencing before was the battle, you have no idea. The true battle will start there." The fat homeless guy finished what he was saying and then suddenly in a fashion that made no sense he started talking like normal again.

Chiro looked at Stephanie and I. "We need to get going as soon as possible. Seems like we have to reach that mountain as soon as we possibly could." As he said that the two of us nodded in agreement and we started heading our ways to the now much clearer mountain.

* * *

Once we were at the foot of the mountain we saw two things. One was a small tree and the other was a small house. This was about thirty feet away from the by then solid mountain. Wondering who was there and if they had noticed what was going on, we knocked on the door of the house. What was surprising to us was that there was no answer. Even though we knocked three times.

"Nobody is going to answer the door guys. Come on we need to get going again." Chiro said a little annoyed that we had taken so much time to do something like this.

"Yeah maybe we should get going." Stephanie was saying in a tone of slight agreeance. So the three of us started to head up that mountain on our way to the next battle.

When we were several feet away, two things in the house opened the blinds a little bit. One of them was Jackson and the other one was Daemon. "They are falling right into the battle set up. We are finally going to make some real progress on defeating them." Jackson was saying with excitement and Daemon didn't sound as convinced.

"You should know just as well as me that these people have proven to be a little unpredictable to say at the least. Do not just assume that they can't hold their own against this enemy up there. No matter how convincing it all feels and looks." Daemon told Jackson as the two watched silently for a little while longer.

While that conversation was happening, the three of us reached a point in the mountain were we saw a golden tree. "What is that?" Stephanie asked in total surprise. I looked at it and was tempted to do something.

"I wonder how one of those fruits would taste." I was saying as I looked up at it and saw that there were several fruits I was allowed to take. Apples and oranges just to name a couple. Neither Stephanie or Chiro seemed to glad with the idea of grabbing any. But something in me didn't really know any better. So I just grabbed one of the apples and put it in my pocket.

"Who knows, it might be worth it." I told the two of them when they looked at me in a way that seemed like they were disgusted that I grabbed that. But they decided that it wasn't worth getting into a fight over it. So we just started to head up on the mountain again like normal. Not having any sort of idea what was waiting for us.

* * *

On the top of the mountain, things seemed very different from what I was expecting. In all the wrong ways. I saw that not only was there another one of Daemon's servants, but there was also a digimon that looked like it was just a humanoid version of Bigfoot. I also saw Jared and Jason held up in a cage. Soon after we got there as if it were scripted, Jackson and Daemon suddenly vanished into here. So this gave us a whole big set of things to deal with.

"Now we got ourselves a real battle." Chiro told me under his breath as I took that sword that was kind of rusty from all the fighting out.

"You guys really have not learned any sort of lesson have you? Each one of my servants gets more powerful than the last. Yet you don't even try and change your way of battling or the types of weapons that you use. It is almost pathetic." Daemon was saying and introduced their next main servant to us. "BlackLilymon! Don't not think for even a second that this won't be too much of a battle because of their name alone. You will be ashamed of yourself."

With that, the battle had totally started. Not only with BlackLilymon, but across all competitors that could do something. Stephanie already had a idea. "I will be getting Jared and Jason out of their cage." She told us and started running in that direction.

"I will take care of the Bigfoot wannabe. You take care of BlackLilymon." Chiro told me and before I could say anything I was thrown into this type of battle. Forcing me to be going along with it.

I blocked BlackLilymon's first attack with the blade and I could almost hear that there was a crack starting up. This caused a giant red alarm flare to be going off in my head. As a response, I just kicked BlackLilymon away from me by a few inches. That way I could get a few seconds to get myself together.

"Seems like they have a slight opening in the general body without any armor. Unlike BlackMegaKabuterimon that is. That makes it a whole lot easier." I was saying to myself and I put myself on the ground and slid across it. As I had done this I had taken a large slice at the leg of BlackLilymon.

While this was happening, Chiro punched the Bigfoot looking digimon in the face. But that seemed to be all the heading that he actually had on his opponent. As when he had done that the Bigfoot like digimon grabbed him like he was nothing and threw him right on the ground. He did his own sliding. Going all the way to the edge. But he grabbed onto it and saved himself before it was too late. There he got himself up and brushed himself off.

All that took in the span of a couple seconds. I didn't let myself get distracted from this. As when I had made the slice at BlackLilymon's leg they brought their arm down to me. Then it seemed like they were loading some sort of gun. Shocked that this was even possible but not totally fazed by the idea of it, I blocked about ninety five percent of the shots with my blade.

I kicked BlackLilymon hard in the chest. As I hard done that I jumped myself back up and made a large slice on the ground. This had cut off the tip of the BlackLilymon gun thing. Which made it so that they couldn't fire out of the gun on the right side. There was still the gun on the left side.

"I still have no idea how to pick a lock obviously." Stephanie was saying in pure rage in the distance. Since she had been making no progress on freeing either Jason or Jared. This made Daemon laugh out loud and Jackson smile.

"I can't believe that you guys want to be heroes and yet you are completely unable to do anything that is basic enough anybody with their own right mind can do it." Jackson was saying as Daemon seemed like they wanted him to keep going.

"Maybe a little bit of a flame will get them going." Daemon said and shot some flames down on the ground. Which now made the battlefield on fire.

So the rest of this battle was with a fire going on. Which made it totally hard in order for me to try and fight BlackLilymon. Since at one point they tried to throw me in the fire but I had to be sure I could stay out of the way.

There was a little bit when I was starting to tip over into the fire. But I pushed myself forward and by mistake got a stab in at BlackLilymon with my blade. Then the digimon shot some flowers at my face. Which was a lot harder to get off of it than I had seemed it would be.

I kept bumbling around and dealing with flower shots until I just ran right into BlackLilymon and it had toppled into the fire. But I had to get myself out of the fire before it started to affect me. Which I was doing while I was trying to get the flowers off of me. Honestly, this was just such a pain to do that I am surprised that I only got out of it with one or two minor burns.

Looking around I saw Chiro still fighting the Bigfoot looking digimon. "Hey Davis, you willing to give your weapon to me for me to use?" Chiro asked when he saw that I was done with BlackLilymon.

"Go ahead, just don't ruin it!" I yelled in response and threw it all the way to him. He grabbed it after it almost fell away from him.

"Thanks man, you're a real life saver." Chiro told me and started to have a easier time fighting off the Bigfoot like digimon. After watching for a couple of seconds to make sure that he was going to make it I decided that I was going to start helping out Stephanie with the locks.

I ran over to her and asked her how much trouble she was having. "If you were tell me to put it in a one to ten scale, my answer would be eleven." Stephanie was saying and I nodded. I looked at the lock for a second to make sure that it wasn't impossible.

"Maybe you can find something on the ground I can use as a lock pick." I told Stephanie and she agreed to my terms. She looked around the ground for a couple minutes while I was looking at it.

I picked my pocket and tried to see if there was anything there. I eventually was able to pull out a small coin. What would look like the modern day dime I guess. Not really having anything better going for it, I started to use that. Which wasn't really that great of a plan. Seeing as it was starting to get stuck in there. Although it did turn the lock just a tiny fraction. Which would make it easier for when Stephanie gave me something to pick it with that was better.

As I was waiting for Stephanie to get me something, I looked over at Chiro to see how he was doing. With the sword, he seemed to be doing a much better job keeping the Bigfoot digimon at bay. In fact he actually was able to start doing some damage. Such as when he made a fine cut at the left arm of the creature.

"Stephanie, can you seriously get something now?" I asked a little fed up with the fact that she wasn't getting anything. Then she threw something in my direction. Right away I just caught the item and noticed that it was a small toothpick.

"Oh dear lord, this is not going to end well." I said under my breath and put the toothpick in the lock after I brought the dime looking coin out. I moved it around very slowly, not wanting to break it. As I was doing this, I was gritting my teeth together and with every movement, I started to go even more slow. Even more exact. Soon enough, I had started to hear the lock being affected and I could tell that it was starting to unlock. Even slower I had went to make extra sure that this wouldn't get any worse. Then after a good long while, I had been able to move it just right and I heard the lock unlock.

Then I pulled the lock away when it had unlocked and the door flung open. Right away Jared and Jason ran out of their cages. Jared seemed glad that I was able to save them at all. Jason looked like he was super excited for a moment but then looked sadder when he saw that Anna was missing.

"Where is my sister?" Jason asked a little worried and I remained silent for a couple seconds. I told him that there will be more explained later.

"Chiro! Let's get out of here!" I yelled and Chiro saw that I had unlocked the lock and the two were freed. As a final attack, Chiro made a large swing at the lower chest of the Bigfoot like digimon. Then with our freed helpers, Stephanie, Chiro and I started running down the steps of the mountain. Daemon and Jackson seeming like this was a funny joke that we were pulling.

"You may have defeated my fifth general. But that doesn't mean anything. What is coming next will next of you will be more than a victory for me and my friend here. Once your small one leaves you, then I can make him join me. Run while you can, I will just get even stronger while you do so. The unavoidable death is just being delayed." Daemon was saying loud enough to make it seem like it was loud and epic but not loud enough for us to hear.

* * *

We had been running away for about six or seven hours. When we had finally stopped, we decided that we were going to rest the night. I told Jason that I would tell him what happened in the morning when we were awake. He didn't like this compromise, but he seemed to go along with it for the time being.

"Will you tell me what happened?" Jason asked right away when he had forced me to wake up for this conversation. I knew that I was going to hate every single second of this conversation.

"Anna died." I said it rather bluntly. Jason asked me how it went. Probably just giving me a chance to explain myself before he decided to pitch out on me.

"She gave her life up to save me. She thought that I was more important than her and that her part in this was all minor so she let herself die to defeat one of the enemies." I was explaining. When I had finished this confession Jason seemed like he was about to cry for a moment. But then this possibility of crying got transferred into obvious hatred. He looked at me with a look of anger in his eyes as he slapped me.

"You let her die!" Jason yelled and started to tear up. I looked at him and looked like what I had done was just the worst thing in the world. In a way I had failed my promise towards him and I knew it.

"I'm sorry." I said and Jason yelled at me to stop that.

"If you were sorry you would have saved her life and given yourself up you liar. Don't even try and tell me that you are sorry. I hate you!" Jason then started to run off after that as I stared at him getting further and further away from sight.

I sat down feeling defeated. I felt like I had totally failed the kid and I was feeling worse and worse the more that I sat there. I was trying to play in my head ways that I could try and get him back to be with us again. But the more I thought about it, the more I was starting to think that it wasn't going to work.

Stephanie, Chiro, and Jared found me just sitting there a few minutes later. "What is going on?" Chiro asked and I told him what had happened between the talk between Jason and I.

"So it really didn't turn out well and he thinks that you really are a traitor." Jared said and sat down right next to me. I sighed thinking that there were ways that I could have worded it better.

"Well Stephanie and I are going to be going off on our own. We are try to find more clues about Daemon." Chiro said and wrapped his arm around Stephanie. Then he pecked her on the cheek.

"So you guys are a thing. How does that feel?" I asked feeling even worse. Now I didn't even get the girl. Even though I really had no idea why I felt this way over them. I never had feelings for Stephanie.

"It feels nice. It was something we were talking about really quietly last night. So we will be doing our own solo run at this. Once we find something that we can report to you, we will tell you right away. No need to worry otherwise." Stephanie told me and I couldn't remember if we had the talk about them going out or not. If we had I was in too bad of a mood too care.

"Good luck." I said and after that Chiro and Stephanie decided to leave. I sighed and looked at Jared.

"So that is a thing. Why should I even care anymore? Jason is gone and he thinks that I am some horrible being now. I am a horrible human being and this just proves it." I was telling Jared how I felt and he sat down next to me and put his hand on my back.

"You are not a horrible person. It is not your fault that Anna died. He will see that soon enough. He just needs to think things through. How about we search for him together? Maybe we can make more progress that way." Jared was telling me and I felt like the idea of us teaming up was the best of bets.

"Sure let's do it." I agreed and we stood up. Then we started walking onto our journey on finding Jason and the sixth general of Daemon.

"Where do you think that we can have the best chance on finding him?" I was asking and Jared seemed to have no good answer to this question.

"I don't really have a good answer for that. He could be anywhere. Although I doubt he is in any crazy place like a forest or anything. We will find him soon enough." Jared was saying and little did we know how wrong that was. The thought set that we had that we would find him in a not so long time.

* * *

It had been several months since we had started looking for Jason. It was now June of 1868. Almost one year since Anna had died.

"It's been six months. I am starting to lose faith that we can really find him. Which is awful of me to say but you start to not believe after a while." I was saying to Jared after we asked probably the fifteenth house for directions of how to possibly find Jason. None of them had anything to say. Like the person we were talking about had never happened.

"Just because we have been asking forever doesn't mean that he isn't here. Maybe Daemon had taken him and is doing their own thing with him. I mean we shouldn't really be surprised over this revelation. Daemon could probably get away with doing things like that as we have seen before." Jared was saying and I just shook my head. I really didn't want to think of the possibility of him doing that to Jason.

"If Daemon has managed to get their hands on Jason, then there is more things that we need to worry about that I don't know if we can have the time to worry about." I was saying and I had no idea where I was coming from when I had said that. Trying to imply that saving Jason was less important than fighting a digimon that we could take care of any time later.

"Things are just not really going well anymore." Jared decided to say that in a way of trying to find something that we can agree on.

"I wonder what that tunnel leads to. I can see that the rain is starting soon. Maybe it will be wise if we just went under there for a little while. Wait for the rain to clear up." I was saying and I pointed at the tunnel that I was talking about.

"That might not be such a bad idea. I wonder what there would even be there. Although you had just said that so now I am just saying the same information. Let's go down there right now." Jared gave his agreeance and we started to walk on down to there.

For a second before we went inside the tunnel we looked up at the heavy raining sky.

"There is something different about this rain." I was saying and noticed that this rain was black. This seemed odd enough until I started to hear screaming. Which meant that the people that the rain did hit were getting hurt by the impact that the rain had on their skin. They were all running to their houses or the next closest building to them.

"This is the rain of Daemon. Their attack is starting." Jared said and I couldn't believe that they had actually taken this long to start their attack. The fact that it had taken nearly two years months seemed sort of like more of a miracle to me than a horrible thing.

"We really need to get started on this search for Jason. Who knows maybe one of Daemon's generals will be in there." I said and we started to run right into the tunnel, partly not even caring that this might not even be of Jason's location as long as we had gotten out of there.

* * *

So we had gone a tad while of just running before we decided that we were far enough away from the Daemon rain. But what we had noticed right away was all the odd directions that there were to take. Like there were four different path ways that we could have chosen from. "Oh great I think we are in a maze." I was saying and my disgust had shown pretty well in my voice.

"Maybe it won't be so bad. Let's just take that side." Jared said pointing to the second path on the right side. Not really wanting to have to deal with any sort argument I agreed that we can go that way.

So we started walking down that path and after checking out the walls that seemed like things were ready to pop out at any second and that a hand could grab us at any second as well. "This is starting to look a bit odd." I was admitting my slight concern and Jared told me that this way wouldn't hurt. We just had to keep a open mind.

"It's not like we are going to walk this way for a while and then reach the start again." Jared was saying in a way to make myself feel better right now, but I wasn't so sure.

"Let's just keep our head forwards and not to the sides." I was saying to him as I was starting to feel more and more uncomfortable the longer that we were in there.

Once we were finally in a room like normal I saw a fountain that looked totally empty. I walked up to the fountain as Jared started to follow behind me in a confused manner. Showing that he really had no idea how this was going to be working if I kept going any closer.

"Is there anything in here?" I asked as I felt the surface of the fountain. Trying to figure out if there was perhaps a coin or something in there. Which would then show that somebody was down here at one time before. And when somebody was down here at some time before that means that we can follow this path and then get ourselves out of here.

After looking for a while I felt something that was a little bit different. It had sunk down the tiniest fraction of a inch. I put my finger closer down to it and tried to see if there was anything else in there. Then as if there was a button, some noise was starting to be made.

I looked up and saw part of the wall splitting up. I looked at Jared in utter shock. "Do you have anything to say about this?" I asked Jared and he shook his head.

"I am just as lost as you are. Let's go down there regardless." Jared said in response and I looked down to see that there were a ton of stairs. I glanced at him and nodded.

"Better get going." I said and started my descent down the stairs of the path.

Before we started to head down there was a unexpected voice towards us. "What do you think you two are planning on doing down here?" The voice asked and I looked back to see that it was actually a talking wall. I decided to over look just how bizarre this was and answer it.

"There must be something down there that is of use to us. We should go down in there to at least give it a shot. Maybe we will be right." I was saying and the wall snickered.

"You humans are far too easy to sway. Who knows if your answer will be down there? Maybe there will just be traps and lost paths. There will never be a straight answer for anything. Just loops and turns. I swear that is all the life will ever give you. You may think that is the proper way bit then it will later be revealed that you should have gone a different way. But why should I care? It is your quest and you make your own choices. Just don't say I didn't warn you!" After that the wall stopped talking.

"We should still give it a try. Even though that was beyond strange what had just happened. Let's not think too hard on it for now and just go down there." Jared was saying and I decided that I would agree. The further we get away from talking wall the better I say.

We started walking down the stairs for a little while and I was having my hand on the wall for some reason. Probably for inner assurance that I wasn't going to just fall down at any moment.

I saw what was at the bottom of the stairs. At the bottom I had seen a kid down there and some older people. That wasn't the thing that surprised me though. What surprised me was the fact that these people looked like they were in some sort of prison for a really long time. I looked at Jared to make sure that I wasn't the only one seeing this.

"Well we better at least talk to these people. See if they need any help." Jared was saying to me and I started to walk closer to them.

"Hey what are you doing down here?" I asked one of the older people as they looked at me in utter shock that somebody had been able to find them after being hidden for so long. That was how I took it at least.

"There has been this awful monster keeping us down here. Telling us that we were going to stay down here for as long as the master pleases us to stay there. That was all they had said. We have been here for what feels like weeks. The kid has been here longer than all of us actually. If you ask me, it sounds like he is insane on getting back at somebody." One of the older people there said and pointed at the kid. I told Jared to stay there and let me check this out. Having a feeling I had known who this person was and who they were trying to get back at.

I started to walk up to the kid and saw that he was playing with his hands on the ground. It looked like he was drawing something on the ground.

"I hate that son of a bitch." He was saying in a angered tone. "He took her away from me, and I have been trying to figure out a way to bring her back but she won't say anything. Why won't she talk to me?" The kid was saying and I realized that I was exactly right. Aside from the fact that he looked much older and more abused, he was just the same Jason that I had known earlier. And he was more revenge driven.

"Jason, can we please talk about this for just a moment?" I asked him and he looked at me. For just a split second it looked like he had no idea who I was but then he wanted to get on me the moment that he figured out who I was.

"It was you!" Jason yelled and stood up. Then he pushed me down to the ground. "I have been trying to bring her back for six months now!"

"Jason, she is dead. There is no way that can possibly happen." I was saying to him in a soft enough tone. "You need to move on."

"You don't know this. Given all these crazy things that have been going on in this world these days, I wouldn't be surprised if I could bring her back. I just need to find the right formula. But you don't care on helping you cheap fuck. I want her back and you don't seem to care enough because you are so focused on this stupid quest." After Jason said that he kicked me hard in the balls. That was when Jared came in.

"Cut it out. If Davis said he didn't mean it, he didn't mean it. But let's try and put that aside for now and help these other people right now. They might have families that they need to take care of and being down here won't be able to achieve this." Jared said and pointed at all the other people in the room.

Before Jason could say something to stop Jared's idea, there was a loud noise that completely stopped all three of us in our tracks.

"That is the sixth one of Daemon's servants." Jason had tole us as if for just a second forgetting about his hatred that he had towards me.

"How are we going to get them out of here?" Jared asked and Jason looked around for a moment.

"We could always use the path right there." Jason said and pointed over at the small doorway over there. "It is the best bet to get everybody out of here." He said and yelled at the other people. "Get you butts going!"

I walked up to the small doorway and kicked it down. When I kicked it down I told everybody to in quickly. They did just as I had asked and the only people that were left were Jared, Jason and I.

The digimon had then came into the room. It looked like something that I would find right our of Norse myths. With a giant hammer just like Thor and a beard to almost go along with it perfectly.

"BlackZudomon, the sixth one of Daemon's servants." The voice that sounded like Tina's has told me and I let that register in my head. Just in case if it was needed for the future.

"Hey Davis how about you just broke those stone pillars right there?" Jared asked and I saw what he was talking. There were stone pillars that looked like they were seriously about to break at any second. This fight was going to be easy.

I slammed my body right into the stone pillars and made several of them break after I had done this six or seven times. After I had done this BlackZudomon waved their hammer around. I had to duck below in order to avoid getting hit. It was even better that way when I saw the bolt that was coming from the hammer. Where the hammer hit, a giant crack showed up instantly.

I looked at Jared. "This seemed like it is working. Great idea that you had." I was telling Jared and then I let Jared go a round at these. After he did his basic slamming and shoving there was a slightly bigger crack. BlackZudomon slammed their hammer down on the ground and this caused the pillars to crack even larger.

"Okay this is a perfect chance." Jason said and then he did his round of slamming into the pillars and then he punched them a couple times. Once Jason was done pounding at them they started to fall apart and they were toppling right at BlackZudomon. Before Blackudomon was able to submit defeat, they did one large grand slam on the ground and then threw the hammer at the wall like in a boomerang fashion and this was done to take us with them.

"Let's get out of here before anything happens to us." I said and the other two started heading off behind in me in agreement. We were running for a good few minutes in order to catch up with the others. Then we told them to go faster and then we had started to make progress on getting out of the place.

After a few minutes we were all out of there and we looked back. "That was a whole lot easier than I had thought it would have been." I admitted and looked at Jason.

"Will you please forgive me? Didn't I show myself that I was willing to be a hero and save people?" I asked and Jason seemed silent for a bit.

"I will have to think about it. You still killed Anna and you didn't really do all the saving. So I don't think I can forgive you. So don't you ever ask that stupid question again or else I will lose faith in you." Jason said and started walking outside. I looked and saw that the rain was gone. Maybe it was just something to scare the people for a couple minutes.

"Well now we have found Jason. That was what you and I had wanted to do. But I have a feeling there is something going on else beyond all of this. Something that I will start looking into." Jared said and told me goodbye. Before he left I asked him what he was looking into.

"I think Daemon and their attack at our hometown will be happening a lot sooner than we had hoped. If that is so we need to start putting our focus on that right away. It's just that this rain storm has me convinced that everything will be moving at a fast pace. You still do your thing though. We will see each other again." Jared told me and that was were he started to leave me off.

I had to think about it for a moment after he left. I was starting to have a bad feeling that maybe he was right in this worry. So I decided that I was going to start walking my way on over to my home town once again.


	11. Origins Part 5 -Finale-

I will start this final section off by giving a quick summary of what had already happened at this point so far. Just in case you had forgotten. I will try and make this as small as possible:

So when my mother gave birth to me she died and my father was left to raise me alone. When I was around four years old I had seen a protest against black people and who had claimed that he wasn't worthy of doing anything outside of his slave house.

Soon after that I had met some of my then best friends. Butch, Tina, Jonathan, Luara, Samantha, and Tina. They accepted me right away and Tina created the digital world with me while Butch and the others started to make me see more of the reality of this awful living situation that we are in.

The Civil War started and in the war most of my friends died. Butch being the only exception. Most of them besides him and Samantha died during a attack and I had to kill Samantha after she started to sexually use me for a moment. Before Tina died, she told me to continue the digital world.

Butch went off into the war because he wanted to change the stuff in there. My father and I started to get closer together the more that we started to talk about the war and we started to do one on one outings together. Soon enough, he showed me to my next set of friends. They were named Tiffany and Gaven.

A year or so after I met them I met my mother in spirit and she told me that she was proud of me. She then told me that she will always watch me no matter what happens. After she talked to me, the war ended and Lincoln died.

After the war had ended, I started to do home schooling at his house with my father. My father started to teach me about normal things in this world but that was quickly taken away when the summer rolled around.

In the summer, the first digimon attacked. It was a minotaur like digimon and they were sent to kill me by what would later be revealed to be Daemon.

My father took me to a man named Mr Mortar. He wanted to help me so I gave him some of my papers and after examining them for a while he came to the idea that there was a digimon that wanted to see me dead. So with that I decided to leave home.

I got myself ready and then left my house and while I was on my way out, Tiffany and Gaven decided to not leave me alone at all. Annoyed at this, I decided that I would let them join me for this. So the three of us started to look for NeoDevimon, our original target.

After many battles and different places I had once again another encounter with my ghost mother and saw a man named Jackson who would later turn out to be a different man than we originally expected.

Jackson gave us free tickets and we rode to the house owned by NeoDevimon and I let Tiffany and Gaven alone so I can confront NeoDevimon alone then. So that was what I did. I traveled all the way through the under world and ended up meeting NeoDevimon, who told me that they were not the villain.

After finding out that they were not the enemy, Gaven and Tiffany decided to just return home with me since we had hoped that maybe this was just one big lie and that if for nothing else, this could be looked at as just a fun adventure.

We returned home and a few days passed with nothing else to worry about. A digimon named Daemon later revealed themself as the digimon that wanted to kill me. They said that they wanted to see me dead so that the digital world can be more free and that they can start to save it from the destruction it was getting to. But they felt that my death was literally the only way to make this happen.

During summer that year I met one of my best friends. His name was Jared and we met while I was in a store and I thought he was acting weird so I decided to try and help him act more normal and that was the start to the friendship.

A couple months after I met Jared, I started to go on a adventure where I needed to get myself as strong as possible in order to defeat Daemon. In order to do so, I needed to defeat all eight of their main servants and then find Daemon and that was when I was going to be able to defeat them.

So I started on my quest. Before I left on my quest I just said good bye and after saying good bye Jared refused to leave me alone. Because of that Jared became my team mate and we started to search for the servants.

After a while of Jared and I walking we found a warehouse of Daemon and Jackson and in order to get us away from there they sent a bunch of bee digimon to follow us. We hid below a bunch of rocks and while doing so the bee digimon broke it and we fell through and our paths were separate.

After waking up and getting a vision that Daemon was planning of fusing with Jackson I went through a forest and once I did so I reached a city and the captain there took me to a town where I fought BlackMetalGreymon, the first of Daemon's servants. Then I met Chiro.

I trained with a man named Keith and the two of us met Chiro and Jared again and we fought BlackWereGarurumon, the second of the servants. Soon afterwards, Keith was killed by Jackson and Chiro decided to make a promise that he would take care of Keith's daughter, Stephanie. Soon I would learn more of everybody.

After about three or so months Jared had found a school that he thought I would be interested in. He didn't tell me why at first but I would soon learn what his statement meant. The school was going to be the ground work for the next of Daemon's servants. They were named BlackMegaKabuterimon and they were holding two kids hostage. Brother and sister Jason and Anna. Jason was about eleven and Anna was closer to my age. So with that once they were defeated, Anna joined me while Jason joined Jared and Stephanie was still with Chiro.

Anna and I had a few good months together but that was soon torn away when when we battled the next of Daemon's servants. They killed Anna and it was when she had sacrificed herself to defeat in at the same time. I felt bad for it and spent the next several days trying to figure out what I should do to avenge her. The name of this servant was BlackGarudamon.

Later close to when Christmas came around, I had finally found some members of the gang again. They were Chiro and Stephanie. We had exchanged both stories and figured out that it would be best to sort of team up for the next while.

We flew on some birds to a port where we met a crazy old man and he was telling us of the end of the world and we figured that the man knew the next target. He pointed towards a large mountain and we went there.

On the mountain we found Daemon, Jackson, and the fifth servant BlackLilymon. There were also Jared and Jason locked up. Daemon and Jackson made it out unphased, BlackLilymon was defeated and we freed Jason and Jared. Jared seemed to take the news well while Jason thought I was a horrible person and ran away saying that he hated me. Chiro and Stephanie declared their relationship and they left for now while Jared decided to look for Jason.

Six months later I found Jared again and we teamed up and went to a under ground place and found BlackZudomon the sixth servant. We defeated it and then we found Jason who seemed to sort of soften up after I had helped save him there. But not enough to forgive me.

* * *

Some of the next things that happened after this were sort of easy. Well not really easy as much as just faster pace than it had been earlier. Like here are some of the ways to summarize it all. Since I want to get to the final section of this journal so I will just summarize some of these things:

So after that moment that Jared and I found Jason in the under ground and we had saved him from being down there, we started to search for some things that can give us some answers on our quest. Such as finding ways to the digital world. Which we never really figured out. But it turned out that it was sort of unneeded since we already had enough of the job done before.

After that I had met a man named Todd. He decided to just give me some sword training. Although looking back at it now I can see that there was more to him than it really seemed at first and I feel awful for not really being able to see it earlier.

So he trained me for a few months or so. Just the normal stuff you would have probably imagined that I won't bore you with.

After Todd and I trained, we were heading our way to my home town. I was telling him then of all the things that were really going on with Daemon and the invasion. Since I thought then that they had sort of earned it. And besides, a little reveal to one other person who had sort of become a member of the group wouldn't hurt. He seemed to be rather confused by this whole thing. As I should have expected with all this.

Soon afterwards, Todd and I reached my home town. Or close to it to be more precise. Once there, Todd and I saw another attack going on. Chiro, Stephanie, Jared and even Jason came in to help us out. While most of the sort of main gang survived, Todd bit the dust and died. During the battle, we also battled the seventh servant, BlackAngeWomon. He told me that I should followed what I believed and all that. It was soon after the death that I had my fifteenth birthday and Jason said that he forgave me at least long enough to see Daemon defeated. Showing his allegiance to our side which was great since I needed literally as much help as I can get.

It was after this when there was pretty much just getting ready to defeat Daemon and their final servant. Since my sixteenth birthday was coming up closer with each day and Daemon had kept saying the final battle will be then. I also knew that if I didn't get myself as ready as possible, then the battle will end in my death and the others will have to take care of killing Daemon.

We had done some simple missions. Such as breaking into stores Daemon took over and stealing the most important things in there. We also battled a lot of digimon during that time. It was also during this time when the others were gathering info on just how much force was coming into the final battle.

I had also told Tiffany and Gaven what should have been expected in the final battle. They seemed insanely scared as they should have been. But they also seemed a little bit excited to finally get back in the battle field again.

I hadn't gotten too much information on Daemon and Jackson. But there was no doubt in my mind that they were planning on their next big attack. Just like how we were planning our next big resistance. Regardless, it is all coming to a head now.

Since today as I told you this, I would be a little under a week shy of my sixteenth birthday.

* * *

Now that I have gotten out of the way, let's talk about the part that we all know you truly care about. How everything went down against Daemon and their final servants.

The time that I believed would have been the end of the world started one day when I was just having a casual talk with Gaven. We were trying to get in every second that we possibly could where we didn't have to deal with the Daemon war at hand. We were just talking about some of the things that went on with Gaven and Tiffany's life the last few years. We only went to me on a few moments since we both knew just how insane my side of it all really is.

"When will you be coming to your father again?" Gaven asked me and I knew the answer this time.

"I will come back to him either when Daemon is defeated or he will see me again when he sees my dead body and I won't ever see him again. Regardless, the answer is not until one of the true resolutions to this is finished. I don't want my father to get even more involved in this than he already is. So I refuse to come to him to give him any sort of update." I was telling Gaven and he didn't really say anything.

"I don't know what the best choice really is. On one hand I think he would like to see you again but on the other end your idea does make logical sense." Gaven said and we tried to drop it then.

"So about that story you were talking with Tiffany and you at the park. What was the finish of it?" I asked and realized that a lot of the words I said in that sentence really made no sense.

"Well we were just going around and we saw a cat on the tree. I know it sounds a little cliche. Anyways so we decided that we wanted to get it down. So we tried and take turns climbing the tree. Tiffany went first and failed and I failed just like her when I tried. At the end we were starting to sing a nice little song to the cat and tried to get it down that way. What happened was that the cat seemed confused but slowly went down after that." Gaven was saying and I didn't really know if the whole story was worth it. "And the cat was saved in the end. Small achievements done one day at a time."

"I wish I could still be able to do that." I was saying and then both Gaven and I heard a loud noise that made us realize that our talk was no longer available.

"Are we seriously going to go into another battle?" Gaven asked when he heard that noise and I realized that he might be right.

"Let's get going right away. We don't want to give Daemon a chance to get what they want!" I yelled and started running in the direction that the noise was made. This would be the start to the final battle.

"Davis wait up!" Gaven yelled and I turned back just enough for him to reach where I was. Once I had done so, there was a digimon that started coming in my way.

"Oh no, we're fucked." I said when I looked up and saw that the digimon that we were going to have to battle was a digimon called BlackMagnaAngemon. Something that I had run into the year between now and when Jason forgave me. This had been one of Daemon's servants for quite a while.

"How in the shit are we going to stop that?" Gaven asked and then yelled a taunt at the digimon. I looked at Gaven thinking that he was insane for doing this. Since this pretty much increased his chances of getting in trouble by about a hundred percent. Regardless, I stood my position to help him in case this does go south.

BlackMagnaAngemon started to fly towards us. You know, because not only is this digimon a great fighter I have to admit but they can also fly. Which made the competition totally unfair.

Gaven was able to duck down when BlackMagnaAngemon got close to him and he told me a weak spot that he had noticed for a second. I took the chance to attack BlackMagnaAngemon this way. I stabbed my blade (something I had pretty much started carrying along with me until this whole thing ends one way or another) into their back. It was a really small spot on their back don't get me wrong.

Gaven seemed to be happy when he realized that at least for the moment he was off the hook. I saw BlackMagnaAngemon flying towards me and when they had done so, I cut off one of their blades to become half and as a result they kicked me right in the face. I fell down for a moment and couldn't get up for just a split second. When they were doing so, BlackMagnaAngemon started to fly at me again to stab me with the half of their blade that they did still have.

I brought up my blade and was able to deflect the blow that way. I then started to raise my blade a little bit and was slowly gaining power on them. I had fought this digimon about three or four times and the first time, they wiped the floor against me. I had barely made it out alive. The second and third fights I had gotten just a little closer than the previous time. This time I think I actually had a chance.

Gaven yelled at me for a moment. "I will be back soon don't worry about me!" After Gaven yelled that, he started to run off. I had a feeling that he was going to grab some weapons that we have set up for the battle.

I knew that this battle was mind at least for the time being. I kept raising my blade up and then was able to get myself up when there was enough distance between their blade and mine and then I kicked them down for once when I was up. They were able to get up right away which I expected but this time I was able to stab them in the leg. I then stabbed them in the other leg and before Gaven came back after a surprisingly feel minute long leaving BlackMagnaAngemon head butted me. Which made me feel very dizzy and awful.

I was about to actually vomit from the dizziness when Gaven came back. "Davis get the fuck out of there!" Gaven yelled and I jumped back first and then started to run away just as he had asked for. I knew what he was going to do.

I turned around when I thought that it was safe for me to go back a little and saw Gaven throwing a bomb at BlackMagnaAngemon. He ran away a good distance and soon enough the digimon exploded. There was a ever so small crater to show where the digimon had blown up in.

"Okay so that is done with. That was a combination of harder and easier than I expected." I said and then Gaven nodded and looked at me.

"This will only be the first of the cities destruction this final battle. I would not be surprised as awful as it is to admit if the entire city will be done needing repairs at this point." Gaven said and then I told him that I really didn't want to think of that. Mainly because I actually agreed with him here.

Suddenly the chilling voice called us. "So you are thinking that you actually have a chance of winning?" Daemon asked more confident in themself than Gaven and I obviously.

"We are getting better. We might actually be able to beat you." Gaven was saying with fake confidence. Which sort of just really ruined everything for our image since I was wanting us to look like we had our shit together when we were around this horrid enemy.

"No we will beat you. Just see as it happens." I was saying with a bit more confidence in my voice than Gaven did. Daemon laughed out loud at this and then took off their hood. I saw it was Jackson's face and I could tell that Jackson was truly fully converted.

"I can't believe it." I was saying under my breath and while I knew that this was happening it was still a major mind blow for me. Daemon smiled and put their mask on.

"Jackson is no longer savable. They are fully converted to my cause. Same as these digimon." Daemon said and held their arms out as a bunch of miserable dog looking digimon started running out form behind Daemon. As if this were perfectly timed. "Let's see how you can do against a hundred of these!"

They were running at me and I swung my blade and struck a couple of them down. Gaven was telling me something. "Davis, on my go! Tell Tiffany that I will miss her!" Gaven yelled loudly enough for me to barely hear and I knew what this meant.

I had taken down a couple more of the dog like digimon that Daemon had sent to me when I finally made a response. "No you can't! There is no reason for you to do this! We can do this together. We can both survive this!"

"Davis be realistic. They don't care about me. If I go, then you might still have a chance to live." Gaven was saying to me and while I did see his point in the most horrible of ways I refused to admit it. I was trying to tell myself that there was something else to this plan. That he had just meant to take out the dog digimon.

"I wish you humans would be less sappy when it comes to this type of stuff." Daemon said and started to create a large sphere of destruction. Gaven then looked at me and shook his head.

"Davis, get out of here!" Gaven was still yelling and I took out about another four or five of these dog digimon while we had been talking. I could see on his face that he would not be taking no for a answer. I shook my head in disapproval and ran away. One step at a time, carrying only my blade as Gaven pulled the switch on his grenade. Daemon knew what was going to happen so he started to fly away without using his sphere but he said one other thing.

"Davis, you may be able to escape for now, but the final battle is getting with every second. Do not think that it is over!" Daemon yelled and then flew off and Gaven told me one other thing that I was able to perfectly here even when several yards away.

"Take that bitch down! Make everything that happened here worth it!" After he yelled that I jumped into the near by forest and then there was a large explosion. Killing every single dog like digimon there as well as... Gaven.

After falling down that large hill in the area of the forest I entered, I passed out. Which for just a short period of time made me believe that none of this had actually happened. That this battle was just some fucked up dream.

* * *

When I had come to my senses it was totally dark out. I sighed in anger and then screamed. "FUCK!" I yelled at the top of my lungs after the scream. Then I cried for a little and while I was crying, I had a strange vision. One that came out of nowhere and I had no idea why I was having it.

So in the vision I was watching Daemon in a room to themself. "The plan is going well." A unknown voice was telling Daemon and the enemy said that they had already known this.

"Every minute that Davis and his friends are fighting against us, the more digimon get seen into our side because they believe more and more that they are the evil ones." Daemon was saying and then turned at the direction of the voice. "I think the group will be ready to see you soon after the battle begins. Just give them some time more. Let them get a little more power. I don't want you to be able to win without putting in any effort after all. I want them to get confident before I rip their hope away." Daemon said and after that was said the unknown voice said one other thing.

"Are any of them suspecting of me?" The unknown voice said and Daemon shook their head in utmost confidence.

"You're giving them too much credit. None of them would be seeing you coming from a mile away. They will be surprised to see you. The big attack that will ruin all hope that they ever had of winning. Trust me, you are just as needed in this as you would assume that you are. Not even Chiro who probably has come the closest to figuring it out won't understand." Daemon said in a boasting way. "I am such a smart leader that it won't even matter. And you're so powerful that you can handle them regardless." After Daemon said that they requested to be alone and the voice stopped speaking.

The vision ended there and I heard a voice. I looked up and realized that it was actually Tina was was speaking to me. "Davis, you are so close to the end. Your strength might now be enough. You heard what Daemon was saying to that servant of theirs. You can't allow this to just go by unescaped. You need to let the others know so they will be ready." Tina was telling me and I looked up at her. I asked her the question haunting my head for a really long time.

"What myth did we have to come up with Daemon?" I asked and Tina shook her head. She then explained her greatest fault in our world creation.

"You didn't create Daemon, I did. I didn't even know that Daemon would be as strong as they are." Tina was saying and then I remembered something Chiro had once said a lot time ago and I shook my head.

"No according to Chiro, Daemon was a normal human being that made themselves look like a digimon. What is the truth? Your version or his version?" I was asking and I was fucking pissed at both Chiro and Tina. Because this meant that at least one of them was lying.

"Davis, I concepted Daemon. I thought of a big bad for the hero to fight. You are the hero and Daemon is the big bad. Nothing I originally planned. Chiro is also partly right. There is a man from Daemon at one point and maybe still is. I am not counting Jackson. But the human that they are truly would make you question what you should really do so I can't tell you." Tina said and I screamed at that.

"WHY THE FUCK NOT! If I want to beat Daemon, I need to know every fucking detail about them that I POSSIBLY can! Just fucking tell me! Another person died because of this fucking monster and you fucking expect me to be okay with this? What the FUCK?" I was actually starting to cry here. You have to understand I was only sixteen years old. And as you can tell, I was in my excessive swearing phase.

"You will see the truth at some point. You will just have to wait a little bit longer. But you must go now. When you come back, be ready to face the results of Gaven's death. Remember Jason's plan and consider it well. You have and will always be my best friend and since this may be the last time I see you go I will do this." Tina said and ghost kissed me. After that she faded away and I left to see the living group again.

* * *

A couple hours passed when I saw them all again.

They didn't seem to think that anything was wrong. So when they saw me they didn't even seem to care that Gaven was not around next to me. "Hey how did it go?" Tiffany asked and I seemed to have no idea how to really tell them the news. I mean they seen a lot of deaths in this battle against Daemon. But Gaven wasn't a short term ally like Todd, Keith and Anna. Gaven was one that had been around from before most of the others.

"I... Gaven..." I was saying and I couldn't get myself to tell them the truth. That was when Tiffany couldn't really handle what I was going to say. She started to run off out of the room and went to the top room. Since we were having our layer in a sort of abandoned house that nobody ever went into before we made our layer there. We had spent most of the last year making this a living place and we were able to make a small room for each of us. Tiffany went to her room.

Anyways so Chiro asked me what had happened and wanted to know all the details. So I explained the entire thing that had happened and Jared seemed a bit hard of having things to say.

"This has really gotten way too far. We have like five people left to try and fight an entire army. There is no way in hell that we will win against Daemon. And if we do, then we might have like one or two members left." Jared stood up and walked up to me. "Just when Jason had gotten over what Anna died over, Gaven comes right in and dies as well. A second sibling to die. What if Anna is not able to forgive you like how Jason was able to do eventually?"

"I don't really want to think about that possibility. Okay but let's talk about this final battle coming up. Let's talk about how we are going to defeat Daemon. Did you guys learn anything on your search?"

None of them spoke. That was when I knew that none of them had gotten anywhere on their research. I nodded not excited but knowing that I couldn't do anything about it.

"Sure. So what is going to happen now? Can you guys find a single god damn fucking thing anymore? If we don't find anything coming soon, then we will die soon. We won't be able to win. And where the fuck is Jason?" I asked realizing that Jason wasn't even there at all.

"He is actually going out to try and find some research to give us and find out more about what Daemon is planning." Jared said and I looked at Chiro.

"Okay so what can we do? We have less than a week to get ready for this battle." I said and I knew that it must have been well past midnight at this point.

"I think we should just rest for tonight and then talk about this more tomorrow. We can't be talking here since we clearly won't be able to actually have any sort of respectful discussion here with where we have gotten here. Tiffany might actually be able to talk to you soon tomorrow then as well." Chiro decided and while I was wanting to argue the idea of taking a break due to feeling that we would be wasting hours, I knew that he was right so I nodded in agreement. The three or us went to our mini rooms and before we went to sleep I was about to ask where Stephanie was when I saw that she was asleep. Chiro said that she went to sleep a hour before I got back.

I went to the bed in my small area and had a dream. I will explain the dream in detail here.

I had noticed that I was in a theater and I knew right away that this theater was really important to the group of us in some way.

The theater was unfilled at first. People started to fill in several people at a time. They were waiting to see Lincoln in person to say that they had met the president at least technically.

I saw two people walking into the theater and sit down on the front row seat. I was able to see right away that it was son and father. They must have snuck into the theater considering the fact that they were looking around in a way that indicated that they didn't want to caught for their crime.

Lincoln came into the top room to watch the play from up above. He shook the hand of those that were in the room with him. Including the hand of John Wilkes Booth. His wife Mary Todd came in right away and sat down next to him. He seemed so happy and not knowing of what was going to happen. His wife however, seemed less sure. But she grew to enjoy the play more.

"There is no place I so much desire to see as Jerusalem." Lincoln told his wife when the play had first started and his wife gave no answer.

I saw the father and son sitting down fully and getting more comfortable. They stopped looking around since the show had started now after Lincoln came in. Now they were just watching for the enjoyment of the show and for a chance to say hello to Lincoln by some luck at the end of the play.

The play went normally for a little while and Lincoln was laughing with his wife. He was talking about how the play was really good and how it was a good break from all the drama that had been happening in the war.

It was the start of the second act. Lincoln moved his coat around him a little bit to make it more comfortable on him. "I suppose it is time to go though I would rather stay." Lincoln told his wife to show his staying.

In a different room a man sat down on a chair. This was John Wiles Booth. This was done after the guard John Parker had left the room to take a break during the intermission. He sat down and looked through the pupil of the door knob. When he saw that nobody was looking at him he took a gun out of his hand and cocked it. Then he walked carefully into the room with the gun almost completely hidden.

By now it was ten twenty five in the evening. Booth walked behind Lincoln with nobody noticing him at all. He waited for a couple minutes until what was considered to the funny moment of the play and he took the gun out. The second he did this he fired the gun.

Not waiting for even a second Booth jumped down the balcony grabbing hold of one of the flags. He held onto the flag while it tore apart on his way down. But despite this, the fall and impact on the ground still twisted his ankle which made him harder to walk. The torn flag represented his representation of America. How there were two viewpoints now instead of the unified one several years ago.

Booth turned towards the audience and yelled a few words of anger "Sic semper tyrannis!" After he yelled this he ran away to get from the scene and perhaps give him a chance to survive.

There was a silence at first. Soon everybody realized what had happened. Including the man and his son. Everybody stood up and started running out of the room screaming while Mary Todd started crying over her husbands death.

The man and his son tried to get out of the theater along with the other audience members and the entire escape was totally hectic. Many people were crying and many were just scared that they can die to.

Soon after the man and his son left the room did I realize something. The son was Chiro and the man was his father. This made everything more clear.

This is the moment that I consider to be the death of Lincoln but the birth of the KKK.

* * *

After I woke up what I thought was weird was that Chiro was looking at me. I have no idea why he was looking at me this way. So I stood up and he told me to follow him. I decided that I should and we started to talk more about what to do.

I will explain the most important event or two each of these six days leading up to the final battle due to not wanting to leave important info out but not to drag things out.

On the first day after the whole news broke out, Tiffany seemed very distant to me. Like she refused to even speak to me for more than one or two words. Those usually being hello of goodbye.

When the first twelve hours of this or so passed Chiro walked up to me. "You do realize that Tiffany will not be happy until Daemon is truly defeated do you?" Chiro was saying and I had a terrible feeling that he was right. I nodded to show that I was listening to him.

"As much as I hate to admit you, you might be onto something." I told Chiro and then started to think things through.

On the second day Jared and Chiro had gotten into a argument. They were fighting over what idea was the best when it came down to defeating Daemon. Chiro was claiming that Jared had no real idea on how to do it and that he should be the one helping me through all this. At the end I yelled at them both to shut up and let me decide for myself on what is good or not.

On the third say I finally got some conversation out of Tiffany. Albeit very small and plain. "Hello are you going to talk to me now?" I asked and Tiffany nodded.

"It's already been three days. Time zooms when you are careless and don't do anything. Stop wasting time and actually do something productive. Try and defeat Daemon already!" After Tiffany said that she ran out of the room from me and I was left alone.

Nobody would even dare say something to me for the rest of the third day. On the fourth day however Stephanie came up to me for the first time since this has happened. "Well this proves that Tiffany cared for Gaven as her brother." Stephanie said right away and then looked at me. "What are you going to do? I get that everybody has already asked you this, but you need to come up with a answer as soon as possible. We only have a couple of days before the main battle starts. We have been doing jack shit for these last four days and Daemon may be getting stronger as we speak. Just giving you something to think about."

After Stephanie said that the rest of the day passed by as it had been lately. Just people barely talking to me as if I committed a horrible crime. Which I kind of did.

The fourth day came around and Jason came up to me. "Davis, time is running up. What do you think of my idea? Do you agree with my plan?" Jason was asking and now sort of forcing me to give the answer. "We have tomorrow and that is it. This is taking way too fucking long."

"I have to visit somebody. Then I will give you my answer. I promise." I said and ran out of the house for the first time in four days. I ran all the way to Mr. Mortar's house. For some strange reason that escapes me, I felt like he was the best person I could ask for help on the choice that Jason wants me to come to.

Once at his house I asked him about the plan. He asked me to give some well said details and I told him. "Jason wants me to get to the digital world. He believes that if I do so, then it can help me unlock some sort of ultimate power as he calls it. I don't know what to do and I really need your help." I was saying and then Mr. Mortar nodded.

"I think your friend Jason is right. You need to go in there. You need to understand everything that is going on there. In full detail. That way you can truly win." Mr. Mortar said and gave me bag. "Once you open it you will go in there. Open it once in there and you will return to earth. Right where you went in." After Mr. Mortar said that he said that the business was over and he done his part. He then gave me one final piece of luck and then I left. I would later know I would never step in that house again.

I came back to the house that the group was resting in. I told Jason to come talk to me. He did and when we were talking, I told him that I was going to go through with the plan.

"Finally you are making some sense with your answers." Jason was saying and he said that in a way so happy that I was believing that he was right after all.

"Okay so I will do that. What are you going to do when I am gone?" I asked and Jason said that he was going to let everybody know what I was going to be doing.

So I then opened the bag and jumped right into the digital world. I was not really sure what was going to be going on. I hoped that whatever I saw, Jason was going to be right and that I would actually find something else out that would be useful.

When I was in the digital world, I was barely able to see anything. Most everything was just covered with darkness. Not in the way that it was pitch black or anything like that. It was just in the way that it had seemed that pretty much everything was completely wrecked. All the trees were broken and such. Much of the water was all black and was probably polluted as fuck. Not to mention that everything smelled absolutely terrible at the same time.

"I can see why they wanted to join Daemon's side for a better digital world. This is a absolute mess." I was saying and I picked up some of the sand. When I had done so I realized that this was way too hard for just normal sand. This must have been destroyed bones and stuff of digimon that didn't manage to survive.

What was odd was that the longer I was in there, the more it felt like I was living in a microwave. This was so damn hot to be in that I was barely able to keep myself awake.

I wiped my arm across my face and realized that I was sweating so bad that I could wipe my hands across my face every few seconds and I would get sweaty all over again.

"I think I get the message." I was saying and then I opened the bag again. I then went through the bags gate and came right back into the real world. When I was back in the real world, I told Jason exactly what was going on in there and how I was confused about this.

"I just can't see and understand just how much the digital world is destroyed. It almost makes me feel like the digimon on Daemon's side actually have a good reason to be in there." I was saying to Jason and he nodded.

"But this is what is important about going there. You are able to understand what is going on. Even if you don't agree with Daemon or even hate them, you are able to understand them." Jason was saying and I was asking why he was even trying to make me do this when Daemon was the enemy.

"Daemon doesn't have the worst idea ever. Trying to make the digimon survive. But the way that they move along with the ideas that is the problem. Most people should have that understanding of things. Most people don't really have terrible ideas but they approach them terribly." Jason said and I think that I was kind of understanding what he was saying to an extent.

"But I don't sympathize with them." I said and Jason said that I didn't even need to think that. But regardless of all this, our conversation was over.

* * *

The next day, we were getting ready for the battle. In order to get everybody ready for what was going to happen, the whole group decided to go to the front of Silver Building. Since we were thinking that the battle would eventually get there.

"How are we able to warn them the whole attack that is coming up?" I was asking the group and Stephanie came up with the first idea.

"I don't think we can really tell anybody what is going on just yet because they wouldn't really believe us. I think we should wait a little while longer before we tell them. Wait until everybody can see what is going on and not be able to deny the idea of helping us. Or not deny the idea of leaving the town." Stephanie was saying and I nodded. She might be getting onto something there. Even if I didn't really like to admit it.

"So I guess we should do what Stephanie suggests since none of you guys are really suggesting something of your own." I was telling them and that was when I was thinking about something else.

"Guys, I think we need to divide responsibilities. Separate and have us each go to different areas of the town that way we can cover everything in a good range to prevent more enemies from coming." I told the group and I was wondering which ones were going to do what jobs.

"I can take the forest area." Jason was saying and I felt so happy that he was saying that. I really didn't want to deal with the idea of me going to the forest and doing my part of the duty there.

"How about I do anything with the bridge? That way nothing comes into the town." Jared told me and I was thinking that through my head for a little while. I nodded which was showing that I actually agreed with what Jared was saying.

Jared, Stephanie, Chiro, Jason, Tiffany and I. "I will do the streets and go to all of the places in the town that way we can have two people working in some area at different times." I decided and the group didn't really put up any sort of a argument to this idea.

"I will block the entrance to the town that you, Tiffany and Gaven went through when you started your quest. That way nobody can get in or out of the town." Chiro told me and I actually had forgotten that part of the town to guard.

"I will make sure that the buildings are safe from people getting killed by the digimon coming through." Tiffany was saying in a heavily monotone voice. I as happy with the fact that she was doing this at all.

"I will check areas in the water. That means that nothing can come out of the oceans or rivers or anything like that. I feel like this will be a good place to cover up." Stephanie was saying and then before I was about to say that the battle was now started I heard Butch's voice.

"I can watch over and tend for the people in the town if they have any sort of wounds or injuries." Butch said and I smiled over this new idea. "I decided that I should help out as much as I can."

"Okay so does everybody feel okay with their duties?" I asked and they all nodded.

"If that is the case, then we will get ready for the battle. The fate of the digital world and maybe even our own world is lying on us defeating Daemon and all of our servants." I said and held up my hand. Everybody else did the same.

"For the digital world!" I yelled and everybody else yelled the same thing to follow along with me.

So we all went our different ways and less than twenty minutes later, the battle truly started. Although I wondered if I was going to have my best or worst birthday ever today.

* * *

My first battle started when I was just walking around the streets. Everything seemed really quiet. I was starting to get a little uncomfortable while walking around the area.

I thought that maybe I was over killing the whole extreme of this whole final battle and that the battle wasn't really going to start.

"Maybe I really should see my father after all. Maybe I only needed to defeat the eight generals and Daemon was going to learn their lesson then and admit that we were better than them." I was saying to myself a little bit. I soon heard the noise of the next digimon attack as soon as I was thinking that.

I turned around and saw what the digimon was. The digimon looked like a giant chicken bird. I later learned that the digimon was called Kokatorimon. Although this battle wasn't the hardest, it was a good challenge for the first in the final battle.

It was at first really hard to be able to put any sort of focus on this digimon due to the fact that it had the loudest cries in pretty much ever. Although when the whole thing of a really large digimon that was a chicken with a loud cry running right at me sort of wore off soon enough.

When it had worn off, I was sort of able to get myself to run a few feet away. The reason I was doing this was because I saw a large wire on the ground and I was planning on having it trip when they were too busy running and not even caring what they were doing.

Although to have the full wire out the way that I wanted it to, I had to cut it a little bit to make it fully stretched out. So when I had jumped over it and cut down the cord just a little bit, I had seen it fall down and the chicken digimon seemed obviously oblivious to my plan since they had tripped over it right when they ran past.

The part that made this a challenge was when it had stayed down for several seconds and I was thinking that maybe the actual battle was over. But then they decided just then that they actually had something up their sleeves. So when that happened, they started to fly up and broke the wire and flew right at me.

While they were flying towards me they started to breath some fire. I was surprised by this at first but when I thought that they were sort of like a chicken digimon I sort of grew to accept this and not thing it was too terribly weird. At least comparitively to what else had been going on with this whole journey. Which while I was used to it, I will admit was extremely odd.

Anyways, so when that was happening, I ran to a bush. I sort of knew that there wasn't going to be that much time to be behind there if they started to go there, but it gave me a couple seconds to think it out.

I was thinking of how I could defeat it while it was doing it flying around crap and being insane. I just figured that once it found me, which it would eventually do, I just needed to go behind it and make my attack while it was blowing the fire down at the bush.

So I was just listening to all the steps that the digimon was taking and was slowly able to figure out when they were actually enough to me that I should start getting up and start running behind it.

When I felt like it was only a few feet away from the bushes, which was later confirmed by the fire that I was seeing coming down to me, I got up and ran to be behind it as fast as I could. While it was still unable to really turn itself around and I jumped to its back and then stabbed down at their back.

Soon enough I started to see it explode like how most digimon I defeated did after their defeat. I sighed in relief when the battle was finally done and let myself take a small break for a moment. In fact, while I was doing just this, I dozed off for just a moment and in that moment I had a dream that I felt contributes a bit to understanding some of the people in this whole thing.

* * *

In the dream, I was seeing a younger version of Jason and Anna. Anna was probably about ten, which would make Jason around seven or eight. While this scene was playing out, I was hearing two older people in a heated argument.

"I will do anything to make sure that the children will be safe. I don't really know why you can't understand that concept. I would assume that as a parent, you would start to finally understand that." A ladies voice and I figured out that this was their mother speaking. Jason and Anna refused to speak. They were probably too scared to actually say anything. I couldn't really blame them.

"I am doing just that. I am telling you that we need to keep running. The more that we run the longer that we can go without dealing with our problems. If I just stop running then the kids will be soon caught and they might die then. I can't let that happen. Just listen to me when I say that running is the best way to help them." Their father was saying and the argument still went on even when he had said that.

"I will not force our children to be on the run when they have not done anything wrong. They are innocent of the things that you have done. You are the single reason that they are forced to be running all this time and I wonder if we just leave then they will be fine." Their mother was saying and he shook his head.

"I wished that you wouldn't be forcing me to do this." Their father said and then slapped the mother hard in the face. What was worse was that after this slap, when she was still recovering, he took a wine bottle and slammed it in her face. All the bottle pieces breaking and several of them going into her head.

"What is wrong with you? I was just making an offer that the children would be safe away from you. Even you can't deny that this is true." The mother was saying and she was saying from the bottle pieces in her head. They were causing her to be bleeding pretty roughly.

"I know that it is not true. I know that if I let them free with you, then they will find you even faster. At least with me, I know good places to hide them." When my father said that he ripped one of the pieces of glass out of their mothers head and then cut her throat with it. At this point Jason and Anna refused to even be looking.

After he did that he walked to Jason and Anna's hiding place and just whispered something to them. Really quietly. Almost scary. "Go cry about it. I am doing what is best for you. She wouldn't be convinced of anything..." When he was saying that he paused. "I think that maybe you would be better on your owns." He said and then he did the same thing he did to the mother. He sliced his throat open and he fell down on the ground. The blood covered the image of everything in my vision. I could not see anything else.

* * *

My dream ended by default there and I woke up. When I had woken up, I had realized that I was probably out for nearly an hour.

Of course an hour was already more than enough time for some shit to go down. I had seen that there were some people running around like a chicken with their heads cut off. Which was confusing for a small moment before I realized that they must have been running from some digimon that were attacking the place.

I started looking around and walked about five or six houses away from where I was at when I saw the new enemy. This one was a orc looking digimon. Soon to be known as Ogremon.

I saw the digimon slam their club down at the ground and I almost got hit by that. I actually made a jump back and while I avoided the hit by Ogremon I got hit in the face with some pebbles on the ground that flew off.

I hated this so much because I was watching the city pretty much get just destroyed by something that I had taken part of making. These digimon. It made me feel like a god fucking awful person.

Anyways, so I was wondering if I already battled this digimon before. They certainly seemed familiar enough. Maybe this was a stronger version of a digimon I battled before. Whatever it didn't really matter right now. I just wanted to get this defeated.

Next thing I knew while I was deep into thinking this I saw the club hitting me in the chest. This attack had hurt my chest so much that I almost wanted to gag and cough a bit. But I knew that there was nothing too heroic about something like that happening.

I did something that I realize was a sort of stupid idea. I just slammed into the digimon. Like full body slammed onto it and after I had slammed myself into them they fell down into the ground. Once they had fallen down into the ground I was starting to get over my pain and was able to stab the Ogremon right in the chest.

I sighed in relief knowing that I had taken care of another enemy by Daemon. I started to walk around the streets again. Just looking for something that I can probably make myself useful on.

It took a lot of searching but I heard Jason's voice when I was going by the forest. I was amazed that I even heard him first off. But thinking that there was something I can now do, I started to head there. Maybe he really needed my help and it was like a right now type of situation.

"Jason, what is going on?" I asked him and wasn't really sure if I can look at him the same way after what I had seen in that dream that I had. But I was able to put this aside because I was just going to have to get through this stuff regardless of how I look at him or anybody else in the group.

"Have you seen this place?" Jason asked and I was wondering what he even had meant. But I had got it soon enough. I started walking closer to it and noticed exactly what he was talking about.

There was like a broken and torn up house just down a large slope of the forest. I could have sworn that it was never there originally. This made me confused as fuck.

"What the hell?" I asked and started to walk a few steps more to get a better view on that place. "Could this be Daemon's real hiding place? How the fuck did I never notice it before?"

"Maybe you can go and check it out. I will stay here because I don't want to give anything away. If that is alright." Jason was saying and I nodded in approval. I was able to live with what he was saying.

"I will check it out myself then." I said and then started to walk down the slope as carefully as I could because I didn't want to mess up here. It took several minutes and almost tripping a bunch or getting caught up in something but I did eventually reach the bottom.

Once I reached the bottom, I looked up at Jason and put my thumb up to show that I made it. "This is fucking insane." I said to myself quietly as I was walking my safest towards the house.

As I was getting closer to reaching the house, I was hearing more and more noises. It was also getting obvious that the noises were related to some of Daemon's servants and maybe even Daemon. I had heard them too much to not know what else.

"There is more people there than we had thought there would be. I thought that we had taken care of the vast majority of the people who were supporting Davis and his cause of righteousness." A voice that I had not understood was saying. The more that I listened, the more I picked up that this was the voice of the digimon who was having the conversation with Daemon in my dream several days ago.

"The more that there is to it, the harder they fall. I am not at all worried if they had one or one hundred people at their side." I could hear Daemon saying and they laughed. "Regardless, they are getting close to the final battle and once they reach the final battle, all progress that they would have ever made would be gone. There are far too few of them to really last more than ten minutes at my hands." I was close to the house when Daemon said that and I ducked under a really large amount. Almost to the point my entire body was on ground and I saw Daemon taking their mask off.

"This Jackson identity is nowhere near as fulfilling as I thought that it would have been." Daemon was saying to himself and I could hear Jackson's voice kicking in for just a small moment.

"I do my best master. What is wrong?"

"The fact that you are a human and I am using the face of a human." Daemon told Jackson and then I decided that I didn't want to risk it so I quietly got up and walked ten or twenty feet away before I started to go into a full sprint.

I reached the top of the slope and found that Jason was still there. He looked at me strange as if he were wondering what the hell happened with my general mood. "I know that this is one of Daemon's hiding places. I heard them talking to another digimon. One that I think I saw, well not really, but still. One I heard in a dream I had."

"Is there anything that you heard?"

"They kept saying how we will most likely not win the final battle. As if they were having a big plan that we will not be able to survive. Like a big bad digimon. I don't really know if that is really the truth but this is the impression that I have started to pick up." I was telling Jason and I realized that I just needed to continue my looking around and keeping sure that the others were fine.

"I might be bad sometime later." I told Jason and then I started to run off. I would like to pretend that he knew what I was thinking about and where I was going with this. Since he didn't make any sort of objection towards me leaving.

* * *

When I was on my way to checking Stephanie up I had something else I had to deal with.

I had gotten about three fourths of the way to where Stephanie was when I heard a small walking noise behind me. Normally this wouldn't have been a big deal if it weren't for the fact that you know, I was dealing in a war like thing against these large things called digimon.

I turned around and saw Daemon. At first I was really angry to see them. I felt like I was now confronting the thing that had been ruining my entire life since I was about twelve to thirteen. "So Daemon, are you ready to now fight me?" I asked Daemon and they smiled at the idea of it.

"I think that it would be very much amusing to battle you. But I have more important things to deal with honestly. I don't have the time to deal with your pathetic attempts to over throw me." Daemon was saying and this had pissed me off.

I grabbed my blade and swung it around in a pretty cool style. "You know what Daemon, we are going to have to have this battle at some point. I don't see why we shouldn't have it right now." When I said that Daemon laughed a little bit.

"You seem way too excited to have this battle with me. In fact, it almost disturbs me. I thought that you would have been scared to fight me. You really have impressed me here." Daemon was saying and I ran towards it and as I did so and was able to swing my blade down on Daemon to do the final blow they brought their left arm up. I ended up just hitting their arm and as a result, they had completely ruined my chance of defeating them here.

"You seem so excited to kill me. Too bad it really won't be that easy." Daemon said and then pushed me back several feet with their right hand and I flew so far and hard that I hit my face right on the ground and I felt awful.

"I will end this." I said as I was standing up and Daemon shook their head.

"I can't be defeated by that generic weapon. Too many of my generals have fallen to that weapon that I made myself immune to it by studying your battle moves." Daemon was saying and I seemed totally lost by this. Which was perfectly obvious by Daemon's reaction to what I assume was the look on my face.

Daemon took off their hood and showed Jackson's face on them. I could see that the Jackson part of it was seeming like he was in great pain. Like he was just on his way to dying here. Daemon laughed and didn't care. "He will become my new face in just a short amount of time. Then you won't ever have the courage to kill me since I will be too much like a human." Daemon told me and I was pissed off at this point.

"Go cry about it somewhere else." Daemon said and then started to walk away. In just a few seconds, they weren't even in sight anymore. Like they just vanished or had super human speed. Whatever, I didn't care.

I just stared ahead of me and was trying my best to keep my anger together from screaming at the top pf my lungs over this digimon.

"Soon enough, I will have the last laugh." I was saying to myself and I could almost feel the evil sense of how I said that.

* * *

So not too long after that I was back to on my track on seeing Stephanie. Which was my original goal after all. Not dealing with that asshole Daemon.

Soon enough I found Stephanie and she was looking like she was having everything taken care off. So I just walked up to her to see if I can perhaps just strike up a quick conversation or see if I was really right about her having everything under control.

"Is there anything hiding under there?" I asked and got her attention. I was obviously talking about the water place that she was at. Which was just a small pond that was only about six feet long and five feet wide.

"No not really." Stephanie responded and she let me sit down next to her. "This is still absolutely insane. I sometimes wish that none of this had ever happened." Stephanie admitted and I agreed with her. This whole journey had been really sort of ruining my life in a way.

"I can't blame you honestly. I wish that I had never brought any this upon you guys. I feel totally awful for doing this. Honestly." I told her and she shook her head.

"It's not your fault. Well, okay it is a little bit. But I was the one that decided for myself that I was going to go on this journey after my father died. If I wanted to I could have told myself that I had no desire to keep any of this up and just not do this and live a normal life. Now I am here, fighting for my life and having the biggest adventure that I will probably ever have in my life and I am not even a adult yet. I see Chiro and am having a thing with him but he is probably the best thing that happened in this whole thing." Stephanie was saying to me and I nodded.

"Look, after this, if you still want to have a future with Chiro then you have my permission. I was jealous when you guys were sort of going at it because I sort of had a crush on you for a little bit. I know that this isn't too surprising since we are all teenagers and we have been on this journey for about two to three years so of course emotions are going to be a bit mixed up. But I really wanted to tell you. However, since this may be our last time talking to each other, I have to tell you now." I was saying and stared at the pond.

"I really wish that you would have told me. Even if I wasn't able to date you, I could have still known and there could have been the chance then for something to happen in the future with us." Stephanie told me and I sighed sort of being annoyed with myself.

"I know that I should have told you. But I was scared I suppose." I said and then Stephanie told me to stop beating myself up so damn much. Which confused me since she was originally blaming me for messing up her life.

"So what does this do about us now?" I asked a little worried that this was going to ruin everything between us. Everything between us that we ever had or ever will have.

"This won't mean that we're dating, but this is something you deserve after all the stuff that you have went through in these last few years. It is the least that somebody should give you." Stephanie was saying and she slowly gave me a kiss.

"That will be a one time thing so don't expect anything more." Stephanie told me and I nodded in understandment.

"I get that. That was more than enough for me." I was saying and before she could have even had the chance to ask what that meant there was something that was coming out of the water. This was later to be revealed as the next battle that we were going to have.

Something just zoomed right out a few seconds after Stephanie and I had noticed the slow noises. This thing was like a fucking shark. I had no idea how that happened but soon as it came out, it was biting their mouth together and doing what you would expect of a shark right away.

"What the hell?" Stephanie asked totally not even expecting this. I couldn't blame her. I told her to just keep it distracted long enough for me to go to its back. She had known what I meant and didn't seem to protest.

"Okay." Stephanie said and she started to walk a few steps back. As she was taking these few steps back, the shark was moving forward and trying to bite her even harder with each failed bite. Thankfully this wasn't too hard of a defeat. All I had to was walk to the side of it and stab my sword down and then it exploded right on impact. So in reality, it was sort of just a pointless battle that really did nothing besides distract Stephanie and I from that odd conversation that we were getting ourselves into.

"I guess you should be getting back to your check up on everybody." Stephanie said after we had a few seconds to calm down from that battle if you even want to call it that.

"Yeah, I think you're right." I said and then I started to walk away.

"Thank god." I said to myself when I was several feet away. I was starting to regret what I said to Stephanie since that conversation was really going nowhere in the general realm of things.

* * *

So later I decided that I just needed a break from all this. So I sat down on a bench and started thinking to myself. "What am I going to do to defeat Daemon?" I asked myself and I realized that I was pretty much going nowhere on this since there was no obvious answer. "What weapon can I even use that would do actual damage to Daemon and get them closer to real defeat?"

I was thinking to myself that maybe there was like some sort of way that I can enhance the power of my blade so that it can do more damage and actually be able to hurt Daemon. "If there is anybody who would know anything about that, it would be Chiro. I guess I have to check him next. Oh great, I was sort of hoping that I wouldn't have to worry about him after the whole Stephanie incident."

But I knew that I had to do this for the sake of actually saving the world. Relationship bullshit can wait long enough for that. There was something more important to deal with.

So I started heading on my way over to where Chiro would be. That way I can ask him questions and that way get some more information that I would need.

So I was walking my way over to where Chiro was, the entrance of the town to get to talk to him and get to see if he has any advice or statements about the idea of getting a more powerful weapon for Daemon's battle.

When I was walking my way over there, I was seeing a woman. She looked full grown, probably about twenty five or twenty six. I could see that she was obviously troubled. So I decided to walk to her and see if she had anything to tell me.

"Hey, what is going on?" I asked in a concerned way, and I meant it. Since I didn't want anything bad to happen to her. Even more so if it was my fault or because of something that I did. You know, because of the digimon.

"I keep seeing these monsters. They are in my house. I got out just in time, but I haven't been able to get within a hundred feet because I feel like they are going to do something to me if I even try." She was telling me and I asked her where I needed to go in order to fix this problem.

"Over there, but do you really want to do this?" She asked me and I nodded.

"I will do anything I can to fix my mistakes." I told her and she looked at me confused as if not getting what I had meant. I didn't need her to, I just needed to free her house.

So I walked to her house and noticed that the digimon taking over the house all looked like a bunch of strange gremlin like things. I don't know either so there is no point in questioning it.

Anyways, so I stabbed three of them and took them all out with no problem. Some other ones flew up to me and scratched my arm. It hurt quite a bit I won't lie but I got it together and took out those ones as well. After a couple minutes, I had taken out all the ones in the front yard despite having a few cuts.

Then I walked inside and saw that there were ten to fifteen easily. I was wondering to myself just how I was going to defeat all of these honestly. Since they were just that all over the place. But it seemed like I didn't really have to worry about getting to them each on their own. Since they were all coming to me. Probably wanting to kill me as I have come to expect.

A bunch of them had done a good job cutting my clothes up and making me feel like I was never going to wear a proper pair of clothes again (despite having not changed my clothes that much if at all these last three years, ew. Surprised I am not completely naked from clothes just falling apart to death). Anyways, so while there were like a thousand cuts all over me that pretty much anybody could see, I was able to defeat all of them and soon after they were all defeated, then they all exploded and that was when her house was safe.

I walked outside of her house and put my thumb up. This was to show her that her house was safe. "Thank you!" She yelled and didn't even really notice the insane amount of cuts all over me to question that whole part. She was just too happy to be able to go home again.

She hugged me for a moment and then walked inside. Afterwards I continued my journey to Chiro.

* * *

When I reached Chiro I was thinking about the way that I was going to ask him for help. But then I realized that I didn't need any sort of way of saying it or anything. I can just tell him. Since he was an ally after all. At least by how he has been helping me.

"Hey Chiro, so I found Daemon earlier. I had a quick battle with them and I used my blade on them. They said that the blade won't do anything to it since when I used it, it just bounced off of their arm like fucking one two three." I was saying and then came to the point of this, the question. "So do you have any idea of something that I can use that can actually defeat them?"

"Oh my god, Zelda is going to be put into the works of this." Chiro said under his breath and only over an entire century later would I ever get that reference. "You are going to need the master sword." Chiro told me and I put my head to the side. Clearly not getting what he was talking about at all.

"Can you please rewind and talk to me like a mile slower and tell me what you are talking about?" I asked him and he explained in as best detail as he could and as best detail to my understand as possible.

"So there is this sword in the digital world. It is the most powerful one ever created as of yet. It says that the person who uses it is the one chosen by the gods to use it and sort of decide the fate of the entire generation. Sometimes it is used for good depending on how the chosen digimon was and sometimes it was used for evil. While this is normally a digimon weapon, I think that since you are the creator of the entire digital world, that you would be able to master it to its best extent." Chiro was explaining and I was wondering how he knew more about my own world than I did. It almost seemed like he had a deeper past than I would even consider.

"So how do I get it?" I asked and Chiro was sort of at a loss of words on that one. Like the question I raised was just as confusing to him as it was to me.

"I don't know exactly myself. However, I do believe that if Daemon already knows about the master sword, which I assume he does, then maybe Daemon actually stole it and has it in their base. If what I am thinking is correct then that will mean that you will have to break in and steal it for yourself. But if that is also true, then what will Daemon even do with it?" Chiro was saying and I nodded.

"Thanks for helping me. I think that I can take it from here." That was what I needed to sort of put the puzzle together." I told Chiro and I was beyond excited for this. All of this meant that if I got the sword from Daemon's base, if they really had it, then I will have the power to finally defeat Daemon. Then I can finally be in the final act of this horrible quest that has ruined most of my teenage life.

"You're welcome." Chiro was saying as he was sort of worried about what I was going to do. But before he could question it, I started to run off. I had a master sword to get. "You will tell me everything when the time comes. When the time comes, I will tell you the truth. Gennai will be so proud."

* * *

I started running my way over to Daemon's base to see if the master sword was really there. Getting back there to the forest was the easy part. I knew what to do since I had already done this once before. However, getting inside the actual house and once I would get inside the house and try to actually do the act of grabbing the sword and leaving was going to be the hard part.

Without any fail although with some extra time and care, I had reached the house and when I was there, I knew that I had to be really quiet and slow here. I looked around and noticed that there was a small open entrance at the back.

So I laid myself on the ground and started to crawl across the ground for several seconds until I eventually reached the back about thirty feet away from where the front entrance was. Yeah I know, not that far and big in distance. But since it was just a base, I suppose that they didn't really need a large ass space.

Once I had gotten to that area, and I slowly stood up when I was a hundred and ten percent sure that there was no digimon blocking the entrance or perhaps just standing out to do watch or taking a break. I was wondering how this can even happen though. This was supposed to be a base. Not some easy place that only Daemon was at that anybody could just walk into.

Or maybe it was like that and when I came in, Daemon was too busy wrecking havoc across the entire place. After a point, that was the only conclusion that I was able to get myself to. Despite the fact that I didn't like it.

I was inside now and had some sort of assumption that there must be some sort of basement that this was hidden in. I mean there was no way that they would just let the ultimate weapon just sort of be right out in the open. It would just be way too easy then and sort of pathetic then. Yes, pathetic.

Anyways so I was looking for a entrance to the basement. Under the full idea that there as going to be a clever covering for the entrance that would actually take effort to find. It took a lot of moving stuff around and kicking things in frustration and swearing quite a bit more times, but I eventually found it. Looking back at it, I am amazed that I couldn't see where it was hidden any earlier. It should have been obvious.

The entrance to the basement was right under a counter. Not just a counter I will add. A counter that was pretty much right at the wall covered up by several boxes. I had to move the boxes around a lot to find a opening if there was any. Since at that moment I wasn't sure about it at all.

There I saw it. Just hidden very poorly by a table towel was the entrance to the basement. I removed the table towel and opened the door to the basement. "Daemon's a fucking retard for thinking that I couldn't find it eventually." I said to myself despite feeling like a bragging little asshole saying that since I didn't even know about the master sword until Chiro explained this to me. Even though I had no idea how he knew.

So I started walking under and about a couple minutes later in all of the darkness, I was able to get down the ladder and was now in the basement.

Getting down there was the hard part. Once I was down there, I was able to sort of figure out where the master sword pretty easily. This was due to the fact that I saw a small light in the distance and I knew then that this was the weapon that I needed to Daemon and where exactly to find it.

So I walked very slowly and sort of greedily to the light that was in the basement. Once I was right there I noticed the larger blade than the one that I used and the nice blue hilt that it had that had a golden symbol on it. I knew then that this was the master sword. And i would respect it even more when I would learn of the Zelda reference Chiro made.

I grabbed the sword easily enough and when I lifted it up I felt like I had just lifted up the worlds greatest burden and blessing at the same time. I swung it around a little bit and felt like I was now on top of things. I knew that soon enough I would be able to defeat Daemon. Or at the least be able to damage them.

Soon after I had my moment with the sword and swung it around for a little bit which was very nice and happy, I started to glow and then I vanished for just a second. I would later learn that I was being transported to a different place. The place I was being transported to was right in the center of town.

* * *

I now felt like the battle against Daemon was coming to a conclusion. In my favor now.

I decided that since the final battle was coming so near, I can just sort of roam around and check up on what everybody was doing without worrying too much about how I did it. So I decided that maybe checking out Tiffany wouldn't be too bad. I mean I had to make sure that she was still safe after all the strange depression that she is starting to show signs of.

Anyways, so I started to walk my way slowly towards where I thought she would be. Even though it was a little bit harder to technically do it this way since she was supposed to be sort of just going around doing sheriff check up.

Regardless, about twenty to thirty minutes after I decided that I would start looking for her, I saw Tiffany just sort of walking around. There was a definite vibe to her that seemed to be really worrying to me. She seemed like she just didn't even want to do anything at all. "Tiffany, I feel like we need to talk now." I was telling her and she finally looked up. As if she were going to be confronting me about something now.

"What is it Tiffany?" I asked and she looked up for a moment. She seemed like she didn't even know what to say or even how to say it. Like she wasn't really there. I was getting more and more worried for her sanity in a way the more I was looking at her and was able to talk to her.

"I need to tell you something about Daemon." Tiffany brought out something from her pocket. Before I was able to see it there was a really loud roar. Even louder than any other roar I had ever heard before. I am pretty sure that anybody within fifteen miles could hear it.

"Oh no, the monster is released." Tiffany told herself under her breath and now she was seriously starting to worry me. I mean what is this monster that she mentioned.

I looked up though and then understood right away what Tiffany was talking about. We were looking at a monster that was probably sixty to seventy feet. Not only one that was this big but it looked like a black dragon or something. I saw it flying above the buildings and it was starting to sort of make a landing somewhere.

"We need to confront that thing now. Forget about the duties of protecting different places in town." I told Tiffany and she still seemed rather distant.

"Yeah, confront it..." Tiffany refused to lighten up or tell me what was even going on to make her feel this way for several minutes. I get the whole Gaven thing and all that but even that seemed a bit too out of the realistic suggestion with the way that she was taking this. There must have been something even worse for her to be doing this.

So after Tiffany sort of agreed if you can even call it that to what I said, we started walking around mainly to get to the point where the dragon was going to land. Which took way longer than I had ever assumed.

Eventually we found the dragon at the place that seemed way too unsafe for them to be on. The dragon had actually landed on the bridge. It was sort of right in the middle of it. Jared had barely avoided getting hit by it by running several feet away.

"What is even going on? How did Daemon get a dragon on his side?" Jared asked totally terrified that this had even happened.

"I have a feeling that this was the ultimate power that Daemon was talking about in my dream. There is no other way that it could be something else. I mean this is pretty ultimate and does have a lot of power.

"What do you mean?" Jared asked not at all acting like Tiffany, who seemed even more distant after I mentioned the ultimate power.

"I had been having a dream lately where Daemon was at their base talking to this digimon and they kept mentioning this thing called the ultimate power. Whatever that means I don't know, but it still makes me wonder if something really big is happening." I quickly told him the story as we started to worry about the dragon. Just like we were supposed to be.

"Where was everybody else when you really need them?" Jared was asking in a slightly pissed off way that it was literally going to be just the three of us.

"I guess all your use of that one bow is going to be put to full use." I told Jared and that seemed to be the only thing that made him happy in this.

"I will see how good I can do." Jared said in a way that clearly gave off the fact that he wasn't really sure of how well he was going to perform. I really couldn't blame him after all. We were fighting against a fucking dragon.

As I took my blade out and started to run run away from the fire that way the dragon can be distracted with dealing with me while Jared was shooting arrows at it, Tiffany was still literally standing there.

"Jared, are you able to get any hit off on it?" I asked as I was running and was now getting slower to the point where I was barely able to keep this up and was probably going to get burnt to death soon.

"I am trying!" Jared yelled and shot several arrows at the dragon. A few hitting their weaker parts and maybe doing some light damage while the rest just bounced off harmlessly.

"Okay fair enough!" I yelled and ran myself to be under the dragon. Which was probably murder for me on my part since the dragon was walking around like fucking crazy to try and get me or Jared.

When I was under the dragon I saw a open part of their chest. I raised my arm up as far as I could and my blade barely reached into them. As a result, the dragon started to breath even harder and started to melt part of the bridge off. Which wasn't nearly as bad believe it or not as the fact that the part that had sort of melted off was close to, although not exactly at, where Tiffany and Jared were. Jared shot a couple more arrows after the initial shock wore off. "To be fair, they are creating less harm than I had assumed that they would." Jared told me and I could barely hear him when I was trying way too hard to defeat this large ass dragon digimon.

I brought the blade out of the dragon and this caused the dragon to roar even louder. Then they started breathing even faster and because of this I had to start slicing at the bottom of their chest multiple times. Each slice just angering it even further. As long as I was making progress on this thing, I couldn't care less.

Jared's arrows kept hitting the dragon and with each arrow, the dragon started to get slower because the more it was hit, the more that the dragon wouldn't be able to hide behind protection since the protection started to break after a while.

"Looks like we are going to be able to defeat it soon enough." Jared was saying with a bit of confidence in his voice. I couldn't really blame him after all.

"Alright, if that is the case, then we should just get the final blow on." I said and ran out from the under of the dragon and jumped on their leg. After I did so, I started to climb up and barely was able to keep myself intact without falling off. Which was actually really scary at the time and was even more scary in hindsight a few days later.

After what seemed like several failures, I reached the actual back of the dragon and stabbed the blade down as hard as I could. After I did, I started to run up the dragons back as fast as I could and the further that I ran up, the more that the dragon was screaming. Jared started to fire his arrows even faster now that the dragon was sort of showing more weakness.

Each arrow and the more that I was running the blade down its back the dragon started to breath fire but in much smaller amounts. As if the pain that they were in was now starting to prevent them from being able to do anything. Well, maybe not really anything but prevent them from breathing the fire. So they started to swipe their tail around.

Once I got to the next of the dragon, I slammed the blade right into their throat and Jared shot five more arrows. After this, the dragon stopped moving. A few seconds after they had stopped moving, they fell down and stopped showing any sign of life. We had won the battle.

A few seconds went by and the dragon exploded just like every digimon when they were defeated. Tiffany looked at us and didn't have any reaction. Although I assumed that this was due to the fact that they had no idea how to really react to that sudden victory. I high fived Jared and we laughed for a moment. "That was one crazy battle. I wonder if Daemon can present that much of a challenge to us."

"Davis, I still really need to tell you something." Tiffany said as if she were going to regret telling me what was in her head.

"What is it? You can just tell me." I told her and she looked down as if she really didn't want to be doing this.

"This is something that Daemon had given to me." Tiffany told me and showed me what it was. It looked like a small jewel and I asked her how Daemon even gave it to her and why they would even do that.

"Because Davis, I worked for Daemon. I was their spy. I sort of have been telling them information in the last year since the eighth general they had was killed off. They told me that if I did that, I would be safe." I stared at her in utter horror that she would have even done anything like that.

"Are you still doing this or did you stop?" I asked and Tiffany was starting to cry.

"Just kill me." Tiffany requested and I asked her why she was even saying something like that. "I stopped after Gaven died. But then I thought that it was your fault and decided to resume my work. I was the one that convinced them to send that dragon out to you guys because I thought that it would get vengeance on what you did to Gaven. If you don't kill me, I will just tell Daemon more about you and get away with it because you didn't do anything to me. I'm on Daemon's side even if you don't like it."

"Tiffany, you can always turn sides. You don't always have to serve Daemon. They will throw you away when you longer need to be their spy. You got to see and understand this." I was telling Tiffany and she seemed like she didn't even want to hear another word from me.

"I just wish that you stop talking to me." Tiffany told me and then she smiled. "I can finally see Gaven again."

"What do you mean?" I asked her and I told her flat out that I wouldn't do it. I wouldn't kill her just because she asked me to.

"I know that you won't do it. That is why I will have something else do it." When Tiffany said that she started to run off and little did I know then that this would be the last time that I would ever see her.

I looked at Jared and was wondering what I should even do now. There was just too much for us to do and there was literally too little time to be doing any of it.

"I see that you have a new blade." Jared pointed out and then I looked at it and then showed it to him. I guess there was no harm in showing it off just a little bit. So I let him hold it for just a second.

"I heard that this was called the master sword. I will admit that I sort of have no idea why it is called that. Although I do think that does sound cool. But for real, what should we be doing now that we have this weapon and what I will assume to be the big weapon is defeated?" I asked Jared and he remained silent.

"I just wonder what we should do with that tower that Daemon claims they have taken over. You know, the Silver building. I feel like we should be taking that on eventually. I just wonder when exactly we should do that." Jared said and then put his hand on my shoulder. "Whatever happens, you have given me the best three years of my life. Meeting you and becoming your friend was one of the best unnatural choices that I have ever made. We started this journey together and no matter what happens, we will finish this together."

"I have a way of getting their attention." I said and he looked at me as if wondering what I was going to say. "To get the others attention, we fly a burning arrow into the sky. That will surely make the others curious on what is going on."

"Okay I think that you may be on to something." Jared told me and there were still some flames left to be taken out. But this time, this doesn't seem so bad of a thing. Jared gave me an arrow, which was the last one that he had. I walked up to the fire and put the tip lightly in the flame. Then I gave it to Jared and he put the arrow on the bow and aimed it.

Then he fired it up straight into the sky. The further that it flew the harder it was to not notice it. The further that it flew up, the more that the rest of the group had started to notice what it was going to be standing for.

"I think it is time that we start the final battle." I told Jared and he nodded after not saying anything for just a couple of seconds.

"I think it is also time to make Daemon answer for all the crimes upon this world that they have committed." Jared was saying in excitement and this was the first time that I ever seen him so excited in a very long time. I couldn't blame him though. If I died, I think we can safely say that we would be going out in glory.

* * *

About ninety minutes later, the group, aside from Tiffany was all gathered up at the entrance to the Silver building. "It is now time that we go in there and fight for our lives to defeat Daemon." I was saying and I looked at Chiro. There was still something that had confused me about him. I needed to know, but I had a feeling that we would learn soon enough.

"Okay, so are we just going to walk right in and start our big final assault on Daemon and their group?" Butch asked and this was surprising to me since he felt like he didn't want to be involved in this whole thing. But the fact that he was, almost made me smile.

"Yes that is exactly what we are going to do. There is no other way around it. We have to just be blunt about our battle strategy. Maybe this will make it easier to find all of their servants." I told Butch and the others and most of them seemed like this was going to be the final moment of their life. I really could not have blamed them though. I am sort of feeling the same way myself. Although I was doing my damn best to hide it.

"I don't think we need to keep up being here anymore and just not making any progress on this battle. So let's just get in this stupid ass place and get it over with." I said and then we all walked into the Silver Building. Which was both the most beautiful and ugly place that I had ever seen at the time. If that makes any sort of sense.

Right away, I was starting to notice that the place was sort of ruined. Like all the pillars and fountain in the middle of the floor was destroyed. Cracked very badly and I wonder just how much time and effort it would take to fix that up.

"Where are the stairs?" I asked and started to look around. I had noticed that there was nothing in this first floor. As if Daemon and their servants only came in here to wreck the place off to prove their point to us that they were not forces to take lightly. Even though we already hadn't to begin with.

I found the stairs soon enough and started to walk up them. Getting closer to reaching Daemon on where I would assume was the top floor.

When I walked up the stairs to the next floor I saw some of the others following me. Chiro was the first one that I saw. "I can't just let you go up there alone. That could possibly ruin your life. I don't want to have you die now." Chiro was saying and then muttered something under his breath. "Although when I first met you, I wouldn't have even hesitated."

I decided to let it go since there really were more important things to do and honestly, he was saying that was the start of the journey when he first met me. That was a long time ago. People change.

Anyways, so I kept walking down and then there was a giant purple blob that fell down from the ceiling and started to drag itself closer to us. In a few seconds, there was a hand that was coming out of the blob. This was insanely scary for me at the time but I was able to get over it in a couple seconds knowing that this was yet another enemy that we had to defeat. Plus the fact that this seemed like nothing after the dragon that Jared and I fought earlier.

I took the master sword out and I swung at the blob. It looked like I had sliced it in half for a second but then it started to form together. For a moment this actually scared me but then I was able to get over it soon enough and then sliced again. Similar results showed up. Working for a second but then growing back together and after this happening again Chiro yelled at me.

"Just keep going up! I will be dealing with this!" I didn't want to argue Chiro and while I didn't like to admit it, he was right and I had more important things to deal with. Daemon was more important than this stupid ass blob ever was.

So I started to run up the next set of stairs to the third floor and Butch had come alone with me this time. I was surprised to see him coming along with me on this floor, but I didn't say anything about it. I just sort of went with the role on this one.

"So Butch, what are we going to be doing now?" I asked Butch as we were in the room. We looked around for just a couple seconds to really get a feeling of the place that we were in. "I doesn't look as bad as the place down stairs." I was saying and butch told me that I shouldn't feel too save yet.

"Come on, maybe we should go to the next floor as soon as possible. There is something that seems wrong about this floor. Plus you have to reach the top as soon as possible." Butch told me and I didn't want him to say any more so we could get up the stairs as soon as possible.

We got about seven or feet closer to the stairs when there was a large ball thing. There seemed to be two patterns on it and the more that we stood there, the more that it was starting to turn bright yellow. I knew then that this was because they were charging for a explosion. "I don't think there is a way to defeat that. I think that the only way to avoid this explosion is to just run to the next floor." Butch said and I agreed with me as we started to run up the stairs to the next floor.

The exploding ball thing rolled its way to us and Butch told me to go up. He said that he was going to be fine and he didn't need me to worry about him while I was going up.

I had a feeling that I needed to continue my progress without all these distractions but even as I was running up with his suggestions there seemed something wrong about leaving him there. "I will come back as soon as I can!" I yelled at him and then continued up the stairs and reached the next floor.

Two floors down Chiro was trying his best to get away from the blob and while doing so was trying to get the blob closer to the window so it would fall out and sort of split into several parts. Soon enough, the blob got to him and was starting to grab him. On the next floor up Butch jumped over the giant ball and went several feet behind it. When he did so, the ball started to roll its way closer to Butch.

On my floor I saw that Stephanie was already there. I was surprised that she had come here so quickly without even showing any obvious movement from my part. I thought that I would have been able to notice her coming up the stairs. "What are you doing here?" I asked and she told me that she was just waiting for me to get up to this place so we can do some of the climb up to the top floor together.

"Did you notice Butch and Chiro earlier?" I asked and she shook her head. I decided that I would not even try to tell her what the problem was because I felt that we needed to take care of this floor ourselves. Whatever this floor was.

About three or feet later, I saw a large snake crawling around the room. This actually kind of scared me as well as surprised me. "Davis, I will take care of this snake and you go up and get closer to Daemon. This snake won't give me that much trouble." Stephanie was telling me as a assurance and I decided to take my chance. If this kept up, there would be a couple floors left for the others to make a random fucking appearance.

On the first floor where monsters lay, Chiro was slowly being shallowed up by the blob and he was starting to show resistance. In fact, he was kicking around and punching some of the blobs despite knowing that it wouldn't really do much. "Davis, finish up now!" Chiro yelled and started to force himself closer to a fire rocket at the top right corner of the floor.

Butch had gotten the giant ball like digimon all the way to the watery area in the room and ran away when the ball got close enough. By mistake, the ball rolled into it and over shocked itself to destruction.

Stephanie was trying to look for the best way to defeat this snake like thing that she had been fighting. She thought that maybe if there was some sort of blade or knife, she can slice it up.

Meanwhile I had reached the next floor and was right about my guesses. When I had reached the next floor I saw Jason already in his fight. He was fighting a really large rat that looked like it had faced the worst mutations in just about ever. "Jason, are you doing alright with that?" I asked and he said that everything was fine.

"Are you going to be like everybody else and tell me to just go up?" I asked and started to look at my master sword. I was thinking that handing him a little bit of help wouldn't have been the worst thing in the world. But he gave me the response that I was all too familiar with at this point.

"I think you need to get up there right away. Don't waste any fucking time down here and just get to Daemon's floor as soon as possible. I will handle it for now." Jason told and and being sort of expecting that response, I sort of just went along with it and went up the stairs to the next floor. Sort of already knowing who was going to show up.

Back on Chiro's floor, he had managed to get a few feet away from the fire rocket in the place. In fact he was able to reach it with just his hands. He reached out with all his might and effort and grabbed it. Once he grabbed it and started to put the fire rocket to himself.

Butch was now started to head to the next floor up when there was a bunch of electrical shocks. Butch was barely able to skip over each one as they were starting to go off at even faster rates that seemed like it would kill him at any second. He eventually made it to the stairs.

Stephanie had gotten close to a really large knife at the ground. Probably laid down by a worker of the building before any of the digimon had started to take the place over as their sort of base. She had grabbed it as fast as she could and the snake digimon bit her right in the back. Which caused a lot of pain in her and she realized only too late that it was poison.

On the next floor up, Jason was just kicking the rat. The more that he was doing it he was going at a harder kick and soon enough the rat was starting to not be able to handle it. The rat had a hard time getting around but it grabbed Jason eventually and started to bite his left foot. He screamed a bit and kicked the rat with his right foot in order to try and get that off of him.

Up at the floor I was currently in I was exactly right on who to predict was up there. I had seen Jared and he was fighting something that looked like a kangaroo with a skull mask over their head. "This thing seems really strange to me. As if this very digimon has a very tragic back story. It is barely even fight me." Jared was saying to me as he laid another punch on it to get some more damage on them.

"What does this even mean for that? Should we even try and defeat it?" I was asking not too sure on what to do since with how Jared described it, this one was innocent enough.

"I will take care of that, you are too close to Daemon's floor that being here and helping me fight this thing will only put ourselves further back from the real goal." Jared told me and as much as I hated to admit it, I knew he was right. So I remained silent and went up the stairs to the next floor. It would be this next one that sort of determined the fate of everything and everybody.

While down on Chiro's floor he set off the fire rocket and it started to explode and destroy the blob digimon that was sucking him in. While it was doing so Chiro said something to himself. "I hope that I have done everything I possibly can." When he said that he faced some of the sparks on himself and they were mostly on his back. Each one hurt like hell. However, when they were over and his shirt that he loved was now mostly ruined, he started to run up to the next floor.

When Butch was going up the stairs some of the electric shocks were hitting him and starting to cause a decent deal of pain. He even had to hold onto the stair rails for a second but then he realized how bad of a idea that was when he was still getting shocked for a moment. So he kept running up and eventually reached the next room.

Stephanie was dealing with the snake and after a little while of trying not to give into that poison snake bite she swiped the knife right through the middle of the snake chest. In a few seconds, the snake fell down to the ground and started to crumple up and die. She stared at it for a moment but when that was over she decided that it was time for her to run up the stairs to the next floor up above.

After Jason had dealt with the initial shock of getting his foot bitten he gave a really hard kick. The kick made the rat digimon fly several feet. It almost impressed him just how much it flew. In fact it flew right to the window and the window broke and the rat digimon sort of flew to their death. "Maybe I went a little too hard, but whatever." Jason said and then started to walk up the stairs to the next floor up.

On the next floor, Jared was sort of still holding his own against that strange digimon that he was fighting. Although as Jared had said earlier, it was seriously putting up no fight against him. For every time that he hit it around five or six times, it finally hit him back once. And the hits weren't even that rough. Just slight annoyances. But then Jared slammed his entire arms down to the face and broke the skull and as he broke the skull the digimon fell on down to the ground not being able to do anything anymore. Then he started to walk up the stairs and continue his way to the top floor.

After Jared was done dealing with that I was on the next floor. When I was there I saw Daemon standing at the middle of the room. Just staring at the window. "So you finally come along after all? I thought that maybe you had given up." Daemon said and then turned around. I took out the master sword and wondered when Daemon would notice it.

"So you finally got the one thing that might hurt me. I guess that is my fault for not doing a better hiding it from you. Whatever, I am still powerful enough to not die from it." Daemon took off their hood and I could see them smile, and since Jackson smiled as well I could tell that he had fully become the host of Daemon and not just a transition.

"So Daemon, please tell me where you had come from." I demanded and swung the blade when I had gotten close enough to them. I hit their back and all they did was moan in pain for literally just a second. Then they punched me and I almost toppled down to the ground in severe pain.

"Even with the master sword, I am still stronger than you. Wow that really comes to show just how weak you really are. But since you asked so politely, I will tell you where I had come from. I came from another earth. A alternate universe. That part of the story was true, but there is something else. A part that was lied about and that you are unaware of." Daemon said and was about to punch me again when I deflected the blow with the master sword.

"Just tell me." I was telling Daemon when I had finally started to gain some footing and was now able to put in some effort to battle it again." As I said that Daemon was looking at me as if they were unsure if they wanted me to know.

"I wasn't really your father, from that universe. I am actually you from that world." Daemon was saying and as he said that Jared had made it into the room.

"How is that even possible? How can I be you?" I was asking in utter horror. How could I have done all of these things and not feel any sort of remorse or feeling towards it.

"In the place where I am from, everything is the opposite. In this world that I came from, I was evil while you are good here. Lincoln was the actor that killed president John Wilkes Booth in my world, not the other way around in this place that you know about." Daemon gave a quick explanation and I swung the blade again and this time hit their leg. This caused them to start to topple a little bit. As if the blade attack was actually doing some damage to them. Then they shouted at me and when they did so a giant force came and made me fly back.

"Even if I were to believe what you were saying, which I don't, how were you able to get to the digital world?" I asked and Daemon laughed at that question as if they were honestly excited that I had asked it.

"I still created the digital world. But I was doing it for much more ill intentions. I was doing it for a world that I can take over and rule for myself." Daemon was then showing their true colors as just a evil tyrant.

I stood up and started running towards Daemon once again. Not wanting to let it down anymore. I was going to take this monster down. Daemon started charging up a attack that looked similar to the one that they used soon after Gaven had died. Or at the very least tried to use I should say.

Jared came in and shot a few arrows at Daemon. He reloaded in the ninety minutes in between our dragon fight and the meeting at the front of the tower. Now he had a lot to fire at Daemon if we wanted to. There were probably about three or four of them that actually hit Daemon. Even though they only seemed to be slightly fazed by the final one.

"You are supporting him through this quest of trying to liberate me of the digital world. I will rule it and save the digimon. Davis will probably just win and then forget about this world like a terrible person." Daemon told Jared and fired what looked like gun bullets from their fingers. Jared almost dodged all of them aside from one that hit his leg. Which made him limp pretty bad but he was still able to fight just fine.

I tried to swing the blade but Daemon had grown used to the weapon and then blocked my attack getting all to wishing of a new attack. "I hate how humans do the exact same thing in their battles. They never change anything up." When Daemon finished saying that they punched me in the face and then stomped on me when I was on the ground. Which made some blood come out of my mouth and Daemon was about to shot their attack on me but I barely rolled away just in time. I had barely missed the crater that they made in the ground by a fifth of a inch.

I looked down and saw that the hole was nearly seven feet wide and continued all the way down to the first floor. If anybody fell in there, they would be dead. Thankfully I barely made it.

"What are you going to do now that I blow torched half of your battle ground?" Daemon asked and I shook my head. I was so fucking sick of this horrible monster sort of just ruining everything in my life and I wanted to put the fucker down.

"I will not get affected by it." I told Daemon and jumped up like five feet into the air and then flew all the way to Daemon. This attack actually did get them by surprise although I didn't get any sort of fatal blow on them, I did get them to get hurt just a little bit. I cut a large gash on their left arm and by doing so, made it so that they could barely fight with their left arm.

"Wow, you are letting your anger through. When you are angry, you might actually put up a decent challenge." Daemon was saying in annoyance, impressed, and surprised at my recent ditch effort.

Jared fired another another and Daemon caught it when it was a few inches away from Daemon. "You thought that I could let this hit me?" Daemon asked and then stabbed the arrow into my chest. "How is it that I can take all these attacks like a fucking champ and you fail to even take a couple?"

Daemon head butted me and I was barely keeping myself on the ground. "What even happened at your world? Was there something just so awful that you couldn't let me be free. There are thousands of other alternate worlds out there. Why was this one a interest to you?"

"Because your world is the main one. I thought that I created the digital world in my place, but it turned out I was wrong. You were the only timeline that created this world and I wanted to kill you for the ultimate power. You have put up a much better fight than I would have ever thought you would have. I will give you that. But even that has to end eventually." Daemon responded and then put their right hand above my head.

"That time is now." As Daemon said that Stephanie ran up to the floor and threw the knife that she had at Daemon. This hit the side of their chest and made them hurt quick a bit. Even Daemon couldn't help but deny that.

"You really know how to pull surprises." Daemon said at me and then turned to Stephanie. "How do you feel about the poison? Your lover man barely made it out alive with his nearly exploding the entire floor he was in. Butch almost got shocked to death. You are all so close to death that it makes me laugh that you even think that there is a chance to defeat me still." Daemon said to Stephanie and then tried to blast her but she hid behind a pillar and when it was starting to fall down she ran out and avoided getting crushed.

"I guess that you wouldn't be used to the idea of us predicting your moves as well after all these last few years of dealing with you in a deep conflict?" I asked and made a cut at their face. This made them gasp in pain like they were not expecting that. I could tell that Daemon was starting to not be able to withstand all the attacks that we were putting on them. But I still knew that there was something that they couldn't do. That was dying. They were still too powerful to die.

"I will admit that you guys have done some decent damage on me. But that doesn't mean anything in the long run." Daemon stomped their foot onto the ground three times and caused three tremors on the outside town and started to make the building shake quite a bit. "Even if you were to make me entirely covered with wounds, I can still hold up better than you can after one attack." Daemon then waved their arms out and as they did so we all flew to the wall and I can say that it felt like my skull cracked hard core.

Soon after we all landed against the wall Jason came up and took notice to what exactly had happened. He ran over to me and grabbed the sword. He walked up to Daemon as they laughed at the idea of Jason fighting them off.

"Jackson, I feel like there is still something within that layer of evil. Like there is a part of you that is regretting ever joining Daemon's side." Jason was saying and I never even considered that argument. I wonder what Jason did to get that idea in his head. But where it was, I was liking it.

"You are lying. I pledged my self to Daemon to put a end to all of this worlds corrupt ways." Jackson said and I couldn't believe that Jason had even managed to bring that part of them out again.

"Jason, oh my god." I was saying not even able to believe it. He started walking closer to Daemon and swung the blade. He made a large cut across the chest but then Daemon kicked him back and he almost fell right into the hole and the master sword was now on the ground. I started to crawl my way there when Butch came up into the room.

"Davis, what do you need?" Butch asked and he saw me trying my best to crawl my way over to the master sword. Daemon looked at me and smiled really wide. Almost way too wide for a normal human being.

"Where is that other man? The man who went through time itself." Daemon was saying and I had no idea what he meant. I was moving closer to the master sword and Daemon stomped on my left hand. Literally breaking every single bone in there. I screamed so loud that probably everybody heard it even down at the outside. If there was even anybody alive out there. God damn it, this is awful. Thankfully my right hand was still fine.

The other people started to stand up and was walking over to Daemon. "Are you talking about Chiro? He never traveled through time your fucking retard. Please come up with a more realistic story." I was telling Daemon and then Chiro ran up into the room. I could see that he was barely making it though. Since with every step that he took, I could see his left leg limping as if his knee had been blown the fuck out.

"Let's get this over with. Let's get you destroyed now." Chiro said and then put his finger out. Then he moved his fingers around a bit to make them look like he was shooting a gun. Daemon looked at him confused as if having absolutely no clue what he was even going at. Then he moved his thumb down and then moved his hand back as if he were to fire a gun and then laid his hand down to normal.

"What is that for? Am I supposed to be scared by that?" Daemon asked and I knew why Chiro had done that. To buy me a few seconds for me to grab the master sword and then have the chance to use it again.

So I took a leap of faith in a way and grabbed the sword. Daemon looked down at me and seemed like they were beyond angry at me for doing this. As if I broken their plan or something stupid like that.

"Regardless, I still have the will power to get rid of you without any effort put into my part." Daemon said and then tried to punch me but then I dodged the attack with my master sword. The attack cut Daemon's hand a little bit which caused them to recoil a little bit and hold their hand back.

Most of the other members of the group started walking closer to Daemon. Chiro grabbed a cord that he found on a lower floor and then started to tie it around Daemon when he got close enough. He made some progress until Daemon started to heat themselves up as if they had wanted to melt it. Which had worked for a little while until Stephanie started to do her own attack.

She found the knife that she was using earlier since she had lost it when the pillar started to fall. She stabbed Daemon three times in the upper leg and each stab actually made Daemon start to bleed. I could tell that the attacks at Daemon were finally starting to come through as hurting them after all this time.

Daemon still force pushed Stephanie to the wall, which cracked her neck. She was still alive though, just needed some down time. Probably meaning that she couldn't fight here anymore. But she did her part, so I was fine.

Butch started to wrap his arm around Daemon and attempted to at least choke out some air from them. He knew that he couldn't defeat Daemon all on his own, that would be impossible. But he was trying to make a last minute contribution. Which I was very happy that he was doing since he wasn't even in this group until this battle at the city.

Daemon shouted at Butch and he flew back and hit his body against the ground literally only about two inches away from the hole. Jason started to talk more to Daemon and get more info of Jackson to them. "Jackson, there is still good in you. I can feel it. Please show that good side and when you do, we might be able to defeat Daemon." Jason told Daemon and I was surprised by his lack of any sort of violence. I would have never expected him to be the one that would do everything by just words.

Jared shot Daemon three times in the head with his bow and with each one Daemon started to scream more and there were more hints of Jackson shown with each one.

"I can feel something..." Daemon, or Jackson, I couldn't tell was saying. I made a large cut at Daemon's right side of his chest and he screamed once again. Then he fell down to the ground.

"God damn it Jackson, I started to believe that you were really on my fucking side!" Daemon yelled at Jackson and I could see Daemon glow. As if he were trying to kill Jackson all in all. I was standing there not being able to say anything since this was amazing and awful at the same time to witness.

"Davis, give me the master sword." Jackson told me and I didn't know if this was a trick or not. I was so wounded anyways that I doubted that I could really do any more damage against Daemon. Like everybody else. I had a feeling that whoever won, it would have been a really close one. Too close for any of us to feel good with it.

"I don't know if I should." I admitted and looked at the master sword. I then looked at Jackson/Daemon and for just a few seconds there was really Jackson there. Not the Daemon part.

"If you give it to me, I will know what to do." Jackson told me and for some reason, I had a feeling that there was a understanding.

"Get back everybody." I told everybody in the whole group and most of them being several feet from Daemon already didn't really have a problem with this. The others did move about seven or eight feet back. I then threw the master sword on the ground right next to Daemon.

"Just what I wanted." Jackson's now full voice said and then Daemon glowed once more. Even harder this time. Jackson was screaming in agony to the point where all these years it would never escape me. But he eventually grabbed the master sword.

"I know what to do." Jackson said and barely was able to turn the master sword around. But when he did, everybody looked up to see what was going on. But Jackson stabbed himself in the heart. Well, stabbed both him and Daemon actually.

"GOD!" Both of them yelled at the same time and Daemon was glowing and after a few seconds of yellow brightness, there was nothing. All that remained was Jackson.

"Daemon gone..." Jackson said and I was confused. How was he the one that was able to defeat Daemon in the end? It made no god damn sense to me.

"A heroes ending. Very rarely do they ever end up positive." Butch was saying as he made a reference to Greek myths.

"I think you're the hero in the end." I was saying and was totally confused still. But everybody else seemed to share that confusion with me so I didn't feel too bad.

"Jason got to me in the end. I was starting to regret serving Daemon in the last few months. After he took my body over." Jackson explained and then looked at me. "Whatever you do, make sure that this invasion never happens again. This ruined too many lives and happiness in the world. If Daemon ever reforms, just kill them. Don't mess around. I am so sorry. In the end, you were all heroes." After Jackson said that he closed his eyes. Representing his death.

I sat down on the ground. Happy, sad, confused, excited, and just all around pissed the fuck off. I wasted three fucking years of my life saving the fucking world and then I don't even get the satisfaction of getting the final fucking blow.

"Davis, don't feel down upon yourself, you were the one that gave Jackson the master sword. You were one of the two final contributors to the defeat of Daemon." Jared tried to make me feel better and I guess he was right to a certain extent. Still didn't make me happy over the life I fucking wasted.

Just when I was about to respond, something very odd happened. There was something that started to come out of Jackson's body. It started off as a hand and then turned into a arm and soon enough everybody realized that this was actually Daemon reforming on their own.

Within about forty seconds they were out of Jackson's body and then pointed at me. This version of Daemon was literally fucking hideous. They looked like a mummy who had been buried out after fifty years of being under.

"You may have won, but you have not killed me. I am your mortal enemy Davis. We are destined to fight each other until the end of time, or until the end of the digital world. I will vanish into the digital world for now. I will be back when I am reformed and can actually fight you back as a bigger and better enemy. Through your hate and my wish to kill you, I have literally forced myself to live forever until you die." Daemon declared to me and then snapped their finger as everybody was about to make a attack at the new Daemon that looked much weaker. We would later learn that was actually their basic form, the weakest one. Which was still stronger than nearly ninety five percent of digimon ever. When they snapped their finger, they vanished and went into the digital world. To recover and get stronger to fight me again several years down the line.

"It seems I will get my chance to defeat them in the future. But for now, let's just celebrate the victory." I told the group excited that there was truly a time where we can take a break. Even if it was only for a couple years, it is still something.

"Okay guys, we should really go home now." Butch agreed and we all got up to start to go home and have a start to a new life without the deal with Daemon.

* * *

Once we were outside, we had noticed two things. One, for some reason we were perfectly healed. As if some god of the digital world had healed up up from our victory as a reward. Secondly, there are no digimon outside anymore. As if the defeat of Daemon was enough to make them all go back to the digital world. I looked at the others and smiled.

"We really did it. We really made out of this hellhole alive. I can't really believe it. But let's go and see if our family is fine." I was saying and realized that most of them had no family anymore. I instantly regretted saying that and didn't know what to do to show my apologies. "Sorry for saying that. Got a little careless for just a second." I said and most of them didn't say anything.

"How about this, we go back to your house. Your dad is probably wanting to see you again soon." Jared suggested and the others seemed to be a little interested in that idea. I nodded not having too much of a problem with it.

"Besides, it would be nice to have everybody see him even if it is just for a moment." I decided and we started to head towards my fathers house.

* * *

At the front door of my fathers house, I was just not really sure on what the fuck to say. I haven't seen him once in three years. I just didn't know how to present myself to him.

"Just do it. He will probably be more happy with the fact that you are alive." Jason told me and I could actually sense some happiness in this words. Like he actually felt good for me. I did it. I knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds. Then I heard walking to get to the door.

Once the door opened I saw him. My father, except he looked much more sad than he did before. As if he honestly thought I were dead. Once it took a few seconds for him to register who I was he seemed like he had seen the second coming of Christ. "DAVIS! You're alive!" He yelled and hugged me. He was hugging me as his knees were trembling as if he were about to topple.

"Can we come in? These are the people who helped me in the final battle against Daemon. I would not have survived it were not for them." I was telling my dad as I was legit on the verge of tears.

"Please do." My father answered and wasn't even trying to hide the tears. They were pouring down his face like a fucking fountain.

We walked into the house and saw that in the years I was gone, he had actually made the house cleaner. Almost too clean for my comfort. But it was something that I could get used to in the good way.

"Tell me everything." My father said and he was talking to all of us. He let us all sit down on the floor and he sat down on his chair. He wanted to hear every single solidtary detail of the journey. From start to finish.

The story took almost five hours to tell him. I told him about the bit that Gaven, Tiffany and I went through at the start because he forgot. Jared explained the battle of every single one of the generals. Stephanie explained stuff related to how we had learned more about the digital world and such for him. Jason talked about how we all got along as a group and all the ups and downs we had. Chiro explained the things related to the places we visited and how they all looked and such. Butch then explained the final invasion to him. Once we were all done with our story, my father seemed like he had been transported to a whole new world.

"I can't believe it." He said and was barely able to contain himself in front of all of us. "You are heroes. For saving the world, for doing this as young as you were, and for keeping my son safe." Then he looked at me. "I am proud of you beyond any word in the world. You are officially everything I wanted and more in a child. This is your best birthday ever."

As he said that I realized once again it was my sixteenth birthday. The last day of June. Now knowing all that happened, I think I would agree and say that this was the best one yet.

"Can we just get to the party?" Stephanie asked and we all stood up agreeing. I and everybody else wanted to just enjoy ourselves now and not talk serious stuff like survival. We would put it aside for the next few hours at least.

The party was pretty good considering the fact that we had no preparing. Great food and drinks for the condition and when we had gotten about a hour in the party, my father walked up to me.

"This was the note your mother left you. It was in your room. You never opened it. I think now you have earned it." My father said and handed me the note. I agreed that I earned it now, so I opened it and started to read it.

_Dear my child, _

_Know that no matter what happens, you will do amazing things and that I will be watching you. Even when it all seems rough, I will be there for you. Your life will be full of adventure and joy and you will find it at every corner. You just may not know it. Please know that I will love you_

_From Elle, your mom_

I looked at my father and smiled.

"Even before I was born, she was thinking about me." I said to him very happy and he sighed in relief that I understood.

"Of course, neither of us thought that she was going to die to the labor pains that she had. We thought that we would be a perfect three member family. Hell, we thought that maybe give three or four years, we would have a second child." My father was telling me and I was surprised that they were possibly considering more children. Mainly due to the fact that this never happened I suppose.

"I know that she is with me. Even if she is dead, I can still see her in a way. I can see that she is watching me in a way every day. That makes me happy all by myself." I told my dad and then he seemed glad that I understood.

So after that my father and I decided that we would save more conversation for the next morning. I walked up to Jason to see what he was thinking about.

"Just thinking about how Anna would likely be enjoying all of this is she were here. I have gotten over it though. I have forgiven you for what happened, so don't worry please. I realize that what I was saying and doing was a fucking insult to you and you have proven that you really are a good guy lately. I can never judge you down no matter how hard I tried." Jason told me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Should we be friends?" I asked a little confused and he seemed to consider that for a moment.

"I don't really know myself. I suppose we will see how it turns out." Jason said and then I talked to Butch.

"I was against you going on this quest at first because I didn't want to lose my final friend. Now that I see how good you are and that maybe, just maybe, there are more friends at store for me. Thank you for letting me be a part of the battle at the end and for letting me fight once more and see some more action." Butch told me and I told him that it was my pleasure. I told him we should catch up again after all the lost years and he agreed.

Then I talked to Stephanie and asked her what her plans were. "Chiro and I plan on going back to where my father once lived. Although when I think about it, I think I may rather stay here. It seems better here. Besides, this town needs reconstruction. Having a extra two people here will help them by great amounts." Stephanie told me and thanked me for avenging her fathers death. "Even if Daemon is still alive we defeated them in the stage that they were in and that was what matters to me." Stephanie told me and then said that I should come and see her and Chiro more often.

I walked up to Jared and asked him what he was thinking about. "I am just glad at all that I have done lately. It felt like I have actually unlocked some sort of a purpose when I did all that. Now there will be normal human life again and we will never be thanked for what we did."

"But maybe we don't need to be thanked. Maybe just doing the job was enough. Saving the world and helping everybody else out was what mattered. Not getting people to like us for it. We still have each other." I told him and he nodded.

"As long as there are you and me. You are my best friend and I am glad that you stuck with me when I wanted to join you and that we stuck through this whole journey from the start." Jared and I then agreed to never tell the group about Tiffany's spy problem and let her go down as a hero in the history books. If there was ever any.

I then walked up to Chiro. "Now that Daemon is defeated, can you please tell me your story?" I asked and he nodded slowly as if he clearly did not like it.

"I think there does come a time when we have to let you know." Chiro said and told me to meet with him alone in the kitchen. We walked to the kitchen and I respected his words.

"Davis, I came from the future. My name is T.K. Shoida. In my time the world was destroyed by a great enemy and I came back in time to change the timeline. My master Gennai sent me here and I was originally going to kill you until I saw that Daemon was the bigger problem and then I slowly became allies with you. I was originally going to go back to my time when I got my mission done now that I think I restored the timeline. But then I realized that I fell in love with Stephanie, and that I wanted to be with her. I also wanted to be with the new friends I gathered here, including you. So I will not go back to my time. Can you please keep it a secret from everybody?" Chiro/T.K. explained and I nodded.

"Is that outfit from the future common?" I asked and I was talking about his orange cheek stripes, white shirt, orange gloves and shoes and whit pants outfit.

"No this was a outfit I made for myself when I came back in time to here. It was suppose to represent hope." Chiro told me and I nodded being grateful he told me the story at all. Although it was nothing like I ever expected. "Can't believe that I became friends with people who are supposed to be long dead. And fell in love with a dead woman who is technically a hundred and twenty years older than me, despite me being older in looks. Strange."

"You should tell me more about your timeline sometime. I would love to know." I held my hand out. "Allies?" I asked and Chiro grabbed my hand. We shook it and I knew that there was a team work between us now. The rest of the party was honestly superfluous details.

* * *

It was about the same time the final battle started the next day and I was starting to get used to normal life somewhat again when there was a knock on my door. I got up and answered it and saw a beautiful girl. About my age maybe a year older or younger. She looked like somebody who would have been my dream match.

"I am Jame's son Davis, who are you?" I asked and she seemed surprised at this and answered.

"My name is Sally. I am your fathers maid. Been working with him for about eighteen months. I got to say you are pretty good looking. How about when I am done with my shift, we go out and do a little you know, date?" She asked and I looked back at my dad. He must have heard what was going on and nodded while smiling.

"I love to." I said and then for once in my last three years I felt like a normal human being.


End file.
